


The Other Granger

by elaine11111



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Alternate Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 95,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine11111/pseuds/elaine11111
Summary: Elaine Granger, long lost twin of Hermione Granger, is thrown into the wizarding world during Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts.  When she discovers who she really is, she becomes a powerful witch and helps Harry and friends defeat Voldemort.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Elaine Granger. How do I even describe her? She's tough, funny, thoughtful, brave....the list can go on forever. But we aren't here to describe the girl...we are here to listen to her story and how she became what she is today: a hero and a badass. Her story starts off on her last day of her junior year in high school. Here is where it all began... 

Elaine's POV: 

"Ten minutes left students!" I hear the proctor for my math exam say as I finish scribbling the answers down. It was my last test before summer holiday. I could hardly wait. I tucked my frizzy hair behind my ears and smiled to myself thinking about leaving school. It was, after all, my last summer holiday before turning 18 and being forced out of the orphanage. I was ready. I was so excited to finally get out of that place. My best friend, Jason, and I had big plans for ourselves. 

When the proctor finally collected my test, I was free to go. Walking out of school on the last day before summer holiday was one of the best feelings in the world. The hot summer breeze blew through my hair as I walked down the path and towards the bus. As I got on the bus, I spotted Jason sitting in the back with his headphones on. His long black hair was tied in a bun and his leather jacket laid on the seat next to him. "Hey Elaine!" he yelled and waved me over. He moved his jacket for me and I sat next to him just as the bus pulled away. "Dude you gotta cut your hair," I said as I jokingly messed it up. He swatted my hand away and put his arm around me. To anyone looking at us, they might assume we are dating. Jason was, after all, very good looking, but we've always been better off as friends. He's been way more of a protective older brother for me than a love interest. 

As the bus pulled away Jason gave me one of his earbuds and we listened to music. We shared a package of crisps and talked about our potential plans for the night. 

Finally, about a half hour of being on the bus, we got off at our stop. 

Wool's Orphanage. It was depressing. It was home. I hated it just like all the other kids. There were twenty-five of us living here. The only plus about the place was we each had our own room. Jason and I were the oldest kids in the orphanage, and often helped out Mrs. Burke (she ran the orphanage with her husband). Our rooms were placed next to each other when Jason moved in so I suppose that is why we grew so close. 

Jason and I met here at Wool's Orphanage when we were 10. I have been living here since my mother sent me after I was just born. I wish I knew why she would do something like that to me, but she never left her name or contact information for Mrs. Burke to give me once I got older. Something like that used to bother me, but not so much anymore. I've grown and changed so much. 

In fact, I feel like I've changed more than I even know. I make weird things happen. No one knows why, but I know there's something wrong with me. It is, after all, the reason I haven't been adopted yet, according to Mr. Burke. He's always been the worst thing about this place. He's verbally abusive to all of us. Jason and I have grown to ignore it, but it does affect the younger kids quite a bit. 

As we made our way up the street towards Wool's Orphanage, Jason and I set plans for the night. We are planning to go to a new bar called Ronnie's. Everyone was going to be there. Though I didn't have any friends at school, Jason did. He was that popular cool guy with a dark past that every school seemed to have. Everyone knew about me because of him, though they never knew my name. 

According to Jason's friend Ashley, the whole school will be at the bar tonight. Everyone including my crush since 5th grade: Bryan. He was going to be at Ronnie's tonight. That is the only reason why I agreed to go. 

Around 8pm, Jason and I were ready to go to Ronnie's. I had on jeans and a tight neon shirt that made even my non-existent boobs look big. My hair was curled nicely and I had sunglasses sitting on my head to keep my hair out of my face. Jason had jeans and his classic leather jacket on. His hair was tied back and slicked down with gel. "Shall we," he said as he motioned me right out of the orphanage door and onto the street.

We caught the tube (subway for the Americans reading this) that went straight into the heart of downtown London. When we got off the tube, the streets were packed with party-goers. A 2 minute walk later, Jason and I arrived at Ronnie's. There was a huge line to get in, but Jason knew the bouncer and he let us into the bar straight away. 

The place was filled with people. All of whom I recognized as classmates...not friends. "I'll get us drinks," I said as I danced my way through the crowd and to the bar. On my way to the bar I passed by Bryan and gave him a quick smile which I'm sure he didn't see since it was so dark and loud inside. 

When I got to the bar I screamed my drink order to the bartender and he brought me my drinks. I got a long island iced tea for me, a beer for Jason, and two shots of tequila for us to start off the night. Now I have to say...I am usually not one to drink, but I needed all the courage I could get to speak to Bryan. 

Halfway through the night, Jason pulled me over to Bryan. "Hey," I say to Bryan as loud as I could (the music, again, was making my ears hurt). "Who are you?" Bryan mouthed over the music. "Elaine...we've been going to school together since 5th grade," I said, feeling my face turn bright red. "Never seen you before," Bryan said and shrugged it off like it was nothing. But it wasn't nothing. I've never been more embarrassed as I watched him joke with his friends about how he's never met me before. I was, in fact, standing right there, and even over the music I could hear his comments about me. "Her glasses make her look so old I thought she was a teacher for crying out loud!" I heard him say. Jason heard it too and quickly took a step in front of me to defend me. Before he could, I stared really hard at Bryan's face. I imagined giant boils and pimples erupting all over his nicely tanned skin. Then, it happened. His skin turned bright red and boils sprung up out of no where. I was freaked out. Bryan and his friends all ran out of the bar and Jason and I followed right behind. I couldn't have done this...right? I mean maybe he used some kind of new face lotion that gave him an allergic reaction? Or maybe I am just so drunk I'm imagining it? The only thing is...I'm not that drunk. 

Jason pulled me as far away as possible from Bryan, his friends, and the crowd outside of the bar. He walked swiftly and didn't speak until he was sure no one from the bar was near us. "Did you do that?" he asked simply. "What? How could I have-" I started but was cut off. "Did you? Yes or no?" he asked. "I think so...but I don't see any logical explanation as to how I could have done that," I say, trying to sound reasonable. Jason has dealt with all of my weird "coincidences" before, but I know they're just starting to freak him out more and more. "How about we go to another pub? I'm sure there's one near here," I say as I look in all directions. "Fine. I'll let you change the subject for now, but we will talk about this tomorrow," Jason says with his arms folded. "Okay fine," I say with a smile, knowing he's probably gonna be too hung over tomorrow to talk. 

About five minutes after our conversation, Jason and I found a pub that was also packed. It was filled with university students and people much older than us. Jason bought the drinks this time and we started pounding back shots like it was nothing. By 3am, I was ready to get food and leave for Wool's. Jason felt the same way. He led me out of the bar and right into a 24 hour convenience store next to the pub. He picked out a package of crisps and I got a candy bar. When we went up to the register to pay, I knew I was about to puke up my guts. 

I quickly ran out of the store and got sick on the sidewalk. Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my back. "Hermione, are you alright?" an old man asked. I looked up and saw he was in sweeping navy blue robes and his beard was the longest I've ever seen. "Who?" I asked, trying to hold back more sick. "Who are you? What's your name?" the man asked urgently. "Sorry, sir, I'm Elaine Granger," I responded and threw up on the poor man's shoe. Before I could pick my head up and apologize, the man was gone. Perhaps I was just imagining him, but I definitely spoke to someone. 

As I waited for Jason to come out of the convenience store, I sank down to the sidewalk and put my head in my hands. Finally, Jason came out. "Man you threw-up a lot," he said as he helped me up off the sidewalk. "Yea thanks," I mumbled. Jason put his arm around my waist as I stumbled and tripped all the way back to Wool's. 

The next morning, I found myself on Jason's bed with a pounding headache. I turned over and saw Jason was curled up on the floor clutching a garbage bin. "Jay," I say quietly as I poked his face. "SHH," he replied. I decided it was best not to wake him so I quietly stepped over him and went into my own room. I brewed some tea, took Tylenol for the headache and before I knew it, I was fast asleep for like three more hours. 

Once I woke up, I showered and changed into clean comfy clothes. Jason was also awake. He and I helped Mrs. Burke make burgers for all the kids for dinner. Once we ate, most of us watched a movie in the main part of the orphanage we called the den. It was the only room in the house that had a TV. 

Halfway through the movie, there was a knock on the door. "Elaine...would you mind answering the door," Mrs. Burke asked as she tended to the younger kids. "Sure," I said as I walked towards the front door. There was a couple standing on the other side. They both had long straight blonde hair and looked rather mean. "Hello...how can I help you?" I say, being as polite as I can be. "Could you please get Mrs. Burke for us?" the woman asked. "Of course," I say and called for Mrs. Burke. She came rushing out to greet the couple and invited them inside for tea. "Elaine...go," she says once she realizes I'm still standing there. I stood out in the hallway and listened. "We are adopting Jason...the boy who lives here," the man simply stated. "Yes. I'll tell him right away," Mrs. Burke stated. It was almost as if she was under a trance. Her voice seemed distant...like she didn't know what she was saying. She didn't ask the couple any questions or have them fill out any paperwork...she simply agreed to let Jason go. 

I quietly rushed back into the den where Jason was and was about to warn him when Mrs. Burke walked in. "Jason you've been adopted," she said plainly. Usually she makes it a big deal and celebrates the adoption with us, but this time she just told him to pack his things. "How could I have been adopted? I haven't met with anyone in months!" Jason exclaimed. He was worried and everyone could tell just by the look on his face. "Come with me," Jason says as he leads me upstairs to his room. "How could this be happening!" he said angrily as he punched his wall. "Hey! Listen Jay...this is your chance...you could finally have a family," I say as I grab his hand before he could punch the wall again. "You're all the family I want," he says and wraps his arms around me. 

For the rest of the night I helped Jason pack up his things. It was going to be so difficult to say goodbye. 

The following morning was probably the saddest I have ever been. Throughout my life, my friends at the orphanage have come and gone, but Jason was my best friend for seven years. He was my only family I really had. 

Around 11am, Jason's new parents came to collect him and his things. I walked him out to the car. "I love you," Jason said with tears in his eyes. "I love you too," I replied as I pulled him in for one last hug. I gave him an encouraging smile and watched him and his family drive away. 

I was officially alone. After I saw the car make a turn, I ran right up to my room and cried for hours. I knew I would see him again, but not having him in room right next to mine was going to be such a huge change. 

The next day arrived, and I've never felt so alone. Jason hasn't called or tried to contact me at all. I'm getting worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Elaine's POV: 

I was lost in thought for about an hour. I was so worried about Jason. He promised me he would call. Why didn't he call? 

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in," I say, thinking it was one of the younger kids wanting to hang out. I needed a distraction anyways. 

But it wasn't a little kid at my door. I was brought to my feet when a familiar old man walked into my room. "Miss Elaine Granger? Is it alright if I come in?" the old man asked. "Who are you?" I asked, trying to make it seem like I was relaxed while I was really freaking out. Why is there an old man with a long-ass beard in my room? 

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I am here to speak with you about your family," the man explained. "My family?" I asked as I motioned for him to take a seat at my desk while I sat on my bed. "Indeed...your family," he responds as he takes a seat. "What about them?" I ask, very suspicious. "Well, they want to meet you," he simply stated. "What?" I asked. I was in disbelief. How could this old guy possibly know my parents? It seemed as if he was reading my mind because he answered that exact question. "You are the daughter of Monica and Wendell Granger. When you were born, the hospital gave you to the wrong mother. Your real mother, who was expecting twins, was heartbroken when one of the children she was given had passed away due to a heart condition. The baby who was sick and passed away belonged to the woman who put you on the doorstep of this orphanage," Dumbledore explained casually. Meanwhile, I was freaking out. I had actual parents...and a twin! How could this be possible? "Wow," is all I could say. I couldn't think of anything else. 

"Oh...Elaine...there is one more thing," Dumbledore starts. "You're a witch," he said simply. Now my mind is going a million miles a second. Why on earth did I let this crackhead into my room? Who even let him in the building in the first place? "Okay, sir, it's time to go," I say as I get up, ready to escort him out. Although I'm tiny, I could definitely fight this old man if need-be. "Elaine, listen to me. Isn't it all adding up now? I know you've been experiencing your magic. You see, I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your sister attends the school as well. You must learn to control your powers Elaine...they are only going to grow stronger," Dumbledore explains. "Oh yea...well...well..how-how do you kn-know all this?" I stuttered through every word, trying to catch my breath. This was a lot to take in. "Well, like I said, I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts. I know a witch when I see one," Dumbledore says with a smile. I finally was able to catch my breath a little. "I have already spoken to Mrs. Burke. If you would like to see your family, just grab my arm," he says. "What about all my stuff?" I ask, trying to buy enough time to actually think everything through. The old man pulled a stick out of his robes, waved it in the air, and all of my things packed themselves into one suitcase and disappeared. "Wait...where did my stuff go?" I asked, pointing to the spot my suitcase had just stood. "It is where your parents are right now. I told them I'd send your things before I bring you...so they can get ready. It's a big day," Dumbledore said with a smile. 

I couldn't decide on what to do. My stuff did just pack itself and disappear right before my eyes, but perhaps I was going crazy. I was taking a long time to decide. So long, in fact, that the old man began to get annoyed. "Elaine...that is enough. I am deciding for you now. It is for your own safety and your own good. Take my arm," Dumbledore said as he held out his arm. With every fragment of my body telling me not to take this man's arm, I did it anyway. I grabbed it tightly as my feet left the ground and it felt like I was being sucked into a tube. I fell on the ground and realized I was in a large field with a crazy looking house standing in the middle of it. "Welcome to the Burrow. Your family is inside when you're ready," Dumbledore said to me. He gave me a slight push and I started walking towards the house. 

When I was about halfway to the front door, I turned around and saw that the man had disappeared. 'Alright this is a really weird dream' I said to myself. I just hoped someone would pinch me awake already. 

When I reached the door, I braced myself for whatever was going to be on the other side. If this was in fact a dream I was preparing for whatever crazy thing my mind imagined this time. Instead, I turned the door knob and I was immediately pulled into a hug by a girl my size. "Elaine!" the girl screeched in my ear. It took her a while before the other two people in the room could pry her off of me. "I'm sorry I'm sorry...I'm Hermione..your sister," the girl said. It was like I was looking into a mirror. The only difference between the two of us was that my hair was a shade or two lighter than hers. "Move Hermione I want to see my daughter," I heard a woman's voice say. She was shorter than I was, and she had a warm presence about her. "Mom?" I say. I broke down in tears. This was the moment I had been imagining my whole life. I knew at this point that I wasn't dreaming. 

"Hey Elaine," my dad said and I threw my arms around his neck. I hugged them all again for like an hour. I didn't want to take this moment for granted. After our picture-perfect family reunion ended, my mom spoke. 

"Here let's sit at the table," my mom said as she motioned for us to sit down at the giant table. She made us tea and we began to talk about everything under the sun. 

It was my turn first. I talked all about my life as an orphan and having Jason by my side. I also talked about school and my plans that I had for the future. 

Then it was my turn to ask the questions. I had so many of them. First and foremost was if the Burrow was our house. "No, sweetie, our home is currently being secured by wizards from the Ministry of Magic. Something Dumbledore didn't tell you is that there is a war in the wizarding world right now. Since Hermione is best friends with Harry Potter, we must have the house protected," my dad explained. I then learned that an evil wizard named Voldemort wants Hermione's best friend, Harry Potter, dead. The war is bound to happen, which is why Dumbledore made sure I came to the Burrow. 

After hours and hours of talking with my family, I felt right at home. 

"Elaine...there is one more thing. You can't come home with us. You and Hermione need to stay here where it's safe," my mom explained. Perfect. Just as I get parents, they leave me again. "Oh," I say as tears start to well up. "We'll write to you everyday. And we will visit when we can. We need you two to stay safe," my dad said. Him and my mom kissed Hermione and I goodbye and just like that, they were gone. 

"You should've seen mom's face when Professor Dumbledore told her you were alive," Hermione said as we watched our parents climb into their car. "You should've seen mine when I heard they wanted to meet me," I said with a chuckle. I began to look around the house and realized it wasn't just an ordinary house. There was a pot cleaning itself in the sink, a scarf knitting itself, and crazy loud noises coming from upstairs. After a particularly loud bang from upstairs, Hermione noticed I was curious. "That's probably Mrs. Weasley. Her and her husband own this house. They live here with their seven kids," Hermione explained. "Wow...seven kids," I repeated. "She'll probably want to come down and say hello if you're ready. She's really excited to meet you. Just be careful, though, her hugs will crush you," Hermione said with a laugh. I laughed too, not really sure what she meant. "Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione yelled up the stairs. I took a peak up the staircase and saw it went up several floors. 

Not a moment later, a plump, red-headed witch ran down the stairs and pulled me in for what Hermione warned me was a bone-crushing hug. "Elaine, dear...it is so exciting to meet you!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh dear...that orphanage did not feed you at all," she said as she commented on how skinny I am. "That'll be fixed in no time. I'll whip up a special dinner for you," she said and immediately got to work in the kitchen. "Ron! Harry!" Hermione called as Mrs. Weasley and I chatted about what to cook for dinner. "This is Elaine," Hermione said when a very tall red-headed boy and a short black-haired boy walked downstairs. They both gave me a hug and introduced themselves. "So you're the Harry I've been hearing about," I say as I notice the lightening-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Yea that's me," he said with a chuckle. "and you must be the Ron that doesn't stop eating I suppose," I say with a laugh. That joke immediately broke the ice and the three best friends opened their group to let me join. I was ecstatic. 

When dinner was finally ready, I met the rest of the family. Fred and George: the classic class-clowns of the family. Fred and I instantly connected over our hatred of green beans. Then there was Ginny: smart and definitely a badass. I could tell she is not to be messed with. I also met Mr. Weasley who greeted me with a handshake. He seemed a bit cautious around me, though I don't know why. 

Dinner was nothing short of excellent. I ate, laughed, and felt right at home. I didn't know I could fall in love with a family so quickly. They were charming, caring, hilarious, and just all-around good people. I loved them all! 

When it was time for me to sleep, Mrs. Weasley showed me to the fourth floor of the house. I was to sleep in the same room as Ginny and Hermione. I honestly didn't think I would be able to sleep after all of the excitement that played out throughout the day, but I was exhausted. My life had been completely flipped around in a matter of a few hours. 

I woke up the next morning expecting to be in my bed back at the orphanage. I guess I really wasn't dreaming. I slowly sat up and saw that Hermione and Ginny were already awake and downstairs. I quickly got changed into shorts and a tank top and got myself ready for the day. 

When I went downstairs for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley had a whole spread of food prepared. Everyone had been downstairs already. "Elaine! Great news! Dumbledore gave us permission to teach you some magic before school starts," Ron said as I took a seat next to him at the table. "We can start as soon as you get a wand," Harry said. As I piled my plate with food, Mrs. Weasley explained that the twins Fred and George were going to take me to Diagon Alley to buy all of my belongings for school. We were set to leave at noon. 

When noon rolled around I was all ready to go. "Alright so this is Floo Powder. You take a handful, throw it at your feet and say the place you need to go. Fred will go first so you can watch," George said. I watched as Fred grabbed a handful of ash, say the words 'Diagon Alley', and disappear in bright green flames. "Simple enough," I said, trying my best to sound brave. I grabbed a handful of ash with shaky hands and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley," I said and was thrown off my feet. I shut my eyes as tight as possible and when I opened them, I was on the floor of a shop. "Got one more coming through," Fred said to the shop owner as he grabbed my hands and helped me to my feet. "See? Wasn't so bad was it?" Fred asked. He took his sleeve and wiped the soot from my face. "Thanks," I said with a smile. Not a second later, George slid onto the floor of the shop. "Ready to go?" George asked as he jumped up from the floor and brushed the ash from his shirt. 

I stepped out onto Diagon Alley and gasped. It was magical. From wands to cloaks to broomsticks, they had it all at Diagon Alley. It was packed with shoppers. "Any idea of where you want to go first?" Fred asked me as he took my hand and led me through the crowd. "Hermione told me that the robe shop can take a while so why don't we start there," I suggest. "Good idea," George said and led me directly into the store. 

"Yes, how can I help you?" the worker asked when we walked into the store. "She needs robes. She doesn't have a house yet, though," Fred explained. "Aha I see...you're a late bloomer huh? Well, come closer dear I need to measure you," the witch said. She had pencils sticking out of her hair and measuring tapes around her neck. "We are gonna go wait outside. George hates the smell of this store...he's such a prat," Fred whispered in my ear as I got measured. The store did smell a little funny. It made me giggle. I watched them walk outside and wait for me just outside the door. 

The witch who worked at the shop made me try on so many robes. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect. "What's the matter Granger? Gained too much weight from last year?" a guy's voice said from next to me. "Excuse me?" I asked and turned around to face the boy. He was much taller than me and very good looking. He looked straight into my eyes and gave me the nastiest look. "I don't even know who you are!" I exclaimed. "Wait a second...you're not Granger," the boy said. His expression turned into a smile. "As a matter of fact...I am. I'm the other Granger...I take it you know my sister," I say with a nasty look on my face. "Hermione has a twin? Surely you're joking!" the boy said. "Uh does it look like I'm joking?" I asked. "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way. And I should apologize...I didn't mean to insult you. Your sister and I have had an ongoing feud since our first year at Hogwarts," Draco explained. "I see," I said as I eyed the boy cautiously. "So, 'Other Granger,' what's your name?" Draco asked. "Elaine...my name's Elaine," I said, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. This boy was so handsome how could Hermione be enemies with him? 

As Draco and I began to talk about Hogwarts, I saw Fred and George glare in the window of the shop. I didn't even hear the door open before Fred had planted himself between Draco and I. "You better leave her alone Malfoy," Fred said. I saw his fists were clenched and George was next to me with his wand out. "Relax Weasley we were just talking," Draco said. He was finished getting his new robes before I was. "See you at school," he said to me with a wink. I felt myself blush all over again. 

Once Draco had left the store, Fred and George helped me pay for my robes and steered me out of the shop. "Did he hurt you at all?" George asked once we got to a spot on the street that wasn't crowded. "No no we were just talking...what's the problem? He seems really nice," I say as I spotted Draco in the crowd of people. He was with someone. Fred and George started to lecture me on Draco Malfoy and how dangerous he is, but I didn't hear them. I was looking at the people Draco was with. It was the couple that took Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

Elaine's POV:

"George...who are those people with Draco?" I ask as I pointed them out in the crowd of Diagon Alley. "Oh shit...Elaine we have to leave," Fred said as he grabbed my hand. "Who are they?" I asked again, planting my feet in the ground. "They're his parents...they're also very dangerous people. Death Eaters...Voldemort's followers," George explained as he took my other hand. I still was trying to remember all of the wizarding terms like 'death eater', so when George told me that they were followers of Voldemort, I was petrified. "We have to apparate...if they see us there's going to be a problem," Fred said to George. I wasn't paying attention. Before I could make my way towards the Malfoys, they saw me. The man, Draco's father, looked straight into my eyes and mouthed the word 'shit'. "It's too late...he saw us," I said to Fred. I was trying not to freak out. Suddenly, my feet were lifted off the ground and I landed in front of the Burrow. Fred helped me up off the ground and motioned me right inside the house.

"We have to send dad a message," George said to their mom as him and Fred pushed me to sit down at the table. "What for? He'll be home before you know it," Mrs. Weasley said. "The Malfoys have Elaine's friend, Jason," Fred said to his mother. "Oh dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley said as I began to cry. Why did these people take my best friend? Mrs. Weasley gently pat my head and made tea to help me calm down. "Arthur will find him, I am sure of it," Mrs. Weasley said as she ordered Fred and George to make me as comfortable as possible.

Even though so many people were talking to me at once, my mind was focused on Jason. The only thing that was making sense for me is how the Malfoys were able to "adopt" Jason so easily...they just used magic on Mrs. Burke.

An hour after we arrived back at the Burrow, Mr. Weasley had informed the Ministry of the kidnapping of Jason Grant. He was on the case, so I did feel much better about it, but I was still extremely nervous.

Hours later, there was still no word of Jason or any members of the Malfoy family for that matter. It was dark outside now. After dinner (I didn't eat at all), I stepped outside into the cool summer night. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. When I looked back at the house, through the window I saw everyone still eating and talking.

The only person not doing those things was Fred. He was watching me through the window. He got up and made his way outside. "Here," he said as he pulled out his wand and drew up a blanket that laid on the grass. "So you don't get dirt on you," he said with a smile. "Thanks," I replied, blushing, and took a seat next to him on the blanket. "So when am I gonna learn how to use this thing?" I asked, pointing to the wand in Fred's hand. "Here, you can try," Fred said with a smile as he handed me his wand. Since the incident at Diagon Alley, the only thing I was able to get was robes for the upcoming school year. "It doesn't feel right," I said, holding the wand and twirling it in my hand. "Well it shouldn't...it's mine. The wand chooses the wizard...or witch in this case," Fred said with a laugh. Fred began explaining all the different wand types, including a wand that turns into a rubber chicken (his own invention), and told me that tomorrow we could go find a wand for me.

As Fred and I talked and talked about the wizarding world and school, Mrs. Weasley called us inside. "They found him," she said and my heart soared. "Is he okay?" I asked. "He's being rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital. He should make it...but it is a long recovery for the spells they used on him," Mrs. Weasley explained. My heart shattered. These people hurt my best friend and, up until a few days ago, he was my only family. Why would they do that to him? "You can see him tomorrow," Mr. Weasley said, almost as if he read my mind.

I took a breath of relief. At least I knew where he was and that, for the time-being, he was safe.

Unfortunately, the breath of relief did not last long. Around 8pm, Hermione, Harry, Ron and I were playing wizard's chess. Ron was on my team and he was trying to teach me how to play. One thing about me is I get very competitive when it comes to playing board games, but a wizard board game took it to a whole new level. "Shit!" I said after I lost for the tenth time in a row. "That's enough chess for me...I'm going to change into pajamas," Hermione said as she went to the fourth floor. Suddenly, the lights went out in the house.

Black figures blew through the walls of the house, and the house erupted in flames. All of us ran outside as fast as we could. "Wait! Hermione!" Harry said as we all formed a group in front of the house. I immediately bolted into the house. Everyone called after me...telling me not to go back inside, but I was not going to lose my sister.

Smoke filled my lungs as I fought my way up to the fourth floor. Hermione was trapped in Ginny's room. "Elaine? Help!" Hermione screamed. I kicked down the door, grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the roof. The flames were consuming the staircase, so our only option was to keep moving up. Hermione had her wand in hand, but her arm was badly burned. "Give that to me," I said as I grabbed her wand and helped her up onto the roof. "Listen, there's a spell that can slow your fall you need to say it clearly, though," Hermione started lecturing, without realizing who was on the roof with us. Since she was badly injured, she wouldn't have been able to use her wand anyways, so I pushed her. I pushed her off of the roof. She screamed the whole way down, but, again, I didn't care. I didn't want to lose my sister. I took a short breath when I finally saw Ron send a spell towards her to slow her fall. If only I knew that spell.

"Well, well, well," Mr. Malfoy said right in my ear. I shuddered, and slowly turned around to face him. He was not alone. From the wanted posters hanging up around Diagon Alley, I realized he was accompanied by Bellatrix Lestrange and Greyback. "Do not touch her, Greyback, she is for the Dark Lord," Lucius Malfoy said as Greyback made his way over to me. I stood my ground. With Hermione's wand in my hand, I held it out in front of me. "Why does he want me?" I asked. I was trying to buy everyone who was on the ground below me enough time to get help. "My dear, surely you know all about the prophecy," Lucius said with a cackle. "He's very big on prophecies isn't he?" I asked, knowing Voldemort tried everything in his power to retrieve one about himself and Harry. "Yes, well this one is different. He has heard the entire prophecy through this time. It is about you and your sister," Lucius said, keeping the suspense in the air extremely thick. "What about us?" I asked, genuinely curious, all while keeping an eye on Bellatrix and Greyback. "One of you would be the smartest of her age...and the other the most powerful of her age. This power that courses through your veins is essential for the Dark Lord to succeed in killing Harry Potter and controlling the wizarding world," Lucius explained. "Then why not just take me from the orphanage? Why did you take Jason?" I asked. "That was simply a precaution...if you heard about how wonderful of a family Jason has you would surely visit. We would introduce you to your powers the right way. Unfortunately, Dumbledore got to you first and put you here. When I saw you in Diagon Alley I knew it was time to come and collect you," Lucius said with a cunning smile. "So you mean he wants to use me as a weapon? Voldemort wants me as a weapon for the war?" I asked. It finally clicked. "ENOUGH CHIT CHAT!" Bellatrix screeched. My eyes darted between the three of them until I noticed a floating figure behind Bellatrix. "Now you will come with us...or else," Lucius said, and with a wave of his wand, he revealed that the floating figure was Jason. He looked horrible. Bloody and beaten. I knew it was time to act.

Like a bolt of lightening, I raised my wand and stunned all three Death Eaters that stood before me. My brain and my wand worked together without my knowledge.

I quickly grabbed Jason and jumped off the roof with him in my arms. Mr. Weasley sent a spell towards the two of us and we landed gently on the ground. "They're still up there...they're stunned I think," I said, trying to catch my breath. All the smoke I inhaled and all the information I just learned was making me hyperventilate.

I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Elaine's POV:

I woke up in a hospital. Hermione and Harry were sitting next to my bed. "What happened?" I asked them once they noticed I had woken up. "You're at St. Mungo's Hospital. You passed out from inhaling so much smoke," Harry explained as Hermione was busy cleaning ash off my face. "Jason's alright...healers are tending to him now," Hermione explained. "Then what-" I began to ask but Harry cut me off. He knew what I was going to ask. "The 'Jason' that was found a few days ago was someone under polyjuice potion. The Malfoys used them as a decoy so they could keep the real Jason and kidnap you," Harry explained. Just as I was about to tell them the prophecy that Lucius Malfoy told me, the healer walked in. "You're free to go, Elaine. You're breathing is finally back to normal," the healer said. He flashed me a smile and then left. I then proceeded to tell them everything Lucius had told me. "We know," Harry said, afraid of what I was going to say. "What do you mean you know?" I asked. "We've known. Dumbledore told us before he got you from the orphanage. Said it was best not to tell you just yet," Harry replied. I felt so left out that no one would tell me. I would have made sure to be more careful if I had known...

"Will I be able to see Jason today?" I asked Hermione as I got changed into normal clothes. I tried to forget about the fact that she kept such a huge secret from me. "Yes...probably now, actually," she added. I was excited. I couldn't wait to tell him everything...and I do mean everything. Mr. Weasley gave me permission to do so. Once I was changed, I got to see Jason. Hermione showed me to his room. He looked petrified. "Elaine?" he asked, shaking nervously. "Jay it's okay. You're safe now," I said as I took his hand. "What's going on?" he asked five times in a row. He was clearly shaken up from everything that had happened.

It took me quite a long time to tell the whole story to Jason. Once I did finish though, Jason seemed much more calm. "Well at least I know I wasn't going crazy before. The Malfoys did magic in front of me," he said, shuddering. "Do you remember much from your time there?" I asked him. "Well, once we drove away from the orphanage, they pulled the car over, grabbed me and we transported to their house. Now I know that was magic. I thought I was hallucinating. Then, they took me into my house and brought me right into the dungeons. I had no idea what to do. They took everything I had with me including my phone. And then I met their son," Jason said. My heart started to pound. "I met their son too...in Diagon Alley," I said, looking down at my hands. "His parents forced him to bring me food everyday. I heard him talking to himself a lot. Kept saying how bad he wanted to leave," Jason said. I nodded, understanding that no one deserves to have parents like Draco's.

Hours later, Jason was cleared to leave the hospital. My parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided it was best for Jason to live with my parents. Since the Ministry had recently put protective enchantments on the house, it would be his safest option. So, they 'adopted' him. He finally got the family he deserved. Saying goodbye to him this time was much less sad than it was last time. I knew I'd be able to see him often, and write to him while I was at school.

The next day, I was finally able to get the rest of my school supplies. Everything was shipped to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley even had the Ministry send someone with hundreds of wands for me to try out before finding the perfect one. And I did. 10 inches. Vine wood (just like Hermione's). Unicorn hair. It was perfect. It was so easy to learn spells...and boy was I learning a lot of spells. Hermione created a schedule that set aside 5 hours everyday to learn everything I needed to know for school. It would have overwhelmed me, but I was learning the spells so easily. I guess the prophecy was right...I was powerful. Every other day, Harry and Ron would test my skills and challenge me to a duel. They wanted to prepare me for any unexpected company like we had the other night.

On those days I wasn't dueling them, they taught me how to play Quidditch (a sport that's played on broomsticks). And finally, whenever I had free time, Fred and George would take me to their joke shop. I was growing quite close with everyone, but especially Fred. There was just something about him...we gravitated towards each other.

Just like that, summer was over. It flew by so fast. I couldn't believe I was leaving for Hogwarts in less than a day. I was absolutely and completely nervous. I had no idea what to expect. The only thing calming me down was daily phone calls with Jason. I knew they weren't going to last seeing as Hogwarts doesn't have cell service. In all honesty, I'm not even really sure where in Europe the school is located. All I know is that I'll be on the train for five hours tomorrow.

The next morning, Hermione was shaking me awake. "Let's go!" she said, as she proceeded to wake Ginny up as well. I immediately remembered where I was going and shot out of bed. I quickly showered and changed into leggings and a sweatshirt. I didn't feel like having the attention all on me today. According to Hermione, the fact that she has a long-lost twin that Voldemort is dying to get is news. And news at in the wizarding world and at Hogwarts travels very fast.

Once I was finished getting ready, Fred helped me haul my trunk down the stairs and we joined the group gathered by the front door. Ministry aurors (kind of like magic-police) had come to collect us and bring us to the train station.

When we arrived, my nerves were at an all-time high. I could feel people's eyes on me. I looked up and saw groups of students whispering and pointing at me. "Where's Platform 9 and 3/4?" I asked Ron. I've never heard of a train platform ending in 3/4. "Right here," Ron said with a chuckle. We had stopped in front of a column in the middle of platforms 9 and 10. "Just run through the wall with me. Here watch Hermione go first," Ron said. I watched as my sister ran through the solid brick wall and disappeared. "Just close your eyes," Ron said as he took my hand and walked me through the platform wall. When I opened my eyes, the Hogwarts Express stood before me. It was beautiful. The red train glittered in the sun as hundreds of people gathered on the platform.

I left my trunk with a train conductor and bid a goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you so much for everything!" I said to each of them. With one last bone-crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley, I boarded the train with my friends.

Fred and George immediately went off to find their friends and Ginny did the same. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I finally found an empty compartment and sat inside. "How are you doing so far?" Hermione asked with a smile. They could tell I was nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be nervous?

We began talking about the upcoming school year. Harry was focused on Voldemort, though. He didn't see why he should be at school while he could be helping fight Voldemort and his army. "It's best if you're at Hogwarts...you're safest with Dumbledore," Hermione said over and over again. Before she could say it again, I excused myself to use the bathroom. I moved down the tight corridor of the train and every compartment I passed, I got stared at.

It took me a while to find a bathroom, but when I did, it was occupied. The person who was in the bathroom slid the door opened and met my eyes. It was Draco Malfoy. I gave him a small smile and moved over so he could go back to wherever he was sitting. He didn't move though. He continued to remain silent until I spoke. "Excuse me," I said nicely. "Granger...could I have a word with you? After you use the bathroom walk down that way and wait for me," he said with a smirk as he pointed down towards the back of the train. I nodded 'yes', but my mind was telling me to say 'no'. My friends all warned me about him, but curiosity got the better of me.

After using the bathroom, I did as Draco asked and I walked down towards the back of the train. There was a huge compartment for the Slytherin house. Not five seconds after I reached the door between me and the Slytherin compartment, he stepped out. He gently took my hand and led me into a nearby compartment.

"Have a seat," he said with a smile. His brilliant gray eyes were staring right into my soul. "What's going on?" I asked. He knew I was suspicious of him. "Just sit down," he snapped. I sat. "So...I just wanted to clear the air...I know you're friends hate me, but I hope they haven't completely corrupted that pretty little head of yours," Draco said with a smile. He leaned back in the seat and stretched. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well first I gotta say I'm sorry. I had no idea my dad and my aunt Bellatrix were going to play that little stunt they did at the Weasley house a few weeks ago...I heard you had to go to the hospital," Draco said, looking down at this hands. "Oh," I said, completely taken aback. None of my friends would ever believe Draco Malfoy was apologizing to me. I couldn't believe it myself.

"And I wanted to see if we could start over? I really want to get to know this Elaine Granger," he said with a smirk. I felt myself blush. "Alright...one condition, though....my friends can't know," I said, holding out my hand so he can shake it. "You're so weird," he said, slapping my hand away and pulling me up to my feet for a hug. He smelled so good. Like apples actually. I would say maybe it was his shampoo but I'm way too short to tell. "I'll see you around Granger," he said and left me in the compartment in complete shock. What just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Elaine's POV:

After being completely shaken up about what Draco had just said, I made my way slowly back to the train compartment where my friends were.

"Elaine!" I heard my name called from behind me. It was George peaking his head out of the compartment I had just passed. "Hey!" I said with a smile. He invited me inside the compartment where him, Fred, and a kid named Lee Jordan were sitting. "What's wrong, love? Looks like you've just seen a ghost," Fred said as he invited me to sit next to him. "Just feeling a bit nervous for school," I said as I gladly took the seat. I wasn't ready to go back to my friends just yet...especially Hermione. I knew she was going to question me on what took me so long, so staying with Fred and George will give me the perfect excuse. "Oh don't be nervous you'll do great!" Lee said with a smile. "Yea not to mention she's some flyer too...you should how fast she can dive on a broom," Fred said as he put his arm around me and smiled. I smiled back. It was so weird to have someone (other than Jason) to be proud of me and tell other people. The next hour was spent with the three boys trying to convince me to try out for the Quidditch team. I was still on the fence about it when our attention was brought somewhere else. There was a knock on the compartment door. "Elaine! There you are! Harry just went looking for you," Hermione said as I opened the compartment door for her and she stepped in. "You've got to come and change we'll be arriving any minute," she said. I noticed she was already changed; her prefect badge was perfectly polished.

"I'll see you guys later," I said with a wave as I followed Hermione back to our compartment. I quickly changed and smooth out the frizz of my hair. I felt the train slowly come to a stop and a huge smile appeared on everyone's face but Hermione's. "What's wrong?" Ron asked her. "Harry still hasn't come back yet...what if something happened," Hermione replied. "Oh please, I'm sure he got caught up talking to someone and got of the train already," Ron said as the hallway of the train filled up with eager students. Hermione, Ron and I waited for the hallway to clear a bit and we got off the train. Boarding the horseless carriages, Hermione explained to me they were being pulled by thestrals and she could see them because she has seen someone die (Harry's godfather, Sirius, who was killed only a few months ago). "I hope I never see them," I reply, praying that day will never come.

As we sat in the carriage, the castle finally came into view. It was beautiful. Everything about it was perfect. I stared at it in awe until Hermione called my name to get off the carriage.

When I stepped off the carriage, a professor was taking down everyone's names (Hermione later told me this was Professor Flitwick) while two Ministry workers were searching our bags. "Name please," the professor said plainly. "Elaine Granger," I said with a smile. "Aha! Miss Granger! So lovely to meet you at last," he said shaking my hand. "Thank you sir!" I replied, following Hermione and Ron into the castle.

The castle was as magnificent on the inside as it was on the outside. "I promise tomorrow I'll give you the full tour," Hermione said as she saw my face was in complete amazement.

"This is the Great Hall...its the most important part of the castle because all meals are served here," Ron said with a laugh and I laughed with him. As we walked further along, the crowd only grew. "Miss Granger!" I heard a voice call from somewhere in front of me. So many students were piling into the Great Hall that I couldn't see. "That'll be Professor McGonagall...you have a get sorted," Hermione whispered as she pointed out the older woman in full witch's robes. I stepped up towards the woman and she led me into a room off to the side. There was a stool in the middle of the room and an old raggedy hat sitting on top of it. "Please have a seat," Professor McGonagall said as she took the hat off the chair. I did as she said. She placed the hat on my head and I felt it move and heard it speak. "Aha!" the hat spoke. "I was wondering when this Granger would arrive....no doubt she will do great things. I think...Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. I felt a wave of relief knowing I would be in the same house as my friends. "You are good to go...welcome to Hogwarts...and to the best house there is!" Professor McGonagall said cheerfully. "Thank you so much, Professor," I said with a smile. I walked out of the small room and back into the already packed Great Hall. I felt many eyes on me as I walked to the Gryffindor table.

"She made it!" I heard Ron scream as I walked to the Gryffindor table. The entire table erupted into cheers. I took a seat at the table with a huge smile on my face. It disappeared quickly when I realized Harry was still missing. "I asked everyone who knows and talks to him and no one has seen him," Hermione said nervously. I could tell she was just getting more and more worried.

When the food appeared in front of us, Harry was still no where to be seen. I looked around the hall at all the students and caught eyes with a familiar face. It was Draco. He was just walking into the Great Hall. He looked shaken up. I was about to go up to him and ask if he was alright when I realized how I can't ever do that. I continued to think about what it will be like secretly being friends with Draco when I snapped out of the thought.

"Will. You. Stop. Eating!" Hermione said repeatedly hitting Ron with her book. "Your best friend is missing," she added. "Turn around you lunatic," Ron replied and pointed to Harry walking into the Great Hall. He was limping over to us and his nose was gushing blood. "He's covered in blood...why is it he's always covered in blood?" I heard Ginny ask Ron. "Harry? What happened?" I asked him as soon as he sat down. "It's nothing...I'll tell you later," he replied. He threw the nastiest look at Draco who instantly retaliated.

Since Harry was back, we all could finally eat (except Ron who has been eating since the food appeared). As we ate and laughed, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium to give his start-of-term speech.

"Now as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight and you have the right to know why. Once, there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, stepped under it's roof. He seemed to all the world, a student like any other. His name: Tom Riddle," Dumbledore started. The entire Great Hall broke out into whispers. "Today, of course, he is known all over the world by another name, which is why as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a fact: everyday, every hour, this very minute, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. In the end, their greatest weapon is you. Just something to think about...now off to bed pip pip," Dumbledore ended his speech. "Well that was cheerful," Ron said as we all took our last bites of food.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I decided to wait for most of the Great Hall to clear up before going back to the Gryffindor dormitories. As we sat and watched countless students shuffle out of the hall, I noticed Draco had stayed behind too. He was staring right at me. I looked at him and he pointed to his nose. I continued to look at him, but my expression obviously showed him I was confused. He pointed to his nose again and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. 'Huh wonder what that means,' I thought to myself. Not a second later, Harry spoke. "Malfoy did this," Harry said pointing to his nose. I glanced at Draco in utter shock. What was his reasoning for taking such a liking towards me and not my friends? "What did he do?" Ron asked. "Well I sortof used my cloak to hear what he was saying on the train and I got caught. Kicked me right in the face," Harry explained. "Here let me fix it," I said, pulling out my wand. Before he could protest, I muttered the spell and his nose was fixed instantly. "Thanks," Harry said, feeling the spot where his nose had been broken. "Come on...let's go up now," Hermione said.

The four of us stood up from the Gryfinndor table and made our way out of the Great Hall. As we were exiting, Draco was right on our tails. "Better watch yourself Potter!" Draco shouted before taking a nearby staircase away from us. "What a prick," Hermione said rolling her eyes as Ron agreed. I said nothing. I wasn't really sure what to say. On one hand, he apologized to me for what he did to Harry. On the other hand, I couldn't believe Draco was openly harassing my friends while I was standing right there. Maybe my friends were right...maybe he was bad news.


	6. Chapter 6

Elaine's POV:

After a quick ten minute tour of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione showed me to our dorm that we were sharing with Lavender and Pavarti. They were nice girls from what I could tell so far, but Hermione mentioned they could be annoying.

When I walked into our dorm, I saw all of my things were already unpacked and folded neatly into the drawers for me. I quickly found pajamas and slid into them. I got ready for bed seeing as all the girls were already half asleep. "I've set my alarm for 9am so we can get our class schedules at the Great Hall before everyone else does," Hermione said with a yawn. I nodded and quickly pulled my frizzy hair into a bun. When I finally laid down in my comfortable bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I woke up to Hermione scrambling to get ready. "We overslept!" she exclaimed as if it was the worst thing to happen ever. "The Great Hall will surely be packed now," she said as she threw on her shoes. "Wait for me in the common room I'll be down in five," I said as I sat up in bed. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair as I threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt. Since it was Sunday morning, there was no reason to wear our school uniform. Once I was ready I made my way down to the common room where Harry, Hermione and Ron were waiting for me.

"Finally...let's go," Hermione said as she led the way out of the common room and towards the Great Hall. "Is she always like this?" I asked Harry. As much as I loved Hermione, I couldn't stand someone bossing me around. Besides teachers in school, no one has ever really been bossy towards me. I've always been my own boss and that's how I liked it. "Well being on time is one of her things," Harry whispered with a smile.

We finally reached the Great Hall and it was indeed packed. Students swarmed their Head of House to get their schedule. Professor McGonagall was the Gryffindor Head of House so we waited on her very long line for about a half hour. It was finally our turn to get our schedules. "Miss Elaine Granger!" Professor McGonagall called my name. "Thanks Professor," I said as I grabbed the parchment and stepped aside so my friends could collect theirs.

As I looked at my schedule, the first thing I noticed was I had Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Draco. My stomach did a tiny leap as I realized Potions was our first class Monday morning.

As the day went on and we all compared schedules, I decided I finally wanted a tour of the castle. Just as I was about to ask Harry, Ron and Hermione to give me a tour, they all went up to their dorms to do one thing or another. Hermione muttered something about organizing her books in the order she has class while Harry mentioned polishing his broomstick and Ron offered to help.

Left to my own devices, I left the common room to give myself a tour of the castle. I started down by the Great Hall and planned to find my way back to the Great Hall in two hours for dinner.

On my way throughout the castle I saw many familiar faces such as Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Down a hallway I heard Fred and George playing a game of exploding snaps with their friends.

As I walked on and on I really had to use the bathroom. I finally found one but was stopped when I heard a man's voice in the girl's bathroom. "You've met her then?" a woman's voice spoke from the other side of the door. "I have yea," the man's voice said. "And?" the woman asked. "Well she's different...I'm not sure how," he replied. There was a moment of silence between the two voices and I stepped into the bathroom. "Hello?" I asked as I opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside. It was Draco...and a ghost. This wasn't my first time seeing a ghost since they're usually in the Great Hall...but this was my first time seeing one up close. The woman was rather young looking. She must have been a student at Hogwarts. "Elaine?" Draco said with a smile. "What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" I asked suspiciously. "Oh this is Myrtle...she's my...friend," Draco hesitated. "Oh...hi Myrtle," I say with a wave. She didn't smile back. Instead she pretended to get sick and threw herself into the nearest toilet. "Come with me," Draco said as he nearly got splashed by toilet water. "What? I need to pee?" I said as he put his arm around me and gently led me out of the bathroom. "I'll show you to another bathroom," he said with a smile. "Why can't I-" I tried protesting. "She's not very friendly," Draco replied and chuckled.

The sun shining through the windows into the castle halls made his blonde hair shimmer. He flashed me a smile as he led me down a set of stairs.

Once he finally showed me to the nearest bathroom, I expected him to have left once I got out, but he was there waiting for me. "So what brings you to this part of the castle Granger?" he asked as we began walking the halls. "My friends didn't want to give me a tour," I said, looking down at the ground. "How come?" he asked. "Not sure, really...they had other things to do I suppose," I said, noticing some other students we passed giving us weird looks. "Well anytime you need someone to hangout with I'm around...I've been trying to avoid my ex-girlfriend anyways...this is the perfect way to do that," Draco said playing punching my shoulder. I was about to respond when someone behind us started to yell. "OI!" the voice yelled. Draco and I turned around only to see Fred charging up towards us. "Fuck," Draco muttered loud enough for me to hear. My thoughts exactly.


	7. Chapter 7

Elaine's POV:

Fred charged right up to us and was nose-to-nose with Draco. "What do you think you're doing?" Fred asked angrily. "Talking to Granger," Draco said calmly. I knew he was trying to keep his cool since I was right there. "Did you just put your hands on her?" Fred screamed. I looked down and saw Fred's hands were in a fist. His knuckles were quickly turning white. "Fred he just tapped my arm," I explained, placing myself in between the two boys. "Is there going to be an issue Malfoy?" Fred spat over my head towards Draco. "Not unless you start one," Draco said. "I'll see you," he whispered to me and with that, Draco turned on his heel and walked down an empty corridor. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Fred demanded. "Nope," I said with a fake smile and started to walk down the staircase that was right in front of us. "Hey!" he said grabbing my hand, trying to catch up with me since I was going down the stairs rather fast. "You know I'm just trying to protect you right? He's bad news," Fred said. "I think I can determine that for myself," I said, finally stopping so Fred could catch up with me. I folded my arms and looked up at him. 

No matter how short in height I was compared to others, I always made up for it with my attitude. Jason always told me that. 

"Alright...you're right. It won't take you long to see who he is...I'm surprised you haven't yet," Fred said. "He's actually being really nice to me," I said, smiling to myself. 

Fred and I met up with our friends to have dinner. "Are you guys all ready for classes?" Hermione asked as we piled food onto our plates. "Too bad we have to start off the week with the Slytherins in double potions tomorrow," Harry muttered. If I'm being honest, I was nervous for class. Professor McGonagall put me in all sixth year classes because Hermione told her I was ready...but I didn't feel very ready. Sure I learned a lot over the summer, but I also missed out on five years of magic. 

The next morning, Hermione had me awake an hour and a half before class. I showered, put on makeup, and changed into my school robes. As Harry, Hermione, Ron and I walked to breakfast, my nerves began to grow. I had this huge reputation to withhold and what if I wasn't any good? What if I failed my classes?

I barely ate any breakfast. "It'll be alright Elaine," Ron said as he pat my shoulder. "Don't look so green," he added with a smile. I knew I probably did look green. My stomach was queasy and filled with butterflies. I giggled, trying to remember to breathe. "Ready to go?" Harry asked us as he checked his watch. With shaky legs, I stood up from the table and grabbed my bag. Walking down towards the dungeons where Potions class was held, I felt more and more confident. 

I took my seat next to Ron and Hermione sat with Harry in front of us. By 9am, the class was filled with sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Right after our professor, Professor Slughorn, walked in, Draco did as well. He glanced in my direction and took a seat near his friend (Ron later told me his name was Goyle). "Attention class. My name is Professor Slughorn. Today I thought we'd have a fun group activity. I'll split you all into groups of two and you will create the potion on page 12 of your books. The first to successfully complete the potion by the end of class will win a vile of liquid luck. Can anyone tell me what liquid luck is," Slughorn asked. In no time, Hermione's hand shot up in the air and she explained that by drinking liquid luck, all of your endeavors will go the way you want them to. When Hermione explained this, I saw Draco's head perk up. Harry's did the same.

Slughorn then split us up into groups. Hermione was paired with a girl named Pansy. Harry was with Ron. And I was with Goyle. "Good luck...he's dumber than dirt," Ron whispered as I scooped up my things and walked over the Goyle. "Hi I'm El-" I started but he cut me off. "Didn't ask you did I?" Goyle said. "You may begin," Slughorn said from the front of the room. "Look it's my first day...I have no idea what I'm doing," I said, trying to get him to help out. I knew he wasn't going to do any of the work, but he could've at least told me where to get all the ingredients. Luckily, Harry walked behind me and grabbed my hand. He led me right to the supply closet and handed me everything I needed. "Just call me if he gives you a hard time," Harry said as he helped me carry all of the ingredients back to my station. "Thanks Harry," I said and immediately got to work on my potion. 

Difficult was an understatement. And no...I don't mean the potion. I mean Goyle. After being told several times to help me by Professor Slughorn, Goyle finally had stood up from his stool and started to help. Ron was right. He was dumber than dirt. And on top of that, he was giving me a hard time. More than once he spilled boiling liquid on my hand. I reached my limit with him when he called me a Mudblood (horrible term to call someone who is Muggle-born). Goyle had said the word so loud that Draco and Harry were over to our table within one second. "Go back to your table Potter this doesn't concern you," Draco said. "How does it any way concern you Malfoy?" Harry asked. I looked right at Draco when Harry said this and he looked straight back at me. Obviously Harry saw this and took a step in front of me. "You leave her alone!" Harry snapped. Draco backed away a tiny bit when he saw Harry's wand slide out of his sleeve. Goyle did the same as Harry and I knew something was about to happen. I just didn't know who was going to cast the first spell. Goyle and Harry took one look at each other and raised their wands. I impulsively stepped in between the two boys a moment too late. They had already sent hexes towards each other and both hit me square in the chest. Harry sent the jelly legs hex which obviously makes your legs act like jelly; and Goyle sent a hex I did not recognize in the slightest. I hit the ground hard as the spells took full affect. Goyle's hex was very advanced despite his obvious stupidity. I looked down at my arms and saw my skin was turning blue. Blue bubbles appeared all over my body that burned painfully when they were touched. I also saw that my hair had turned blue...lovely. Just lovely. "What is going on here!" Professor Slughorn screamed when he saw me on the floor. Hermione and Ron rushed over to us as well. "Mr. Malfoy take her to the hospital wing immediately," Slughorn ordered. "Sir, please let me take her," Ron offered, bending down to help me. "No. Mr. Malfoy will do it...and I'll see you two in detention," he replied, pointing out Goyle and Harry. With that, Draco gently picked me up and carried me out of the classroom. My skin sizzled and burned with every step. "I'm gonna kill Goyle," Draco said as he looked at my face while he walked. Luckily the hospital wing was not far and the witch, Madame Pompfrey was able to help me right away. 

Draco gently placed me on a hospital bed and pushed the hair from my face. "It'll be alright," he said as I whimpered in pain. "Will she be okay?" Draco asked Madame Pompfrey as she instantly reversed the jelly legs hex. "She'll be fine. She will probably be released late tonight," she explained. "Late tonight? I have class!" I said, sounding very much like my sister. "Well would you rather your skin melt off? Because that can happen if you don't reverse this jinx properly," she snapped. I knew she was right and obviously Draco did too. "Now you go back to class," Madame Pompfrey said pushing Draco out of the door. "I'll come back after lunch," he said right before the door closed behind him. I smiled to myself knowing he would do just that.


	8. Chapter 8

Elaine's POV: 

I sat in the hospital wing all morning covered in burn cream that Madame Pompfrey gave me. By 12:30 I felt much better. The boils that burned all over my bright blue skin had disappeared. The only thing remained was my blue hair. Madame Pompfrey expected it to go away soon, but she still would keep me until dinner to make sure Goyle didn't place a recurring charm on me as well: it would cause my skin to flare up and burn again. 

"Here's some lunch dear," Madame Pompfrey said placing a tray of food on my lap. I quickly sat up and began to eat. I hadn't eaten yet today so my stomach needed some love. 

Just after I finished my food and Madame Pompfrey took away my tray, I heard the door hospital wing door open. My face broke out in a smile when I saw Draco standing there holding a box. "How're you feeling?" Draco asked, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. "Much better but I have to stay here until she's sure Goyle didn't put a recurring charm on me," I explained nodding towards Madame Pompfrey. "Listen," Draco started, taking my hand in the process, "I'm really sorry about what happened. I ripped Goyle a new one so he knows he'll be dead if he bothers you again." I smiled, looking down at my hand in his. 

I knew at this moment I had feelings for Draco. They were strong and all I wanted was for him to keep holding my hand. But that didn't happen. Draco saw me staring at our hands and quickly pulled his hand away and into his pocket. I knew he did it to get a rise out of me, and it worked. "You know I can protect myself right?" I said nastily. I was upset...and I had a hard time hiding my feelings. I didn't mean to sound so nasty. "Right." Draco said plainly. "Bought you some sweets...see you around," Draco said, throwing the box onto the table beside my bed. He stood up and stormed out before I could even say anything. 

I stared at the door Draco just walked of for god knows how long. My guess would be an hour or two. I was suddenly pulled out of thought when Hermione and Ron walked in through those exact doors. "Elaine!" Ron said with a smile. "How are you feelings?" Hermione asked. She was carrying what I assumed was the schoolwork I missed today. "I'm alright," I responded plainly. If I'm being honest...I'd take Goyle's hex again in a heartbeat rather than see Draco's face. I was so unbelievably upset with him. I knew he knew that I liked him...but he left me anyway. The last thing I wanted to do right now was get released from the hospital wing and see him. "You sure you're alright?" Ron asked after seeing my face. "Yea," I said, wondering if I should tell them that Draco was here. Before I could decide, Hermione asked me again if I was sure I was okay. "Draco came here...like an hour ago. He just made me upset," I replied, not wanting to tell them why I was upset. "I'll handle it," Ron said and immediately left the hospital wing. "He's foul...how dare he go out of his way to make you upset," Hermione scowled, dumping my school books on the table beside the bed. "I've written everything down that you need to complete. Luckily, there's not much," Hermione explained. She went through the list of things I needed to do and by the time she was finished, Madame Pompfrey decided to release me. "Let's take your stuff up first and then we can go get dinner," Hermione suggested, taking a handful of my books in the process. I swung my bag over my shoulder and put the box of sweets Draco gave me in the nearest trash bin before Hermione could see. 

I didn't realize how long the walk was from the hospital wing to the Gryffindor tower. It felt like forever, especially since I had a huge bag of books swinging at my side. When we finally made it, we walked through the portrait hole into the common room and found Fred, George and Ron. It seemed that Ron just finished telling them what Draco did because Fred immediately shot up out of his seat, grabbed my heavy bag, put it around his shoulder, and offered me his seat. "Thanks but really...I'm alright," I said with a smile, trying to sound convincing. 

It then hit me that I should be focused on the healthy and wonderful relationships I do have...and not the one I wished for. I know people like the Weasleys would be around for the rest of my life. They already loved me with everything they have and I haven't even known them for half a year. 

When we went down to the Great Hall for dinner, Draco was no where to be seen. Thank goodness. Fred and George made it their number one priority to cheer me up as we ate. I laughed and smiled all throughout dinner. "Don't look," Hermione said as, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar blonde haired boy enter. "He's staring at you...like really staring," Ron said. I was facing the opposite direction of the Slytherin table so I couldn't see, but curiosity was about to get the better of me. "Yuck," Ron said, staring over my shoulder towards Draco, only causing me to want to look over at him more. Just as I was about to turn around and look at Draco, Fred put his arm around me and pulled me in. "You probably don't want to look," Fred said, squeezing my shoulder tightly. 

I should have listened to Fred. I turned around and saw Draco was making out with who he told me was his ex-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. They're tongues were practically down each other's throats and the sight of it made me shudder. "And now I'm not hungry anymore," I said, pushing my plate away. It made my friends laugh, but I honestly wasn't joking. I was about to stand up to walk out of the hall when Harry walked in. "Hey guys!" Harry said cheerfully. "What's up?" Hermione asked, noticing his smile. "First Hogsmeade trip is this weekend," Harry said. I knew why he was smiling. Hogsmeade, according to Hermione, was the only non-muggle town in Britain. Hogwarts lets students third year and up go there on selected weekends to get a break from the castle. 

Once we finished eating dinner, I got all of the work done I had missed during the day. It felt good to get that off my chest so that I could relax for the rest of the evening. 

Around 1am, I found myself unable to sleep. Although I had class in the morning, I was restless and knew tossing and turning would do me no good. So, I quietly got out of bed and walked down to the common room. Expecting no one else to be there, I was surprised when I saw Fred doing what looked like paperwork. "Hey Elaine," Fred said, yawning with a smile. "Couldn't sleep?" he added. "Nope," I replied, sitting down on the couch next to him. "What's all this?" I asked. "For the store. Since Voldemort's Death Eaters are running rampant throughout Diagon Alley, we might have to close the store," Fred said, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Hey it's gonna be alright," I said, gently placing my hand on his knee. He looked at my hand and then he looked right up at me. "Elaine..." he said quietly. We looked into each other's eyes and our heads slowly started to lean towards each other. Our lips touched. His hands cupped my face as we continued to embrace in a loving kiss. 

Fireworks were exploding in my mind. All this time Fred was right here. When we broke apart, a smile erupted on both of our faces. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," Fred said as he leaned his forehead into mine. I gently placed my hand under his chin and lifted his head up, immediately kissing him again. When we pulled apart, I spoke. "Me too," I said, smiling. Fred, of course, was extremely handsome and I've liked him since the day I met him, but I always used to think he thought of me like his sister. He did, after all, tell me the day we met that Hermione was like his sister. I had just assumed that he thought of me that way too. Luckily, I was wrong. 

"Can you please be my girlfriend already? I've been wanting to ask you for the longest time," Fred asked after we broke our kiss again, making me giggle. "Of course," I replied, pulling him in for another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you know I'm switching POVs from time to time in this story! For this chapter, we start off with Fred's POV. Hope you enjoy it! 

Fred's POV: 

The night that Elaine and I decided to finally be with each other was my happiest night at Hogwarts so far. We were in the common room until 4am. She actually fell asleep with her head on my lap around 3am, so I let her sleep while I finished up my paperwork. Once I was done, I gently moved her head so I could easily pick her up and bring her to her dormitory. I wrapped my arms underneath her as she nuzzled her head into my shoulder and neck. Although I knew she was asleep, I could've sworn I felt her kiss my neck gently as I carried her upstairs. Very careful not to wake her or any of the girls in her room up, I placed her on her bed. "Goodnight love," I whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Fred?" a voice called out in the dark. It was Hermione. 

Whoops...guess I should've been quieter. "Yes?" I replied, hoping I had just imagined her calling my name. "Why are you in here?" she asked. I could hear her sitting up on her bed. "Elaine fell asleep in the common room. Just bringing her back up," I whispered back. "Did you ask her yet?" Hermione asked me. Due to the fact that Hermione was my brother's best friend, and the fact that she practically lives at my house now, she picked up on the fact that I liked Elaine. She actually knew me quite well if I'm being honest. "Yea...she said yes," I replied, smiling to myself. "How wonderful!" Hermione squealed. "Now go to your own room you'll wake her up!" Hermione added. I bid her a goodnight, kissed Elaine on the cheek, and left their room. When I went into my own, I knew George and my other roommate, Dean, were fast asleep, so I slipped into bed and passed out. 

Elaine's POV: 

I woke up the next morning wondering how I got back into my own bed after falling asleep downstairs. Figuring it must've been Fred who carried me up here, I smiled to myself. "Have a good night?" Hermione asked, scary the living daylights out of me. She was sitting on her bed, already dressed for class, and staring at me with a huge smile on her face. "I suppose," I replied, eyeing her suspiciously. "Well Fred carried you up here last night so can I assume it was rather a great night?" Hermione giggled. "I think it is safe to assume that...yes," I replied with a huge smile. "Ron owes me 5 knuts (wizard money)," Hermione said with a smile. "What!" I exclaimed. "We all knew you guys were going to end up together...just didn't know when. Seems like I know you two very well," Hermione said, standing up and swinging her bag around her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me...I have class in twenty minutes. I'll see you at lunch," Hermione said with a smile. She left the room and I began to get ready for the day. Luckily for me, I only have two classes on Tuesdays: Divination at 11am with Ron and Harry and Charms with Hermione at 2pm. 

Once I was all put together for the day, I met with Harry and Ron to go down to breakfast. "Thanks a lot, Elaine, I owe Hermione 5 knuts now!" Ron exclaimed when he first saw me. "Well if I knew you guys were betting on me maybe I would've chosen a better time," I replied sarcastically. "Only joking," Ron said with a goofy laugh, placing his arm around me and giving my shoulder a squeeze. 

"So what's this Divination lesson going to be like?" I asked the boys as we ate breakfast. "Well usually she picks one of us in the class and tells us we will die very soon," Harry said, sniggering. "Reckon it'll be you since you're new," Harry added, causing Ron to laugh out loud. "Wow thanks guys," I replied, laughing as well. Halfway through breakfast, Fred and George joined us. "Good morning love," Fred said, kissing me on the cheek. "Good morning love," George imitated, kissing Harry's cheek. "Haha," I replied sarcastically, though it was rather funny. "You guys fancy a fly this evening?" Harry asked us all. After everyone agreed, they all faced me to see what I would say. "Fine! But that in no way means I'm trying out for the Quidditch team," I replied, knowing that's why they wanted to fly tonight...to convince me of how I must tryout for the team. "Of course of course," Harry replied, giving secret looks at the others. 

I eyed them cautiously and then was distracted when Draco walked into the Great Hall. He looked angry. He saw me sitting at the table, and then looked at Fred as if he hated him more than anything. "Oi!" Ron said, pulling me back to reality. Ron and Harry were standing up from the table, bags around their shoulders. "Time to go to class," Ron added. I quickly stood up, kissed Fred on the lips and left the Great Hall. 

Careful not to make eye contact with Draco on the way out, the three of us slowly made our way to the North Tower. It was a long long walk. We had to go up seven flights of stairs and by the end, my legs were shaking with exhaustion. We finally made it to the classroom and the smell wafting from it made my eyes water. Incense and tea leaves...not a good combination. The room was hot and dry, and the professor, as Harry and Ron already guessed, proclaimed to the entire class that I would die a most terrible death in the spring. 

Once that shitshow was over, Harry, Ron and I made our way back to the main part of the castle. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron had class and I had a free period, so I was left to my own devices. I quickly dropped off my bag in my dorm and then went for a nice stroll around the castle. 

On my stroll I passed by Luna Lovegood who was helping Neville with his homework. Deciding not to distract them, I continued on. That's when I saw him...Draco. He was walking ahead of me and hadn't noticed me yet. We were on the sixth floor...there were no classrooms or anything on the sixth floor so I had no idea why he would be here. Perhaps he was taking a stroll as well. 

"Following me now Granger?" Draco asked, catching me off guard as he turned to face me as I was walking towards him. "Not at all actually...just taking a stroll," I replied, passing Draco quickly. Unfortunately, my short legs couldn't compete with his long ones, and he caught up to me very quickly. "What are you doing on the sixth floor? There's nothing up here," Draco asked in a matter-of-fact tone. "I could ask you the same," I replied, raising my eyebrows at him. "Well, seeing as it's none of your business, I suppose I could say I'm just taking a stroll as well," he replied with a smirk. I blushed...looking down at my hands, when I noticed his hand had scratch marks. "What happened?" I asked, genuinely concerned. "Nothing. Maybe I'll tell you some other time," he replied, shoving his hand into his pocket once more and that's when I knew he really wasn't going to tell me. "Well this was fun, but I think I'm gonna go," I replied awkwardly, pointing towards the nearest staircase leading downstairs. "Wait," Draco said, taking my hand. "Just because your dating Weasley now doesn't me we aren't friends," he said, staring his gray eyes directly into my soul. I looked up at him, trying to remember every detail of his face. From his smirk to the faint freckles on his nose, he was handsome. 

"Well when you came to see me in the hospital wing yesterday why is it I got a completely different feeling from you?" I asked, looking down at my shoes. Draco didn't reply...in fact he didn't even try to. He simply sighed and walked away from me. Since Draco had left the corridor, and there was no one else around, I walked towards the nearest window and sat on the floor underneath it. I let the sunshine from the window warm my face as I breathed deeply. I tried staying calm, though I was very upset. I suppose it was because I thought Draco was different. I started to ask myself why I even agreed to speak with him on the Hogwarts Express a few days ago. What did I think was going to happen? Was I that stupid to expect an actual friendship and possibly even a relationship with him? 

As a few tears rolled down my cheek, I quickly wiped them away when I heard footsteps coming up the staircase closest to me. It was Draco again. He had his hand behind his back. "I'm really sorry...I suppose I'm just not used to someone I care about calling me out for being a prick," Draco said. As he talked, he pulled his hand out from behind his back and showed me a bouquet of licorice. I looked at him, confused. "I remember you said you wanted to try wizard candy," he said with a smile, still holding out the bouquet of candy. As I watched myself fall for his charm again, I smiled at him, laughing. "God I can't stand you!" I said, pulling his arm so he was forced to sit on the floor next to me. "So these are licorice wands. Nothing really magical about these besides the fact that they're wand shaped, but they're my favorite," Draco said, settling himself on the floor next to me. I gladly took a licorice wand and wasn't surprised at how amazing they tasted. "See...I'll never lie to you," Draco said, placing his hand on my thigh and giving it a squeeze. 

I stared down at his hand on my thigh, knowing if Fred were to see this, he would beat the pulp out of Draco. "My bad, forgot you're with Weasel," Draco said after noticing me staring at his hand on my thigh. "Don't call him Weasel," I replied, looking over at him shoving another licorice wand in his mouth as he gave me a confused look. "Listen, you have to understand that the Weasley's and Harry are my family," I said. "But why date Fred? Doesn't make sense to me," Draco said with a know-it-all tone. "And why is that?" I asked. "Well it's clear you have feelings for me isn't it? Why not give me a shot?" Draco replied, with a smirk perfectly painted on his face. "Well you made it clear to me yesterday that you didn't want any-," I started, but I was cut off. Draco had kissed me...on the lips. I didn't even have time to process what had happened and as he pulled away his lips, he winked at me and left...leaving me more confused than I've ever been. Why would he do that? What was he playing at here? 

I sat in a puddle of confusion when I heard the bell ring. It was lunch time and I was supposed to have met Hermione ten minutes ago! I quickly scrambled to my feet and rushed to the Great Hall. "Elaine are you alright? Looks like you just seen a ghost!" Hermione said as she spotted me walking towards her. "Can we talk after lunch maybe?" I asked, trying not to explode with the fact that Draco Malfoy just kissed me and ran. "Of course...are you sure you don't want to talk now?," she asked. I could tell she was genuinely concerned. "No I can't if Fred is in there," I replied. Just as I said this, I felt an arm wrap around me. It was Fred. He guided Hermione and I into the Great Hall as the crowd of students fought their way towards their tables. 

Lunch went by fast. If I'm being honest...I don't remember what was talked about during lunch since I was distracted. "Ready to go Elaine?" Hermione asked. "Yup," I replied immediately, standing up from the table. When we exited the Great Hall, we still had an hour before Charms class. "Want to go outside?" I asked Hermione. I was scared of being overheard and there were less people outside. "Yes," she simply replied and we walked outside of the giant front doors. 

Being in the sunshine helped me relax quite a bit as Hermione and I found a comfortable patch of grass in the shade to sit. "What's going on?" Hermione asked. "I'm not sure where to begin," I replied, worried she would be upset I didn't tell her all the details. I eventually did tell her everything. I told her what Draco said to me on the train and I told her that he made me upset at the hospital wing because he didn't stay. And finally I told her what happened with Draco just now. "What about Fred?" she asked me once I finished telling her everything. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, you're dating him now. God forbid someone saw Draco kissing you...that would've been across the entire school by now!" she exclaimed. "I know...I want to be with Fred...but Draco's not making it easy," I replied, anxiously pulling blades of grass out of the ground. "Well do you want my advice?" Hermione asked. I nodded 'yes'. "I think that Draco is using you. According to Dumbledore, Voldemort will stop at nothing to get to you. It would only make sense he would tell Draco to get you close to him. I think you should avoid him from now on. And...with Fred...I think you two could be really great together, but you have to be in your relationship with him 100%. He can get really jealous sometimes so I'm not sure telling him that Draco kissed you would be the best idea. But then again, I also think you and Fred should have an honest relationship...that choice is yours," Hermione rambled. She was right. Of course she was right...she was the brightest witch of our age. 

"We should be getting to class now," Hermione said once the bell from the castle had rung. "Alright...oh and Hermione?" I said as I stood up and brushed the dirt from my robes. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," Hermione said with an encouraging smile. "But now that you've told me everything...you definitely have to keep me updated," she said with a giggle. "Always," I replied, swinging my bag on my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Elaine's POV: 

I felt much better after talking to Hermione about my issue with Draco. She continued to whisper advice all throughout charms class while we learned the basics of the imperturbable charm (a spell that creates a magical barrier on an object). Halfway through class it was decided that I would tell Fred what Draco did. It was best to keep zero secrets between us. 

"I'm going to tell him after we go flying tonight with Harry, Ron and George...that way I'm sure Draco will be in his room and Fred can't go and kill him," I whispered to Hermione as Professor Flitwick started calling students up to practice the imperturbable charm. "Aha Elaine Granger! If you could please come to the front of the class and perform the imperturbable charm," Professor Flitwick said. As I was about to stand up from my desk, there was a knock at the classroom door. "I apologize, Professor, but Professor Dumbledore wants me to bring Elaine Granger to his office," I heard a voice say from the front of the room. I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing there. Hands in his pocket and his hair smoothed out, he looked handsome as ever. "Very well. Elaine, before you leave if you could please try the charm at least once," Professor Flitwick asked. "Of course," I replied, standing up from my desk. I looked at Hermione. She was telling me I shouldn't go with Draco, but if Professor Dumbledore really did need me I'd have to. 

As I walked to the front of the classroom, I pulled out my wand, muttered the charm and cast it upon the nearest window. "How wonderful! And on your first try!" Professor Flitwick squealed with a smile. "Wonderful job! You may go now," he added. "Thank you, Professor," I replied. I turned on my heel and quickly shuffled past Draco out of the door. "Does Dumbledore actually need me?" I asked Draco as he strolled next to me. "Mhm," he replied, smiling suspiciously at me. "Well where's his office?" I asked. "Follow me," Draco replied, guiding me up a staircase. 

Fifteen minutes had passed and there was still no Dumbledore in sight. I noticed all throughout our walk Draco glancing at my face. It was almost as if he was trying to memorize it. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked him, watching him closely. "Of course weirdo," Draco said, laughing to himself. Suddenly, we found ourselves on the sixth floor...again. "Draco! There's nothing up here!" I said, getting very agitated now. "I know," he replied calmly. "Where is Dumbledore's office?" I asked for the twentieth time. "Alright...you got me...Dumbledore doesn't actually need to see you," Draco said, putting both hands in the air in surrender. "Are. You. Kidding. Me." I said, pausing at every word because I was just so angry I couldn't speak. "I just wanted to spend a few minutes with you one last time," he responded, running a hand through his hair. "What do you mean?" I asked, now worried he was going to tell me something horrible like he's leaving Hogwarts. "Well I'd like to say I know the type of person you are and I know you're going to tell Weasley you kissed me," Draco said, raising his every brows. "Um...excuse me? I did not kiss you, Draco...you kissed me," I replied, growing redder and redder. "That's not how I remember it," he replied, slowly backing away and eventually disappearing behind a corner...leaving me alone once again. 

The bell that marked the end of class rung. Great...this is just great. 

I was utterly bewildered by the way Draco was behaving. The way my friends and sister talk about him is completely different from how he acts around me. 

I decided to wait until the next bell rung so I knew the corridors would be empty. When it did ring, I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room. I knew that Hermione would have brought my school bag back there as well. 

I reached the portrait hole and climbed in. Immediately, I heard Hermione yelling. After walking further into the common room I saw Harry and Ron sitting by the fireplace. Hermione was pacing in front of them, obviously yelling at Harry. "Harry! You must turn that in right now! It could be dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed. "What's going on here?" I asked, taking a seat in the armchair next to the couch that Harry and Ron sat on. "Harry found this old potions book filled with potentially dangerous spells and tips on making potions!" Hermione answered angrily. She was acting like Harry just let Voldemort walk through the castle doors. "So?" I asked Hermione. "So...Harry's never heard of these spells nor have I. One of them even says to use only on enemies. It belonged to the Half-Blood Prince," Hermione said, clearly fuming. "Well I don't see the problem as long as Harry doesn't try any of these spells," I said, taking the book from Harry and flipping through it. "See! Even Elaine is on my side," Harry said with relief. "Fine...but don't come crying to me when you get expelled for having that book in your possession," Hermione said, taking a seat in the armchair next to mine. She was still obviously fuming, but I'm glad she didn't storm off, because I needed to tell her why Draco pulled me out of class. I could tell she was about to ask, but she caught my stare and knew not to bring it up. 

During dinner, I was slowly building up the courage to tell Fred what happened. I know I didn't do anything wrong but I still felt guilty for some reason. 

"Are you sure you're alright, love?" Fred asked as we (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and I) walked down to the Quidditch pitch to fly for a bit. Fred had already asked me fifteen times while we ate dinner, so I decided it was best to tell him now and get it over with. "You guys go ahead, we'll be there in a minute," I said to my friends and sister as we marched on towards the field. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, taking my hand and holding it. "I'm not really sure how to say this so I'm just going to say it okay?" I told him, trying not to be so shaky. "Of course," Fred said with a smile. "Earlier today after Divination I was strolling around the castle and I ran into Draco. We talked for a while and then out of no where he just kissed me on the lips and ran," I said, squeezing my eyes shut so I couldn't see Fred's reaction. "Why are your eyes shut?" Fred asked, chuckling. "I'm just scared of how you're gonna react," I said, slightly opening them more and more. Turned out, Fred was totally calm. "Elaine, I'm not mad...sure, I'm going to murder Malfoy in the morning...but that's tomorrow's problem," Fred said, gently pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I'm happy you told me...I mean I already knew, but I'm glad you told me anyways," Fred said, kissing me lightly on the lips. "Wait...what? You knew!" I asked, completely shocked. "Of course...one thing you should know is that she can't keep a secret from me," Fred said, pointing at Hermione. Hermione was clearly watching us and saw Fred point because she turned so red that we could see it from a distance. "Dammit 'Mione," I screamed over to her, and then I turned my attention back to Fred as we laughed. "So you're not mad?" I asked, staring at Fred's perfectly placed freckles. "Of course not...like I said, killing Malfoy is tomorrow morning's problem," Fred said, taking my hand and leading me towards the Quidditch field. 

I'll never get over the feeling of flying. The feeling you have when you first kick off the ground is indescribable. Harry, Ron and I tossed around the quaffle (big red ball used in a Quidditch game) as Fred and George practiced their dives on a broom. It was a lot of fun until Harry told me he had a surprise for me. He called all of us down from the air, including Hermione who was watching us from the stands, and we landed on the grass in the center of the field. "Ladies and gentleman the real reason we are here flying tonight is because of Elaine," Harry started, as the rest of my friends began to giggle. He sounded so professional which made all of us laugh. "Now I would like to officially welcome Elaine Granger to the Gryffindor Quidditch team as our new chaser!" Harry said and all my friends squished me into a hug. "WHAT! HARRY!" I exclaimed. I was obviously really shocked because I had no idea Harry would do that to me, but also really flattered he would do something like that for me. "I told you I didn't want to play this year!" I exclaimed, smacking Harry's arm. "Get off your high horse, Elaine, you're too fantastic not to have on this team," George said, ruffling my hair. "He's right...we might actually win the Quidditch cup!" Ron said with a goofy smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Elaine's POV:

After Harry surprised me by putting me on the Gryfinndor Quidditch team, I had such a great night celebrating with my friends. Fred and George brought up desserts from the kitchen as well as warm butter beers. We didn't sleep until 3am when one of my dorm mates, Lavender, yelled at us for being too loud.

The next morning, I was exhausted from being up so late. It also happened to be the day I had the most classes. On Wednesdays I had Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts were with Slytherin, so I was nervous to see Draco. Luckily Fred and I don't have the same classes...so I prayed he wouldn't run into Draco.

During breakfast, I stuck with Fred the whole time since I wanted to be there if he did spot Draco. Luckily, he was no where to be seen. "I'll see you at lunch," Fred said, looking angry and disappointed when Draco didn't show up to breakfast at the Great Hall. Fred's mood had changed completely from the night before. George told me Fred kept him up all night ranting about how much he hates Draco. "I'll see you later babe," I replied, kissing Fred gently on the cheek. I knew he was upset, and I was trying my best to make him feel better. I honestly couldn't help but feel responsible for Draco kissing me. "Later Elaine," Fred replied. He sulked off to his class while I made my way Transfiguration with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

During Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall showed us how to transform a pillow into a dog. She was extremely impressed I got it on my first try as were my friends. They especially loved the fact that I had to chase a golden retriever around the room for fifteen minutes.

Once Transfiguration was over, the four of us made our way to Potions class. "Just ignore him," Hermione said when she saw Draco enter the classroom. He threw nasty looks at all of us as he sat. This was the first time he didn't smile at me. It actually made me upset, but I ignored him just like Hermione said.

"Good afternoon class. Today we'll be brewing a weakness potion. It's fairly simple and quick to make so I figured it'll be fun for today. You're partners are on the board and once you finish brewing, you'll test it on each other. I have the antidote here on my desk," Professor Slughorn said with a smile. My heart instantly sunk to the floor when I realized that he had paired me with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"You'll be fine," Hermione said encouragingly as I stood up and walked over to him. "Why am I not surprised he put us together," Draco said, rolling his eyes lazily. I didn't respond and instead, sat next to him and made a list of ingredients we needed. He grabbed the list as I was writing, spilling ink all over me in the process, and walked to the supply closet to get what we needed.

As Draco and I worked on the weakness potion, he kept giving me horrible horrible looks. I've never seen someone look at me with such hatred before. He looked at me for the twelfth time and I finally stopped my work. "Alright what is your problem?" I asked, furious now. "Just stay out of my way Granger," he replied, and continued to chop the caterpillars. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him for the rest of the time.

When we finally finished the potion, Draco volunteered me to drink it first. I carefully poured a portion of the potion into a cup and raised it to my lips. As I drank it, I felt all the energy leave my body. I felt myself slowly drop the glass and heard it shatter, but I couldn't even look down at the ground, I was so weak. Looks like we did it correctly.

Suddenly, as the potion took full effect, I felt my legs start to give out. "Draco! Catch her for Merlin's sake!" Professor Slughorn said. With that, Draco actually listened and held me in his arms as Professor Slughorn grabbed the antidote from his desk. "Well done you two!" He exclaimed as he poured a tiny amount of antidote down my throat. I suddenly felt all the energy build back up. I was able to stand and move just fine. "Your turn," I replied, holding up an empty glass for Draco. "No thanks," he replied, swinging his bag around his shoulder. Just when he did this, the bell rang. Dammit. Of course I'd be the guinea pig of our experiment.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walked out of class last and Draco and his goons were in front of us.

As the four of us made our way up from the dungeons where Potions was held, I heard a familiar voice from up ahead. "Oi! Malfoy!" I heard. I quickly made my made up through the crowd to see none other than Fred and Draco nose to nose.


	12. Chapter 12

Elaine's POV: 

Fred and Draco were nose to nose. "So you think you could just kiss her and get away with it?!" Fred spat. They were sizing each other up...a recipe for disaster. "Get out of my way Weasel," Draco said. His anger was clearly rising fast. "No I don't think I will," Fred said, his entire face was bright red now. They had drawn a huge crowd. Not only was our entire Potions class surrounding the boys, but the rest of the school was as well. Everyone that was making their way towards the Great Hall for lunch, saw the commotion and most likely decided to stop to see what was going on. That's when I noticed Draco's friends, Crabbe and Goyle, were right behind Draco. I scanned the crowd, as the boys continued shouting at each other, and saw Ron and George make their way towards Fred. George whispered something in Fred's ear as Draco raised his fist. "We've got to get her out of here...she'll get hurt...she'll try to stop them," I heard Harry say to Hermione from behind me. I didn't think much of it. Then, as Draco's fist drove into Fred's jaw, I tried to charge in between them, but was stopped. Harry's arm was held tightly around my shoulders as Hermione led us far away from the fight. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" I heard someone scream as we got far enough away. It was Professor McGonagall. "Harry what about Fred!" I yelled as he steered me right into the Great Hall. It was practically empty since the whole school was watching Fred and Draco fight. "You can't...you'll get hurt," Harry said simply, and pulled out his wand. 

I was so worried about Fred, and wanted to find him, but Harry put a charm on me so I couldn't leave his side or move from him. Only he could reverse the charm and until I promised not to move, he wasn't going to reverse the charm. "Go check...but be careful," Harry said to Hermione and I struggled to try and stand. 

Hermione went to go see what happened. She came back ten minutes later, as the rest of the school piled into the Great Hall. "Fred, George, Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle...all taken to Professor Dumbledore's office. Since Malfoy threw the first punch, he's in big trouble...Professor McGongall was escorting them to Dumbledore's office when I got there. They all look really beaten up...I could see George lost a tooth," Hermione explained. My heart dropped. I wasn't only thinking about what my friends just did for me and if they were okay, I was also thinking about what Dumbledore was going to say. It was embarrassing enough that I was the reason Fred, George, and Ron were in this mess to begin with, but for Professor Dumbledore to know as well...it was insanely embarrassing. 

After barely eating lunch, Harry, Hermione, and I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was no Ron, Draco, Crabbe or Goyle to be seen. "Good afternoon class. I see we have fewer students in this class than expected. No doubt we can thank Miss Granger for that," Professor Snape said, sneering at me. I didn't even know what to say. I knew Snape gave Harry a hard time, but I didn't realize he would be so openly hatful towards me as well. "Leave her alone," Harry spat as I looked down at my desk. "Ten points from Gryfinndor, and if you open your mouth again Mr. Potter it will be detention for a week," Snape snapped. 

After Defense Against the Dark Arts was over, Harry and Hermione showed me where to find Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall was waiting outside when I arrived. "Ah Miss Granger," she said, folding her arms. "Can I speak to Professor Dumbledore?" I asked her. "I think its best if you do," she replied, giving the statues in front of his office the password, and stepping aside for me. 

I took the moving spiral staircase up to his office and knocked on the huge wooden door. It swung open for me and I entered. "Aha Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said. Fred and Draco were sitting in front of him. They both turned to look at me. I gasped when I saw the two of them. Fred had a black eye and badly bruised jaw, while Draco seemed to have a broken nose that had been dripping blood. "I think that's all I have to say. I think it's safe to say it will not happen again," Professor Dumbledore said to Fred and Draco. With that, they were dismissed and he invited me to sit down. "I just wanted to come here and tell you that their fight was all my fault, sir," I said, pointing to the door Draco and Fred just left from. "Yes I think that it was as well," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "You're not mad, sir?" I asked politely. "Well of course not. This is not the first time two boys have fought over a girl in this castle...and I dare say it won't be the last," Professor Dumbledore said, taking a handful of chocolate candy and eating it. "While you're here, Elaine, I did want to make you aware of a task I am giving Mr Potter. I am going to ask him to let Professor Slughorn collect him. You seem to also be a favorite of Professor Slughorn and if Harry needs your help with this task I need you to do so and help him," Professor Dumbledore explained. "Of course," I replied, happy to help Dumbledore. He then dismissed me and as soon as I exited his office, Harry was waiting on the other side. "See you later," I said as I held the door open for Harry, who was no doubt about to get the very task Dumbledore had just spoke of. 

When I found my way back to the Gryffindor common room, I found Hermione and Ron sitting at a table near the fire. I quickly walked over and sat down. "Ron are you alright!" I asked as soon as I sat down. His cheek was badly bruised. "Yea...was just telling Hermione what happened," Ron said. "So, Malfoy threw the first punch and when Fred punched him back, you could hear his nose break...Crabbe and Goyle immediately went for George and I as Fred starting choking Malfoy out...honestly I'm glad you two weren't there...it was ugly," Ron told Hermione and I. Just as he finished his story, Fred and George walked into their common room from their dormitory. I immediately stood up and threw my arms around Fred's neck. "Ow," he said quietly. I immediately pulled away and saw I accidentally hit his bruised jaw. "It's alright," he said just as I was about to apologize. He immediately pulled me back in for a hug and kissed my cheek. Ron and Hermione then joined us as we talked. "I'm sorry you guys," I to Ron, Fred, and George. "Really its Malfoy's fault...luckily I saw McGonagall and she saw him throw the first punch," George said. So that's what George whispered to Fred...makes sense. "He got what he deserved...nothing to be sorry for babe," Fred said, gently pulling me away from the crowd and leading me to the couch. 

Fred and I spent the rest of the night together. He even let me practice some healing spells on him. By the end of the night, his bruises were merely discolored spots on his face. 

The next two days flew by and before I knew it, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were walking to Hogsmeade. Unfortunately, as part of their punishment, Fred and Draco were not allowed to go to Hogsmeade, so Fred and I couldn't get lunch at the Three Broomsticks like we planned. Luckily, since Ron was only helping Fred, he was allowed to go to Hogsmeade with us. 

The four of us walked through all of the shops filled with things and had such a great time. Hogsmeade was wonderful and I was so excited to hear there was another trip scheduled right before Christmas break. 

The next few weeks of school were, thankfully, uneventful. Crammed with homework, exams, and Quidditch practice, Fred and I barely left each others side as we worked. I barely saw Draco as well besides in class. He left me alone for the most part...but it still made me upset when he would curse at my friends and I as we walked through the castle halls. 

The only eventful thing to happen was that Professor Slughorn invited Harry, Hermione and I to be apart of the 'Slug Club'. Basically, its a group of his favorite students that he has parties and dinners for. Ron was rather bitter he wasn't invited to join. The first party was scheduled for the night before Christmas break, but I wasn't looking forward to it. His parties were rumored to be very very boring. 

Like I said before, Quidditch season was now in full swing. It's already the middle of October. It was raining constantly, and the air was getting colder by the second. Ravenclaw had versed Hufflepuff last weekend, and Gryfinndor's first game was against Slytherin...tomorrow...I was definitely not ready. No matter how many times my teammates encouraged me, I was petrified to play in front of the entire school...more importantly...petrified to verse Draco. He has been known to cause injuries on the Quidditch field...


	13. Chapter 13

Elaine's POV: 

The next morning, I woke up to see Harry gently tapping my shoulder. "Wakey wakey! We've got a game to get to!" Harry said, smiling at me as I hit him with my pillow. The game was the only thing on my mind. I definitely thought I was going to need a bucket to puke in as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When we entered, Draco led the entire Slytherin table in booing us. Someone even threw a slice of bacon that nearly missed my head. 

When we got to the table, Fred and George were already there, piling food onto their plates. "Nervous?" Ron asked me since I didn't touch any food. I nodded slightly, noting that he wasn't eating either. Harry had made Ron keeper this season (Harry was captain by the way). "Come on, Elaine, you've got to eat something," George said after finally convincing Ron to eat something. I finally decided to nibble on some toast when Hermione slammed her fist on the table, making us all jump. "What did you just put in their drink?" she demanded, pointing to Ron and I's cups. "Nothing," Harry replied quickly as he stuffed what seemed to be liquid luck in his pocket. "Harry you didn't...that better not be liquid luck. It's against the rules," Hermione informed, glaring at him angrily. "So is confunding someone to mess up during tryouts," Harry replied. Although I missed tryouts due to detention (I spoke back to Snape one day during class and he made me clean all the surfaces in his office without magic), according to Harry, Hermione confunded a guy a year above us named Cormac McLaggan. He happened to be trying out for the same position as Ron. After Harry pointed this fact out, Hermione turned bright red and turned to Ron and I. "Surely you two won't drink that...no!" she exclaimed as Ron and I clinked cups and chugged our drink. After I was done, I immediately felt a warm glowing feeling fill my body. Nothing could go wrong now... 

"Let's go win us a game!" Ron said, high-fiving Harry cheerfully. Since Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Katie Bell, Ginny, and I were all on the team, we were the first to get up and leave the Great Hall for the Quidditch pitch. The Slytherin team soon followed, hissing at us the entire walk down to the locker rooms. The hissing and taunts didn't bother me, though, because the liquid luck had filled me with such an amazing sensation. 

When the seven of us reached the locker rooms, we all immediately got changed. "You ready for this Granger?" Fred asked as I tied my hair away from my face. I nodded and smiled confidently. "Alright guys...and girls," Harry added after Ginny hit his arm, "we've got this. We're prepared and trained. Watch out for Crabbe and Goyle. I hear they've been made beaters and there's no doubt that they'll be aggressive....seems like it's time to go," Harry said as the announcer, Lee Jordan (Fred and George's best friend), began to run through the list of Slytherin players into the microphone. 

As we filed out of the locker rooms, the crowd erupted in cheers. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students alike were proudly wearing red and gold colors to support us. "Introducing our new Gryffindor Captain...HARRY POTTER! Gryffindor seems to be shaking things up a bit...NOT! More than half the team is Weasley...not to mention our newest classmate Elaine Granger is dating one!" Lee Jordan screamed over the microphone. "Excuse me would you mind commentating on what is going on and not our players' relationship status!" Professor McGonagall could be heard yelling at Lee through the mic. 

The two teams met up in the middle of the field where Madame Hooch, our ref, was waiting. "Captains shake hands," she said. Harry and Draco shook hands, each one trying to crush the other's hand in the process. "Now...I want a nice, clean game. No rule breaking. Good luck," Madame Hooch said. She blew her whistle and the game begun. 

Our two teams immediately kicked off the ground. Ginny, Katie and I (the chasers) were on fire for the first few minutes. Then...things got bad. 

Harry was right...Crabbe and Goyle weren't going to play by the rules. Goyle had sent a bludger right at Katie. She fell thirty feet from her broom and had to be brought to the hospital wing. Then, it was just Ginny and I left.

Although George did manage to hit Crabbe really hard in the back with a bludger, knocking him out for the rest of the game, Ginny and I struggled against the three seventh year boys who were the chasers of the Slytherin team. One of them looked like they could eat Ginny and I for breakfast. 

As Ginny and I continued to try and pass the quaffle, I noticed a familiar blonde was on my tail. I dove and made sharp turns on my broom, but I couldn't shake him. "Look at this folks! Malfoy's following Granger...this isn't the first time these two have been in close contact seeing as Malfoy has heart eyes for Granger!" Lee Jordan's voice bellowed over the microphone. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it when I heard Professor McGonagall scream at Lee. The entire crowd was laughing and cheering. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy's face turn bright red. 

Turns out the reason Malfoy was following me was because the golden snitch was right behind me. I moved to the side slightly to keep an eye on the snitch as I got Harry's attention. He dove quickly when he saw the snitch. Harry and Malfoy were neck and neck when Draco tried to push Harry off his broom. As this was going on, I soared up towards Ginny. She had the quaffle. Ginny and I finally scored some points, keeping us 60-50 in the lead. Finally, I heard Lee Jordan call it over the microphone. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" he yelled. The entire crowd, except for Slytherin of course, erupted in cheers. As I did a victory lap around the field, something hit me...hard. It hit me in the arm, breaking something in the process (I couldn't tell exactly what it broke just yet). I struggled to stay up on my broom. When I looked up I saw Draco Malfoy holding a beater's bat. He had taken it from Goyle and sent a bludger in my direction. "ELAINE! LOOK OUT!" Ron screamed from about fifteen feet above me. The bludger was making it's way back around, just like a boomerang, and I just managed to dive out of the way. It would've knocked me out for sure if Ron didn't warn me. "Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Hooch called from the ground. He was immediately ordered to land his broom and was brought up to the castle by Professor Snape. 

Draco's POV: 

I hit her with a bludger. I don't know why. I didn't want her to get hurt, but at the same time I did. She had beaten me...she had won. I wasn't used to it. Watching her frizzy hair quickly come out of her neat pony tail as she flew flawlessly...seeing how her smile was the brightest thing on the field...and seeing her kiss Weasley. It was infuriating. I knew that I fucked up as soon as I sent the bludger in her direction. "Mr. Malfoy," Hooch called from the ground. I was ordered to land my broom and was marched up to the castle by Professor Snape. 

He led me straight down into his office located in the dungeons. "You idiot!" he yelled as soon as I sat down in front of his desk. I wasn't used to him yelling at me, but it didn't really bother me either. I was used to being yelled at by my dad. He loves to tell me how much of a disappointment I am. If only he knew...he'd kill me if he found out I loved Granger. "You are going to get yourself killed!" Snape yelled. "Why's that?" I asked with an attitude. "If the Dark Lord finds out you're making goggly-eyes with Miss Granger, you can kiss you and your family goodbye. He'll kill you all," Snape said, pleading that I don't pursue her any further. Of course, I knew Voldemort was after her...and if he found out how I felt, it would be dangerous...but I couldn't help myself. "I made a promise to your mother that you'd be careful," Snape said, holding his head in his hands. "I don't need your protection..I don't like Granger...she's scum," I spat. With that, I turned on my heel and dismissed myself from his office. 

Elaine's POV: 

My wrist was broken...I knew that for sure. When I landed on the ground, Fred immediately ran over to me and examined it. I didn't care, though...the love and happiness I felt as I got hugged and high-fived for was worth the pain in my hand. I'd deal with my broken wrist at later time. For now...it was time to celebrate.


	14. Chapter 14

Elaine's POV: 

After the Quidditch game was over, Professor McGonagall walked me up to the hospital wing. "Oh another one!" Madame Pompfrey exclaimed when I walked inside. She was tending to Katie who seems to have just woken up after her accident on the field. "What's the issue?" Pompfrey asked me as she walked over. "Broken wrist," I replied, showing her my hand. She made me sit on the bed, and mended my wrist with the tap of her wand. "Don't carry anything too heavy...and no pressure on that wrist for a few days!" she ordered, then dismissed me from the hospital wing. 

"Miss Granger, a word, please," Professor McGonagall asked. She had waited for me outside the hospital wing. "Of course, Professor," I replied, following her to an empty classroom. "I just want to make sure you are being careful around Mr. Malfoy," she starts. "Of course I am," I replied, knowing all too well that she saw Draco send that bludger in my direction. "Professor Dumbledore doesn't wish for me to share too much information with you, but his parents are Death Eaters. And as we both know...Voldemort is after you," she started, but we were interrupted by the sound of the entire school coming back inside from the Quidditch game. "That's all I'll say...just promise me you'll look after yourself," she said with a smile. When I promised her just that, I left the empty classroom and made my way back to the Gryffindor common room. 

I made it back to the common room just as the rest of the team did. "All fixed?" Harry asked, pointing to my wrist as we climbed into the portrait hole. "Good as new," I replied. "I brought your stuff up from the locker rooms," Fred said, handing me my broom and clothes. "Thanks love," I replied, adding that I was going to shower really quick as well. I threw my broom and Quidditch robes on the floor next to my nightstand, grabbed a towel and jumped in the shower. The hot water felt so nice on my sore muscles. When I finished showering, I heard the music blasting from the common room. I quickly changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt (I know right...perfect party clothes haha!) before heading back down. 

When I went down to the common room, I found Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting at a table near the windows. "Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you," Hermione started just as I sat down at the table with them. "I think that was very wrong of you to have put liquid luck in their drinks today...and I'm going to Professor McGonagall," she explained. I had totally forgotten about the liquid luck. "I didn't put anything in their drinks," Harry said and pulled a tiny (completely full and unopened) bottle of liquid luck. "You only made them think they took it...Harry that was brilliant!" Hermione said, patting him on the back. "Explains why I broke my wrist," I added, laughing it off with my friends. I tried to forget who actually gave me the broken wrist, but my mind kept drifting that way. Not a second later, Fred and George arrived in the common room from the kitchen. They had smuggled at least fifteen bottles of butterbeer as well as a platter of food from the kitchen. 

The party in the common room was in full swing. The music was pulsing through my veins as we danced and celebrated our win against Slytherin. Sometime during the party, Ron was hoisted up on Fred and George's shoulders and we all chanted 'WEASLEY IS OUR KING' for what felt like hours. The portraits hanging in our common room were holding their hands over their ears because we were just that loud. When Fred and George finally let Ron down, Lavender jumped into Ron's arms and they began snogging. 

Harry and I immediately turned to look for Hermione who was already halfway out of the portrait hole. "I'll go check on her," Harry told me, following Hermione out of the room. I nodded, knowing she would be in good hands with Harry. 

After Harry went after Hermione, Ron and Lavender also left. "Let's hope they don't run into Hermione," Fred whispered in my ear, scaring me slightly. I turned around and pulled him in for a light kiss. "Have you been drinking?" I asked him after we pulled from our kiss. "Maybe," he said with a goofy smile. I don't think I've had alcohol since Jason and I went out that night in London. "For you my dear," George said as he passed me a shot of fire whiskey. Fred, George and I clinked shot glasses and chugged it. Lee Jordan then walked over with a bottle of fire whiskey. "Great commentary at the game today Lee," I said as he took my empty shot glass and refilled it. "I do what I can. Got in trouble with McGonagall, but it was worth it," he replied handing me my glass back. After a few minutes of talking with the twins and Lee, Harry walked back into the common room and called me over to the corner table. "Well?" I asked, feeling slightly woozy from the two shots. Wizard alcohol was much stronger than muggle alcohol. "Have you been drinking?" Harry asked, smiling. "Maybe...is Hermione okay?" I asked, starting to hiccup. "She cried...a lot. And, of course, Ron and Lavender walked by us and Hermione attacked Ron with her charmed birds," Harry explained. He was about to say something else, but was pulled aside by a 5th year girl named Romilda Vaine. 

After watching Hermione rush through the busy common room and up to the dorm, I realized it was probably time for me to go to bed. I walked up to the dorm and saw she was already changed and in her bed. "You okay?" I asked her when she noticed I walked in. "I just...am such an idiot," she answered with tears in her eyes. "Ron's the idiot," I replied, taking a seat on her bed. "It'll all work out for the best," I replied. "Do you want me to get you anything? Are you hungry?" I asked her. "Maybe some tea...and chocolate," she replied with a small smile. "I'll be back," I replied, swaying a little. I walked back down to the common room and ran into Lavender and Pavarti. "Hey girls...listen, Hermione just got really sick. Not entirely sure what she ate, but there's vomit everywhere. Do you think you could sleep in someone else's room tonight?" I asked, crossing my fingers, hoping they would say yes. "I think I'll be sleeping in Ron's room tonight anyways!" Lavender squealed. "Yea I could sleep in Ginny's room I think she has an extra bed," Pavarti said. "Thanks girls!" I replied cheerfully. 

I immediately turned and walked towards Fred who was pounding back shots with George and Ron. "I'm going to the kitchen!" I shouted at him (the music was vibrating the walls now). "Don't get caught!" he answered with a smile. I quickly pecked him on the cheek and left the common room. 

The castle halls were actually very creepy when it was dark out. Turns out it was raining too. Wind and rain was pounding against the windows and the distant roar of thunder could be heard. I quickly, and as quietly as I could, made my way to the kitchen. It was on the third floor, so I found the nearest staircase, careful to keep an ear out for any teachers walking through the hallway. 

I finally made my way to the portrait that was actually the entrance to the kitchen. I tickled the pear that was painted on the portrait. When the pear laughed, the portrait swung open and revealed the gigantic kitchen filled with house elves. "Miss Elaine Granger! Dobby has heard so much about you from Mr Fred Weasley!" a small house elf said, shaking my hand. "How can Dobby help?" Dobby asked me. "I need some chocolate and cup of tea for my sister, please," I asked nicely. Immediately, two other house elves rushed up to me with just what I asked for. I kindly thanked the elves and left the kitchen to go back to the common room. 

When I got back to my dorm, I discovered Lavender and Pavarti were actually going to sleep in another room. That small victory made me smile. I gave Hermione her chocolate and tea and then got changed. "Are they coming up anytime soon?" Hermione asked, motioning to the vacant beds. "I've told them you got sick everywhere. They're sleeping in another room tonight," I explained. Hermione managed a smile as she sipped her tea. 

Three weeks went by and Hermione and Ron have not spoken at all. Christmas break was right around the corner and every time Lavender and Ron were near Hermione, she always excused herself to go 'vomit'. 

Other than Hermione and Ron avoiding each other, everything else was going pretty well. We had our last Hogsmeade trip as well as Slughorn's Christmas party to look forward to. 

The day before the Hogsmeade trip I had a huge exam to study for. It was Potions. Professor Slughorn kept putting me with Crabbe during our lessons, so I wasn't learning very much. I skipped my morning Transfiguration class, planning to study hard for the exam in the library. 

When I walked into the library, it was virtually empty since it was only 9 in the morning. I passed shelves filled with books on every magical subject until I found the table I was looking for. It was hidden slightly by the book shelves, and sat right next to a window overlooking the Quidditch field. It was the best spot in the library in my opinion. 

I quickly got myself settled in the library, taking out all of my books and laying them out of the table. I began to study hard. 

I was finally getting the hang of this one specific potion I knew was going to be on the exam. I had studied for about an hour and a half when someone had walked up to my table. I brushed the hair out of face and looked up. It was Draco. He was holding two cups. "I knew you'd be in here...it's your favorite spot right?" he asked, smiling at me. I didn't answer. I didn't even know what to say. We haven't spoken since he kissed me during our first week of school. 

"Can I sit?" he asked, taking a seat at my table. "Coffee?" he asked when I didn't answer, sliding me one of the cups he had in his hand. "What are you doing?" I asked nastily. "It's a peace offering...I've been missing you," Draco smirked, sliding the cup of coffee closer to me. "Oh come on...I didn't poison it," he said with a smile as I eyed the cup cautiously. "Why Draco? Why are you talking to me now? What do you want?" I asked, getting angrier by the second. "I told you...I want to make peace between the two of us. I'm sorry," Draco said plainly. "Sorry for what exactly?" I asked, folding my arms in front of my chest. "The bludger...and the fight with Weasley...and cursing at you while you and your friends walk to class," Draco listed. "Why did you do that? The bludger I mean," I added. "I can't explain it," he replied, looking at his hands. "Try to," I replied, staring at him. "I was just angry...I mean you beat us and then I knew as soon as you landed you run right to Weasel and kiss him and I-I just didn't want to watch that," Draco stuttered. I could tell he was embarrassed, but I was angry. "So let me get this straight...you were jealous and you thought 'huh let me go send a bludger to Elaine's head and see what happens'!" I exclaimed, standing up from the table. I was screaming now. I gathered up my books as quickly as I could and rushed out of the library. 

I was steaming with anger. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't dare ask what was wrong with me as I slammed my bag on the desk in potions class. Hermione could tell I was about to scream and cry at the same time. Luckily, Professor Slughorn put Hermione and I together for the test. I was able to relax knowing she studied twice as long as I did. "What's going on?" she whispered as I cut up ingredients. "Malfoy," I muttered, telling her I'd explain later.


	15. Chapter 15

Elaine's POV: 

After Malfoy had payed me a visit in the library, I remained angry for the rest of the day. Hermione, luckily, was able to help me through the potions exam since my mind was all over the place. Halfway through the exam Malfoy finally showed up to class. "Looks like he's been crying doesn't it?" Hermione whispered as we made our potions. "Aha thank you for finally joining us Mr. Malfoy," Professor Slughorn said as he walked around the classroom observing our potions. Malfoy took one look at me and left the classroom causing Professor Slughorn to send Crabbe after him. 

After potions, I was finally able to tell my friends what happened in the library. "What an arse. He really expected you to just let him back into your life!" Hermione exclaimed, shaking her head. "He has been acting strange lately. My map always shows him just disappearing," Harry said. Harry had a map that showed everyone exactly where they were in the castle. "But that's impossible, no one is able to apparate out of the castle," Ron said, elbowing Hermione, showing that he does listen to her. "Well done Ronald," Hermione laughed, shaking her head. At least one good thing came out of my fight with Malfoy...Hermione and Ron were actually speaking with each other again. It was so wonderful to have them finally be friends again...and perfect timing as well because our last Hogsmeade trip was tomorrow. 

The next day I woke up and the first thing I noticed was how much it had snowed overnight. Hagrid could be seen shoveling his way out of his hut from my window. 

Despite the freezing weather, I was excited to get out of the castle for a few hours. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I made our way to Hogsmeade with the rest of our classmates. "Here honey," Fred said, handing me his scarf as we walked since I forgot mine. I gladly took it, covering everything but my eyes with it. "Fred and I are going to stop at Zonko's...see you guys later," George said when we finally arrived at Hogsmeade. "Fancy a butterbeer?" Ron asked Harry, Hermione and I. We all nodded since it was way too cold to speak. 

The four of us finally arrived at the Three Broomsticks, shivering from head to toe. The warmth of the pub soothed my frosted face as I untied Fred's scarf from my neck. "I'll order us some drinks," Ron said, taking Harry with him to help. 

Hermione and I found an empty table and sat, unbuttoning our coats and hanging them up in the process. Ron and Harry joined us shortly carrying four mugs of warm butterbeer. "Oh bloody hell...I'd like to leave," Ron said, motioning towards a nearby table. Ginny was there kissing Dean. They were all cozied up next to each other, not realizing the four of us were staring. "You can't be serious. If Ginny walked in and saw you and I snogging do you expect her to get up and leave?" Hermione asked in her famous matter-of-fact tone. Harry quickly changed the subject when we all noticed how red Ron's face got. "What do you suppose he's doing here?" Harry asked and nodded towards Draco who had just come in from the cold. He spotted us quickly, throwing me a nasty look in the process. I threw one back. "Wow I've never seen you try to be mean before," Ron said, laughing behind his mug of butterbeer. "What do you mean by 'try to be mean'?" I asked, folding my arms. "Well you're not very intimidating are you?" Ron asked, laughing out loud. "Shut it!" I yelled, jokingly throwing some napkins his way. "I can be mean if I want to be," I replied. "So what's the issue...having trouble being mean to Malfoy are you?" Ron asked, pushing my buttons even more. "I don't think I can be mean to him...well like really mean," I said, looking at my hands after Harry raised his eyebrows at me. "And why is that?" Harry asked, as we watched Draco disappear behind a doorway in the back of the pub. "Well I know he's been very rude in the past, but I don't think that's who he really is as a person. I think it's just an act," I replied. "Maybe...I'm not so sure though...seems like he's been extra nasty lately," Hermione replied, as she turned around completely to see where Draco had went. "What's behind that door?" Ron asked. "I'm going to go look," I said, standing up, grabbing my wand, and stepping away from the table before my friends could stop me. "Elaine...don't," Hermione mouthed, trying not to cause a scene. I held up my wand, showing her I'd be fine as I walked towards the door Draco had just went into. 

When I got to the door, my mind was racing with what I should say if there really is something behind this door. I put my hand on the door and pushed it open slowly. It revealed a hallway. On one side was a door for the woman's room and on the other was a door for the men's room. A bit anticlimactic, but I did have to pee anyways. I placed my hand on the woman's room doorknob, when it suddenly swung open in front of me. I jumped back in surprise, only to be more surprised when I saw Draco standing there. He looked terrible up close. He was paler and skinnier than usual. "Out of my way," he said, pushing past me and towards the door that led back to the pub. "What were you doing in the woman's room?" I asked, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to face me. "What is your problem Granger! Did you not hear me! I said get out of my way!" Draco yelled. We were nose-to-nose. Well...as close as nose-to-nose can get when someone is a whole foot and a half taller than you. "I just don't get it! I don't! One minute you're treating me like crap then you say you miss me and now it's back to being treated like crap!" I yelled. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Sure, I was used to being bullied I mean I grew up in a fucking orphanage for crying out loud...but this was different. Being bullied like this was torturing my mind. "Your filth. Your a mudblood and your filth...and you need to get the fuck out of my way," Draco spat, ripping his hand out of my grasp and storming away. 

Draco's POV: 

I can't believe I just did that. I just called her filth and a mudblood...but I didn't have a choice. I had to make sure she didn't go into that bathroom. I just gave Katie that necklace...I couldn't let that get messed up...

Elaine's POV: 

Harry rushed to where I was, taking my hand and leading me right outside of the pub. Everyone stared as we walked out, but my eyes were filled with tears so I really couldn't tell. "My coat, Harry," I said, shivering, as we stepped outside. "Right here," Ron said, helping me put it on. "The entire pub just heard what he said...you don't need to tell us," Hermione said as I about to explain what happened. "I think I'm just going to go back up to the castle," I said, wrapping my scarf around my neck. "We'll come with you," Harry said. 

And so we ventured back to the castle. Halfway there, I noticed the two girls passing to walk in front of us were actually Katie Bell and her best friend, Leanne. I was about to call their names when Leanne let out an ear-piercing scream. Katie's body slammed on the floor and began shaking violently. "Katie!" Harry called, rushing over to her as her body rose up in the air and slammed back onto the snow-covered ground. "Do not go near her!" Hagrid's voice roared from behind us. He rushed passed us and gently picked up Katie. "DO NOT TOUCH THAT! Except the wrappins'," Hagrid ordered. Seconds later, Professor McGonagall rushed up to us. She pointed her wand at the package Katie had dropped and it rose to the air. She then ordered us to follow her back up to the castle as the necklace followed. 

McGonagall led us through the castle and straight to her office where Professor Snape was waiting. "Hagrid told me you'd be arriving shortly," Snape explained. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Leanne, and I were ordered to wait while Snape and McGonagall examined the necklace. 

"You're sure Katie didn't have this in her possession when she came to the Three Broomsticks?" McGonagall asked Leanne for the tenth time. "It's like I said, she left to go to the bathroom and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important she deliver it," Leanne explained. "Did she say to whom?" McGonagall asked. "Professor Dumbledore," Leanne replied. "Very well, thank you Leanne. You may go," she replied, dismissing Leanne and turning to us. "Now why is it when something happens it is always you three? And now your luck seems to have brought Elaine into this group as well," she asked. "Believe me, Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years," Ron replied and sniggered. 

Snape had finally finished examining the necklace and turned to McGonagall. "What do you think?" she asked Snape. "I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive," Snape responded. "She was cursed wasn't she? I know Katie...off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Professor Dumbledore she wasn't doing it knowingly," Harry interrupted. "Yes, she was cursed," she replied. "It was Malfoy," I butted in. I wasn't expecting to speak up, but I did. "That is a very serious accusation Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall replied. "Indeed...your evidence?" Snape asked, scowling at me. "I saw him coming out of the woman's bathroom...in the Three Broomsticks," I responded, holding my head high. "Very well. Professor Snape and I will look into this," McGonagall said before Snape could answer. With that, we were dismissed. 

On our way back to the common room, we tried stopping by the hospital wing to check on Katie, only to hear that she was moved to St. Mungo's hospital. When I heard this, my heart stopped for a second...like Snape said, she was lucky to be alive. 

The four of us sulked back to the common room...all of us sick with worry about Katie. "I should've gone into the bathroom a second earlier. If I did I could've stopped it," I said, holding my head in my hands. "That's probably why he caused that scene...calling you filth and everything," Hermione stated. Ron and Harry looked confused, but I understood completely. "It was a distraction...Malfoy knew if he shouted at you loud enough that we would get you and leave the pub," Hermione explained to the boys. 

None of us felt like eating after what we saw today. The image of Katie's limp body was burned into my head as I struggled to finish my last essay before winter break. "Cheer up, love," Fred said, kissing me on the cheek as I finished up my essay. "The day after tomorrow we'll be back at my house," Fred replied with a devilishly handsome smile. Tomorrow was our last full day in the castle. It was going to be filled with packing our stuff, then Slughorn's party at night. 

The next morning, Hermione and I packed for first half of the day. "Have you seen Ron?" I asked her, realizing I haven't seen him all day as we walked into the Great Hall for lunch. "No I think he's still bitter about not being invited to Slughorn's party," Harry said, piling food on his plate. "I was going to ask him...but I knew Lavender would have an issue with that," Hermione said as she began eating as well. 

Evening rolled around quite fast and it was already time for Hermione and I to get ready. "Wait a second...who are you taking to the party?" I asked her, realizing she never mentioned it. "Umm...it's a surprise," she replied quickly. 

For the party, I wore a short black dress with black heels. My hair was pinned into a low bun and my makeup was light and natural. I met Fred in the common room around 8:30. Since the party was on the other side of the castle, we wanted to leave enough time to get there. Hand in hand, Fred and I walked to the party. "I think George and I are gonna close up shop next week," he said as we walked. "Oh honey I'm sorry," I replied, squeezing his hand. I knew how much the store meant to Fred and George. "It sucks but when this is all over I think it's going to thrive," Fred said with a smile. I knew he was upset, but he always put on a brave face. 

When we finally arrived at the party, a younger student had a list of names and was letting people in. Once inside, I spotted Harry and his date, Luna, talking to Neville. I was about to walk over to them when Hermione came out of no where, grabbed my hand and dragged me behind a curtain. Fred followed as well. "Hermione...what's happened?" Fred asked. She looked disheveled and out of breath. "I've just escaped....I mean...I just left Cormac under the mistletoe," she explained. "CORMAC?" Fred and I said in unison. "That's who you invited?" I added. "I thought it would annoy Ron the most. He's got more tentacles than an octopus," she said with a shudder. I pretended to throwup as Fred laughed. Seconds later, the curtain we were standing behind was pulled away slightly by a waiter. "Dragon balls?" he asked, holding a platter of food. Fred, Hermione and I all muttered 'no thanks'. "Just as well...they give you horribly bad breath," the waiter explained. "On second thought," Hermione said, grabbing the platter of food and proceeded to shove one after the other in her mouth. As she continued to stuff her mouth, Cormac approached us. 

"Oh god, here he comes," she said. She handed me the platter of dragon balls and quickly slipped out form behind the curtain just as Cormac reached us. "Where'd she go?" Cormac asked as he joined Fred and I behind the curtain. "Ah Elaine...I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Cormac McLaggen," he said, trying to kiss the top of my hand. I quickly handed Fred the platter of food and hid my hands behind my back. "I know who you are Cormac," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Are you seeing anyone? Perhaps we can meet up later?" he asked suddenly as he stared directly at my boobs. Immediately, I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Are you kidding me? I'm with Fred," I replied as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. Fred took a step in front of me, shielding my boobs from Cormac's wandering eyes. "Ah, Fred...I didn't see you there. How's it going mate?" Cormac asked, taking a few dragon balls from the platter Fred was holding and popping them into his mouth. "Seeing as you just hit on my girlfriend...not too well," Fred said, dropping the platter of food to the ground. I quickly stepped in front of Fred, telling him not to bother with someone like Cormac. Fred put his arm tightly around my waist and stepped out from behind the curtain. 

As we rejoined the party, Fred and I caught up with Luna and Harry. We had some food and shared some laughs when the party was suddenly interrupted. Filch was pulling Draco Malfoy into the room by his ear. "Get your hand off of me you filthy squid," Draco yelled as he struggled to get free. For just one second, before anyone spoke, Draco looked at me. He looked like he wanted to cry. I felt bad for him, honestly. "Professor Slughorn, sir, I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to be invited to your party," Filch explained. "Okay...okay...I was gatecrashing...happy?" Malfoy snapped. "I will escort him out," Professor Snape said, grabbing Draco's collar and dragging him out of the room. Once the party returned to normal, Harry slipped his invisibility cloak on and slipped out. "What was that about?" Fred asked me as he handed me a drink. "Harry thinks Malfoy is up to something," I replied, brushing the subject away. "You know you look beautiful tonight," Fred said, staring at my chest just like Cormac did. "Excuse me! Eyes up here" I replied, playing slapping his arm. "You know tonight could be perfect...." Fred said shrugging as his face turned red. "You know I think so too," I replied, taking his hand and leading him out of the party. Fred and I have been waiting for the perfect moment to finally have sex. It was my first time...but not his. He's had girlfriends before, but I've never been in a serious relationship like this. He wanted to make sure my first time was perfect. 

"So where should we go?" I asked him as we walked down the empty and dark corridor. "The Room of Requirement," Fred said simply. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I went along with it anyways. 

Fred and I went to the sixth floor and he stopped me in front of an empty wall. "Give me a second," he said. He walked past the empty wall three times and a huge door appeared on the wall. "Follow me," Fred said with a smirk, taking my hand and leading me inside. It wasn't a large room, but it had the biggest bed I've ever seen. Fred took a seat on the bed and pulled me up on his lap. He cupped my face and we began kissing. It was soon very hot in the room as we kissed harder and more passionately. I knew it was now or never. "You ready?" Fred asked as he unzipped my dress and slid it off. "Yes," I replied, smiling.

And so...we did it! It was the best feeling in the world. Fred was gentle and passionate. Usually the first time isn't all so romantic...I remember Jason telling me about his first time (what a nightmare...you don't even want to know)...but Fred was different. Everything about it was perfect. We actually did it three times that night....we couldn't get our hands off of each other. 

The next morning, Hermione, Ron, Harry and I met up for breakfast. "Where were you last night?" Hermione asked me as we ate. My face lit up bright red. "Oh my god! EW!" Hermione said, laughing. "I'll tell you later," I replied to her, smiling at my breakfast. "Do I even want to know?" she asked, ignoring the boys who were, as always, confused. "Probably not," I said, laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

Elaine's POV: 

After our breakfast in the Great Hall, it was time to say goodbye to Hogwarts for the time-being. I was excited to see my parents and Jason, but really sad to be leaving school at the same time. I would be staying at the Burrow for the entire break for safety reasons, along with Harry and my sister, so, unfortunately, I would only be seeing my parents and Jason once a week when aurors are able to escort them to and from the Burrow. 

Once we boarded the train, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I found an empty compartment. Hermione, throughout the train ride, had to take shifts with the other prefects to keep watch on all the other students. During Hermione's final shift of the train ride, Harry, Ron and I began talking about Slughorn's party. "I have to tell you something...something I heard last night at the party," Harry said, standing up and closing our compartment's door. Harry then began explaining how he overheard Malfoy and Snape talking about a task Voldemort had given to Draco. Then, Harry mentioned the fact that Snape made an unbreakable vow to protect Draco. "Unbreakable vow? You sure that's what Snape said?" Ron asked, looking nervous and paler than usual. "Positive...why?" Harry asked. "Well, you can't break an unbreakable vow," Ron explained. "I've worked that much out for myself, oddly enough," Harry replied sarcastically. 

"Oh bloody hell," Ron said, shifting our attention to Lavender who was standing outside our compartment door. She blew hot air from her mouth onto the door so it fogged up the glass, then she drew a huge heart with the initials 'R+L' inside the heart. Lavender blew a kiss, then walked away. "What was that all about?" I asked Ron as she walked away. "All she wants to do is snog me. My lips are getting chapped...look," Ron said, leaning closer to my face in the process. "I'll take your word for it," I said, moving my head far enough away from his as possible. 

Seconds later, our attention was again brought to someone standing at our door. This time it was Hermione. She took one look at the heart Lavender drew on the door and stormed off. Harry took this as a cue to change the subject back once more. "So what happens when you break an unbreakable vow?" Harry asked, curiously. Ron, who was looking hopelessly out the door where Hermione had stood, answered, "You die." "Why would Snape make that vow?" I asked the boys, wondering if they could come with with anything better. "I think he's one of them...Malfoy. I think he's a Death Eater," Harry said. "It's very possible. I mean, think about it, You-Know-Who gave him a task...maybe it's a way to initiate Malfoy as a Death Eater," Ron said, looking down at his arm. "Do you think he has the Dark Mark?" Ron asked. "Probably...when was the last time he wore short sleeves?" Harry asked. "Not sure...he's always in long sleeves," Ron said, turning to me for my input. 

"Well as interested as I am in knowing the last time Malfoy wore a t-shirt, I'm going to use the restroom," I said, laughing as I smoothed out my shirt as I stood up. "Your loss you might miss out on some ground-breaking discovery while your gone," Ron said, laughing it off. I laughed too, and gave them a quick wave goodbye before heading to the restroom. 

I found Hermione on my way to the bathroom. She was in a compartment with Ginny and Luna. "You alright?" I asked her, sliding open their compartment's door slightly. "Yea I'm fine," she said, quickly wiping away a tear from her cheek. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom but I'll be back in a minute," I said, promising to return to talk things out with her. Luckily, I knew she was in good hands with Ginny and Luna there. 

I finally reached the bathroom and it was occupied...familiar right? When the door slid open in front of me I jumped back when I saw Draco standing there. Of course it was him...that's just my luck. He tried pushing past me, but I blocked him. I'm not sure why I did, but I saw his sleeves were rolled up. That's when I saw it...the Dark Mark. It was inked on his arm. "Draco..." I said, feeling my heart sink to the floor. He noticed I saw his arm, but, to my surprise, he didn't hide it. I took his arm and ran my fingers over the mark, staring up into his eyes. "Come here," he said, taking my arm and pulling me into the nearest empty compartment. I didn't even get a chance to say anything before he started to speak. "Well...now you know..." he yelled. "Do you see why I can't be with you? Do you see what my father fucking forced me to do!" he yelled louder, ripping his sleeve up to reveal the entire mark. I was at a loss for words. I quickly took my wand and put a sound-proof spell around us, so no one else could hear what we were saying. Then, I tapped the compartment door with my wand and a curtain fell down so no one in the hallway could see us. It was completely private now. 

When Draco noticed what I had done, he sat down across from me. He ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. "I don't even know what to say Draco," I said, utterly shocked he would confide in me with something so serious. "Why are you going home for break? Why didn't you stay at Hogwarts?" I asked him, moving myself across the compartment to sit next to him. "Voldemort is at my house...I have no choice," he replied, shaking with fear. I gently put my arm around him and gently scratched his back...Jason always used to do that when I got frustrated or worried. This seemed to relax him. From what I've gathered, I don't think he's got people in his life that are comforting. "He's going to kill us both if he knows that we were friends," Draco whispered, looking out the window of the compartment. "So you did all of that just to protect us?" I asked, referring to our constant fighting and past encounters. "Yes...I even sent that bludger your way because if Voldemort reads my thoughts he'll see that I tried to hurt you...he'll be pleased with it," Draco added. 

"Oh shit! Go!" Draco said, pushing me out of the compartment before I could answer him. We were pulling up to Platform 9 and 3/4 and parents could be seen from the platform trying to look into the train. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye since I was in the hallway of the train filled with other students. "Elaine!" Hermione yelled from a few compartments ahead of me. "Ron's got your stuff!" she yelled, giving me the okay to jump off the train empty-handed. When I did jump off, I bumped right into Lucius Malfoy. He stared at me...I knew he was deciding whether or not to just grab me right then and there and bring me to Voldemort. "Move Mudblood," Draco's voice said from behind me, pushing me a few feet away from his father. "You idiot," I heard Lucius hiss at Draco. I just hoped he wasn't going to get into too much trouble for what he just did. "Elaine!" Mr. Weasley's voice called over to me. He quickly escorted me even further away from the Malfoys as Harry, Ron and Hermione met us on the platform. Fred and George soon followed. "You alright?" Fred asked as he helped me carry my stuff. I nodded my head 'yes'. I wasn't going to tell anyone what Draco had just told me. If I did, Draco could be killed...


	17. Chapter 17

Elaine's POV: 

The Wealseys, Harry, Hermione and I left Platform 9 and 3/4 rather quickly. The appearance of Lucius Malfoy at the train station made Mr. Weasley anxious...it was obvious. He kept Harry and I close to him, with Fred and George on both sides of us as well. When we were far enough away from the train station, we apparated to the Burrow. 

The Burrow was a sight for sore eyes. The smell of whatever Mrs. Weasley was cooking for dinner was wafting out of the window, making my mouth water. 

Once we were all settled back in our assigned rooms (Hermione, Ginny, and I were all in Ginny's room), there was a knock on the door. It was my parents and Jason. I immediately ran into Jason's arms, with tears of joy streaming down my face. "You cut your hair," I said, messing it up in the process. I then hugged my mother and father who were both extremely happy to see Hermione and I. "You both have to tell us all about school!" my mom said, having Hermione and I sit on the couch. Once we were done catching up with our parents, I took Jason's hand and led him outside. Despite the frigid air, I needed a place to talk to him in private. We found a spot on the grass that wasn't completed frosted over yet and sat down, huddling together for warmth. Then I told him absolutely everything I could remember from the moment we left each other. From Draco to Fred...to Quidditch to classes to everything else in between. It felt so wonderful to be back with him. Of course I wrote to him while I was at Hogwarts but with everything I wanted to tell him, the letters I wrote would've been 20 pages long. He is, after all, my very best friend and that will never change. 

"Wait a second, so your dating one of the twins in there?" Jason asked, pointing back to the house. He was finally getting to know everyone...he was really bad at remembering names. I remember when we first met it took him a month to learn my name. "Yes," I replied, feeling my face grow red. "And you did IT? With him?" he asked me. "Shutup!" I said, knowing Mrs. Weasley just opened the kitchen window to get some fresh air in the house and she could probably hear us from inside. "But to answer your question...yes, I did," I said, giggling to myself. "Well congrats...welcome to the non-virgin club," Jason said, laughing as he stood up. "So what do I do about Draco?" I asked Jason. I was worried about him...Voldemort was in his house. "When you see him in a few weeks just talk to him...he obviously needs someone to confide in," Jason said. 

Once Jason and I were done catching up (he told me all about his friends from school and his new girlfriend, Rose), we were shivering to the bone. "I'm freezing my ass off let's go inside," Jason said, helping me stand up. And so we did... 

We all had a wonderful Christmas break together. Mrs. Weasley really outdid herself with Christmas dinner. For Christmas, Fred had gotten me a beautiful locket with a moving picture of us inside it. Other than Christmas Day, our winter break was pretty boring. With the Death Eaters running rampant throughout the country, we weren't allowed to go anywhere. 

Before I knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. I was excited, and ready to go. I was anxious to see Draco, though...all I kept thinking was if he was okay. 

The morning of our return back to Hogwarts had arrived. I felt relieved when I saw Draco at the train station. Though it seemed like the dark circles under his eyes had grown, he looked the same otherwise. 

The ride on the train to Hogwarts was much less interesting than the last. Draco and I didn't run into each other since I sat with Fred and George in their compartment. Halfway through the train ride, I fell asleep on George's shoulder, only to be poked in the face by him when we arrived at Hogwarts. "Shhh," I whispered, swatting his hand away from my face. "Come on we're here," George said, moving his shoulder so I'd be forced to lift my head. This time around we didn't have to change into our robes until it was time for the feast so at least I could wear my comfortable sweatpants in the icy rain that was waiting for us when we got off the train. 

"Here," Fred said, holding out his hand so I wouldn't slip in the mud on the way to the carriages that take us up to the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione met up with us and we were able to squeeze in the same carriage. Once we were back inside the warm castle, our heads of houses asked that we go to our dorms to change into our robes for dinner. I gladly did so; sliding off my wet clothes and stepping into nice dry robes. 

By the time everyone was ready to go down to the feast, we were all starving. I walked sleepily to the Great Hall, holding Fred's hand as we walked. I grew even sleepier as we ate, but I perked up when I saw Draco had entered the Great Hall, glancing at me as he took his seat. I still haven't told anyone what he told me on the train last time (besides Jason)...I wasn't even sure who I would tell. Hermione would force me to go to Dumbledore...Harry would confront Draco...Ron would tell everyone...and Fred would freak out. 

The next day was the first day back to class. As usual, Draco and I were paired for potions. "We need to talk," Draco muttered under his breath so I could barely hear. "When?" I asked casually. "Tonight...sixth floor...how's 8?" he asked, pouring liquid into the cauldron we shared. "I have Quidditch practice...how's 9?" I asked him. "That's fine," he said, and we continued the rest of our work in silence. 

After being completely beaten down from Quidditch practice (George had accidentally hit a bludger towards me and it grazed my leg, giving me a slight limp as I walked), it was finally 9pm. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, but I knew Harry usually had his map lying around, so I quickly and quietly snuck out of the Gryfinndor common room. 

Careful to not be caught by any teachers, I found myself on the sixth floor. Draco was waiting for me...he was sitting underneath the window we had kissed in front of those many months ago. When he saw me, he stood up. "Why are you limping," he asked right away. "Quidditch," I replied simply and he understood. "Follow me," he said, taking the lead. I knew exactly where he was taking me...the Room of Requirement. He told me, just like Fred had, to stand still as he walked past the room three times. A small black door appeared in front of our eyes and he held it open for me. 

I stepped inside and saw a tiny buffet of my favorite foods...pasta and french fries (don't judge me I know it's a weird combination). There was also two comfy armchairs and a small table in between the chairs. "Draco are you okay?" I asked as he stared at me observing the room. "I just..." he started, but instead of speaking, he pulled me in for a hug. "I missed you," he said, finishing his thought as he squeezed me tightly. "And I need to talk to you," he said, telling me to get food first before sitting down. 

I gladly piled a plate that appeared out of nowhere and filled it with pasta and fries, popping a fry in my mouth as I sat as well. "So what's going on?" I asked, getting myself comfortable in the chair. "Voldemort figured it out," he said plainly. "Figured what out?" I asked, preparing for the worst as he spoke. "He's figured out a way to drain your powers and take them for himself," Draco said, causing me to choke on my food. I put down the plate...I wasn't hungry anymore. "What do you mean?" I asked, hoping he was joking. "It's some sort of potion. You both have to drink it...only the portion that you would drink will drain your powers, killing you in the process," he explained, running a hand through his hair. "He's begun to brew the potion. I overheard him tell my dad that it will take a few months...then all he needs is you," Draco added. The rest of the color in his face had completely drained. When I saw him like this, it somehow made me feel braver. I can't really explain it, but I suppose when one person is scared, it oddly makes the other person that much braver. "It'll be okay...I won't go without a fight," I said, sliding my armchair closer to his. He smiled, knowing I was right. "I think you should tell Dumbledore," Draco said as I began eating again. "Why?" I asked him. I was already planning on telling Dumbledore, but I wanted to hear his reasoning. "He could protect you...for now, at least," he said. I wasn't sure what he meant by the whole 'for now' part, but I agreed with him that Dumbledore should know as soon as possible. "I'll tell him in the morning," I said, giving Draco an encouraging smile. "You have to promise me you won't tell him that I told you, though...I could be killed for what I just told you," Draco said. I could tell he was starting to worry again. "I promise," I said, holding up my pinky to make that promise solid.


	18. Chapter 18

Elaine's POV: 

As soon as I told my friends what Draco had told me, they were shocked he would tell me such a thing. "But you promised Draco you wouldn't tell anyone he told you," Hermione said, surprised I would break a secret. "Well, I only promised him I wouldn't tell Dumbledore...but I might have to break that promise," I replied, worried Dumbledore will want as much information as he can get about Voldemort's plan. 

The next day, the first thing I did was go straight to Dumbledore's office. Harry decided to come with me. It took us a while to fight through the sea of students that were on their way to class. 

Once we finally reached Dumbledore's office, Harry led the way up the stairs. Dumbledore's office door immediately swung open for us, revealing Dumbledore and Snape in a very serious conversation. "Ah Miss Granger and Mr Potter," Dumbledore said, picking his head up and welcoming Harry and I into his office. "How may I help you?" Dumbledore asked. I decided right then and there that it was best to tell Dumbledore that it was Draco who gave me all the information on what Voldemort was doing. My life, after all, was at stake here. "It's about something Draco Malfoy said to me, sir," I said, glancing at Snape who was looking at Harry and I with complete hatred. "I see...Professor Snape would you be so kind as to wait outside while I talk to these students," Dumbledore asked kindly. 

It was so obvious Snape wanted to stay, but he did as Dumbledore asked, closing the office door behind him. "Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said to Harry and I, drawing up a second chair for Harry with his wand. "Now, what did Mr. Malfoy say to you?" he asked calmly. "Last night he asked to meet with me...in the Room of Requirement," I said, knowing I was openly telling the headmaster I was sneaking around past curfew. "And so we went inside and he started telling me how Voldemort is at his house and how he's finally figured it out...a way to drain my powers," I said, watching Dumbledore remain completely calm. It seemed as if Dumbledore already knew this information. "I see...did he say how?" Dumbledore asked. "It's some sort of potion. Draco said it'll take a few months to brew, but if Voldemort gets me and makes me take it, it'll drain my powers and kill me in the process," I explained. Dumbledore still remained completely calm. He smiled slightly, thinking about what to ask next. "Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked, folding his hands on his desk. "Yes...Draco actually wanted me to tell you, which was surprising to me...he said something about you being able to protect me for now...but he made me promise not to tell you it was him who warned me. I think he's afraid of what Voldemort will do to him if he finds out he told me," I said. "I have no doubt that Draco Malfoy would be in serious danger in Voldemort ever found out what he's done...he is risking his life telling you this information....he's risking his life just talking to you," Dumbledore said, "but I must ask that you continue to talk to Draco if you can. I'm not asking you to report anything he says or does, but I do think he needs a friend...someone to lean on. Some professors have reported he is falling behind at school...and he's usually right behind your sister," Dumbledore added with a chuckle. "Sir...what can we do about Voldemort and the potion," Harry asked. I knew Harry could tell it was making me really worried that Dumbledore wasn't taking immediate action. "There's nothing to do...but I wouldn't worry, dear, you're completely safe," he said with a kind smile. With that, Harry and I were dismissed to go back to class. 

"Looks like we missed Divination...by the time we get to the north tower it'll be over," Harry said checking his watch. And so the two of us took a slow walk to the Great Hall for lunch. 

Harry and I met up with Fred, George, Ron and Hermione for lunch. All they wanted to hear about was what Dumbledore told me. And so I told them everything. "Wait he wants you to be friends with the guy who lives with Voldemort?" Fred asked after I explained Dumbledore's task of being there for Draco. Fred was obviously jealous...and it didn't help that Draco had a thing for me. "If that's what Dumbledore needs her to do then that's what she'll do," Harry said sternly. "Fine," Fred muttered, clearly upset that Harry had snapped at him in front of everyone. 

Author's Note: Hello everyone! How do you all like the story so far? What do we think will happen with Elaine and Fred? And what about Draco? Will he accept Elaine's hand in friendship? Or will he push her further away? 

PS: If you're interested, I made a tik tok account for this book! I've posted on it a few times so far and my goal is to promote my work. My username is @theothergranger and the profile picture is of Draco! Drop a follow if you're interested and I'll follow back! 

XOXO


	19. Chapter 19

Elaine's POV:

With Fred upset with me for having to be friendly towards Draco, he spent the rest of the night shut-up in his dorm. "He'll get over it," George told me...but I wasn't so sure. He was mad at me, but it wasn't even my fault...it was Dumbledore's.

That night, Fred was still up in his room, but I still hung around the common room incase he decided to come downstairs and talk to me. Soon enough, it was 1am and it was just Harry and I left in the common room. I decided to ask him about the task Dumbledore gave him (to collect a memory from Professor Slughorn). "So have you gotten any closer to getting the memory?" I asked Harry quietly; just in case someone came into the common room. "Nope," he said, sounding very disappointed in himself. He then pulled out his map, showing me Slughorn's name on it. "He's awake," Harry said, pointing to the moving name tag. "Fancy a walk to his office? Maybe I can help...he seems to like me in class," I offered. Harry agreed and went upstairs to grab his invisibility cloak. As I waited for him, I heard Harry call my name from his room. "Is everything okay?" I called up towards his dorm. "Elaine? Could you come up here...now," Harry called back.

I climbed the stairs and entered the room. Ron was wide awake and upright in his bed. "What's wrong?" I asked Harry. "Where is she?" Ron demanded and stumbled over towards me. "Ron? Where's who?" I asked, holding out my arms so he wouldn't fall right into me. That's when I noticed his eyes were glazed over and unfocused. "Uh...Harry," I said as I looked behind Ron and saw Harry shuffling through his things. "It's beautiful isn't it...the moon," Ron said as he stumbled towards the window sill. "Divine," Harry said. He had clearly was figuring something out as he examined a card that was on his bed. "Have ourselves a bit of a late night snack, did we?" Harry said as he tossed a heart-shaped box in my direction. "It was on your bed, the box. I thought I'd try one," Ron explained in a dreamy voice. "Or twenty," I laughed, showing him the empty box. "I can't stop thinking about her, Elaine," Ron said as he got really close to my face. I quickly pushed him back onto his bed. "Honestly, ya know, I reckoned she was starting to annoy you," I said, folding my arms in front of me. "She could never annoy me! I think I love her!" Ron said, jumping back to his feet. It was obvious the chocolate Ron ate had something in it. "Well...brilliant," I said, confused. "Do you think she knows I exist?" Ron asked, now cuddling a pillow. "I bloody well hope so...she's been snogging you for three months," I snapped. At this point, I made my way over to Harry. The card he was holding was from Romilda Vane, a fifth year. "Snogging? Who are you talking about?" Ron snapped back at me. It had clicked in Harry and I's mind at the same time. He was under a love potion. "Who are you talking about?" Harry asked, just to be sure he was under a love potion. "Romilda of course...Romilda Vane," Ron said with a goofy smile. "Take him to Slughorn's office. Talk to him while you're there," I said, whispering in Harry's ear so he couldn't hear.

Harry and I then turned to Ron. "Come on Ron...um...Harry's gonna take you to see Romilda," I said as I took Ron's hand. Harry led the way to the common room as Ron continued to trip and sway on every step. As we walked through the common room, Lavender had walked in through the portrait hole. "Won-Won!" she squealed. I was about to explain to her what was going on, but Ron spoke instead. "I'm going to see Romilda!" he shouted, causing Lavender to shriek and burst into tears. She ran up to our dorm before she could say anything to her.

Seconds after the portrait hole had closed behind Harry and Ron, Hermione came down the stairs. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat on the couch next to me in front of the fire. "What's going on? Lavender just came up to the room crying," Hermione asked as she yawned. I then explained what had happened and we decided to wait up until they came back. Luckily for us, Harry left his map for us so we could see where they were in the castle.

After checking every half hour or so, Hermione and I noticed the dots labeled Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Horace Slughorn were moving. About time too...it was already 2:30am. "Slughorn's probably escorting them back here," Hermione said when I asked why Slughorn would be with them.

Another fifteen minutes had passed and they still weren't back, so we checked the map again. "Look!" Hermione exclaimed. They were in the hospital wing. "Something's happened," I said, standing up from my seat. Hermione stood up too. "Good thing you're a prefect," I said as we rushed through the empty corridors and towards the hospital wing, not worrying at all about getting caught.

When we finally arrived at the hospital wing we saw Harry and Slughorn (who looked absolutely in shock) watching Madame Pompfrey tend to Ron (who was passed out on the hospital bed). "Harry what's happened?" I asked as Hermione and I entered the hospital wing. "He's been poisoned," Harry said quietly. Not a moment later, Professor Dumbledore rushed into the hospital wing. "Professor," Dumbledore said, holding a hand out in front of Slughorn. Slughorn handed him a bottle of wine. "Laced with poison. Professor do you remember who gave this to you?" Dumbledore asked. "No...but I was told to gift it to someone," Slughorn muttered back. "To whom might I ask?" Dumbledore asked. "To you, headmaster," Slughorn replied. "Very well. You three if you'd be so kind as to go back to your dormitories...Mr. Weasley is in good hands and you can visit him tomorrow," Dumbledore said, addressing Harry, Hermione and I. We didn't dare protest, so the three of us left the hospital wing quickly.

When we got back to the common room, Harry told us the entire story. The three of us didn't sleep a wink. The next morning the first thing we did was tell Fred, George and Ginny what had happened. Fred was finally talking to me again. The six of us immediately went to the hospital wing, forgetting about whatever class we were supposed to be in.

The six of us sat with Ron for a while, as Hermione asked Madame Pompfrey a ton of questions about if he was going to recover. After a few silent moments, the rest of the Weasley family burst into the hospital wing. "Where's Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she ran over. Harry, Hermione and I quickly stepped away so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could see Ron. "My poor boy," Mrs. Weasley said, brushing Ron's hair away from his face.

A moment later, Dumbledore strolled in. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, if you could please follow me to my office, I'd like to discuss a few things with you," Dumbledore started. As Mrs. Weasley was about to reply, Lavender burst into the room. "Where is he? Where is my Won-Won?" she said as she ran up to Ron's bed. Before Lavender could reach his bed she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Hermione. "What's she doing here?" Lavender demanded. "I might ask you the same question," Hermione snapped back. "I happen to be his girlfriend," Lavender said as she held her head up high. "I happen to be his...friend," Hermione replied. "Don't make me laugh...you haven't been on good terms in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting," Lavender snapped. "He's been poisoned you daft-dimbo...and for the record I've always found him interesting," Hermione said as her face grew red. Before Hermione could say anything else, Ron stirred in his sleep. "Ha! See? He senses my presence. Don't worry Won-Won I'm here..I'm here," Lavender said as she leaned over Ron's unconscious body. "He-mi-ni," Ron muttered. Then a moment later, Ron spoke much clearer. "Her-mi-nee," he repeated. I saw Hermione's face turn an even deeper shade of red as she stared at Ron. Once Lavender realized what Ron had said she ran straight out of the room...crying. "Oh to be young and to feel love's keen sting. Well, come on everyone. Mr. Weasley's well tended to," Dumbledore said as he gave a wink to Hermione. As everyone left, Harry and I took one last look at Hermione and Ron and watched as she held his hand. "Oh shut up," she said to the both of us and with that, we left the hospital wing.

By the end of the week Ron was finally released from the hospital wing. The day he was released, Lavender broke up with him. She refused to tell him what he said in his sleep and I'm starting to think he knew what he said, but didn't want to admit it. Either way, I'm grateful they broke up. Hermione and Ron were back to normal again and everyone was friendly with each other. This was especially a good thing since classes were getting more and more difficult, and the homework was already piled to the ceiling.

About a week after Ron was poisoned and released from the hospital wing, we had a particularly difficult Transfiguration exam in the afternoon. This meant Hermione was in charge of getting Harry, Ron and I awake early to study and have a healthy breakfast (Hermione loved lecturing us on how important a healthy breakfast is).

Halfway through our breakfast, and as the four of us flipped through our notes, something started to cover my plate of food. "Stop it Ron...you're making it snow," Hermione said, pointing to the tiny cloud above his head. Ron hadn't been focusing on his notes at all; instead he was staring at Lavender. "Tell me how I broke up with Lavender again," Ron pleaded. Hermione and I looked at each other and then back at Ron. "Um, well, she came to visit you in the hospital and you talked. I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation," Hermione explained. "Don't get me wrong...I'm bloody thrilled to be done with her but it's...she seems a bit angry," Ron whispered. Harry, Hermione and I all turned to see her staring each of us down. She was holding her spoon so tightly that it began to bend out of shape. "Yes, she does seem angry doesn't she?" I said, popping a piece of bacon in my mouth.

After finishing breakfast, we decided to hang around in the Great Hall to study a little bit more. Our exam wasn't until the afternoon, but Hermione suggested we use our time wisely. "Harry look! Katie's back!" I heard Hermione say. I poked my head up and saw Katie walking into the Great Hall. Harry rushed up to her and they began talking. After they parted, I saw Harry was about to turn back to us, but his legs began moving the opposite way. It was Draco...he had just walked into the Great Hall, but was quickly pushing people out of the way to leave. Harry was hot on his trail.

"Oh no," I muttered, grabbing my wand and rushing out of the Great Hall. I knew that Ron and Hermione had saw what I had seen and they knew they weren't going to be able to stop me. Just as I got out of the Great Hall, I saw the back of Harry's head turn a corner. I quickly ran in that direction and heard shouting from moaning myrtle's bathroom. "I know you cursed Katie!" Harry's voice shouted. I pressed my ear up against the door, not sure of what to do. "Didn't mummy ever tell you to mind your own business, Potter?" Draco shouted. Seconds later, spells were being casted. I heard glass breaking and water running. Before I could step in and stop them from fighting any further, I heard Harry yell a spell I've only heard once before. It was a spell from his potions book (the one that the Half-Blood Prince had written all over). I burst through the door and saw Draco on the floor in a pool of blood. His chest and neck had huge gashes. "Harry!" I screamed, bending down next to Draco, who was wimpering. Blood was soon all over my hands and robes and I tried telling Harry to go get help. But Harry didn't move. He was in a state of shock.

Professor Snape came into the bathroom, his robes swishing as he rushed to Draco's side. "That'll be detention every Saturday for the rest of the year, Potter. You are in big trouble...I need to see all of your school books at once," Snape screamed as he pulled out his wand. He muttered spells under his breath, as most of Draco's blood retracted back inside of him and his wounds stopped bleeding. "Miss Granger I need you to escort Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing immediately," Snape ordered. I nodded and Snape grabbed Harry by the collar and pushed him out of the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door closed behind Snape and Harry, I turned to Draco. He was trying to sit up. "Hey it's gonna be okay," I said, as I turned to see someone else had entered the bathroom. It was Fred. "Oh my god...what happened," Fred asked, rushing over to me after he noticed all the blood on my robes and hands. "Snape told me to bring him to the hospital wing...Harry did this," I said. A wave of relief washed over Fred's face when he realized that I wasn't the one who was hurt. "Here," Fred said, taking out his wand and drawing a floating hospital bed out of thin air. Fred helped me get Draco onto the bed and with a tap of his wand, the bed started floating out of the door and towards the hospital wing. "You sure you're okay?" Fred asked me. I nodded 'yes' though I really wasn't sure what the answer was. "Well...go follow him...Dumbledore will have wanted you to," Fred said pointing to the bed that was floating away slowly. "Thank you," I replied, kissing Fred on the lips. I knew that took a lot for him to say, so I made a mental note to pay him back for it.

After saying goodbye to Fred, I quickly caught up with Draco. His bed floated all the way to the hospital wing and when we finally reached our destination, Madame Pompfrey immediately began working on him. "There's clean clothes in that drawer," she said to me as she tended Draco's cuts. I put them on, glad to get out of my gross robes, and washed the rest of the blood off my hands. I took a seat in the chair that was next to Draco's bed while Madame Pompfrey continued to mend Draco's wounds. First, she poured a potion down Draco's throat, that put him to sleep. "It's best if he's not awake for this part...it's quite painful," she explained. She then put a bright red liquid on his cuts that sizzled when they touched his skin. Next, she wrapped the cuts in bandages. Finally, she poured a potion that smelled like toast and instantly the color in his face turned from pale to a much more normal skin tone (which was still pretty pale for Draco). "This is to help with all the blood loss," Madame Pompfrey explained to me as I watched her. When I thought about it, I could definitely do something in the medical field. It would mean I would have to get at least 7 OWLS, though, which seemed like a long shot...but you never know.

When Madame Pompfrey was finished caring for Draco, she allowed me to stay, but I couldn't for long...I still had my exam. As I stared at Draco sleeping, I saw his hand twitch. It continued to twitch and I figured he was probably dreaming. Without thinking about it, I moved my chair closer to his bed and grabbed his hand. When I grabbed his hand, he squeezed it. "Are you awake?" I asked, feeling stupid since I was most likely talking to myself. "Shh," Draco said, squeezing my hand again, making me laugh.

After spending another half hour with Draco (he remained half-asleep), I was off to take my exam.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco's POV:

Harry's curse really took a toll on me. I had to stay in the hospital wing for a week after it happened. Elaine would visit me every day, though. She's the best...and I could feel myself falling for her more and more every time she entered the hospital wing with a smile that I knew was just for me. I just had to remember to tell myself that he's after her...the Dark Lord will kill her if he gets the chance...

Elaine's POV:

A week went by since Harry cursed Draco. Hermione and Ginny made him get rid of his potions book that had given him that spell after they heard what happened.

I had visited Draco everyday in the hospital wing. I couldn't believe it when he told me I was his only visitor...it really made me feel bad for him. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy are always at his side...but not now.

Halfway through the week after he got hurt, Draco was finally released. It was nice to see him around the castle and in class again. Fred, however, didn't like the fact that Draco was out and about again.

One night, Fred and I were warming up in the air, tossing the quaffle around and waiting for the rest of our teammates to arrive. "Granger!" I heard a voice shout from the ground. I saw right away it was Draco and he was waving me over to him. "I'm just gonna go see what he wants," I said to Fred before he could protest. I quickly landed my broom and walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he flashed me a smile. "Well I was wondering what you're doing tomorrow?" he asked. "Um...Fred and I were going to hang out tomorrow...I've been busy with all my schoolwork recently and Fred and I really haven't had a date in a while," I said, leaning on my broom. "Are you sure you can't make yourself free?" Draco pleaded. "I'm sorry...but no," I said, trying to sound as nice as possible. "Alright it's cool," he said, looking disappointed. He punched me playfully on the shoulder and walked off the field and towards the castle. "What was that about?" Fred asked, landing his broom next to me. "Just wanted to see if I was busy tomorrow," I explained. "Don't you think that's odd?" Fred asked. I could tell he was agitated...he has been that way quite a lot recently. "No I mean...we're friends," I said, watching Draco walk away. "Elaine do you not see what he's doing? He's trying to get you alone so he can ship you off to You-Know-Who!" Fred shouted.

Before I could answer, Harry and the rest of our teammates had approached the field. They had obviously just heard Fred shouting at me. George immediately ran over to us, pulling Fred aside to talk to him. "What was that all about?" Ron asked as he stepped up next to me. "Draco..." I replied, knowing Ron would understand right away. "No! I've had it with the two of them!" I heard Fred shout to George who was trying to calm him down. "SHH," George said over and over again. "Elaine...I can't do this anymore...I'm sorry but we're through," Fred said as he stepped up to me, in front of the entire Quidditch team. He didn't even give me a chance to respond; instead, he threw his broom on the ground and stormed off towards the castle.

Right then and there I felt my heart shatter.

Draco's POV:

I never made it back to the castle. I saw Fred was giving her a hard time and I had to make sure he didn't put his hands on her. I watched as he screamed at her in front of the entire team. "We're through," I heard him shout. At that point, I had to hide myself behind a tree as he stormed off into the castle. Man I wanted to kick his ass. The way he spoke to her...he didn't deserve her.

I watched Elaine look around at her team, who didn't really know what to do. I prayed one of them would take her hand and lead her away from the crowd. Luckily She-Weasel did. I remained crouched behind the tree as Ginny led Elaine into the castle.

Elaine's POV:

I will be forever grateful for Ginny who had wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me back to the castle. She rubbed my back as I cried, all while leading me up to my dormitory. I'm not sure when Hermione had joined us, but she did, and helped Ginny get me settled in my room. "I'm gonna kick his ass," Ginny said. I saw through my tear-filled eyes that she was fuming. Hermione, however, remained calm, rubbing my back and handing me tissues. Then, there was a knock on the door. It was Harry. "Is she alright?" I heard him ask. "She'll be okay," Hermione said. "Where's Fred?" Ginny asked Harry. "I have no idea...George just went looking for him," Harry said. I really wasn't paying attention to what was being said and just continued to cry and cry. I've never experienced heart break before, and let me tell you, it's not fun at all. 

About two weeks after Fred broke up with me, I began to get really lonely, but in the same way, I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. I barely ate or spoke and my grades were slipping. Draco would try to talk to me, but I never answered him, and Fred was avoiding me at all costs. Harry, Ron and Hermione would constantly try to get me to talk and hang out with them, but I was never in the mood. If I did feel like responding, it was usually one word answers.

At night, I wandered the empty corridors, talking to myself....I was going insane, but like I said, I was lonely. I wanted to hear someone's voice...even if it was my own.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco's POV:

I kept trying to talk to Elaine, but she's been ignoring me for quite some time now. She's taking this breakup fairly hard, and Weasel hasn't been in a good mood either. He keeps making empty threats towards me while I'm walking to class and it's been hard for me to keep my cool.

I really just wanted to ask Elaine if she's alright. I could tell she was barely eating and she hasn't been trying in class anymore. One particular day, she didn't show up to class, so I decided to skip class as well to find her. My first guess was the Great Hall, but no sign of her. Then I checked outside since it was a fairly warm day for the beginning of April. And finally, I found her in the library. I peeked through the shelves only to see her in her favorite spot, staring out the window. She looked totally lost in thought when I interrupted her.

"Hey," I said, leaning against the nearest book case, smiling at Elaine. "Hey," she responded, subconsciously smoothing out her hair. "Can we talk?" I asked her, sitting down across from her after she nodded 'yes'. "What's been going on lately? You're not yourself...you're avoiding me...I never see you with your friends and I can tell you haven't been eating," I asked, knowing full well that her and Fred were over, but she didn't know that I knew. "Um...Fred broke up with me," she responded plainly. "Elaine...I'm sorry," I replied, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "Now I'm going to give you what you need...tough love. Come on, you need to eat," I said, swinging her bag around my shoulder and leading her out of the library before she could protest.

Elaine's POV:   
Draco had finally found me in the library. I've been avoiding him since he was the reason that Fred broke up with me. Of course, I didn't blame Draco...it was all Fred's fault, but now that I was single I didn't want to give Draco any ideas. Besides, I didn't mind being on my own.

After telling him what had happened, he took me to the Great Hall and forced me to eat. He even sat at the Gryffindor table which surprised everyone around us including me. "Now, I'm gonna help you catch up on all your classes," he told me, pulling out a piece of parchment and writing down a schedule for us to do work together.   
The effort he put into helping me is what really made all the difference. A week after Draco and I started being around each other more, my grades were better than ever. I was even eating and sleeping normally again. My friends saw how much I had improved (which drove Fred crazy by the way because he was a depressed mess) and they were just so glad to have me back to normal. It felt wonderful to be myself again.


	22. Chapter 22

Elaine's POV: 

Towards the end of April, Harry had finally gotten the memory from Slughorn. It was somewhat of a relief to know what we were up against, but the truth made everything way more complicated. Voldemort had split his soul into seven pieces called horcruxes. Dumbledore tasked Harry, Ron, Hermione and I in helping him find and destroy the remaining horcruxes. The objects that Voldemort has chosen to give part of his soul to are unknown, so we definitely had our work cut out for us. So far, there are two horcruxes already destroyed (Tom Riddle's diary and a ring), and there's one that Dumbledore knows of (a locket). "I've got to go with Dumbledore...tomorrow," Harry said, after explaining to us all he knew about horcruxes. "Harry...are you sure you should go," Hermione said, looking as worried as the rest of us. "I'm not worried...I'll be with Dumbledore," Harry said. 

The next day, Harry prepared himself to hunt for the horcrux with Dumbledore. Hermione, Ron and I were worried sick...we knew it wasn't going to be easy. 

Around 5pm, it was time for Harry to leave. The four of us sat in the common room in silence. "I think the four of us should split the liquid luck...I've got a feeling about tonight," Harry said, pulling the small vile out of his shirt pocket. "Harry you should take the whole thing," I suggested, but he had already made up his mind. He poured each of us a portion, took his half and left to go see Dumbledore. 

"Cheers," Ron said, clinking glasses with Hermione and I. We all took the liquid luck in one sip. Immediately the feeling of invincibility surged through my veins. "I've got to go," Ron, Hermione, and I said to each other in unison. We didn't bother asking each other where we were going, the liquid luck knew. I had an extremely strong urge to go to the Astronomy Tower...so I did. I sat in the corner of the room, waiting for whatever the liquid luck was telling me to wait for. 

About two hours later, the effect of the liquid luck started to wear off, but I waited around the Astronomy Tower anyways just in case something were to happen. Just as I was about to give up and leave, Harry and Dumbledore apparated in front of me. "Harry!" I exclaimed happily. 

That's when I realized that there was nothing to be happy about at all. Dumbledore looked ill...very ill. "Harry what happened?" I asked urgently as I helped him sit Dumbledore on the floor. "Severus, Harry, get me Severus," Dumbledore whispered, as he struggled to sit up. That was when a door on the floor below us opened loudly. "Under the cloak...both of you!" Dumbledore, said, suddenly gaining enough energy to stand up. Harry had grabbed his cloak and was under it just in time...but I was too late. Draco Malfoy stood at the top of the stairs with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. He looked from me to Dumbledore and then back at me. "Get under the cloak!" Draco hissed at me just as Harry's hand had appeared and pulled me under. 

"Draco you are no assassin," Dumbledore said calmly. I noticed Draco kept glancing over in the direction of where I was. "How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you," Draco replied quickly. In the moonlight, he looked almost as sick as Dumbledore. "Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she would bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison...forgive me, Draco, but I cannot help feel that these actions are so weak that you can't really have meant it," Dumbledore replied. "He trusts me...I was chosen," Draco said, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark inked on his arm. "Well, then, I shall make it easy for you," Dumbledore said, about to walk over to Draco. When Dumbledore tried to move closer to him, Draco got nervous and quickly disarmed him; the wand clattered on the floor loudly. "Very good, very good. You know, Draco, there is another way...if not for yourself, do it for her," Dumbledore said pointing in the direction Harry and I stood under the cloak. "The Order is willing to keep you safe...you do not have to do this. We can say you died in battle with me. Members of the Order will go and take your mother and keep her safe as well," Dumbledore continued. 

Draco seemed to be contemplating Dumbledore's offer, but we were interrupted by the door on the floor below us opening loudly. "Well well, there are others? How?" Dumbledore asked. "The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement...I've been mending it," Draco replied, still holding his wand out towards Dumbledore. "Ah, let me guess, it has a sister...a twin," Dumbledore guessed. Draco glanced in my direction a second longer this time. "Draco...years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please, let me help you. Do it for Elaine," Dumbledore said. "Don't you understand? I have to do this...I have to kill you...or he's gonna kill me," Draco said as his voice cracked and tears rolled down his cheeks. I was about to slip out from under the cloak, but Harry had a tight grip on my arm. People were walking up the stairs now...but who?

My question was quickly answered when Greyback, Bellatrix, and another Death Eater I didn't recognize had climbed up the stairs. "Well, look what we have here...well done, Draco," Bellatrix said as she kissed Draco's cheek. "Good evening Bellatrix," Dumbledore said calmly. He made no attempts to retrieve his wand. "DO IT!" Bellatrix screeched at Draco. Her voice echoed through the tower. "He doesn't have the stomach...just like his father," Greyback said, taking a step towards Harry and I and breathing deeply. "NO! The Dark Lord had told the boy to do it. This is your moment...DO IT. Go on Draco...NOW!!" Bellatrix screamed. My whole body was shaking with nerves and adrenaline. "No," said a voice from the shadows. It was Snape. "Severus...please," Dumbledore said. "Avada Kedavera," Snape spoke and a bolt of green light hit Dumbledore in the chest. Dumbledore stumbled back and fell over the railing of the tower...dead. 

The Death Eaters all rushed towards the railing to watch as Dumbledore fell...all of them except Draco. He stared off in my direction with tears in his eyes. I wanted to jump out from under the cloak, but my legs wouldn't move. As I stared back at Draco, I heard Bellatrix send a spell that placed the Dark Mark in the sky. That's when Draco was grabbed by the collar and dragged downstairs with everyone else...


	23. Chapter 23

Elaine's POV: 

Harry and I had been so immersed in what had just happened, that we didn't even realize that we could've done something. "Harry! What are we doing? We need to go now!" I screamed, pulling Harry towards the stairs. He quickly tossed his invisibility cloak on the ground, as we ran down the many stairs towards the main part of the castle. 

Before Harry and I knew it, we were already passing the Great Hall when we spotted the back of Snape's head exiting the castle from the main doors. As we ran towards the front doors of the castle, more and more Death Eaters were pouring in from the outside, running towards the Great Hall while Order members were apparating from thin air. "Ginny!" I heard Harry yell as he blasted a Death Eater into the nearest wall. I turned and saw Harry running towards Ginny who had just been stunned. "She'll be fine!" Lupin screamed at Harry, pushing Harry right into me. I grabbed Harry's hand and we ran out of the castle doors into the cool spring air. "Down there!" I said, pointing towards Hagrid's hut where a group of people stood. Bellatrix could be heard all the way from where Harry and I stood and we watched as she lit Hagrid's house on fire. "I've got Snape," Harry said as we both took off in a run towards the Death Eaters. 

When we got close enough, Harry began sending spell after spell towards Snape when Bellatrix, Greyback and Draco spotted me running with Harry. "I knew I could smell you when we were up in that tower," Greyback said creepily. I quickly held out my wand in front of him, ready to fight, as Bellatrix went over to where Snape and Harry were. "Fuck off, Greyback...let me talk to her," Draco said sternly. He quickly backed off, allowing Draco and I to get close. "Draco...please," I said as I begged him to come with me. Tears poured down my face as he looked into my eyes for what could very well be the last time. "I can't...take this," he said, quickly handing me a piece of paper that I slipped into my pocket. "Well well...the Dark Lord is going to be very happy tonight...we murdered Dumbledore and will bring him his most wanted possession," Bellatrix cackled, slapping my face hard. "CRUCIO!" she screamed seconds later, causing me to drop to the ground. My entire body was searing in white hot pain. "ENOUGH!" someone screamed, and the pain was gone. "She belongs to the Dark Lord...if anything happens to her his plan will be ruined," Snape said as I sat up on the ground. "We must go now!" Greyback's voice said, pointing towards the castle. I slowly stood up from the ground, covered in mud and blood, ready to fight in case they tried to bring me along with them, but they didn't. I watched as Bellatrix, Greyback, Snape, and Draco rushed towards the Forbidden Forest. Draco took one last look at me and disappeared with the others. 

Within seconds it was just Harry and I alone in front of Hagrid's burnt down hut. I turned to Harry and sat down next to him on the damp grass. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and he broke down in my arms. "Harry...we're going to get through this," I whispered encouragingly. "I can't believe it was Snape," Harry whispered back. I knew the word of Snape murdering Dumbledore was really going to shock everyone. Dumbledore, after all, always trusted Snape when no one else did. 

As Harry and I sat on the grass, watching Hagrid's hut turn to ash, we heard someone approaching from behind us. I quickly turned around and saw Hagrid run up to us. "Are ye' al' right guys?" Hagrid asked urgently. "Yea...is everyone at the castle okay?" I asked Hagrid. "Fred's got a broken leg and it seems Bill Weasley got bit by Greyback...but those are the worst injuries I've seen so far," Hagrid explained. "Elaine...could you help put me house out?" Hagrid asked. I slowly stood up, feeling my sore body start to tense, and put out the fire that engulfed what was left of Hagrid's house. "Thanks...I'm sure Dumbledore'll fix it in no time," Hagrid said with a smile. "Hagrid, Dumbledore can't fix your house...Snape killed him," Harry said angrily as he stood up and stormed off towards the castle. "NO...yer mad...yer in shock!" Hagrid roared after Harry. "It's true Hagrid...we saw it happen," I replied as tears rolled down my face once more. Hagrid started picking up pieces of his house and started chucking them across the lawn as I ran up towards the castle after Harry. "He can't be gone," I heard Hagrid growl as I continued to run towards Harry. 

When I finally did reach Harry, I realized where we were standing...right under the Astronomy Tower. A crowd had gathered around Dumbledore's lifeless body as Harry and I made our way to the front. I pushed past my classmates until I found Hermione. "Oh Elaine!" Hermione whispered, pulling me into a hug. We both began to cry. When we pulled apart, Ron's arms wrapped around me and pulled me in for a hug. He had a huge cut across his cheek. "Who did it?" Ron whispered in my ear. "Snape," I whispered back as we all watched Harry bend down down next to Dumbledore's lifeless body and break down in tears. We all watched Harry grabbed something from Dumbledore's pocket as Ginny walked up to him and consoled him. By the time Harry was able to stand, the entire school was outside and gathered around Dumbledore. 

As we all stood in silence out of respect, Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and pointed it to the sky. A small portion of the dark mark in the sky broke away. One by one, all the students and teachers had joined her; and the sky revealed to us that it was going to be a beautiful spring morning. 

About an hour later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I (plus a few teachers) were the last ones standing in front of Dumbledore. "Potter...come with me," Professor McGonagall said to Harry, leading him inside the castle. We all followed, though Harry went a different direction and we all went to the Gryfinndor common room. When we did reach the common room, I remembered something...the note. Draco had given me a note when we were outside. 

As the rest of my friends sat in silent the common room, I excused myself and ran up to the dorm. 

I quickly pulled the note out of my pocket and read. 

Elaine- 

I'd like to keep in touch with you while everythings going on. Write to the address I've put on the back...send a different owl every time. Stay safe.

-Draco 

I reread the note twice over and then turned it over and saw an address scribbled on the back. "Thought we were missing someone downstairs," someone's voice said from the door. It was Ron. "Oh yea...just reading this," I said, giving Ron the note. "He gave it to me just before they left," I explained as Ron read the piece of paper. "This is great...this means we will know what Voldemort's up to!" Ron said positively. "Yea maybe he can help with the horcruxes," I said, happy to have a small glimmer of hope after what had just happened. "Let's keep this between us till we can tell Harry and Hermione privately," I told Ron as he handed me back the note. I quickly shoved it back in my pocket. "Is your brother Bill gonna be alright?" I asked Ron as he sat on the edge of my bed. "Not sure...since Greyback bit him while he was fully transformed, he could be some kind of half werewolf...who knows," Ron said, running a hand through his hair. "How did he get here...Bill? And the rest of the Order?" I asked. "The liquid luck...it told Hermione and I to immediately get all Order members to Hogwarts," Ron explained, "I saw it told you to go elsewhere." "Yea...I waited in the Astronomy Tower...Harry and I were in the tower when Snape killed Dumbledore," I said, feeling myself start to choke up again. "It's alright, you know....we can get through this," Ron said, encouragingly...and I believed him.


	24. Chapter 24

Elaine's POV: 

A few days after Dumbledore died, his funeral was held on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was totally depressing. Everyone there shed more than a few tears. Harry had completely shut all of us out. He was taking Dumbledore's death the hardest and it was difficult to get even a few words out of him. 

Due to the circumstances, all final exams were cancelled for us which meant there was little to distract us from what was happening in the world. The last few days before we were to leave Hogwarts was spent in silence. No one really knew what to say. And Fred still wouldn't talk to me. We haven't spoken since he broke up with me that day on the Quidditch field...and I really needed someone to talk to. Without Draco here, who I considered to be one of my best friends, I felt more and more alone each day. 

When our last day of Hogwarts finally arrived, Hermione and I were allowed to spend a few days with our parents and Jason at their house before having to go to the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer. 

When Hermione and I stepped off the Hogwarts Express, our parents and Jason were waiting for us on the platform. I ran into Jason's arms, completely breaking down and bursting into tears. I couldn't help myself. Draco was gone, Dumbledore was dead and the war was only beginning...

"It'll be alright, Elaine," Jason said, rubbing my back as I cried into his shoulder. When we broke from our hug, I looked around and saw most of the students getting off the train were running to their families and crying. "Sweetie...we have to leave...Kingsley is waiting for us," my dad said, grabbing my trunk for me and leading the way off the platform. Kingsley Shacklebolt, a member of the Order, escorted my family and I back to our home. It was actually my first time being in my house. I never got a chance to since Dumbledore always wanted me to be at the Burrow. 

When we arrived at our house, my parents gave me a tour, showing me to the room that Jason and I would share while we were here for a few days before returning to the Burrow. 

Once we were all settled, Hermione and I got right to packing our stuff again. We planned to each have a small handbag with us at all times with essentials such as food, water, clothes, etc. just in case we needed to make a quick getaway. "Elaine...can we talk?" Hermione asked me one day while I was watching tv with mom and dad. "Sure," I replied, quickly standing up and following her to the kitchen. "We are leaving tonight for the Burrow," she said, clearly telling me her plan instead of asking me. "What do you mean? Why?" I asked. "Look what just came...I'm sorry I opened it, but I couldn't help myself," she said, holding up a letter addressed to me. I quickly unfolded the parchment and read: 

Elaine- 

Get out of your house as soon as possible. They're tracking you down. 

-D 

"That's Draco's handwriting isn't it?" Hermione asked, pointing to the letter. "Yes," I said, rereading the letter again. "Hermione...if they're coming we need to get mom and dad and Jason out too," I said, folding the letter back up. "I know...I have a plan," she said, and continued to explain that we need to wipe their memories of us. "It's the only way...when this is all over we can find them and restore their memories," Hermione said as she watched me struggle to understand what she was saying. I knew she was right...but I've never done a spell so complicated before. "Go finish packing and when you're done we can leave," Hermione ordered. 

I did as she said and packed, when Jason came into the room we shared. "You're leaving tonight aren't you?" he asked, leaning against the doorway. I didn't respond, nor did I look in his eyes. "So I'll take that as a yes," he said, plopping himself on his bed. "Well...I think it's better if you don't tell me anyways. If someone came looking for you they'd be able to read my mind right?" Jason rambled as I continued packing. I looked up from what I was doing and stared at him with tears in my eyes. "Just promise me you'll be safe," he said, standing up now and walking over to me. "I promise," I said, pulling him in for one last hug. 

When I was done packing, Hermione and I waited for mom, dad and Jason to drink their evening tea while watching tv. "It's time," Hermione said, pulling out her wand. I quickly slipped outside through the front door. I couldn't watch Hermione wipe their memories...it was difficult enough to leave them. 

Two minutes later, Hermione walked outside and shoved her wand in her pocket. "Well?" I asked her as we began walking down the street. "It's done. I modified their memories so they think Jason is their son...and I also put it that they would be moving to Australia in the morning," she said quietly. "At least we'll have an idea on where we can search for them when this is over...Australia sounds nice," I said, trying to sound positive. 

Hermione and I walked only for a short while. A few blocks away from our home, we found an empty alley way between two apartment buildings, so we chose that spot to apparate to the Burrow. 

Our feet landed in the marshy and muddy area a few meters away from the Burrow. The sound of us apparating must've been heard from inside the house, because Mr. Weasley rushed outside with his wand pointed at us. "Identify yourselves," he yelled, careful not to get too close. "Hermione and Elaine Granger. We are close friends of your son Ronald Billius Weasley who lives on the top floor of this house with Cuddly Canon Quidditch Team posters covering most sections of the wall," Hermione said loud enough for Mr. Weasley to hear. "Sorry, girls...I just had to be sure it was you," Mr. Weasley said, welcoming us inside. 

As soon as we stepped inside we were greeted by Mrs. Weasley. "What are you girls doing here so soon?" she asked. "Just had a strange feeling about being home...thought it'd be safer here...we hope that's okay," I said before Hermione could tell them it was Draco who sent the letter. I gave her a look to let her know I'd explain later. "Well of course it is! Ron's just upstairs in his room. Dinner will be in about an hour," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione and I walked up the many flights of stairs towards Ron's room when she stopped me. "What was that about?" she asked. "Hermione we can't tell anyone about Draco...if You-Know-Who finds out he'll be killed," I whispered so no one could hear us. That's when the door to the nearest room opened, revealing Fred. "Hey Fred," Hermione said casually, but I didn't say anything nor did I look at Fred. We still haven't talked and it's just been getting more and more awkward with each encounter we have. Fred muttered a 'hello' to Hermione and pushed past me to get to the bathroom. 

Continuing our climb up to Ron's room, we passed Ginny's room and saw the door was opened so we peeked in to say hello. "Oh my god!" she squealed, jumping up and hugging us both. "Thank god you're here," she whispered, letting us into her room. Turns out she wasn't alone. Bill's soon-to-be-wife, Fluer, was sitting on a bed next to Ginny's. "Ah zis must be Elaine and Hermione!" Fluer said elegantly with her thick French accent. "Oh you girls must 'help me plan ze wedding! Ginny 'as been a good help so far," she said, shaking both Hermione and I's hand. "Of course, we'd love to help," Hermione said as I saw Ginny roll her eyes at Fluer. 

Once we were done catching up with Ginny, we finally made it to Ron's room. "We're coming in!" I yelled as we walked up the stairs. Too lazy to knock, Hermione and I barged in to find Ron laying on his bed. He sat up immediately when we entered and smiled. "How come you two are here early?" he asked, motioning for us to sit next to him on his bed. "This," I said, passing Ron the letter from Draco. "Did you tell my dad about this?" Ron asked after reading the letter. "No...I don't want anyone else knowing...Draco could get killed for this," I said, taking the letter back from Ron and putting it in my bag. "Yea it's best if it stays between the four of us...speaking of, where's Harry?" Hermione asked. "Seems like we have to help collect him from his aunt and uncle's house in a few days...should be interesting...I hear Madeye's got a plan," Ron explained. 

The next few days, went by moderately fast. On one particular day, Fred called me outside. "What's up?" I asked, trying to sound casual. "We need to talk okay? I heard Malfoy's sending you letters," he said flat-out. "Where did you hear that?" I asked Fred, trying to be calm. "From you...when you arrived here the other day I heard you and Hermione talking outside my room," he explained. I didn't reply...I only looked at him. "Don't worry...I won't tell anyone...I just want to make sure you're careful. You will never know if he's telling the truth or not or if it's actually him writing the letters," Fred said, motioning for me to sit next to him on the grass. I sat down, crossing my legs in front of me, subconsciously pulling grass from the ground. "How come you're talking to me now?" I asked him. "I miss you," he replied simply, grabbing my hand in the process and holding it in his. "I missed you too," I replied, happy that Fred was at least talking to me. "Why did you ignore me for such a long time?" I asked him, feeling some tears well up in my eyes. "I saw how close you were getting to Malfoy...it was difficult to watch you two together all the time at school," Fred explained. I nodded, but didn't respond. I wasn't sure what to even say. "I do love you, though, Elaine...and I just want you to be happy," Fred whispered, kissing my cheek gently as a smile found its' way on my face. "I love you too," I told him, and I truly meant it. 

Before I knew it, it was time to go collect Harry from his aunt and uncle's house. Since Harry is still an underage wizard and can't use magic outside of Hogwarts yet, we had get Harry to the Burrow by different means of transport: brooms. That night, all members of the Order gathered at the Burrow. Mad-eye, Tonks, Lupin, Mundungus, Hagrid, and Kingsley all piled into Mrs. Weasley's tiny kitchen. "We'll discuss the arrangements of who's doing what when we get to the house," Moody said before putting his hand out in the middle of our circle. "Everyone put your hands in," he ordered. Once everyone followed his orders, we apparated as a group. Our feet landed on the pavement of Private Drive and when I looked up, we were standing right in front of Harry's house. "Everyone inside," Moody said, as he practically ran towards the house. "What are you all doing here?" Harry asked Hermione and I as we hugged him hello. "We came to take you somewhere safe but we must discuss the details inside," Kingsley said before Hermione or I could answer. 

Once everyone was inside, Moody and Remus walked through the house and made sure it was secure. "Now...each adult has been given a destination. There are portkeys at various houses in London that are under the Order's control. Each adult will be paired with a kid," Madeye explained as we formed a circle in the living room of the house. "We must take into consideration that there are most likely death eaters circling the house as we speak. We must throw them off their guard, make them unsure of which Harry is the real one," Moody continued. "In your pair, one of you will become Harry and the other will be themselves," he explained, taking out a piece of paper with a list of name. "Hagrid is with Harry. Ron with Tonks; Fluer with Bill; Arthur Weasley with George; Mundungus with me; Hermione with Kingsley; Fred with Amelia (an Order member I didn't meet yet); and finally Elaine with Lupin," Madeye rambled. I quickly found my way next to Remus, and smiled at him. "Remus...I don't need to remind you how important it is to keep Elaine safe do I?" Mad-eye asked in a condescending tone. "Not at all. She'll be safe with me," Lupin said calmly. I felt confident in Lupin and I could tell he felt the same about me. We would be fine...right? 

"I don't understand...how could they all be me?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. "I believe you are familiar, Mr. Potter, with this particular brew?" Moody asked, holding out a flask and swirled it around in his hand. "NO!" Harry yelled. "Told you he'd take it well," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. "If you think I'm letting you risk your lives for me..." Harry began but was cut off by Ron. "Yea cause we've never done that before mate," Ron said sarcastically. "This is different, becoming me...I won't let you do it," Harry ordered, puffing out his chest slightly. "Well you're against thirteen powerful wizards who are over the age of 17. Mate, I don't think you have a choice on this one," George said as he chuckled slightly. At this point, Moody gave me a wink which was my signal to collect the hair from Harry for the polyjuice potion. I walked briskly up behind Harry and pulled a chunk of hair out of his head. "Blimey Elaine," Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head where I removed the hair. I ignored Harry's protests and added the hairs into Madeye's flask. 

"Now for those of you who've never taken Polyjuice Potion before, it tastes like goblin piss," Moody said passing the drink around. Fred and George were the first to take their sips and then it was my turn. I took my portion in one gulp, all while holding my nose. Despite holding my nose, I could still taste the potion as it burned it's way down my throat. Seconds later, I felt my face start to bubble and my hair was growing up into my head only to be replaced with short, messy black hair. When I looked in the mirror I didn't recognize myself. I was Harry Potter. It was the weirdest feeling ever. "Wow we're identical!" Fred and George said in unison. Looking around the room at the eight Harrys, I saw Lupin take out a huge bag of clothes and dumped it on the floor. We all had to change into the same outfit. 

Once everyone was prepared, we filed out of the house and into the middle of the street. "Wands at the ready. Good luck everyone, see you at the Burrow," Madeye said. I quickly picked up a broom and mounted it. With the 'go' from Moody, we all shot up into the sky. 

Not a moment later, I knew we were under attack. I held onto my broom with one hand and my wand with my other as I flew as close to Lupin as I could get. Death Eaters swarmed us as we flew in all directions. Spells were being cast in every direction, Lupin and I made our way out of the thick of things with three Death Eaters on our tail. "REDUCTO!" I screamed, pointing my wand behind me and knocking two of the three Death Eaters out of the sky. The one Death Eater that I didn't knock out was right on our tail. Whoever it was was a great flier. That's when I saw him..Draco. It was Draco trying to catch me, though he thought I was Harry. "WE'RE ALMOST THERE," Lupin screamed over to me. The wind whipping past my ears made it very difficult to hear. As we flew lower and lower over London, I felt the polyjuice potion starting to wear. I quickly pulled the hood of the sweatshirt I was wearing over my head so Draco couldn't see my hair changing back to it's normal frizziness. That's when I felt him. He had caught up to me and had jumped onto the back of my broom, wrapping his arms around my waist and grabbing my hand that held my wand. Immediately when Lupin saw this he turned around, unsure of what to do because if he sent a spell at Draco, he would risk hitting me as well. "DRACO!" I screamed, turning my body around now to reveal to Draco that it was me...not Harry. "Elaine," he said, clearly panicking, then apparating right then and there, leaving Lupin and I alone again. "We have to hurry!" Lupin said, motioning for me to follow him. Turns out, we were literally seconds away from the protective enchantments that were placed around the house with our portkey. 

Draco's POV: 

I had caught Potter. I didn't really want to...sure he was an asshole, but I never wanted him to be dead. When I jumped onto his broomstick, I put my hands around his waist, but that wasn't the waist of a man. It was a woman. That's when I heard her voice. "DRACO!" she screamed at me. I let go of her, allowing her to turn and face me. Elaine sat there, utterly shocked that I was trying to strangle her. "Elaine," I said to myself, and apparated right then and there. I was so happy to see her...and to know that she was alive. There was no way I was going to hand her over to Voldemort...I loved her. When I apparated, I went straight to my house. Before going inside, I found the nearest rock with a jagged edge and cut down the side of my arm. Trying my best not to scream in pain, I knew it was the only way to keep it a secret that I caught Elaine. "Draco...what happened?" my mother asked me when I walked inside. "Elaine Granger...she almost killed me," I said, pretending to be injured with a limp as blood ran down my newly injured arm. 

Elaine's POV: 

Remus and I landed our brooms in front of Mr. Weasley's cousin's house. "Quick we are about to miss it!" Remus said as we shuffled inside. "Hello I'm Remus this is Elaine...where's the portkey," Remus asked Mr. Weasley's cousin, Maggie. "Right here! Hurry!" she said, rushing us towards an old tin can. "Thank you so much for-" I began, but was ripped from the room when the portkey left. 

Remus and I landed in the marshy water in front of the Burrow. "Quick...inside the house," Remus said but we were stopped by Kingsley. "What was the last thing Albus Dumbledore said to the both of us?" Kingsley asked, raising his wand towards Remus. "Trust Harry...he is our only hope," Remus replied calmly, as Kingsley lowered his wand. "Elaine!" I heard someone yell from the house. Harry had rushed towards me, and pulled me in for a hug. "Who else is back?" I asked him as we broke from our hug. "Hermione...and George...he's been hurt," Harry said, leading me into the house. 

When we walked inside, I saw George laying on the couch with a bloody face and a missing ear. "George! Are you okay?" I asked as I kneeled next to the couch that he was on. He nodded slowly and smiled. "Thank Merlin you're alright...when I saw Malfoy was one of the death eaters following you, I tried to stop him, but Snape sent a curse right at my head," George explained as he gently pushed a strand of hair out of my face. The relationship that George and I have is so special. He's like my older brother: protective and watchful. I know that no matter what, he's always on my side. 

I sat with George for a while and helped Mrs. Weasley wrap up his wound. More and more people were arriving by the minute until everyone but Bill, Fluer, Mundungus and Madeye were the only ones left to come back. As I held George's hand, Fred rushed into the house and threw himself on the ground next to George and I. "How you feeling Georgie?" Fred asked as he kneeled next to his brother. "Saintlike," George replied, smiling. "Come again?" Fred asked his brother. "I'm holy...get it, Fred? I'm holy," George said pointing to the hole in his head where his ear once was. "Out of all ear-related jokes in the world you go with 'I'm holy'? That's pathetic," Fred said, causing us all to laugh. "Still reckon I'm better looking than you," George replied with a smile. As the whole room was focused on Fred and George, Bill and Fluer had entered the room. "Madeye's dead. Mundungus...he took one look at Voldemort and disappeared," Bill said. The whole room went extremely quiet and tears filled all of our eyes. "Let's have a toast...to honor him," Harry suggested as he pulled whiskey out of the cabinet in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and several glasses were filled with the drink and floated to each person. 

We all raised our glasses to Madeye Moody. 

This was only the beginning of the long and devastating war, and as we drank, I only thought about who in this room would lose their lives.


	25. Chapter 25

Elaine's POV: 

Throughout the next month at the Burrow, all of us helped prepare for Bill and Fluer's wedding. None of us were allowed to go anywhere beyond the protections surrounding the house, and all visitors were questioned when they arrived. This proved to be very tedious as the wedding drew closer and guests from all around the world were arriving. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were constantly running outside to question the new arrivals. 

Before anyone knew it, the morning of Bill and Fluer's wedding had arrived. The house was in complete chaos as everyone rushed around to get ready. Mrs. Weasley, before we were allowed to get ready, made us help set up the tent outside. 

"On my count...three, two, one," Mr. Weasley said as everyone setting up the tents raised their wands in unison. Once the tent was secured, George and I began placing the chairs for the ceremony. "What's the Minister of Magic doing here?" George asked, looking up from the ground as we secured the chairs. I looked up to and saw that the Minister was making his way towards me. "Miss Granger...I need a word with you," the Minister said, waving me towards him. I glanced at George, and then started walking towards the Minster, following him into the house. "Arthur could you get the other Miss Granger as well as your son, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter," the Minister said as he read off a list of names from a piece of paper. "Certainly," Mr. Weasley said, rushing off into the house to find them. 

The Minister walked straight to the living room of the house and saw on the couch. I sat on the couch opposite him and we waited in awkward silence for my friends to arrive. After minutes of staring at the ceiling I broke the silence between the Minister and I. "Minister...to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes saying, "I think we both know why I'm here Miss Granger." Not a second later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione strolled into the room and squeezed next to me on the couch I was already sitting on. 

Once the four of us were crammed onto the tiny couch, the Minister took a sheet of paper out of his pocked with his wand and levitated the paper in the air. "Here it is set forth. The last will and testament of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. First, to Ronald Billius Weasley, I leave my deluminator. A device of my own making in the hope that when things seem most dark, it will show him the light," the Minister said, taking out a lighter-looking contraption and handing it to Ron. Ron rolled it in his hands and then clicked the deluminator, causing the lights in the rooms to go out. He clicked it again and the lights turned back on. "To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard in hope that she find it entertaining and instructive," the Minister continued, handing Hermione her book. "To Elaine Samantha Granger, I leave my compass and hope it will point her in the right direction," the Minister said, taking out the compass. I recognized it right away. It was the compass Dumbledore always wore around his neck. The Minister handed it to me and I slipped it over my head and around my neck. "To Harry James Potter, I leave the snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill," the Minister finished, handing Harry the snitch. Once Harry held the snitch in his hands, the Minister seemed almost disappointed...like he expected something to happen. "I don't know what you're up to, Mr. Potter, but you can't fight this war on your own. He's too strong," the Minister whispered to us. "Suppose it's a good thing he's got us then," I snapped. I was tired of this guy giving us an attitude. "Is that all then?" Harry asked the Minister. "Not quite. Dumbledore also left you the sword of Godric Gryfinndor. Unfortunately, the sword of Gryfinndor was not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artifact it belongs to-," the Minister rambled on but Hermione cut him off. "To Harry. The sword belongs to Harry. It came to him when he needed it most in the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione said in her usual matter-of-fact tone. "The sword can present itself to any worthy Gryfinndor, Miss Granger, that does not make it that wizard's property. And in any event the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown," the Minister replied. "Sorry?" Hermione and I asked in unison. "It's missing," he answered back. With that, the Minister stood up, said a quick goodbye to us, and left the Burrow. 

As we watched the Minister walk outside, Hermione, Harry, Ron and I all glanced at each other. "Anyone else think that was really strange?" Ron scoffed. "Very strange," Hermione agreed with a very worried look on her face. Before we could discuss more about what had just happened, Mrs. Weasley called us back outside to help finish setting up. 

By 3pm, everything was done and it was time to get ready. The line for the shower was 11 people long by the time I got online. It took an hour and a half, but it was finally my turn to shower. When I finished, I did my hair, makeup, and changed into a long emerald green dress that reminded me of Draco. It reminded me of him so much that I decided to write to him. I took out a pen and piece of parchment and sat down to write:

Draco-

I have to thank you for sending your previous letter...you saved my entire family. I hope you're doing okay...I really miss talking to you. I don't really have much to say that I can put in this letter so I suppose I'll end it here xo 

-E 

I reread what I had wrote and debated on whether or not I should send it. I'm sure Draco would like to know if I'm okay or not, so I tied the letter to Ginny's owl (knowing she wouldn't mind if I borrowed it) and sent it off to Draco. 

After pinning my hair back from my face, I was all ready for the wedding. I met Hermione downstairs who pulled me aside immediately. "Elaine are your essentials all packed? I've got a funny feeling about tonight," she whispered. "Yes I won't let this bag leave my side," I said as I showed her the small beaded bag tied around my wrist. 

Once it was 5:30, it was time to head down to the lawn for the ceremony. Hermione, Harry and I sat in the fourth row from the front. The ceremony was nothing short of beautiful. Fluer wore a dress that had a peacock beaded on while Bill had on a deep blue tux. All of the Weasley boys (except Percy) were groomsmen, as well as Ginny (who was one of Fluer's bridesmaid) looked stunning. 

Once the ceremony was over, the chairs we sat on flew into the air and joined together with tables, clearing the way for a dance floor. Only a few minutes into the reception, the party was in full swing. The tent was filled from wall to wall with dancing Weasleys and Delacours. 

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I sat at a table close to the dance floor and watched as everyone enjoyed themselves. I've never seen Mrs. Weasley so relaxed and happy. That was when an unfamiliar voice came up from behind us. "Hermione may I have this dance?" a man said. I turned around and saw how handsome he was, and how he made Hermione blush. "Of course, Viktor," Hermione said, taking his hand and walking out onto the dance floor. "Who is that, Ron?" I asked, watching my sister and Viktor begin to slow dance. "Viktor Krum...famous Quidditch player and a real prat if you ask me," Ron said looking down at his plate. "You know there is such a thing as cutting in," I whispered and Ron's face lit up. "Wish me luck," he said, standing up from the table and leaving Harry and I alone. "That man...he wrote Dumbledore's obituary," Harry said more to himself than to me. "Go talk to him then," I suggested. Harry listened, leaving me alone at the table. 

Taking a sip of my drink, I decided to get up and walk outside the tent for some fresh air. It was getting rather crowded and hot inside the tent. 

Pushing my way through the crowd, I finally made my way out of the tent. Taking a deep breath of the cool summer air, I spotted a redhead walking out of the tent just minutes after I did. It was Fred...only, he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a girl that I recognized to be Fluer's cousin. She was beautiful...much taller and skinnier than I was...and her hair was like pure satin. "What's up, Granger?" Fred said, placing his arm and pulling in the girl closer to him as she giggled. "Just wanted some fresh air," I replied, trying to not let the fact that another girl was clinging onto him bother me. I could smell the alcohol coming from Fred, and he was swaying on the spot. "Cool...catch you later," Fred said, passing me and leading the girl he was with straight into the empty house. That was when George walked out of the tent. "My brother's a prat sometimes," George said, wiping away the single tear that had fallen down my cheek. "Come on...let's dance," George said, leading me back inside for a night of dancing and laughter. 

George made my night so much better...only for it to fall apart. As we danced the night away, a gigantic blast of blue light shot through the tent and landed in the middle of the dance floor. George and I held each other in anticipation as the patronus spoke. "Ministry of Magic has fallen. Minister of Magic is dead. They're coming...they're coming," Kingsley's voice echoed throughout the tent. "Holy shit!" George and I said in unison. "Stay safe!" he screamed at me as he ran the other direction. I knew he was going to go find Ginny and the rest of his family, while I needed to find Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

As Death Eaters appeared left and right, I scrambled through the crowd and finally found them. I grabbed Harry's hand and Hermione apparated us to the center of a busy London street; far from the wedding. "AH!" Hermione screamed, throwing her arms out in front of all of us, causing us to fall backwards on the sidewalk. A giant tour bus had almost hit us. "That would've been really sad if that bus killed me before Voldemort could," I said as the four of us stood and began walking down the street. 

As we continued to walk, Hermione and I started getting cat-called. "Come on gorgeous, don't let these guys take you home...come home with us," one guy said to me as we walked past them. "We've got to change 'Mione," I said, holding up my handbag. "Over here," Hermione said, pulling the four of us down an empty and dark alleyway. Hermione ripped open her bag and pulled out clothes for all of us to change into. I quickly slipped out of my dress and into jeans and a sweater while Harry and Ron stood watch. Then, it was their turn to change while Hermione and I stood watch.

This was it. We were officially on the run.


	26. Chapter 26

Elaine's POV: 

Once we were all changed, the four of us found ourselves in an empty coffee shop. We sat in a booth, heads close together as we began discussing our next move. "What about everyone at the wedding? Do you think we should go back?" Harry asked. "They're after you mate. You'd be putting everyone in danger by going back," Ron said. "Ron's right Harry," Hermione said. The waitress of the coffee shop had walked up to us, and took our order of four cappuccinos. "So where do we go from here? Leaky Cauldron?" I asked after the waitress was far enough away. "It's too dangerous. If Voldemort really had taken the Ministry then none of the old places are safe. Everyone from the wedding would've gone underground...into hiding," Hermione responded. After she said this, two construction workers walked into the shop. I eyed them cautiously and thought I recognized one of them as they stepped up to the cash register. "My rucksack with all of my things I've left it at the Burrow," Harry suddenly said. Hermione and I looked at each other, holding up our bags. "You're joking," Harry said with a proud smile on his face. "We've had all the essentials packed for days...just in case," I said quickly, still eyeing the construction workers. I elbowed Harry as soon as I saw them both pull wands from their pockets. "DOWN!" Harry screamed. Ron and Hermione immediately ducked under the table as Harry and I dove across the cafe to hide behind some chairs. The two men, who we quickly realized were Death Eaters, were firing spells at us, completely destroying the cafe. Pulling out my wand, I quickly stood and took out the giant blonde death eater, blasting him back into the wall. Ron, from the opposite side of the room, had stood up as well, taking out the second death eater in the process. 

The four of us slowly stood up and looked at each other. "Get the lights and lock the door," Harry ordered once he saw we were all okay. With a flick of my wand, all the shades automatically shut and sealed the door shut. Ron, using his deluminator, turned off all the lights with a single click. "We should wipe their memories...otherwise they'll know we were here," I suggested, making my way towards the unconscious death eaters. Hermione wiped both of their memories and we all watched as their eyes' became cloudy and almost innocent-like. "We have to go...now," I said, noting that the waitress was still in the kitchen. Harry grabbed my hand and the four of us apparated to a quiet street with townhouses. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the nearest two houses and they split apart to reveal a third house numbered 15. "Get in," Harry said, swinging the door open for us. "What is this place?" I asked as we moved down a long, dark corridor. "My godfather's house...he left it to me when he died," Harry explained, leading the four of us into the kitchen. "We can stay here until we know our next move," Harry said, placing his wand on the kitchen table. 

The house, which I later found out was 15 Grimmhauld Place (once used as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix), looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. Hermione and I immediately started cleaning as much as we could while Ron wrote a letter to his mother and Harry disappeared in the house. "Is Harry okay?" I asked Hermione since he had been gone for over two hours. "I think this is the first time he's been in the house since Sirius died," Hermione explained. 

The next day, Hermione and I spent reading through the book Dumbledore had given her. Halfway through the story, we heard Ron calling us from upstairs. "Ron? Is everything okay?" Hermione asked as we both stood up to find him. We met Harry on the staircase as well as we ran up to find Ron. "Look! At the door!" Ron said happily as we reached Ron. "Regulus Arcturus Black," I read aloud. "RAB!" The one who stole the horcrux!" Ron exclaimed. He slowly opened the door to reveal a small bedroom that was a complete mess. Almost everything was flipped over, broken and out of place. 

Harry stormed out of the room and down to the kitchen as the three of us followed him. "KREACHER!" Harry screamed, opening the cupboard to reveal an old house elf. The house elf crawled out, revealing his ragged robes to us. "Tell us about this locket. There's another one just like this one right?" Harry demanded as he held the fake horcrux in front of Kreacher's face. "Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is," he replied slowly. "Yes but have you seen it?" I asked. "MUDBLOOD," Kreacher screamed at me, causing Ron to raise a pan over his head, about to strike. "Ron!" I yelled, holding his arm back. "Answer her, Kreacher," Harry snapped. "Yes," he replied nastily. "Did somebody take the locket?" Harry asked. "He came...in the night. The night of the Weasley wedding. He took many things, including that locket," Kreacher responded slowly. "Who was it Kreacher? Who took the locket?" Ron asked. "Mundungus. Mundungus Fleacher," he replied. "Find him," Harry ordered and just like that, Kreacher disappeared.


	27. Chapter 27

Draco's POV: 

As soon as the Minister of Magic was murdered, I was forced to go to the Weasley's house to try to get Potter and Elaine with the rest of Voldemort's idiots. Luckily, when I arrived, I had only caught a glimpse of her running past me and she escaped. If only I could've grabbed her and took her far away from all of this. All I wanted to do was talk to her. It was obvious now that any mail I sent her wouldn't get a reply...I just hope that I'm wrong and she can still write to me. 

Elaine's POV: 

A few days had went by since Harry sent Kreacher to collect Mundungus. Of course, the four of us spent the time in silence...trying to think our next move out very carefully. Our only contact with the outside world was, of course, the Daily Prophet that Harry had dropped off on the front step every morning. 

Finally the day came that Kreacher and Mundungus apparated into the house...only, they weren't alone. Dobby the house elf accompanied them. Ron wrestled Mundungus into a chair as Hermione disarmed him. "Dobby was only try to help. Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley which Dobby thought was curious and then Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harry Potter's name and then Dobby saw Kreacher talking with the their," Dobby explained to Harry politely. "I'm no thief...you foul little..." Mundungus started but I raised my wand towards him and he shutup. "You're a thief Dun and everyone knows it," I said calmly, keeping my wand pointed towards him. "Master Weasley and the two Miss Grangers! So good to see you again," Dobby exclaimed as he took time to shake each of our hands. Harry then turned back to Mundungus and began questioning him. "Tell the truth...when you turned this place over...don't deny it. You found a locket am I right?" Harry asked. "Why? Was it valuable?" Mundungus asked. "Have you still got it?" Hermione asked quickly. "He's worried he didn't get enough money for it," Ron said loud enough for the room to hear. "Practically gave it away, didn't I? There I was selling me things in Diagon Alley when a Ministry witch comes up and asks to see me license. I didn't have anything so she took my locket instead," Mundungus explained. "Who was she? The witch, do you know?" Harry asked. "No I- well she's there," Mundungus said looking at yesterdays paper that was on the kitchen table. "Pink bow and all," he continued. The four of us put our heads together and looked at the newspaper. I recognized her instantly. Hermione told me all about Umbridge teaching at Hogwarts the year before I came and Harry still has the scars on his hands from when she forced him to write with his own blood. 

Once we questioned Mundungus a bit more, we let him leave. 

Once it was the four of us alone, we spent the rest of the night planning what we were going to do. Obviously, Umbridge works at the Ministry of Magic, so our best shot of finding her and the horcrux would be going there asap. 

Luckily, Hermione had a supply of polyjuice potion for us to use. The plan was to use it and turn into Ministry workers. We also decided that Hermione and I would stay together; I would be under Harry's invisibility cloak. In case things got complicated, it was much easier for me to be under the invisibility cloak, wand ready at all times. 

The next day we all stepped out of Grimmhauld Place and apparated to an abandoned store close to the entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

One by one Harry and Ron stunned and carried in three Ministry workers. "This here is Reginald Cattermore, Albert Runcorn, and Mafalda Hopkirk," Harry said as he pulled hairs from each of them.

When the time was right and Harry, Ron and Hermione all had their Ministry workers' clothes on, they drank the potion. I watched as their faces bubbled and changed to an exact replica of the workers passed out on the floor beside me. "Ready?" Harry asked. I quickly slipped the invisibility cloak over my head and followed Hermione out of the door. When we began walking down the street, Ron and Harry left to go to the Gentleman's bathroom and Hermione and I walked into the Ladies' room. I gracefully snuck into the stall where Hermione was going and she whispered to me. "Oh Elaine we have to flush ourselves," she began as she shuddered. "I think I'm going to be sick," she continued. "I'll go first," I said. I stepped into the toilet and pulled the chain. I was sucked down into the toilet and instantly reappeared right in the middle of the main hallway of the Ministry. Careful to avoid touching anyone, I made my way to where Hermione had appeared. "Elaine, are you there?" she whispered under her breath. "Yes," I replied as quietly as I could.

Hermione and I then began walking. We walked somewhat close to where Harry and Ron were, but not close enough that it was obvious. As we passed the Daily Prophet stand, I gently grabbed Hermione's arm. On the front cover was not only Harry's picture, but mine as well. It was a picture of me that showed me getting off the Hogwarts Express...the time I bumped into Lucius Malfoy as I stepped off. The cover of the newspaper read 'Undesirable No. 1 and 2'. Hermione quickly slipped one of the papers into her bag and continued moving on. We arrived at the statue placed in the middle of the Ministry. Under the statue was a sign that read 'Magic is Might'. "Are those..." Harry's voice said from next to Hermione. "Muggles. In their rightful place," Hermione whispered.

We continued on, with Harry and Ron right near us, we all entered the same elevator. The elevator was difficult for me to navigate without being touched or noticed by anyone so Harry, Ron and Hermione formed this barricade using their own bodies to block me from other people. "I say if we don't find Umbridge within the hour, we come back another day," Harry said. Suddenly, a Death Eater, that I recognized to be named Yaxley, walked onto the elevator. "Cattermore! It's still raining inside my office. That's two days now," Yaxley snarled. "Have you tried an umbrella?" Ron sniggered. "You do realize I'm going downstairs to interrogate your wife. You have one hour," Yaxley snapped. Yaxley left the elevator at the next stop and Mr. Weasley walked in. I noticed Ron shifted uncomfortably where he was standing. "Morning Reg," Mr. Weasley said to Ron. Ron smiled, catching himself when he almost called Mr. Weasley 'dad'. 

After Ron left the elevator to find Yaxley's office, Harry got off on the floor with Umbridge's office on it. Just as he stepped off the elevator, Umbridge stepped on. "Ah, Mafalda. Travis sent you down here, did he? Good," Umbridge said as she stepped onto the elevator. She took Hermione and I down to the courtrooms where a young witch was being interrogated. As we stepped into the room, the entire ceiling was filled with dementors and the only thing holding them back was Yaxley's weak patronus. As we sat closest to Umbridge, Hermione's job was to sort through paperwork. As Hermione pretended to do that, I tried to get a better look at Umbridge. Slowly and quietly I leaned over towards Umbridge and there it was. The locket. I jumped back down next to Hermione and whispered 'she's wearing it' in her ear.

Not a moment later Harry and Ron walked into the courtroom. "Ah thank you Albert," Umbridge said as she continued to question the witch. 

As Umbridge continued to talk, I watched Harry closely and noticed that his face was slowly beginning to bubble again. He was shrinking back to his normal height. Then, I saw his wand slide out of his sleeve. "What are you doing Albert?" Umbridge asked. "You're lying, Dolores, and you must not tell lies," Harry said as he sent a stunning spell that hit her square in the chest. I whipped off the invisibility cloak as Hermione popped up and grabbed the horcrux. Ron grabbed the woman being interrogated as Yaxley and a hundred dementors were right on our tail. 

We ran as fast as we could down the hallway and towards the elevator door. When we reached the elevator, we dove into the elevator and Harry and I conjured patronuses to keep the dementors away. Harry's stag and by my fox patronus charged the dementors as the elevator door came to a close. The elevator finally began moving and we reached the main floor of the Ministry in no time. 

As we were on our way out, Ron stopped to talk to his fake wife. "Mary, go home. Get the kids, I'll meet you there. We have to leave the country," Ron ordered. Just then, Mary grabbed Ron's face and began kissing him. "Ron!" Hermione screeched. He had turned back to his normal self and Mary almost passed out from shock. "It's Harry Potter! And Elaine Granger!" screamed a random wizard as we grabbed Ron and ran to the exit. We began to run to the row of fireplaces where we could apparate, but Yaxley was right on our tail. I ran as fast as I possibly could as the fireplaces closed one by one. I finally was able to send a spell towards Yaxley and he was slowed down a bit. It didn't take long before he caught us with us again. 

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and I jumped into the last opened fireplace, Yaxley grabbed my leg. It was too late. I kicked him off as we arrived at Grimmhauld Place and then grabbed everyone else and apparated into a forest where Jason and I used to go hiking. We landed on the crunchy leaves and were safe at last...only, Ron was hurt. 

"Elaine! Elaine! In my bag, get the medicine," Hermione said as she crawled over to Ron. "Accio ditany!" I said and the medicine flew into my hands. I quickly handed her the medicine and looked down at Ron. A big chunk of his arm as missing. "Elaine? What happened? Why aren't we at Grimmhauld Place," Harry asked as he too crawled over to Ron's side. "We were there but Yaxley had a hold of me and I knew that if he saw where we were we couldn't go back so I brought us here. Jason and I used to come hiking here. It was the first place I could think of," I said in a shaky voice. Ron was howling in pain and it was very difficult to ignore that. Once Ron calmed down and Hermione bandaged his arm, I stood up and began putting up protective enchantments. "What are you doing?" Harry asked. "Protective enchantments of course. While I'm doing this, can you put up the tent?" I asked. "Where do you suppose I'm going to find a tent?" Harry asked in a snippy tone. I rolled my eyes and pointed to my bag. 

Once Harry was finished setting up the tent, we all helped Ron into one of the beds. He arm was in a sling and it wouldn't be safe for him to apparate right now. He's not strong enough.

Our next few days in the woods consisted of the four of us trying to destroy the horcrux. It was nearly impossible. No matter what spell I tried nothing worked. It was insanely frustrating and wearing the horcrux only made it worse. Since it contained a piece of Voldemort's soul, it made all of us on edge and moody when we wore it. 

About four days into our stay in the woods, Harry thought it would be best to continue moving. It wasn't safe to stay in one place too long. The next spot Harry chose to set up camp was a hillside. And a few days later we lived in-between two mountains.

Things between the four of us were getting very tense. Harry and Ron would pick at each other and Hermione and I were starting to fight now too. Usually, when we took shifts to be lookouts, Ron and I stayed together as did Hermione and Harry. The fact that Hermione was spending all her time with Harry was driving Ron crazy. Ron, as everyone knows, is in love with my sister, and I don't blame him for being jealous. Hermione didn't hide the fact that her and Harry were only growing closer. 

One night, Ron and I were eating while Hermione was giving Harry a haircut. "Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed and Harry's hand went immediately to the back of his head where she was cutting his hair. "What?" Harry asked as the two of them rushed to the table where Ron and I were. "I'll tell you in a second," she replied as she pulled books from her bag. "Maybe you could tell me now," Harry said impatiently. "The sword of Gryfinndor! It's goblin-made," Hermione said, still skimming pages in the book she pulled out. "Brilliant," Harry replied, clearly confused. "No...you don't understand," Hermione answered. "Hermione! I see where you are going with this! Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade. It only takes in that which makes it stronger!" I said, knowing exactly what Hermione was doing. "Exactly!" she exclaimed. "Uh...okay?" Harry said skeptically. "Harry! You only destroyed one horcrux right--Tom's Riddle's diary in the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione explained. "Yea...with a basilic fang. If you tell me you've got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours," Harry snapped. "Don't you see? In the Chamber of Secrets you stabbed the basilic with the sword of Gryfinndor. It's blade is impregnated with basilic venom," Hermione responded, acting like the answer was obvious. "It only takes in that which makes it stronger!" Harry exclaimed, finally understanding. "Exactly...which is why it could destroy horcruxes!" I said. I looked over to Ron to see if he understood as well but he was gone. 

With a little zap, all the lights in the tent were shut off. "Ron?" I asked into the darkness. "Yeah, I'm still here, but you three carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun," Ron said as he clicked the lights back on. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, standing up slowly from the table. "Wrong? Nothings wrong. Not according to you anyway," snapped Ron. "If you've got something to say don't be shy...spit it out," Harry said snapping back. At this point, I stood up, readying my wand. Ron's eyes made him look crazy...I could tell something was going to happen. 

"Alright...I'll spit it out, but don't expect me to be grateful just because there's another damn thing we've got to find," Ron said. "I thought you knew was you signed up for," Harry said, raising his voice more and more. I glanced at Hermione and saw she was getting worried. "Ronald," I started but Harry cut me off. "I'm sorry but I don't quite understand. What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we'd be staying at a five-star hotel finding horcruxes every other day? You thought you'd be back with your mum by Christmas?" Harry screamed as he walked over to size-up Ron. "I just thought, after all this time we would've actually achieved something! I thought you knew what you were doing! I thought Dumbledore told you something worth while! I thought you had a plan!" Ron bellowed, his face growing redder and redder with every word. "I told you everything Dumbledore told me...and in case you haven't noticed we have found a horcrux already," Harry said. "Yeah and we are as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them aren't we!" Ron screamed. 

At this point, Hermione made a grab for the horcrux that was around Ron's neck. The horcrux is a powerful piece of magic and affects whomever wears it. Ron saw Hermione reach for it and pushed her aside. "Ron!" I screamed. If he pushed my sister again, he'd be hexed for sure. "Ron please take it off. You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day," Hermione said, beginning to cry. "You don't know why I listen to that radio every night do you? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name or Fred or George or mum," Ron said. "You think I'm not listening too! You think I don't know how this feels!" Harry yelled. "NO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THIS FEELS! YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!" Ron screamed. Ron had gone too far. Harry lunged at Ron and they began punching each other viciously. Hermione started to scream and tried separating them. I then took matters into my own hands. With a quick wave of my wand, an invisible wall in between the boys emerged so they couldn't get within two feet of each other. "GO!" Harry screamed at Ron. Ron threw the locket onto the ground and grabbed his bag. "And you two? Are you coming or are you staying?" Ron asked both of us. When Hermione and I didn't answer, he stormed out of the tent...and with a 'pop' we all new he was gone. 

As soon as we heard that Ron apparated away, Hermione burst into tears and ran off outside, calling him name over and over again. Harry sat at the table with his head in his hands and I sat next to him, lost for words. "I'm going to check on her," Harry said and stood up. He came back to the table a few minutes later, looking even more upset than before. "Well?" I asked, but Harry didn't answer. He just looked at me with tear-filled eyes and placed his head on the table. "I'll take the first watch," I said, taking my wand and an extra blanket to sit outside with. "Go sleep, 'Mione," I said, stepping outside to see her sitting in the dirt, crying. "I've got the first watch," I told her, helping her to her feet and pushing her towards the entrance of the tent. 

The next few weeks were very quiet. Unfortunately, there was no word from Ron...or anyone for that matter...including Draco. I knew that Draco figured it would be too risky to send mail to me now, but I was still hopeful. My hope remained as the nights grew colder and the snow covered the ground. 

"Elaine! Come see this!" Harry called from outside the tent. Him and Hermione had gone to find a squirrel or bunny for food. I grabbed my wand and ran out of the tent to find Harry and Hermione kneeling on the ground in front of two big elegant owls. The owls seemed to have brought a basket with them. "Look," Harry said, handing me the note that seemed to have come with the basket. It read: 

E- 

I hope you're okay. I've risked a lot to send this and I hope these owls find you well. Wherever you are in the world, stay safe and stay hidden...they're looking for you everywhere! Here's something that I hope will help. 

-D

"Oh my god," I said, looking back up at my friends. They had opened the basket that was packed to the brim with food and drinks. "That's Draco's handwriting?" Harry asked me. "Yes," I replied, smiling to myself. "We have to search this basket first before we eat anything...just incase," Hermione said immediately pulling out her wand and performing incantations under her breath. After fifteen minutes of watching her work, she told us everything seemed safe. 

Immediately, Harry and I carried in the basket and dug through the entire thing, drooling over everything we pulled out. The basket, after all, had an undetectable extension charm on it, so it took us a while to take everything out. The entire basket included: tea bags, water bottles, sodas, frozen meats, eggs, milk, crisps, chocolate, muffins, breads, and pasta. There was so much of everything that Hermione, Harry and I cooked ourselves a giant feast. We were, after all, absolutely starving.

While we stuffed our mouths, our spirits rose higher. Ever since Ron left, Hermione spent most of her time with her nose in a book, but she wasn't actually reading. Her eyes were unfocused and full of tears. Harry was also quiet, leaving me by myself. I, of course, was upset that Ron had left as well, but I was trying to stay focused in defeating Voldemort.

"You should write him and thank him," Harry suggested as we cleaned our plates. "Are you sure, Harry? What if it gets intercepted?" Hermione asked, worried. "I won't write my name...but we do have to thank him," I said, pulling out a piece of paper and a quill. I wrote: 

D- 

Thank you so much for what you did. 

"There," I said, showing Hermione and Harry the letter, "it's simple and sweet, and he'll know who it's from," I said, drawing a small smiley face at the bottom of the note. 

I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and went outside to the two owls who had delivered the package. I tied the letter to one of their legs and watched as they both took off into the night sky. 

Draco's POV: 

It took a lot of careful planning to send Elaine that package of food. Every night I would wake up after my parents were asleep and snuck to find the house elf. He would make me food in small portions, and once the basket was filled, I sent it off with two owls from the post office located in Hogsmeade. I just hoped they found her....

My spirits were lifted when I got that letter from her. I knew it was from her as well, since she put a smiley face on the bottom of the letter. I used to watch her do that all over her potion's notes last year. 

Elaine's POV: 

Draco's care package helped keep our spirits high for a few days, but not for long. Things soon went back to the way it was...quiet and boring. 

During one of the more particularly quiet weeks, though, Harry had made a big discovery. He was playing with his snitch that Dumbledore gave him, while Hermione and I were sitting outside. Then, we heard him yell for us. Hermione and I immediately popped up off the ground, readying our wands and ran into the tent. "Harry?" Hermione said as she rushed to him. "Guys! Look at this!" Harry said passing me the snitch. The words 'I open at the close' were in small, scripted letters. "Hermione you said snitches have touch memories. Well, I didn't catch my first snitch with my hand, I nearly swallowed it!" Harry exclaimed. "What do you think this means?" I asked. "No idea," Hermione said as she examined the snitch. "I've also found something," said Hermione pulling out the book that Dumbledore gave her. "Look...its the mark again. It's showing up everywhere," Hermione said opening the book for us to see. It was the triangle mark with a circle and line through it. Hermione seems to think this mark is of great importance. "Luna's dad was wearing that...at the wedding. Maybe we can go ask him," Harry started, "I've also been thinking...I want to go to Godric's Hollow. It's where I was born and where my parents died. It means something to me," Harry finished. "That's exactly where you-know-who will expect you to go...because it means something to you," Hermione replied. "I know...but it means something to him too. You-know-who almost died there. I think the sword will be there," Harry said. "I agree, Harry. It'll be very dangerous, but you never know. The sword could be there...it's worth a shot," I said, then turned to Hermione to hear her perspective. "We can leave tomorrow," Hermione said.

For the rest of the night, we tried our best to plan what we were going to do and where we were going to look. We decided to leave the following evening after sundown, so we left at 6pm.


	28. Chapter 28

Elaine's POV: 

When our feet landed in Godric's Hollow, snow was falling rapidly. Snow quickly covered my hair, leaving it sopping wet. "Let's go this way," Harry said as we all zipped our coats and marched forward. 

The first place Harry wanted to look was the cemetery. He didn't think the sword of Gryfinndor would be there, but he did want to find his parents' grave.

As we walked towards the cemetery, the snow crunching under our feet was the only sound we heard until we passed the church. It was packed with people singing. "Guys, I think it's Christmas Eve," I said as the song 'Joy to the World' filled the air. 

As we walked on, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He was staring at something in between a bunch of trees. It was a house. A small plaque in front of the house told us that it belonged to Harry and his family. "This is my house...this is the place where he killed my parents," Harry said quietly. I gently placed my hand on shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. Hermione and I thought it be best not to interrupt Harry while he was looking at his old house, so we remained silent for about ten minutes until he was ready to continue. Harry, Hermione and I stepped up to the gate leading to the graveyard. Harry swung the gate open and we followed him in. "It'd be quicker if we fanned out," Hermione suggested so we did just that. It was until a few rows of gravestones in that I saw the sign...the one Hermione kept seeing. The triangle, circle and line sign. I called Hermione over as I brushed the snow off, revealing the sign completely. The stone was so old that it was very difficult to read but I managed to figure out most of it. The headstone read Ingotus Peverell. There was also a quote underneath the name but it was too difficult to figure out. 

"Hey Harry," Hermione said, calling him over, but as we turned around, we saw him staring at something. Hermione and I looked at each other, knowing that Harry found what he was looking for.

As we walked up to him and his parents' grave, Harry was crying. Tears were slowly streaming down his face as he read the stone over and over again. Knowing what it would mean to him, I pulled out my wand and created a beautiful rose wreath. I leaned it against their headstone and stood back up next to Harry and Hermione.

It felt like we were standing in front of their graves for ages before anyone spoke. It was Hermione who broke the silence. "Someone's watching us by the church," Hermione said in a whisper. I slowly peaked over my shoulder and saw an old woman in a giant coat just watching us. "I think I know who that is. That's Bathilda Bagshot, she might have the sword," Harry said. With much protest from Hermione, we followed Harry towards this old lady. Hermione and I both pulled out our wands and tucked them in our sleeves just in case. 

Walking carefully not to slip on the ice, we followed the woman into her house. My first impression of the house was that it smelled really nasty. There was a thick layer of dust on everything that the only light inside was that from the candle. Hermione quickly slipped out her wand and lit the fireplace while I, with a wave of my wand, cleared the dust from the room. "I think she wants me to go upstairs with her...alone," Harry said breaking the silence. "Harry are you sure you should be doing that? I don't like this at all," I answered, my voice was shaking. I knew something was off, but before I could protest more, Harry was halfway up the stairs. Moments later as I was searching through the house, I came upon a small closet. When I opened it there were flies, and the smell was most rancid here. As I looked up, blood dripped down onto the floor right in front of me. "HERMIONE!" I screamed, but before I could tell her what was wrong, we heard a crash coming from upstairs. I grabbed my sister's hand and bolted up the stairs trying to see where Harry was. 

As we reached the top of the stairs, we saw Harry struggling. He was fighting with something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I wanted to go and help Harry, but I didn't want to send a spell his way that would hurt him too. Once I realized that it was a gigantic snake he was fighting, I sent a stunning spell and it blasted through the floor. I quickly grabbed Harry, who had a nasty bite in his arm, and pulled him behind the bed near Hermione. Harry was groaning in pain and clutching his scar. "He's coming," he said. I knew it was now or never. Just as the snake reappeared from downstairs, I held tightly onto Harry and Hermione and we apparated away.

We landed on a snow covered forest floor. "He's angry...really, very angry. We missed him by a second," Harry said as Hermione immediately got to work putting up the protective enchantments. "Elaine where are we?" Hermione asked once we had set up the tent and everything else. "Forest of Dean. Jason and I took a day trip here once...it was the first place I could think of," I explained.

The rest of the evening was silent and was spent trying to stay warm. The tent, of course, wasn't warm at all and we spent most of the time huddled in blankets. 

Harry had taken the first watch of the night and by the time it was my turn and I had walked outside, I saw Harry standing kind of far from the tent. In front of him was a patronus, so I thought he was just practicing his spell while taking a stroll.

About an hour passed and I began to get nervous...Harry had still not returned from his walk. I knew waking up Hermione would only cause her to panic so I decided to wait it out a little longer. Just as the sun was rising, I could see Harry walking back towards our tent...except he wasn't alone. I jumped up and ran to him...Ron. My heart was filled with so much happiness. "I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK!" I exclaimed as I jumped into his arms. "Hermione! Hermione!" Harry screamed into the tent. She rushed out of the tent, wand in hand, ready to fight. "Is everything alright?" she asked urgently. "It's fine, actually, its more than fine," Harry said and gestured to where Ron was standing. "Hey," Ron said with a grin on his face. Hermione started to run up to him and at first I thought she was going to kiss him...but boy was I wrong.

Hermione ripped Ron's bag off his shoulders and began beating him with it. "You complete ASS Ronald Weasley...you show up here after weeks and you say 'hey'?" she screamed, her face turning red. "What is that?" Hermione asked as she gestured towards Ron's hand. It was the horcrux...it was destroyed. 

"You destroyed it!" I exclaimed. "And how is it that you just happen to have the sword of Gryfinndor?" Hermione demanded. "It's a long story," Harry said, saving Ron from having to answer. "Don't think this changes anything," Hermione said with a snap. "No of course not. I only destroyed a bloody horcrux why would that change anything? Look I wanted to come back as soon as I left...I just didn't know how to find you," Ron said. "Yea how did you find us?" I asked him. "With this," Ron replied as he pulled his deluminator out of his pocket. "It doesn't just turn off lights. I don't know how it works, but Christmas morning I was sleeping in this little pub keeping away from some snatchers and I heard it. A voice. You're voice, Hermione, coming out of it," Ron explained. "And what exactly did I say may I ask?" Hermione said crossing her arms. "My name...just my name. Like a whisper. So I took it, clicked it, and this tiny ball of light, it went right to my chest, straight through me. Right here," Ron said pointing to his heart. "And I knew it was going to take me where I needed to go. So, I dissapparated, and came to this hillside. It was dark, I had no idea where I was. I just hoped that one of you would show yourself, and you did," Ron said, finishing the story.

Hermione looked at Ron for a long time, thinking of something say, but she kept quiet and went back into the tent. "How many days do you think till she comes 'round?" Ron asked Harry and I. "I'm not sure. Keep talking about that ball of light," Harry replied.

Days after Ron's arrival, our moods stayed particularly cheerful. Hermione eventually did come around and her mood was better than I've ever seen. 

A few days after Ron's arrived, we found ourselves staying on a rocky beach. Although it was raining, anything was better than the freezing snow. 

One night, while we ate dinner, we began discussing our next move. "I want to see Xenophelius Lovegood. Look, the sign (the triangle, circle and line) is here in a note Dumbledore wrote. It must mean something," Hermione said as she showed us the note. "How would Lovegood know?" Ron asked. "He was wearing that symbol around his neck at the wedding," Harry explained to Ron. It was quickly decided that we needed to see Lovegood. This symbol must be something important, especially since Dumbledore wrote it. We planned to leave for the Lovegood's house the next morning.

The following morning, we apparated in front of a huge house with a massive garden. There were odd objects lying around the yard and overall, it was a very unusual house. Just over the hill, the Burrow could be seen standing proudly. I wished more than anything to go and see everyone there....but we couldn't. 

The four of us walked up the winding path and up to the front door. Harry knocked twice on the door and it swung opened, revealing Mr. Lovegood. He looked just like Luna; he had long blonde hair, a long nose and orange robes. "Mr. Lovegood, sir, it's me, Harry Potter. We met at the wedding. I was wondering if you could help us," Harry started. Mr. Lovegood simply stared at us, and then stepped aside to let us in. "Please, sit down, I'll go make some tea," he said after leading us upstairs into the sitting room. We all did as he said and took a seat.

Mr. Lovegood then returned with four cups of tea. We all took a sip at the same time and I discretely spit my mouthful back into the cup. There was a splash of water and the tea leaves seemed old and rotten. I looked around and saw Harry and Hermione trying their best to swallow it, while Ron was much less discrete than I and spit it out loudly all over the floor. Mr. Lovegood seemed to take no notice to this.

"Um, where's Luna?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. "Luna? Oh..she'll be on her way," Mr. Lovegood responded. "Now, how can I help you Mr. Potter?" Lovegood asked. "Well, it's about something you were wearing around your neck at the wedding...a symbol," Harry explained. "You mean this?" Lovegood asked, holding up the exact symbol we were here to learn about. "Yes...that exactly," Harry said as he examined the necklace. "That is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Don't tell me you've never heard of the Deathly Hallows," Lovegood continued. Harry and I looked at each other, confused, while Hermione and Ron seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. Before Mr. Lovegood could explain anymore, Hermione jumped into the conversation. "Wait, I have the story here," Hermione said as she pulled out the book Dumbledore gave her. 

She read the story of the three brothers. When she finished, it all clicked together for me, but not for Harry. Mr. Lovegood rose from his seat and gathered a quill and piece of parchment and drew the symbol slowly. The straight line represented the elder wand; the circle represented the resurrection stone; and the triangle represented the cloak of invisibility. "Together they make the deathly hallows. Together they make one mast of death," Mr. Lovegood said as he finished drawing. "I think I'll go make more tea," Lovegood said as he stood up and saw the empty kettle. "Lets get out of here I'm not drinking anymore of that stuff...hot or cold," Ron said once Lovegood was out of ear shot.

The four of us walked down the stairs into the kitchen were Lovegood was fiddling with the kettle. "Thanks for the help, sir, but we really should be going," I said to Mr. Lovegood. "NO YOU CAN'T GO!" he screamed, making us all jump. "They've taken her. They took my Luna," he whispered. "Who's taken her?" Harry asked. "VOLDEMORT!" he screamed back. The name 'Voldemort' was tabooed since he took over the Ministry. Anyone who said the name was tracked and questioned immediately after saying it. 

As soon as he said that name, I knew the Death Eaters would arrive shortly. I felt Ron push me down onto the ground just in time before the Death Eaters shot through the walls. Spells were flying all around us and the roof was caving in. All I needed to do was find Harry, Ron and Hermione under all this rubble...but I couldn't. 

I felt a strong pair of hand wrap around my waist and bring me to my feet. "I've got Granger!" the man who had grabbed me yelled. "GO!" I screamed at my friends who were trying to pull me back towards them. I continued kicking and screaming, but once I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione disapparate, I knew it was pointless. "Please can I have my daughter...please!" Mr. Lovegood pleaded to the second Death Eater who had stepped up next to me. "If this is the real Elaine Granger...then we'll see," the death eater replied with a cackle. "We're taking this one to the Malfoy Manor," the same death eater said to the one who was restraining me. We then apparated, landing in front of a gigantic black mansion. The death eaters marched me up to the fence where Bellatrix Lestrange was waiting. "Get Draco!" she screamed towards the house as the death eaters had pushed my face up against the fence.

As I was dragged up towards the front door of the house, it opened revealing Narcissa Malfoy and Draco standing right behind her. Draco looked horrified as they dragged my beaten body right into his house. "Take her into the foyer," Narcissa said, calmly, as if what was happening to me was a common occurrence at her house. "He's not here right now," Narcissa told the death eaters, and I felt a wave of relief. Of course, Voldemort could arrive at any second, but at least I had time to think of some kind of plan. 

They forced me to kneel, took my wand, and the one death eater kept his wand pointed at my neck. "Well, Draco...it's her isn't it?" Bellatrix asked him as she forced him to kneel...almost nose to nose with me. He shifted himself in front me, blocking Bellatrix's view. "I'm not so sure...it doesn't really look like her does it?" Draco said. I could feel him breathing heavily as he cupped my face in his hands and examined it, slowly pushing a loose strand of hair out of my eyes. I could tell he was trying to waste time...to stall so I could figure out a way to escape. "Darling...I know that is Elaine Granger...why are you so unsure?" Narcissa asked as I watched Bellatrix leave the room. 

"HAHA! I don't believe it!" Bellatrix said, dancing her way back into the room. Harry (who looked like his face had been blown up), Ron and Hermione were being marched inside and forced to kneel next to me. Lucius Malfoy had also entered the room to see what all the fuss was about. 

Bellatrix ordered Draco to examine Harry before Hermione and Ron. "Well?" she asked him after he spent a moment looking at Harry. "I can't be sure," he replied. "Draco," Lucius said sweeping up behind Draco and grabbing the back of his neck, "if we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord...all will be forgiven and everything will go back to the way it was." "Now we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy," one snatcher said. "How dare you talk to me like that in my own house!" Lucius snapped. 

Bellatrix ignored them and focused the attention back on Harry. "Now if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure," Bellatrix said. Draco stared directly into Harry's eyes, and I knew Draco was still trying to buy us as much time as he could get. "What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked. "Yes, what is wrong with his face? Was it you dear?" Bellatrix asked pointing to Hermione and cackling. 

The attention was turned back to me. "Well...I am sure that is Elaine Granger! So shall we call the Dark Lord now or..." Bellatrix started waving her finger at me, but her focus shifted elsewhere. "Where did you get that?" she asked one of the snatchers. "Found it in her bag...reckon it's mine now," the snatcher replied. I glanced up slightly and saw he was holding the Sword of Gryfinndor in his hands. 

Without even a thought, Bellatrix killed the snatcher holding the sword and sent a dozen curses at the others. "So now we put the boys in the dungeon and we have a talk with this one. Girl to girl," Bellatrix screamed in Hermione's face. "NO! TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE," Ron screamed as Pettigrew dragged them out of the room. 

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! TAKE ME! TORTURE ME! I'M ELAINE GRANGER! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" I screamed at Bellatrix as Lucius Malfoy tied invisible ropes around my wrists with a wave of his wand. "Don't worry...you're next!" she screamed back at me. Defenseless and tied up, I watched as Bellatrix pinned Hermione to the ground. She pulled out a knife and started carving something in her arm. "Where did you find that sword? Who let you in my vault? WHAT ELSE DID YOU TAKE FROM MY VAULT?" Bellatrix demanded. I saw Hermione struggle to escape, but it was no use. "I didn't take anything," Hermione sobbed. 

Hermione's screams pierced my ears and my heart as I began to cry...there was no way to help Hermione. "Get the goblin," Bellatrix demanded. Moments later, Pettigrew returned with a goblin. Once she saw the goblin, Bellatrix stood up off of Hermione. "Crucio!" she bellowed and Hermione wriggled on the ground, screaming in pain. "Goblin...is this the sword of Gryfinndor?" Bellatrix asked. "No. It is a fake," he responded. "Do not lie to me!" she said and swiped her knife across the goblin's face. 

While this was all going on, I was trying to figure out a way to escape. Lucius had such a tight grip on me that I was loosing feeling in both my arms. "You will be spared today...the same can't be said for this one," Bellatrix said as she walked towards Hermione. "Like hell...expelliarmus!" Ron screamed. Harry and Ron had escaped the dungeons. My heart soared knowing there was hope after all. Ron rushed towards Hermione and helped her to her feet since she was so weak as Harry battled Draco. 

I felt Lucius let go of me and another person took me, with a knife to my throat. "DROP YOUR WANDS! I SAID DROP THEM!" Bellatrix screamed. She slowly pressed the knife into my throat and I felt a trickle of blood fall down my shirt. "Look it's Harry Potter...he's all bright and shiny and new again. Call him," Bellatrix whispered in my ear. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Lucius lift his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. Then, out of complete silence came a squeaking noise. I looked up and saw Dobby the house elf. He was loosening the chandelier that Bellatrix and I were standing under. Bellatrix flung herself out of the way just as the chandelier fell. 

Unfortunately, I couldn't get out of the way quick enough. Thousands of pounds of steel and glass shattered on top of me. I was completely crushed. Moments later, the steel and glass lifted off of me and I was in Ron's arm...barely conscious. 

"Stupid elf! You could've killed me!" she screamed. Ron held me tightly as I started to fall...I took one last look at Draco and we left the Malfoy Manor. Just as we left, Bellatrix threw her knife. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dobby and I landed on a beach. I stared at the sky...trying to stay conscious. My throat was bleeding quite a lot...Bellatrix had her knife pressed hard against it. That's when I remembered...the knife. I sat up from where I was laying in the sand and saw Dobby. He was clutching the knife that was sticking out of his chest, and I watched as he collapsed in Harry's arms. "Hermione! Give me a potion...anything...please...help me!" Harry yelled. That was the last thing I heard before passing out. 

I woke up a few hours later in a bed. As I sat up, I glanced out the window and saw we were still at the beach. The waves crashing could be heard from the window and I breathed in the salty air. "Oh good...you're up," Ron said as he peeked into the room I was in. "What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head as he carried in a cup of tea for me. "Dobby died...that knife hit him...there was nothing we could've done," Ron said, struggling to get the words out. "We're at Bill and Fluer's house...we're safe," he added. "Is everyone else okay?" I asked. Before Ron could even answer, Harry and Hermione walked inside, looking relieved to see I was alright. "Fluer said you have a concussion...and your neck," Hermione said, pointing to the bandages I just noticed. "Your neck should be fine by tomorrow," Hermione added, smoothing out her hair. "You're alright?" Harry asked me. I nodded slowly, and took a sip of tea. "What's next?" I asked Harry, knowing he already had a plan forming. "I'll tell you later...get rest," Harry said. Then my three best friends left me alone so I could sleep...and I did.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter introduces a girl named Brandy Grindelwald, granddaughter of Gellert Grindelwald. Brandy plays a small role in this story, and has her own story that I'll be finishing up and uploading soon!

Elaine's POV: 

I awoke the next morning and finally decided to get out of bed. My sore muscles ached as I was moving, but I had to shower and eat. 

Showering felt like something completely new to me. Before I did jump in the shower, I let the water warm up, and I saw myself in the mirror for the first time. I didn't even recognize myself. My face was pale, and I had giant bags under my eyes. My hair was matted, tangled, and greasy. The bandage around my neck was starting to peel off, so I gently ripped it off to reveal a long, skinny scab. Careful not to damage the scab, I showered and cleaned it thoroughly. 

I felt like a new person when I was showered and changed into clean clothes. That's when my stomach started to rumble. I checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was only 6:30am. I knew my friends would still be sleeping, so I crept downstairs and found my way to the kitchen. "Oh hey Fred...hey George," I said casually, opening the cabinets. The twins were sitting at the kitchen table talking to each other. That's when I did a double-take and realized that they were actually there. "OH MY GOD!" I squealed, breaking down into a puddle as I pulled them both in for a hug. "What are you guys doing here!" I exclaimed, so happy to see the two of them beaming at me. "Got a letter from Bill last night that said the four of you were here...mum actually let us leave the house to come see you," George explained. "Yea I couldn't believe it myself...of course, Ginny is rather pissed...mum didn't let her come," Fred said. "How long are two allowed to stay?" I asked immediately trying to plan to spend as much time as I could with them. "Only until dinner time...she's having Bill write to her every hour on the hour that we are still here and safe," George explained, still smiling at me. "Elaine are you okay?" Fred asked me, pointing to my injured neck. "Yea...Bellatrix," I said, immediately covering my neck with my hand. "Well don't touch it...let me get a bandage," George said, standing up and offering me his seat. 

George reappeared, bandage in hand and wrapped the cut neatly so it wouldn't get infected. I thanked him and the three of us ate breakfast together, trying to be as quiet as possible and not wake anyone else up. "How did Bellatrix do that?" Fred asked as we ate toast and eggs. "Held a knife to my throat," I replied as if that event wasn't horrifying in itself. Between the twins, they asked so many questions about what has been going on the past seven months we've been in hiding, that it took me almost three hours to explain. Of course, I couldn't tell them that we were hunting horcruxes, but I did tell them everything else. "We heard you guys broke into the Ministry...the pictures were badass," George said, pulling a newspaper clipping from his pocket. The picture showed Harry, Ron, Hermione and I running away from Yaxley. "Mum freaked when those were the on the front page," Fred explained as I read the article about the break-in. 

"Sorry am I interrupting?" a girl with brownish hair and a thick New York accent asked as she hesitated to walk into the kitchen. She was looking right at George. "Not at all," George said, his face quickly grew red. "Who are you?" Fred asked, not having noticed George's sudden redness. "I'm Brandy...Grindelwald," she said, pausing before she said her last name. "The Malfoy's kidnapped me and I've been in that dungeon with Luna, the goblin, and Olivander for weeks now...maybe months," she explained, trying to remember when she was taken. In all honesty, I felt terrible for Brandy. Her skin was sunken into her face and it was clear she hasn't eaten in a long time. 

After Brandy told us all about why she was kidnapped (apparently her father has information Voldemort is dying to get and the Malfoy's kidnapped her to get her father to come and speak with Voldemort), she strolled back off to bed, glaring at George for a second too long. "What was that about?" I asked George, his ears now matching the color of his hair. "She's cute, I don't know," he said, shrugging it off. I decided to let it slide for now because, soon enough, Harry, Ron and Hermione woke up. They all shouted in surprise when they saw Fred and George sitting with me at the table. 

The six of us spent the rest of the day together...trying to soak up as much of the fleeting time we had left. Of course, the day flew by faster than any other day we've experienced so far, and we were forced to say goodbye to the twins by 5pm that night. 

The next week and a half was spent planning. We decided to make use of our time and catch up on some much needed rest and food (as well as questioning Luna, Brandy, Griphook, and Olivander about what's been going on at the Malfoy Manor). 

One night, after dinner, Brandy asked me to help her with her hair. Of course, I said yes, grateful to have a few minutes alone with her. "I wanted to ask you...how is Draco?" I asked, as she handed me a hairbrush. "He's just wonderful...he helped me through a lot of shit that his parents put me through...snuck me food and kept me company when he could," she said. "And is he, like, being safe?" I asked, unsure of how to word the question. I mean, how safe could you get when Voldemort is in and out of your own house? "Yea from what I've seen he hasn't been putting himself in danger...besides helping me, that is," she explains. I nod, knowing he'd do the same for me if I was in that position. "You know he talks about you like all the time? It gets rather annoying sometimes," she said with a laugh, and my stomach did a leap. Draco talks about me...and just knowing that, made me smile. 

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and I finished planing, one thing was clear...we had to break into Gringotts Bank. "Bellatrix seemed really scared when she was torturing me...and we think another horcrux is in her vault," Hermione explained, running a hand over her arm where Bellatrix had carved the word 'MUDBLOOD'. "So...do we have enough polyjuice potion?" I asked Hermione. My bag had been left at the Malfoy's house, but Hermione was able to snatch hers before we disappeared. "For one person," she said, holding up the almost-empty flask of the potion. "Hermione...you still have Bellatrix's hair?" Harry asked. "Right here," she replied, holding up a small vile with one strand of hair. And from there...we formed a plan. Harry and Griphook (the goblin from the Malfoy Manor Dobby rescued) would be under the invisibility cloak. Ron and I were going to use magic to change our appearances slightly, and Hermione was going to use the polyjuice potion to change into Bellatrix. "Right...so when do we leave?" I asked, once we worked out the entire plan. "Tomorrow morning," Harry said. With that, the four of us sulked off to bed....though none of us were going to be able to sleep. 

Our nerves were at an all time high the next morning. After barely eating our breakfast, we prepared to leave the house. Once we were ready, Hermione took the polyjuice potion, turning herself into Bellatrix. 

Hermione then changed Ron's appearance. He grew long, black hair and had a hooked nose. She then turned to me and changed my hair to be pin-straight and dark brown. She added bangs to almost cover my eyes and changed my nose to be much bigger than normal. Once we were all ready, the four of us gathered in the garden. 

I glanced at Dobby's grave and gave him one last goodbye as we waited for Griphook to appear. Once he did, Harry spoke, "We're relying on you Griphook. If you can get us past the guards and into the vault, the sword is yours," Harry said in a serious tone. We all put our hands together and apparated to Diagon Alley.

We landed in Diagon Alley and immediately moved to a shaded area to make sure the invisibility cloak was covering Harry and Griphook completely. Once we were sure everything was secure, we started walking down Diagon Alley. It didn't look familiar at all. It was crawling with Death Eaters, and all the shops (except those that catered to the Dark Arts) were closed. On every window there were posters of Harry and my faces. A familiar Death Eater, one of whom I did not know the name of, spoke to Hermione during our walk to Gringotts. "Madam Lestrange," he said with a bow as he walked past us. "Good morning," Hermione said politely. The Death Eater shot her a funny look and kept walking. "Good morning? Good morning? Your Bellatrix Lestrange not some google-eyed school girl," Griphook whispered from under the invisibility cloak. "Hey! Go easy on her!" Ron said stepping next to Hermione. "If she gives us away we might as well use that sword and slit our own throats..understand?" Griphook snapped back. "No, he's right. I was being stupid," Hermione said.

As we continued to walk down Diagon Alley, I noticed someone walking towards us that looked extremely familiar. It was Draco Malfoy. My heart began racing like crazy. "Does everyone see who's walking towards us?" I said loud enough for my friends to hear. Hermione slowly nodded. If Draco notices us, it will blow up our whole plan. It will ruin everything. "Just keep walking forward. Pretend you don't see him," Harry whispered from under the cloak. The closer we got to Draco, the faster my heart began to beat. Just as we were about to pass him, he saw us. He looked from Bellatrix to Ron and then to me. That's when my heart dropped to my stomach. He was now walking towards us. "Hello Aunt Bellatrix...mind if I have a word with your friend here?" Draco said, grabbing my hand and holding it up. "Just make it quick," Hermione (who, of course was Bellatrix) snapped. 

Draco quickly pulled me aside as my friends waited for me a few feet away. "What the hell are you doing!" Draco asked in a whisper-yell. I brushed the bangs away from my eyes so I could see him properly. "SH!" I said, knowing my friends could hear him from that far away. "You're not actually about to do what I think you are...are you?" he asked. "Well...that depends...but, to be frank...yes," I said confusingly. I didn't know what to say. "You have to be careful...I can't send you baskets of food if you're dead," he said with a smirk. "Wow thanks...look, I really have to go I-" but I was cut off. Draco had pulled me close to him, and he began kissing me...hard. Everyone in the alleyway was staring but I didn't care...my world was on halt as I kissed him back. Slowly wrapping my arms around his neck and popping my right foot in the air...I wouldn't have cared if Voldemort appeared next to me right now... 

"Oh for the love of god!" I heard Hermione say, ripping me away from Draco. As she dragged me towards the bank, I continued to look back at him, completely lost for words. "For god sakes...someone took a picture of that! If that gets published in the Daily Prophet...you'll both be dead," Ron said as we entered the bank. "Well it's not my fault!" I bickered with him and continued to walk down the long aisle of the marble bank. "Shush you two!" Hermione ordered, snapping at us both. Ron and I rolled our eyes at her, but remained silent. 

The rest of the way, the only sound that was made was from Hermione and I's heels on the floor. We reached the furthest desk where a goblin sat, filling out some paperwork. Hermione gave a little cough to try and notify the goblin that we were standing there. The goblin remained focused on his paperwork. "I wish to enter my vault," Hermione spoke, trying her best to sound like Bellatrix. "Identification?" the goblin asked. "I hardly think that will be necessary," Hermione replied. "Oh Madame Lestrange!" the goblin squeaked when he finally looked up. He eyed Ron and I curiously and left to the room behind the desk. "I don't like to be kept waiting," Hermione snapped at the goblin as he walked away. "They know. They know we're imposters," I heard Griphook whisper. By the front door of the bank, I turned slightly and saw a wizard guard walking up to us. "Harry, what do we do?" Ron whispered in a shaky voice.

Just then, the goblin returned with another goblin. "Madame Lestrange, would you mind presenting your wand?" the new goblin asked. "And why should I do that?" Hermione snapped. "It's the banks policy. Surely you understand," the goblin replied politely. The wizard guard behind us was slowly getting closer and closer. "No! I most certainly do not understand!" Hermione yelled at the goblin. She really sounded like Bellatrix now. It gave me the chills. Her voice was cold and cruel. "I'm afraid I must insist," the goblin snapped. He was getting suspicious and very agitated. Just as the wizard guard reached us, Harry put the imperious curse onto the goblin. The goblin giggled slightly and smiled at us. "Very well Madame Lestrange, if you will follow me," the goblin spoke. He stepped down from behind the desk and led us through a pair of solid gold doors. There was a cart there waiting for us and we piled in. When the cart started moving, I was holding on for dear life.

As we flew through various parts of the underground, we were about to go underneath a waterfall. "WHAT IS THAT GRIPHOOK?" Harry screamed. Griphook pulled on the break, but it was no use. We were already going so fast that it would be impossible to stop the cart. The cart went underneath the waterfall and we all got soaked. Hermione, Ron and I had all transformed back into our original selves. The cart then slammed its breaks and we came to a stop. A small red light popped out of the cart and began screeching. The floors to the cart dropped causing all of us to fall into the depths of the underground. As we plummeted downwards, I grabbed my wand and screamed, "ARRESTO MOMENTUM!" 

All of us landed softly onto the ground. "Well done Elaine," Harry said as he helped me off the ground. "Oh no! You guys look like you again," Harry said as he looked at the three of us. "The thief's downfall. It washes away all enchantments. It can be deadly," Griphook spoke. "Oh you don't say," Ron snapped sarcastically. "Just out of interest...is there anyway out of here?" I asked Griphook. "No," he replied. "Brilliant," Ron answered back. The other goblin we had with us was no longer under the imperious curse. "What the devil are you all doing down here? THIEVES!" he shouted. "Imperio," Ron muttered and the goblin was in a happy daze once more.

"The Lestrange vault is this way," Griphook said and he began leading us through the caves. From where we landed, it was only a five minute walk. On our way we heard something roar. "Well, that doesn't sound good," Ron said when I gave him a nervous look. When we reached Bellatrix's vault, I stopped dead in my tracks. "What is it, Elaine?" Ron asked since he didn't see what I was seeing yet. "Bloody hell, it's a Ukranium hornback," Ron whispered. A gigantic white dragon was curled up in front of the vault's door. "Here, take these," Griphook said as he handed out these noise-makers. "Elaine, walk behind me. Wands out," Harry ordered as we started walking past the dragon. The noise-makers sure did their job in keeping the dragon away. "It's been trained to expect pain when it hears the noise," Griphook explained as we reached the vault door. "That's barbaric," Hermione said.

When we entered the vault, I noticed right away it was filled to the ceiling with jewels and goods. "Is it in here Harry? Can you feel it?" I asked him as he examined the room. Harry nodded and we all picked a side of the vault to examine. "Harry? Is that it? Up there?" I asked him. A small cup had caught my eye. "Yes! Yes that's it!" Harry exclaimed. Just as he was going to reach for the cup, Hermione bumped into a gold plate and it dropped to the floor with a loud clang. I looked closely at the dish because it began to multiply. "That'll be the Gemino Curse. Everything you touch will multiply," Griphook explained. Ron accidentally tripped over the plates that continued to multiply and knocked over a whole table of things. The room got very crowded very quickly. "Hermione give me the sword," Harry ordered. Hermione immediately went into her bag and threw him the sword of Gryffindor. Harry was able to get to the cup, but it fell into the mess of multiplying items. Griphook grabbed the cup right as I was about to. "We had a deal Griphook!" Harry yelled. "The cup for the sword!" he yelled back. Harry threw the sword in front of Griphook as Griphook threw the cup into the air. Luckily Hermione caught the cup and immediately placed it in her bag. 

"I said I'd get you in...but I didn't say anything about getting you out," Griphook said in a menacing tone. Griphook opened the vault's door and all of the objects poured out right next to the dragon. The sound of dozens of wizard guards was coming from the other side of the dragon. We were completely trapped. Harry ushered us all out of the vault very quickly and up onto a balcony so we could see what was going on. Spells were flying in every direction and we had no means of escape. "We can't just stand here! Anyone have any ideas?" Ron screamed. "I have one but its mad!" Hermione screamed back. She quickly turned towards the balcony's edge and blew the railings away. She jumped off of the edge of the balcony and onto the dragon's back. "WELL COME ON THEN!" she screamed as she struggled to get a secured spot on the dragon. Ron and I jumped next and then Harry. "REDUCTO!" I screamed and pointed my wand at the chains holding the dragon down. Harry then sent another spell at the dragon's tail when it didn't realize it was freed. The dragon began to clumsily climb the sides of the cave wall. It didn't take long before he broke the floor of the bank's lobby level. "Everyone hold on!" Harry screamed as the dragon hit his head on the chandelier. Glass rained down on us, cutting my arms and face in the process. The wizard guards on the floor were trying to fight the dragon, but the dragon quickly broke through the ceiling and climbed up onto the roof of the bank. When we did reach the roof of the bank, the dragon took several moments to breathe in the fresh air, but we had to leave. I glanced down at Diagon Alley where a hundred people were flooding out of the bank, screaming in terror. Then I saw Draco standing close, watching us from the ground. When he saw it was us on the back of the dragon, he disapparated on the spot. 

"HE'S COMING!" Harry screamed. "REDUCTO!" I screamed and shot the dragon's tail. The dragon finally took off and soared in the air. Finally, we were above the clouds and far away from the bank. "Absolutely brilliant!" Ron exclaimed to Hermione.

After about an hour of flying, everyone was sore from hanging on, but no one dared to move or readjust themselves. 

About twenty minutes later, the dragon was finally descending. We were in a mountainous range and in between the mountains were giant lakes. The dragon continued to get close to the water to drink. "WHEN SHOULD WE DROP?" Ron asked Harry as the dragon was getting closer and closer to the water. "NOW!" Harry screamed and we all let go. I plunged into the frigid water. The icy cold water filled my lungs and tore at my bruised and bloodied skin.

I quickly emerged from the water, shivering from head to toe and swam to where my friends were. "Harry?" I asked. He was struggling to stay afloat. I knew he could swim well...so he must've been seeing whatever Voldemort was seeing. "Ron...help," I said, pushing Harry towards Ron. We both grabbed Harry by the arm and saw to the closest patch of land with Hermione right in front of us. Once we got to the land, I laid on the grass, trying to catch my breath. We were finally safe...somewhat.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Hogwarts

Elaine's POV: 

Once we all finally caught our breath, Harry stood up and started pacing. "He knows. He knows we broke into Gringotts. He knows what we took, and he knows we're hunting horcruxes," Harry said as he ripped off his sopping wet clothes and threw them aside. "How is it you know?" Hermione asked him as she dug out clean dry clothes for all of us. "I saw it," Harry said as he quickly threw on a dry pair of pants. "Harry you can't keep letting him in," Hermione began but Ron cut her off. "Never mind that. What did you see?" Ron asked as I quickly changed into leggings and a sweater. 

"Well...he's angry and scared too. He knows if we find and destroy all the horcruxes we'll be able to kill him. I reckon he'll stop at nothing to make sure we don't find the rest. And there's more. One of them's at Hogwarts. I saw the castle and Rowena Ravenclaw. It must have something to do with her. We have to go there now!" Harry rambled. "What?" I asked, completely surprised he'd want to risk it all and sneak into the castle. 

"We can't do that! We've got to plan and figure it out!" Hermione replied nervously. "Hermione...when have our plans actually worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose," Harry replied. "Right well, one problem. Snape's the headmaster now...we can't just walk through the front door," I said. "We'll go to Hogsmeade--to Honeydukes. We can take the secret passage in the cellar...it's...there something wrong with him. It's like, you know, I've always been able to follow his thoughts...and now everything just feels disconnected," Harry explained. "Maybe its the horcruxes? Maybe he's growing weaker...maybe he's dying," Ron suggested. "No....no it's more like he's wounded. If anything, he feels more dangerous," Harry explained.

After we all got changed and reorganized, I took one last look around the tiny little island we stood on and breathed deeply. I knew breaking into Hogwarts wasn't going to be easy by any means. 

"Ready?" I asked Hermione as we walked up to Harry and Ron. "I never am," she said with a faint smile. This war was really taking a toll on her. She missed mom and dad dearly. I, of course, miss them too...it's just...well, I didn't really know them that well. Jason was my family at home, but I was used to being alone. Harry, Ron and Hermione were my family now. 

The four of us grabbed hands and apparated to Hogsmeade. As soon as our feet touched the ground, an alarm sounded. We heard doors opening somewhere not too far away, and a bunch of running men towards the direction that we were. 

"POTTER!" screamed someone who just walked outside nearby. Ron grabbed my hand and led the four of us into a covered area with tables and benches. Two death eaters walked under the covered area just as I ducked down under a table. The two looked under each table and they were about to get to the one that I was crouching under. Luckily, an alarm from across Hogsmeade went off and the two death eaters went to help the others. We took this opportunity to try and find safety. 

"This way!" Harry whispered to us and we followed him on a path in between buildings. We then came to a dead end, and heard others approaching us. "Potter, in here," a voice whispered from behind us. A tall man was holding the door opened and we all piled in very quickly with no questions asked.

Harry led us into a downstairs area and we waited for our savior. As we waited, I looked around the room. There was not much to it except a portrait of a young girl. She looked oddly familiar. "Did anyone get a good look at him? I could've sworn I saw," Ron started but Hermione cut him off. "Dumbledore...I know," said Hermione.

The Dumbledore-look-alike then walked into the room. "Are you mad? Coming here at a time like this!" his voice growled. "You're Aberforth? Dumbledore's brother," Harry said and Aberforth nodded. He looked at each one of us and strolled out of the room only to return minutes later with food and drink for us. We scrambled to eat and it was all gone in seconds. "Do you hear from the others much? From the Order?" Hermione asked as she finished her drink. "The Order is finished. You-know-who has won. Anyone who says otherwise is kidding themselves," Aberforth replied. Harry ignored this. 

"We need to get into the castle...tonight. Dumbledore gave us a job to do," Harry said. "Did he know? Nice job? Easy?" Aberforth asked sarcastically. "We've been hunting horcruxes. We think the last one is inside the castle but we'll need your help getting in there," Harry explained. I could tell he was loosing patience. "That job my brother gave you is a suicide mission. Do yourself a favor boy...go home. Live a little longer," Aberforth said. "Dumbledore trusted me to see this through," Harry snapped. "What makes you think you can trust him? What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you? In all the time you knew him, did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention her's?" Aberforth asked and pointed to the girl in the painting. "Why should he?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. "Keep secrets? You tell me," Aberforth snapped. "I trusted him," Harry said, now clenching his fists. "As a boy. A boy who's chasing horcruxes on the word of a man who didn't even tell him where to start. You're lying...not just to me, that doesn't matter, but to yourself as well. That's what a fool does. You don't strike me as a fool, Harry Potter, so I'll ask you again...there must be a reason," Aberforth ranted but Harry cut him off. "Look, I'm not interested in what happened between you and your brother. I don't care that you've given up...I trusted the man I knew. We need to get into the castle...tonight," Harry said.

Aberforth didn't respond to Harry. Instead, he looked at the girl in the painting and spoke to her. "You know what to do," he said calmly. The young girl nodded and walked away. "Where have you sent her?" I asked him. "You'll see...soon enough," he replied and turned to walk out of the room. "That's your sister Arianna isn't is? She died very young didn't she?" Hermione asked before he left the room. "My brother sacrificed many things, Mr Potter, on his journey to find power...including Arianna," Aberforth said quietly. A tear welled up in his eye and he went to leave the room. "Thank you, Mr Dumbledore," I said before he could leave. He gave me a quick nod and then left. Once the door shut behind him, Harry threw me a weird look. "What? He saved our lives...," I began, "that doesn't sound like someone who's given up."

Moments later, the portrait of Arianna began walking back...except..she wasn't alone. Harry grabbed his wand as the figure got closer and closer and then...the portrait swung opened. A very tall handsome man stood in the door of the portrait. "NEVILLE!" I screamed as he jumped down to greet us. I almost didn't recognize him. He looked totally different. He was much taller than me, and his face was beat up pretty bad. As he hugged me, I stopped him from moving to examine his face. "What happened?" I asked as I looked at a giant gash from the corner of his eye and all the way down his cheek. "Oh this is nothing...Seamus is worse. Come on lets get you guys into the castle," Neville said with a huge smile on his face. 

As we walked through the tunnel and towards the castle, Neville explained to us how bad Hogwarts had gotten with Snape as headmaster. There were death eaters roaming about the corridors and they tortured students if they misbehaved. When we finally reached the end of the tunnel, Neville seemed really excited. "Let's have a bit of fun shall we?" Neville said smirking. He opened the door that was at the end of a tunnel and blocked the doorway so no one could see us. "I've got a surprise for you," Neville said to whoever was on the other side of the door. "Not more of Aberforth's cooking. Be a surprise if I can even digest it," I heard Seamus' voice say. Neville then stood aside and revealed the four of us standing there. The crowd, that filled in what I realized was the Room of Requirement, erupted in cheers. We all climbed down from the portrait hole that the door was attached to and greeted everyone. Everyone who was in the room swarmed us with hugs, high-fives, and even a kiss on the cheek from Dean. "Alright alright let's not kill them before You-know-who gets the chance," Neville joked.

On my left I heard Neville talking to a boy who was a year younger than us, Collin Creevey. "Get the word out to Reamus and the others that Harry's back," Neville said to him. Collin immediately scrambled out of the room.

Once everyone calmed down and said their hellos to us, Neville spoke first. "So, tell us the plan Harry," Neville said after everyone calmed down. "Okay there's something we need to find. Something hidden here...inside the castle. It may help us defeat You-know-who," Harry started. "Right...what is it?" Neville asked. "We don't know," Harry replied. "Where is it?" Dean asked. "We don't know that either. I realize that's not much to go on," Harry said. "That's nothing to go on," Seamus replied with a laugh. "We think it has something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw. Um..it'll be small, and easily concealed. Anyone have any ideas?" I asked the crowd. "Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem," said a dreamy voice from the back of the crowd. 

The crowd parted to reveal Luna Lovegood. "Oh bloody hell here we go," Ron whispered, causing Hermione and I to punch him in the arm simultaneously. "The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous," Luna spoke softly. "Yes, but Luna, it's lost...for centuries now. There isn't a person alive today who's seeing," Cho Chang chimed in. "Excuse me but can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?" Ron interrupted. "It's a sort of crown...you know, like a tiara," Cho explained.

As we all began talking about where this potential diadem could be, the door to the Room of Requirement opened. It was Ginny. She walked up to the four of us standing there and ran into Harry's arms. "Harry!" she said as she flung her arms around his neck. Ron rolled his eyes. "She hasn't seen me in months and it's like I'm Frankie-first-year," Ron scoffed. "She only wants Harry," Seamus said raising his eyebrows and smirking. "Shut up Seamus," Ron snapped. When Ginny and Harry finally broke apart, she gave us the bad news. "Snape knows. He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade," Ginny said. 

Just as she told us this, Snape's cold voice rang throughout the castle. "All staff and students must report to the Great Hall immediately," his voice said. Harry then turned to us. "You guys wait here. Wait for the Order to come and then go to the Great Hall. If I don't see you take this to find me...keep each other safe," Harry said as he thrusted the Maurauder's map into Hermione's hands. He then rushed off with Ginny to the Great Hall.

Not even a minute after the door to the Room of Requirement closed, the portrait that we climbed out of minutes before had opened. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the first to climb out and then, Aberforth, Kingsley, Percy, Remus, Brandy and finally Fred and George. I ran and hugged Fred and George, squeezing extra tightly since I'm sure a battle was going to ensue shortly. 

As all the Order members piled out of the Room of Requirement, it was time to go meet Harry in the Great Hall. Harry's shouting could be heard from outside the Great Hall. "It seems, despite your exhausted defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster," Harry yelled. Fred and George opened the Great Hall doors as the entire Order of the Phoenix surrounded Harry, wands drawn. 

"How dare you stand where he stood! TELL THEM HOW IT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT! TELL THEM HOW YOU LOOKED HIM IN THE EYE...A MAN WHO TRUSTED YOU..AND KILLED HIM! TELL THEM!" Harry screamed and it echoed through the hall. Snape grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry. 

Instantly, Professor McGonagall whipped out her wand and jumped in front of him. Snape hesitated slightly as McGonagall sent spell after spell in his direction. Just as she was about to win the duel, Snape apparated out of the castle. "COWARD!" McGonagall screamed. With a wave of her wand, the Great Hall's fire place erupted and everyone started to cheer.

Just as all seemed to be going well, Voldemort's voice rung throughout the castle. A young girl, probably a first year, began screaming and crying as she covered her ears. "I know many of you will want to fight. Some of you may think it is wise to fight. Give me Harry Potter and none shall die. Give me Harry Potter and Hogwarts shall remained untouched. You have one hour," Voldemort's chilling voice said. "Well? What are you waiting for? Someone grab him!" Pansy Parkinson screamed and pointed at Harry. Everyone's attention turned to her and then to Harry. Ginny jumped right in between Harry and one by one, we all grabbed onto him, ready to fight. McGonagall then ordered Filch to take the Slytherin House down to the dungeons and lock them down there for the time being. As they were being forced out of the Great Hall, everyone erupted in cheers again.

"Everyone who is 16 and younger must follow me to the train! Everyone who is old enough can choose to stay and fight if they wish!" Professor McGonagall said and she led half of the Great Hall out of the castle. "Elaine!" Hermione screamed as she called me over to where her, Harry, and Ron were standing. "Ron and I are going to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry is going with Luna to look for the horcrux. We'll meet you in front of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in thirty minutes. Stay safe," Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's had and rushed off. As I watched my friends leave the Great Hall, I ran off too. 

I wasn't sure where I was going, but something called me to look down by the dungeons where the Slytherins were being held. As I ran down towards them, there was an explosion and hundreds of Slytherins were running towards me and towards the rest of the castle. When I jumped out of the way, someone caught my eye. It was that blonde hair that I'd recognize anywhere. It was Draco Malfoy. He had his friends Crabbe and Goyle by the neck and he was marching them up towards the staircase. I instantly ran past him so he would notice me, but for some reason, I pretended I didn't notice him and I kept walking. "Elaine!" I heard him scream from behind me and I turned around. He let go of Crabbe and Goyle and had the biggest smile on his face as he walked up to me. 

In an instant, his lips were on mine. I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. When we broke apart he looked at me in a way I've never seen him look at me before. "I just wanted to say something before this all goes down...I'm in love with you. I always have been and I always will be and I really hope we both are alive by the end of this," he said with the biggest grin on his face. I've never seen him act like this before. "You don't have to tell me how you feel...frankly, I don't care...be with Fred for all I care. But you should know that I am in love with you," he said. Once more he pulled my waist close to his and kissed me. When he pulled away he winked at me and then left with Crabbe and Goyle. It took me a moment to get my thoughts together and realize where I was and what was going on.

"Elaine!" I heard someone call from across the corridor. It was Fred. "Are you alright?" he asked when he saw my face. Draco Malfoy just kissed me...what was I supposed to say? 

"Draco Malfoy just kissed me," I said without thinking. "Well I'm not surprised honestly. He's probably not going to make it out of this battle alive and he wanted to shoot his shot," Fred said with a laugh. "What?! Why aren't you freaking out about this?" I asked him. Of course, the Fred I knew back when we dated would have flipped out...but war changes people. "Because...it's what happens when you are about to go into war. About four girls just kissed me. It's no big deal," he said still laughing. "Are you serious!" I said, half-laughing, half-serious. "I'm kidding," he said as he began to walk away. "Oh...right," I said with a slight sigh of relief. "IT WAS FIVE!" he screamed once he was far enough away and about to turn down another corridor. I laughed to myself shaking my head slightly, and then suddenly remembered I had to meet Hermione and Ron.

As I ran up the steps to the bathroom that Hermione and Ron were meeting me, I passed by Brandy, and I wondered where she was heading to...or if she even knew where she was going. She looked like she was on a mission, though, and no one was going to stop her. 

Deciding not to interrupt her, I continued on...passing more and more familiar faces. I wondered to myself how many of these people would be lifeless by dawn. When I finally got to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Hermione and Ron were just getting out. "We got a ton of basilik fangs so when we get the next horcrux we can destroy it," Ron explained with a smile on his face. That was when I noticed that him and Hermione were holding hands. "We need to find Harry," Hermione said as she pulled out the map Harry gave her. "There I just saw him!" I said as I pointed to Harry's icon on the map, but his name disappeared. "Maybe he's gone to the Room of Requirement. Didn't you say last year that the Room of Requirement doesn't show up on the map?" Ron asked Hermione. "Yes I did say that didn't I?" Hermione said, completely boggled on why she didn't think of that herself.

The three of us ran to the Room of Requirement and burst through the doors to find Harry looking through endless stacks of items. When we found Harry, he was looking at a bust with a tiara on it. It was the lost diadem. He had found the horcrux. He had grabbed it just when we approached him. "I found it," Harry said showing us the beautiful crown. 

Seconds later, a voice rang throughout the entire room. "Well well, what brings you here Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all had their wands out and pointed to us. "I could ask you the same," Harry replied cooly. "You have something of mine. I'd like it back," Draco snapped. Since I was hidden behind all of the junk piled in the room, I stepped up next to Harry and raised my wand towards Draco. 

Draco looked at me and his expression changed completely. "What's wrong with the one you have?" Harry asked as if he didn't notice Draco lowering his wand. "It's my mothers. It's powerful but it's not the same. Doesn't quite understand me...know what I mean?" Draco asked, also trying to ignore the fact that his wand was now at his side. He kept glancing at me and catching my eye while he spoke. "Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix...you knew it was me but you didn't say anything," Harry said completely changing the subject. Draco glanced at me even longer when Harry asked this and Harry understood why. "Come on Draco..don't be a prat. Do him," Goyle said. Draco unknowingly raised his wand again. "Draco," I said simply, and he lowered his wand completely. "I'll do it then," Goyle said, sending a killing curse in my direction. Luckily I was able to avoid it just in time. Ron then started screaming and chased after the three boys. Seconds later, Ron returned screaming his head off. "Crabbe's set the bloody place on fire!" Ron screamed as he grabbed my sister's hand and ran. Harry and I looked back and saw flames crawling their way towards us, destroying everything in their path. The flames behind us grew bigger and bigger as we ran away. 

The four of us then came to a dead end and were trapped. Harry and I held up our wands and water flowed from it, blocking the flames from entering where we were. Our spells were not enough to hold the flames back for much longer, but Ron found broomsticks and we each grabbed one and shot up towards the ceiling of the room.

Carefully, we dodged the flames and flew towards the exit. On our way out of the room, we spotted Draco, Crabbe and Goyle climbing a pile of junk. "WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM!" Harry screamed at us and we all turned and flew towards them. "You're joking! Harry if we die saving them I'll kill you," Ron screamed as we dove to get them. Just as Hermione was about to grab Goyle, he slipped and fell into the flames. Harry dived down into the fire and grabbed onto Goyle before he was engulfed. I dove down to where Draco was and grabbed his hand. He swung onto the back of my broom and held onto my waist so tight that it became hard to breath. Once Ron got Crabbe, we were cleared to leave the completely destroyed Room of Requirement. Hermione led the way and used her wand to create a pathway through the flames. 

When we reached the doorway, we all collided and fell off the brooms. Draco and I tumbled onto the stone floor, completely bruised from the fall. Still, I scrambled to my feet since I was the closest to the door as Ron threw me the basilik fang and Harry slid the tiara towards me. I pierced the crown and flung it into the now closing Room of Requirement. Another horcrux was destroyed. 

I fell backwards as the Room of Requirement door slammed in my face. As I laid on the cold stone floor in front of the Room of Requirement, I was exhausted, but full of adrenaline. "Oh my god," Draco said as he sat up from where we crashed. "Are you okay?" he asked me, but my attention was drawn somewhere else. It was Fred and Percy. They were both fighting two giant and powerful death eaters. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I rushed to help. 

That was when the air exploded. I felt myself flying through the air, clinging onto the only thing I had to defend myself...my wand. Half buried in the wreckage of the fallen corridor, the cold air told me that the side of the castle had been blown away. That was when I heard it...a terrible cry that pulled at my insides. I stood up, unable to move any closer as I watched Percy and Ron shaking Fred Weasley. Harry grabbed my hand and we staggered and stumbled over stone and wood. 

"No - no - no!" someone shouted...I couldn't tell who. "No! Fred! No!" Percy screamed as Harry and I bent next to him. Fred's eyes stared back at me, but they were lifeless. The ghost of his last laugh was still etched upon his face. 

"FRED!" I screamed, feeling my legs collapse from under me. I couldn't hear anything but pure white noise. My world had stopped completely. I couldn't bear to look at Fred a second longer. 

Why didn't the battle stop? My entire world had stopped...so why didn't the battle? I couldn't tell you what happened next, but I found myself being led into the Great Hall. Hermione had made it so Fred's body was on a floating bed, being brought down to the Great Hall where Mr and Mrs Weasley were as well as the rest of the Weasley kids. 

As horrifying and terrible as it was just seeing my best friend die in front of me, it was nothing compared to seeing George's face when he found out Fred was killed. George had flung himself onto Fred's body and Mrs Weasley was gently petting Fred's hair as tears poured out of everyone's eyes. "Georgie," I said softly. He immediately shot up from the ground and pulled me in for a very intense hug. As we cried, I gently kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tight. When our hug broke, he kneeled back on the floor next to his brother. I hugged the rest of the Weasley group and even more tears flowed out of my eyes when I saw who Fred was lying next to on the floor. 

Tonks and Remus were both dead. My only thought at this moment was for their newborn son, Teddy. At this moment, Harry walked into the Great Hall and saw Remus and Tonks there. His eyes filled with tears and that's when he spotted Hermione, Ron and I standing there. 

He signaled us to follow him out of the Great Hall so we excused ourselves and followed him outside. "I have to go to the Forbidden Forest," Harry said to the three of us. Immediately Ron, Hermione and I began to protest. 

The Forbidden Forest is where Voldemort was waiting for Harry. "Are you mad? No! You can't give yourself up to him," Ron protested. Harry didn't reply, he only looked at us. "What is it Harry? What is it you know?" Hermione asked. I knew where this was going. I knew what Harry was going to say and I felt my stomach drop to the floor. "There's a reason I can hear them...the horcruxes. I think I've known for a while and I think you guys have too," Harry replied to us. I began to cry. Harry was the other horcrux. The one Voldemort never meant to make. "I'll go with you," Hermione said as I began to cry more and more. I threw my arms around Harry and Hermione and Ron joined in the hug as well. 

"Kill the snake...kill the snake and then its just him," Harry said. With one last look at us, Harry left the castle and began his walk to the Forbidden Forest. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I was about to lose another member of my family...I didn't know if I was going to be able to take it. 

Watching Harry walk away towards the Forbidden Forest was the most emotional thing I've ever experienced. He was willing to give himself up so the rest of us could live...so we had to make sure we could kill that snake. Ron held Hermione and I's hand as we watched him disappear down the hill. We didn't tell anyone else what Harry was going to do. They wouldn't understand.

"We need to get that snake," Ron said, more determined than ever. "Everyone take a fang and lets spread out to try and find it," Hermione said as she pulled three basilik fangs out of her pocket. I took one and began my search up the main staircase. Immediately, I found the snake slithering its way up the stairs. I whistled in Hermione and Ron's direction to get their attention, without alerting the snake. "I'll go around it and distract while one of you can sneak up behind it," I said as we huddled together, careful not to be seen by Nagini the snake. I ran up past the slithering beast and started throwing pieces of the fallen castle onto it. It hissed and showed its fangs at me and slowly began moving towards me. I backed up slightly and tripped over a piece of rock and struggled to get up. My foot was stuck. The snake was about to strike when Ron snuck up and tried to stab it. He missed. He quickly ran past the snake and helped me free. 

It hissed at us again and then slithered back down the stairs and to the outside courtyard. Something must've called Nagini outside. Hermione, Ron and I followed her out and realized what was happening. All of the Death eaters were marching back from the Forbidden Forest with Voldemort as their leader. Right behind Voldemort stood Hagrid and he was carrying someone...someone who I knew was Harry's lifeless body. 

My heart dropped to the floor and I began to cry again. Slowly, everyone from the castle made their way outside, ready to face Voldemort. The sun was rising in the sky and the warm spring breeze made it seem like this would've been the perfect day.

Ron, Hermione and I made our way to the front of the crowd, wands drawn and ready for whatever Voldemort was planning to do next. I immediately found the snake coiled up by Voldemort's feet...anyone who tried to kill it now would wind up dead for sure.

Once Voldemort and his followers came to a stop in the middle of the courtyard, Ginny let out an ear-piercing scream. "Who is that that Hagrid's carrying? Neville who is that?" she asked. Voldemort heard her and began chuckling. "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" he screamed. "NO! NOO!" Ginny screamed as she tried running up to Harry's dead body. Lucky for her, Mr Weasley grabbed her by the shirt just in time. She surely would have been killed if he didn't. 

"Silence, stupid girl," Voldemort said as he raised his wand in her direction. When he lowered it, he spoke again, "Harry Potter is dead and from this day forth, you put your faith in me," he said as he pointed to himself. I looked around and saw Draco stumbling his way to where I was standing. Once he reached me, he placed his hand on my back and pat it gently. 

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort screamed again, causing all the death eaters to burst out laughing. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us..or DIE," he said with a smile on his face.

"Draco," someone called from behind Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy had made his way next to Voldemort and was calling Draco over. Everyone's attention, including Voldemort's, was drawn to what Lucius was saying. "Draco...come," his mother called him after joining his father in the front of the group. Draco looked at his parents and then to all of us surrounding him, and then at me. "No," Draco said calmly, grabbing my hand. I couldn't believe Draco was actually standing up for himself. "Well we know who will be the first to die," Voldemort said. Even after Voldemort said this, he didn't move.

To everyone's surprise, Neville began to limp forward to the front of the crowd. "Well, I must say I hoped for better," Voldemort said as he noticed Neville. "And who might you be young man?" Voldemort asked Neville. "Neville Longbottom," he replied. "Well, Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks," Voldemort said and a few death eaters chuckled. "I'd like to say something," Neville said, standing tall. "Well Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated with what you have to say," Voldemort replied, looking annoyed. "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die everyday...Fred, Remus, Tonks. They're still with us in here," Neville said as he pointed his bloody hand towards his heart. I looked at Draco, then at Hermione and Ron. I felt lucky that I at least didn't lose them, but Fred's lifeless body was imprinted in my brain. 

"They didn't die in vain," Neville continued, "but YOU WILL cause YOUR WRONG! HARRY'S HEART DID BEAT FOR US! FOR ALL OF US! IT'S NOT OVER!" Neville screamed and he pulled what looked like the sword of Gryfinndor out of this black hat he had in his hand. The crowd erupted in cheers and just as this happened, Harry dropped to the floor. He was alive. My heart soared. As Harry stood up, Draco yelled his name. "POTTER!" he screamed and threw his wand to Harry. When Harry caught the wand, he ran towards the snake, trying to kill it. 

Death Eaters and Order members rushed into the castle. Spells were being shot in every direction. "Help me lure him into the castle...and get the snake!" screamed Harry. "NEVILLE!" I screamed, looking in every direction for him. I needed to get that sword to kill the snake. Finally, I spotted him being thrown out of the way by Ginny; both narrowly avoiding the killing curse. 

Since my attention was somewhere else, I didn't notice Bellatrix sneak up on me. She sent the cruciatus curse in my direction and I screamed in pain. Someone came up from behind me and I realized it was Mrs Weasley. "Not my daughter you BITCH!" Mrs Weasley screamed. Mrs. Weasley did always see me as her other daughter along with Hermione. Her and Bellatrix dueled it out and within a matter of one minute, Bellatrix was nothing but dust. "Get into the castle," Mrs Weasley said as she helped me up onto my feet. I did as she said and ran straight towards the Great Hall. Just as I was about to enter, something caught my attention. Ron and Hermione were running away from something. It was Nagini. She had cornered them and was about to strike. I ran up to them to try and help, but she already was going in for the kill. Like a night in not-so-shiny armor, Neville cut the head off the snake with the sword of Gryfinndor.

This was it...now Voldemort was just a man. I made sure my sister and Ron were okay and ran into the Great Hall. 

Harry and Voldemort were having what would be their final duel. When Nagini's death hit Voldemort, he began crumbling. Just like Bellatrix, he was nothing but a pile of ash. Once the death eaters realized their leader was dead, they all disappeared. The Great Hall was quiet for a moment and no spells were casted...then it erupted into cheers. The war was over. We did it.


	31. Chapter 31

Elaine's POV: 

I was torn. I was so happy the war was over, but at the same time, distraught that Fred and so many others were gone. I couldn't bear the thought of never speaking to Fred again...never being able to hear his voice, his laugh, his jokes. 

The sun was now completely shining through the windows of the Great Hall as healers rushed into the castle, tending to the wounded who could be saved. Mr and Mrs Weasley were still standing next to Fred's body, along with George who wouldn't let him go. A healer walked up to them, talking about Fred and asking what they wanted to do. "He'll be buried near his grandparents," Mrs. Weasley said, tears streaming down her face. "Are you thinking about a viewing or wake of any kind?" the healer asked them. "I think so...yes," Mr Weasley said. "Elaine?" Mrs Weasley said, calling me over as I sat on the floor of the Great Hall. Ginny had fallen asleep on my shoulder as I played with a string from my shirt. I stood up, pushing the sleeping Ginny to Ron who was sitting on the other side of her. As I walked over to them I was careful not to look at Fred...I couldn't take it. 

"Yes?" I asked her, stepping towards them slowly. "Would you be able to take George somewhere else? They're going to move Fred to a different area," Mrs Weasley explained, whispering in my ear so George wouldn't hear her. I nodded quickly and bent down next to George. "George let's go for a walk," I said, helping Mr Weasley pry him off of Fred's lifeless body. I quickly grabbed his hand before he could protest and we started to walk out of the Great Hall. 

As we neared the front doors of the castle Draco appeared alongside Brandy. He didn't flee like his parents...in fact, he looked rather proud of himself despite the fact he was getting thrown dirty looks from everyone in the Great Hall. I smiled at him, mouthing that I would talk to him later as George and I walked out of the castle and onto the lawn. 

The warm air hit my bloodied and bruised skin as we began to walk towards the lake. Although we didn't speak, George had stopped crying for a few minutes and so did I. 

"Wanna sit here?" I asked George once we reached the edge of the lake. I dipped my feet in and cleaned the blood off my hands as I sat on the ground. 

George sat next to me, frequently wiping the tears away from his eyes. "You know he wouldn't want you like this," I said, gently patting George's back. "I know...I just don't think I'm strong enough," he responded, crying more audibly now. "We will get through this together Georgie," I said with a smile. George gently moved his body so his head could rest on my lap...something Fred used to do when he and I dated. I ran my fingers through George's hair as I stared at the lake, my mind completely on Fred. "I really thought you two were endgame, you know? He told me he planned on marrying you as soon as the war was over," George whispered, causing me to cry silently in my hand so he wouldn't notice how upset I was. Of course, I loved Fred with everything in me...and I would've absolutely said yes to marrying him if he asked me. 

About an hour later, George had stopped crying, but I continued to cry. Tears were constantly streaming out of my eyes that I was surprised I didn't run out of them yet. I tugged on the necklace Fred had given me two years ago at Christmas. I totally forgot I had it on...I was so used to it now. The only time I took if off was when he and I first broke up...but I put it back on at Bill and Fluer's wedding, secretly hoping that he would spot it and we would get back together. Of course, looking back at it now, I should've opened my mouth and asked to have him back...because now I can't. I opened the locket and saw the picture of Fred and I. Of course, it was moving, and it showed me kissing his cheek and him with a goofy smile on. I closed the locket and held it to my chest, feeling slightly better knowing that I'll always have the picture of Fred and I with me. 

"Wanna go back up to the castle now?" George asked after a few more minutes passed. "Yea, sure," I said as he helped me stand. When we got back to the Great Hall, all the dead had been removed, allowing the four long table to be put in their rightful place. I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting with each other and they waved me over. "I'm going to go sit with Brandy...thanks Elaine," George said, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled at him as we parted ways and I watched Brandy wave George over with a smile as I went to sit with my sister and friends. "What's going on?" I asked, as I sat next to Harry across from Hermione and Ron. I noticed as soon as I sat they were holding hands, constantly smiling at each other. "Professor McGonagall has just been elected the new headmistress of Hogwarts...rumor has it she's going to let us come back if we want," Ron said, glancing at Hermione to see her reaction. "I'd love to come back...it'd be nice to have a normal year," Hermione said, smiling as she thought of it. "Yea, I suppose I would too...be nice to come back," I agreed. Harry and Ron both agreed with us, all of us thinking about stressing over homework rather than horcruxes. 

"Kids!" Mrs Weasley called the four of us over to where her and the rest of the Weasley kids stood. "I think it's time to go home," she said as we got in earshot of her. The four of us agreed, though Harry wanted to go back to his house first...the house Sirius left for him. Hermione and I, however, gladly took Mrs Weasley's offer of staying at the Burrow until our parents and Jason were found. 

As Weasleys, Hermione and I walked out of Hogwarts, we all took one last look at the broken castle...


	32. Chapter 32

Elaine's POV: 

The Burrow was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Everyone walked into the house with tears in their eyes. I didn't dare look at Mrs. Weasley's clock she had on the wall that displayed all of the Wealsey children and what state of harm they were in. I knew seeing Fred's picture under the word 'dead' would be too much for me to handle. 

As we all piled into the house I immediately walked up to Ginny's room, collapsing onto one of the extra beds Mrs Weasley insisted on keeping in there in case Hermione and I wanted to stay. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I passed out, only to be woken up with nightmares of Fred. It was almost like my mind didn't want me to sleep, but that was all my body was craving right now. 

After finally giving up on trying to sleep, I went downstairs to see what everyone else was doing. Turns out, I wasn't alone when it came to not being able to sleep. Everyone was downstairs sitting in silence at the kitchen table. I sat in what was usually Fred's seat and placed a hand on George's back. "Wake and funeral will be in two days," Mrs Weasley said, choking back tears as we all stared blankly at her. 

Two days went by and it was time to leave for Fred's wake and funeral. I was so sick over the thought of seeing Fred's lifeless body again, but I knew I must go anyways. 

When we arrived at the place the wake was taking place, it took every part of me to walk into the room. "Mr and Mrs Weasley I am so sorry for your loss," the witch who owned the funeral home. She guided the Weasleys into the room first as Harry, Hermione and I waited outside. "Come in," the funeral director told the three of us after a few moments past. My heart shattered completely when I saw my Freddie. He looked as if he was only sleeping, but the fact that I knew he wasn't was the most difficult part. "Oh dear, it's alright," Mrs Weasley said, comforting me as I sobbed. We were all crying, only stopping to greet those who were paying their respects and joining us in mourning. 

"You know...those who love us never really leave us...Dumbledore told me that, and it's true," Harry whispered to me as I sat on a chair near the casket. I looked at Harry as he smiled down at me. "When I went into the Forbidden Forest three days ago...ready to die...the golden snitch Dumbledore gave me opened up," he explained, catching my attention. He didn't tell me this story yet. "The Resurrection Stone was in it...and I got to see my parents and Sirius and Remus...and Fred," Harry said, sitting next to me. "Did he say anything?" I asked, crossing my fingers that he did. "He told me that he was always going to be close...and he asked me to tell everyone close to him that every time they laugh, he'd be there...laughing with them," Harry said, tears were in his eyes now. I smiled, feeling a million times better that I knew that. "Did you tell the Weasleys that?" I asked him. "Of course...right when the battle ended I did," he said, smiling at me. "Thank you, Harry," I said, pulling him in for a hug. I was so grateful that he told me that. It gave me such peace in my heart. 

At the wake, I've never seen so many people in one room. Every hogwarts student, professor, and friend of Fred's had shown up. It was absolutely beautiful to see them all. 

When the wake ended, it was time to take Fred's body to the cemetery where he would be buried near his grandparents. I was asked to write a eulogy as his body was being put to rest, and of course I said yes. I read: 

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Elaine Granger, and I'd like to say that I was one of Fred's best friends...but I know that others knew him much longer and much better than I did. I am so honored that I was asked by Fred's family to write and present a eulogy, so I want to start by thanking you all for coming...I know Fred would've been so happy to see you all here today to celebrate his life," I continued, "The first time Fred and I met was at the Burrow, his home, and the first thing we talked about was our hatred of green beans," I began, allowing the crowd to laugh. "Fred and I's relationship only grew as he showed me the ins and outs of Hogwarts and learning magic. I couldn't have asked for a better teacher, best friend, and boyfriend. Although we broke up quite some time ago, I always thought in the back of my head that the two of us would be getting married and raising a family together...I always thought we were endgame. Of course, due to circumstances, that won't be happening...but, if I'm being honest, I'm not upset about it. Ever since Fred died, I've been trying to view the world as he once did: as something to laugh at and find humor in. Of course, I wish so much that he was here with us today, but I know that he wouldn't want us dwelling on that fact. Instead, he would want us to find humor in this situation. If there's one thing that Fred would want us to do to memorialize him, it would be to laugh and smile and joke as much as possible, because, if you don't, you're not really living, are you?" I ended, my voice cracking with almost every word. The crowd that surrounded me erupted into cheers and cries. Fred's body was laid to rest, with a headstone fit just for him: on it was his date, birthday, date of death, the word 'Mischief' in bold. Only close friends of Fred and George knew that George's headstone, when he passes away, will say 'Managed' on it to match Fred. 

George and I were the last ones at the cemetery. Neither of us wanted to leave at all. We both sat, with criss-crossed legs on the grass in front of Fred's headstone and talked to him like he was in front of us...because he was. George and I spent at least two hours more than everyone else did, and when we decided to leave, we lingered at the entrance of the cemetery, only to see Draco Malfoy kneeling next to Fred's headstone. "You go see what he's doing...I'll meet you back at home," George said, clearly exhausted from the day. I slowly walked towards Draco, careful to not make any noises. It looked like Draco was talking, and I wanted to hear what he was saying. As I got closer, I heard him speak. 

"Fred...I'm not very good at these things. I-I don't particularly like showing emotion or telling others that 'I'm sorry', but I owe you the biggest apology I can muster. I'm sorry that I had been apart of the reason you were killed. I'm sorry about all those times at school that I was a bully to you and your family...you guys didn't deserve that and I was a total dick. I always thought you and George were rather funny, though I'd never admit that to anyone else...and I'm sorry I was the reason you and Elaine broke up...I heard her give her eulogy before and if one thing was made clear it was that she loves you and if I hadn't gotten in the way maybe things would be different right now....I'm not sure. I know I'm rambling, but the main point of what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry...for everything," Draco stuttered, bending down even lower to the ground and crying. I was about to go up to him, but thought it was best not to. So I turned, apparating with a quiet 'pop' so Draco wouldn't know I heard what he had said.


	33. Chapter 33

Elaine's POV:

Days after Fred's funeral, Hermione and I got a visit from Kingsley, the temporary Minister of Magic and, of course, wonderful human being. He came to the Burrow with an offer for us. "We know your parents are in Australia. It will take a while to find them, but just say the word and two Ministry workers will go right away to start their search," he explained as Hermione and I glanced at each other. "Yes...that'd be wonderful...thank you," Hermione said right away. "Alright then. You two will be the first to know when we find them," he said with a smile. Kingsley then turned and spoke with Mr and Mrs Weasley as Hermione and I went back up to Ron's room. "I do hope they find them soon," Hermione said, looking worried. Of course, we didn't know where our family was, and they don't even know who we are, but I knew we were in good hands. 

A few weeks later, Mrs Weasley called all of us downstairs for dinner, adding that she has news for us. "We'll be going to Hogwarts tomorrow...Professor McGonagall has invited us for dinner, so I suggest you all wear something nice," Mrs Weasley said, much more cheerful than usual. "Why does she want us for dinner?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food. "Doesn't matter, now, does it? We're going," Mr Weasley said, putting the matter to rest. Of course, we all knew it was going to be very difficult to walk into the castle after what had happened so many weeks ago, but none of us dared argue with Mr Weasley. 

And so the next day, I dressed myself in a sundress since it was very hot out, and allowed my hair to flow behind my shoulders. The Weasleys, Hermione and I apparated right outside of the Hogwarts gates where we were swarmed by people. Cameras flashing and nagging reporters surrounded Hermione, Ron and I, leaving the rest of the Weasleys shocked. George and Ron quickly pushed them aside as Professor McGonagall could be heard from the front gate shooing them away. "You will not be allowed in...no exceptions Skeeter," she shouted, clearing the path and allowing us in. "I'm so sorry...they just attacked Potter as well...been outside the castle for weeks," Professor McGonagall explained angrily. "Please...watch your step," she said, as a giant carriage pulled by what Hermione told me was a thestral pulled it. 

When the castle came into view, I smiled; which surprised me because I was almost sure I was going to cry. The castle looked completely normal again...like no battle ever happened and it reminded me of the first time I ever saw Hogwarts. 

As the group of us walked into the castle, I smiled even more...Harry sat on the nearest set of stairs, waiting for us. He all greeted us with a hug. "Are you all ready?" Professor McGonagall asked, causing Mrs Weasley to start crying. "What do you mean?" I asked McGonagall. Why wouldn't we be ready to have dinner?

Instead of answering me, McGonagall began walking the opposite direction of the Great Hall. She led us up the stairs to a corridor with many classrooms. She stopped near the Transfiguration classroom, asking us to form a group in front of her. That's when I noticed there was a section of the wall that was covered by a tarp. I looked around, confused; then, in the corner of my eyes, I noticed a new painting had been put up on the opposite end of the corridor. When I looked closely, I saw that the painting had a young girl...Lavender Brown. She had been killed in the battle a few weeks ago as well and now was napping away in her painting. 'Oh my goodness' I thought, tears starting to well up in my eyes. Hermione had noticed Lavender's painting as well, quickly turning to Professor McGonagall. 

"I want you all to know that, although this will never replace Fred, I hope that it will help," she said, ripping away the tarp to reveal Fred Weasley. He stood there, brilliant red hair and all, smiling at us from the portrait. "Oh Fred!" Mrs Weasley cried, as George stood in shock, trying to contain his excitement. "You guys missed me that much already?" Fred said with his classic laugh that I knew so well. Fred took a seat in his painting, beaming down at all of us as we each got a few minutes to talk to him. "Elaine...I've got to say, you're eulogy was wonderful," Fred said with a great smile. "I knew you'd like it!" I said, putting my hand on the painting up to his. "Wait...paintings aren't supposed to think like that!" Hermione said, turning to Professor McGonagall. "I know, but since Fred died in this castle, his spirit remains...and he can take over his painting at any time to communicate with us," she explained. I couldn't believe it...it was almost like having him back. What McGonagall said only caused Mrs Weasley to cry even more tears of joy, allowing Fred to comfort his mother himself. "You know, mum, even though I'm gone, I'm still with you all the time," he said making his mother cry only harder. 

"Shall we go have dinner then?" McGonagall asked, wanting Mrs Weasley to calm down before letting her talk to Fred more. "But I-" Mrs Weasley began, but McGonagall cut him off. "Molly, I assure you...he won't be going anywhere," she said with a smile. Mrs Weasley agreed, not wanting to make a fuss, and lead the way down to the Great Hall. 

When we entered the Great Hall, I was surprised to see more than a few people at each house table, eating. "Those who lost families or homes were allowed to stay here until next term starts...which, I hope to see you five here in September," McGonagall said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I. We all smiled, agreeing to come back to school. 

With the thought of spending another year at Hogwarts, I ate my dinner happily, only to almost choke on my food when I saw Draco Malfoy walk in with Brandy. Neither of them seemed to notice us, but instead took a seat at the Slytherin table with their backs facing us. 

When dinner was over, Brandy had left, but Draco was still sitting down at the Slytherin table. "We're going to go say goodbye to Fred," Mrs Weasley said to Professor McGonagall. Everyone went to go visit Fred again, except for me. I quickly walked over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat across the table from Draco. 

"Woah...you're here," he said, genuinely surprised as he scooped more food onto his plate. "You've seen Fred, then?" he asked me casually. "Yes...McGonagall just showed us," I explained, stealing a french fry from his plate. "You know this entire table is filled with food...why do you have to eat off of my plate?" Draco joked, throwing another fry in my direction. "Well it tastes better off your plate," I said, grabbing a handful more and shoving them in my mouth. "What are you doing here? I saw you and Brandy eating before," I asked him once I chewed the food in my mouth. "Parents are gone...my house was destroyed as well...and Brandy's got no where to go either. Reckon she'd rather stay here than go back to New York," he said, shrugging, as if it wasn't a big deal. "What do you mean they're gone?" I asked, concerned more about him than Brandy's situation. "They must've gone into hiding...which, in turn, pissed off all the Death Eaters that weren't killed and they destroyed my house...everything's gone," he said, looking into my eyes. "Oh Draco...I had no idea," I said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "It's alright...I've been borrowing clothes from the lost and found...reckon I need new ones, though," he said, showing me the giant hole in his t-shirt. "How about this...let's go to Diagon Alley tomorrow...we can go shopping...I need new school stuff anyways," I said, hoping he would say yes. "Yea...alright," he agreed, smiling at me. "I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at 1," I said, smiling back and standing up from my seat. I quickly said goodbye to him, meeting up with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione back at the entrance. 

It seemed that, since the war ended, this was the best day I've had yet. Things were really starting to look up. Seeing Fred's smiling face, knowing that he would be able to actually talk to me, and then seeing Draco again...it was just wonderful.


	34. Chapter 34

Elaine's POV:

The next day, I found myself getting ready to meet Draco at the Leaky Cauldron. Despite Hermione's concerns about Draco, I went anyway. I wore shorts and a sweatshirt, because it was always a little chilly in the shops that lined the alley.

Right before 1pm, I apparated near the Leaky Cauldron, passing many muggles on the busy London street that weren't able to see the pub. When I stepped inside, all eyes were on me and some people started clapping for me. "Miss Granger!" the barkeep, Tom, exclaimed, welcoming me inside. He shook my hand and began pouring me a drink when I spotted Draco in a shadow of the pub. He was being cornered by Fred and George's friend, Lee Jordan. "Lee!" I yelled, watching as he grabbed Draco's shirt by the collar and raised his fist to punch Draco. Lee immediately let his hand drop and released Draco's shirt. "What are you doing!" I yelled at him, walking over to where they were and pulling Draco towards me. "His friends killed Fred!" Lee yelled at me, tears in his eyes. "No...Lee, the castle wall...it collapsed...I was there!" I said, as Lee avoided making eye contact with me. "And besides...Draco has been on our side," I added as I watched Lee roll his eyes. "Whatever you say, Elaine...doesn't change the fact that Fred's gone," he shouted, pushing past Draco and I to exit the pub. "Are you okay?" Draco asked me when he noticed how shocked I was. Lee's never spoken to me like that. "Yea...suppose some people just don't understand," I said, leading the way out of the pub's back entrance that actually was the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Why didn't you yell back at him?" I asked Draco, rolling my eyes at the thought of Lee. "Well, I didn't want to cause any trouble...he's not wrong...Fred's gone because of me," he said, shrugging the topic away. "Draco...that's not true," I said, feeling awful to have asked in the first placed. Draco only shrugged again, hinting that he didn't want to talk about it any longer.

"So...where should we start?" Draco asked me as we moved through the crowded street. "Well...I'm kind of hungry," I said, smiling slightly as he smirked. "Of course you are Granger...come on, follow me," Draco said, leading the way to a small, yet crowded restaurant. "Table for two, please," I said to the witch working the front. "Oh my god...you're Elaine Granger!" the witch squealed, loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear. "Miss Granger! What an honor it is to meet you! I am the owner of this fine establishment...please, follow me to your table!" an older man with black hair said, shaking my hand. He led Draco and I to a table that was somewhat secluded from the rest of the restaurant, but still had a great view out of the window showing the bustling shoppers and excited children passing. "Your menus," a waitress said, handing Draco and I each a menu before taking our drink orders. Draco and I both ordered burgers...extra fries on the side, of course. Once our food came, we began talking about Hogwarts.

"No...I'm not going back in September," he said for the tenth time. "But...I just don't understand...why not?" I asked, pleading for him to come back. "You saw what just happened with Lee...not everyone will be so forgiving," Draco said, popping a fry in his mouth. "We'll see about that," I said, more to myself than to Draco. I wasn't sure why I wanted Draco to come back to Hogwarts...but it wouldn't be the same without him.

By the end of our meal, I had annoyed Draco so much that he finally agreed to coming back to Hogwarts for the last year. "Fine...fine, you pain in the ass...I'll come back," he said, grinning at me as I stood from the chair.

When we left the restaurant, our task was to get everything Draco and I needed for school, as well as getting Draco some regular clothes he could wear in the meantime. "Remember when we first met...right there," Draco said as we walked into the robes shop, pointing to the spot where he insulted me. "Of course...you called me fat," I said, pretending to get mad at him over it. "Get back here!" he said, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer as I tried to escape. "Hm," someone from behind us cleared their throats loudly. Draco quickly let me go when we both spotted it was Madam Malkin, the store owner. "What can I help you two with?" she asked, arms folded in front of her.

Once Draco and I both got our robes sorted out, we purchased some regular "muggle" clothes, our school books and smaller things like potion ingredients, parchments, and quills for the year. When our arms were about to give out from all our purchases, we decided to call it a day and say goodbye to each other. "It was great to see you," I said, hugging Draco tightly. "You too...write to me," he said, winking and then apparating back to Hogwarts no doubt. I apparated as well and I landed right in front of the Burrow.

"Elaine!" Ron yelled from the kitchen window as I walked across the lawn towards the front door. He opened the door for me, taking my shopping bags and putting them on the floor. "Look at this!" Ron said taking the Daily Prophet from Hermione's hands and shoving it in my face. "Oh my god," I whispered, reading the front page article. The article read:

GRANGER'S MAD FOR MALFOY by Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter's personal friend and most powerful witch of her age, Elaine Granger, was spotted today in Diagon Alley with none other than Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. The couple were spotted having lunch at The Hopping Pot, a small restaurant that lines the street of Diagon Alley. Our inside sources speculate that this relationship is romantic. "They had their hands all over each other in my shop!" said Madam Malkin, owner of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. According to Ms. Malkin, the couple had visited not long after sharing a meal together, both purchasing Hogwarts robes for the upcoming school year. We sure are hoping Elaine Granger is wise enough not to be romantically involved with Draco Malfoy. Not only was he a very close friend of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but he was also seen with another woman not that long ago (pictured below). Who the woman pictured below is remains unknown, but we are doing everything we can to find this woman. The question, of course, remains, does Elaine Granger know of this other woman?

My eyes immediately darted to the picture below the article. The picture on the right was taken today. It was a moving picture of Draco and I eating and laughing during lunch. The picture on the left showed Draco kissing a woman in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago...and the woman was me! It was that picture from the day we broke into Gringotts...when Hermione had changed my appearance in order to break into the bank.

"We did not have our hands all over each other!" I exclaimed, handing Hermione back the paper. "That foul Skeeter woman," Hermione grunted, crumbling the paper and throwing it out. "What the hell is with this paparazzi! They never did this kind of crap before," I said, sitting across from Hermione at the kitchen table. "They're calling us the fantastic four...us three and Harry," Ron said, sort of proud that he was apart of the group. "They won't leave us alone anytime soon," Ron added, almost happy to be getting this kind of attention. I rolled my eyes...it was so ridiculous I couldn't go eat lunch with a friend without it ending up on the front page.

After what happened with Rita Skeeter and her article, Draco and I decided to stick to writing letters to each other until we could hang out at school.

School was actually approaching much faster than I thought it would. I was spending a lot of time with George, helping him reopen the joke shop. It was wonderful to have a real job to keep me busy, and it seemed George appreciated all the help he could get seeing as the shop was filled everyday with people.

About a week before September 1st, Hermione and I were going to the Ministry of Magic to finally see our parents and Jason. The ministry workers had found them a few days prior to us being allowed to see them. We had to wait because it took quite a while to bring back their memories. "You two sure you'll be alright on your own?" Mrs Weasley asked. "Molly, they'll be fine," Mr Weasley said. "We'll see you later! Watch each other!" Mrs Weasley called after us as we walked away from the house. "Ready?" I asked Hermione. She nodded, grabbing my hand and we apparated to the Ministry.

Our visit to the Ministry was much different this time around. No disguises, death eaters, or horcruxes. Instead, Kingsley met us at the entrance and led us straight to the memory modifying floor where our family was waiting for us in a private room. "Whenever your ready," a wizard named Joe told us. I pushed the door open and was smothered in a gigantic hug from Jason. "Oh Elaine," he whispered, crying in my shoulder. "Jay!" I exclaimed, happy tears streaming out of my eyes. When our hug broke, I was able to take a good look at him. He looked amazing...he looked like home. "My girls!" my dad exclaimed, pulling us all in for a family hug. "We really should be mad at you for what you did...but I don't think I can be," my mom said, kissing both Hermione and I on the cheek.

"Where are we meant to live?" Hermione asked my parents as we all walked towards the exit of the Ministry of Magic. "Kingsley got our house back somehow...great man, he is," my dad explained.

Hours of driving in the car (my parents hate apparating), we finally arrived back home. When we walked inside, it was almost like we never left. All of our things were exactly as we left them. "Oh it's so great to be home," my mom said, hugging Hermione and I again. When Jason and I walked into the room we shared, I noticed someone had brought all my stuff from the Burrow. On top of my stuff was a note. It read:

You're welcome for bringing your stuff :) I'll see you tomorrow at work...9am sharp - Love, George

I smiled, putting the note on my bedside table as I started unpacking my stuff. "Uh...excuse me miss," Jason's voice said from behind me. "Yes?" I said, sarcastically, already knowing what he was going to ask me. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" he said, sitting on his bed, motioning for me to sit next to him.

And so, I told Jason everything. I was careful not to leave out any details. And just like that, we were right back to where we left off...two best friends reunited.


	35. Chapter 35

Elaine's POV:

Living at home for a week before going back to Hogwarts was absolutely wonderful. I really got to bond with my parents and get to know them. And Jason didn't leave me side...he even tried to come to work with me at the joke shop.

When September 1st rolled around, Hermione and I were excited to get back to school and finish our year the right way. It was, after all, our last year before graduating and getting jobs. "Good luck with your classes! Write to us!" my mother said as they dropped us off at the train station. Hermione and I grabbed our trunks and found our way to Platform 9 and 3/4.

As soon as we both walked through the brick wall and onto the platform, people mobbed us. Parents, students, paparazzi and reporters all tried to get Hermione and I to speak to them. We quickly boarded the train and searched for Harry and Ron. "There they are!" Hermione said, pointing down the train's corridor. Ron's red hair could be seen from far away. "You two found an empty corridor?" I asked after hugging Harry and Ron 'hello'. "Yea right here," Ron said, taking Hermione and I's trunks and stowing them away. "Great to be back," Harry said sarcastically, having been completely trampled by people moments before we did. His shirt was all dirty from being pushed onto the ground by a giant flashing camera. "Hopefully this stops when we get to school," I said, truly praying it would.

The Hogwarts Express slowly pulled away from the station and it quickly gathered speed. I watched as we passed through the main town, then sped through farms and fields. "Ron, we've got to go," Hermione said, making Ron wake up from his nap. "Prefect duties," Hermione said before Harry could ask. "See you later," she said to us, leaving Harry and I alone.

"You're still doing Quidditch this year, right?" Harry asked me. I knew he'd been meaning to ask me about it...he's obsessed with winning the cup. "No...I don't think so," I said, afraid to see Harry's reaction. "Well why not?" Harry asked, sitting up in his seat. "Not really interested this year," I replied, knowing how different it would be not playing with Fred. "I think I'll give someone else my spot...be fun to watch the games," I added, hoping Harry wouldn't get too upset. "Yea...I suppose I can't argue with that...I wouldn't mind a nice quiet year," Harry replied looking out the window.

And so Harry and I continued our conversation about who would be a good replacement for our team. Harry, Ginny, and Ron would obviously remain, but who would replace the rest of us. Katie decided not to return to Hogwarts, George was already graduated, and, of course, Fred wasn't here.

As the train pulled into the station, I felt the familiar butterflies in my stomach...only, these butterflies were much less nervous than two years ago when it was my first time arriving at Hogwarts. These butterflies were much more excited.

When we finally were walking up the steps of the castle, my smile was so huge my cheeks started hurting. The Great Hall was as packed as ever. Teachers and students all had huge welcoming smiles on their faces as Hagrid brought the first year students to be sorted.

"That's the largest amount of first year students I've seen," Ron said, trying to count them all. "Well of course, parents feel Hogwarts is safe again now that Voldemort's gone," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone, making Ron roll his eyes.

Once the sorting of the new students was over, Professor McGonagall stood up to give her beginning-of-the-term speech. She introduced all the new staff members that would be teaching this year as well as warned the first year students of the Forbidden Forest. "And finally, I would like to welcome back our heroes of the war," she said, looking longest at Harry, Ron, Hermione and I. "I thank you greatly for your bravery and courage in helping defeat Voldemort...and if anyone needs anything...Hogwarts will always help those who ask for it," she finished, allowing the entire hall to clap and cheer.

With the end of her speech, piles and piles of food appeared in front of us. Ron immediately started grabbing everything he could reach and began filling his plate. Everyone was so busy stuffing their faces that no one really talked, until we spotted Luna talking to a familiar face. "That's Brandy Grindelwald isn't it?" Harry asked the group and we all turned to look at her. "Yes, she's been staying at the Burrow this past week...dropped out of Ilvermorny, and McGonagall agreed to let her finish her education here," Hermione explained as if this was old news. "Looks like she's in Slytherin," Ron pointed as she waved goodbye to Luna and sat next to Draco.

"I hope you all enjoyed the feast! Off to bed, now," McGonagall said, and the plates cleared themselves of food.

Once dinner officially ended, students filed out of the Great Hall and made their way towards the four separate dormitories. Since Hermione and Ron were prefects, they had to leave first to show the first years where the Gryffindor dormitory was. Harry and I stayed behind and waited for the hall to clear, but he was quickly pulled away by Ginny, leaving me alone at the table.

Once the Great Hall was pretty much empty, I finally decided to leave. As I walked closer to the exit, someone's hand found mine. "How was your dinner, Granger?" Draco asked, allowing his fingers to intertwine with mine. "It was great...how about you," I asked, smiling up at him. He was about to answer when someone called Draco's name from behind us. "MALFOY!" the voice yelled. We both quickly turned around to see Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, raising his fist.

He punched Draco so hard that Draco fell backwards onto the ground, his nose gushing blood. "ERNIE ARE YOU CRAZY!" I yelled loudly, which, in turn, formed a crowd around us. "I LOST MY LITTLE SISTER BECAUSE OF HIM AND HIS FAMILY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM! HE THINKS YOU'RE A MUDBLOOD!" Ernie yelled back at me, spitting at the ground where Draco fell.

Having known Draco for almost three years now, I was positive he was going to get right back up to fight...and, sure enough, he did. Draco sprang to his feet, punching Ernie right in the eye. "IF YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD...PUNCH ME ALL YOU WANT...BUT DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT," Draco said, watching Ernie squirm on the ground in fear. Judging by the look on Ernie's face, he obviously didn't think Draco was going to retaliate. "Come on," Draco said to me, much more calmly than I expected. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me away from the crowd that had gathered around us.

"You okay?" he asked me as he wiped the blood away from his face. His shirt was also covered in blood. "Draco...let me fix it," I said, sitting him down on the corridor's floor and I pulled my wand out. "What was that about," I asked him after fixing Draco's broken nose. "It's nothing," he replied, quickly standing, trying to avoid the conversation. "Draco...I'm gonna keep bothering you unless you tell me," I said, following him down an empty corridor. Draco rolled his eyes, as I followed him outside on the grounds. 

A light rain had started to fall on Draco and I as I continued to ask him why he yelled at Ernie like that. "No one should talk to you like that," Draco said plainly, but I felt like he was hiding something, so I continued to ask.

"Draco what's going on?" I asked him, and he knew I was being serious. Draco finally turned to face me and looked in my eyes. I knew I was about to get the truth. "I'm in love with you, Elaine...I meant it that night Voldemort died and I mean it now...and I can't keep pretending I don't. I spent the whole summer thinking about you and it's driving me crazy that I don't know if you feel the same way," Draco said, obviously as serious as I was. "Oh," was the only thing I could say. My whole brain was fuzzy and it felt like I forgot how to speak.

The rain was pouring on our heads now and I was completely soaked. "I'll see you later," Draco said, shaking the water from his hair, walking away. "Draco..." I called after him, but he only continued walking back to the castle, leaving me standing in the rain.

I slowly made my way back to the castle, and I went straight to the Gryfinndor tower. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked, motioning to my soaking wet hair. "Went for a walk by the lake...just started pouring," I said casually. I knew Hermione wanted to ask more, but the entire common room had their eyes on us. "I'm gonna change," I said quickly making my way up to the dormitory.

After what Draco told me, there was only one person I could think of that I wanted to talk to, so I changed into sweatpants, a t-shirt and slippers, and suck out of the common room once more. Now it was dark, it was much nicer to walk through the halls. It was completely silent as I strolled to where I was going. "Psst!" I whispered towards the corridor wall. I quietly lit my wand, and shined the light upon Fred's portrait. "Hey Elaine," Fred's painting said sleepily. "Is it actually you? Or just portrait you?" I asked him, hoping his spirit was with me right now. "It's me, love...what's wrong," he said, standing up from his chair. I loved hearing him call me love. It made me blush. "Draco Malfoy just told me he loves me," I blurted out. I didn't know what to do...I had to tell someone. "And what did you say?" Fred asked me. "I couldn't even speak...he sort of freaked me out," I said, looking at my hands. "Well why couldn't you speak?" he asked, though I knew he already knew the answer. "Because I feel guilty Freddie! I mean, you just died...if Draco and I started dating, people wouldn't understand...they would think I didn't love you," I said, now sitting down on the floor in front of Fred's painting. I knew that even though I wasn't making sense, Fred understood. "If you love him, Elaine, you shouldn't feel guilty. Look, as much as it sucks we can't be together...you staying single for the rest of your life isn't fair. I want you to be happy...I want to see you glowing on your wedding day...and I want to see your kids walking through these halls," he said, smiling. I knew he meant it...I knew Fred was telling me the truth. "And look, if anyone has a problem with it...just tell them to come talk to me," he said, grinning broadly. "I love you, Fred," I said, sliding myself under Fred's painting, and laying down under it. "Keep talking to me," I said, resting my head on the stone floor.

And Fred did just that...he kept me company and talked to me all night as I fell asleep under his portrait.

"Miss Granger!" a voice yelled at me. "Not now, 'Mione," I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Miss Granger," the voice repeated, and I knew it wasn't Hermione. It was Professor McGonagall. She was standing over me as I laid on the floor under Fred's painting. "Oh my god, Professor, I'm so sorry," I said, immediately standing up. "Don't let it happen again...thank you Fred," McGonagall said, turning and leaving Fred and I alone. "You told on me!" I said, half-laughing half-serious. "Well if you slept there any longer you would've been stepped on," Fred said laughing at me. "Yea yea...whatever," I said laughing along with him. I quickly said goodbye to Fred, and started heading back to the common room.

Draco's POV:

I woke up the next morning from the most terrible sleep. I told Elaine I loved her...and she didn't say it back. I mean, of course I understand why she didn't say it back...but it still fucking hurts. Despite Brandy's many attempts to cheer me up, I was in a horrible mood.

As I walked out of breakfast, I knew Elaine was avoiding me. I heard Hermione and Harry saying she didn't come back to the room last night, so when I didn't see her at breakfast, I got worried. I walked up and down every hallway, trying to see if I could find her.

As I turned down the corridor with the most classrooms, a voice called my name. "Psst!" the voice said. "Malfoy!" it repeated. I turned and saw Fred Weasley standing in his portrait, waving me over. Oh god, I thought, he knows what I said to Elaine. "I know what you said to Elaine," Fred said immediately. "Right," I replied...I didn't know what I was supposed to say. "Reckon I freaked her out a bit," I added, trying to keep the conversation casual. "Yea well...I talked to her last night. It's obvious she loves you back...but this whole 'me being dead thing' is getting her worried," Fred told me. "I think you should go talk to her," Fred added, smiling at me. "Okay...thanks," I said, smiling back about to turn away to go find her. "Oh...and Malfoy?" Fred asked, making me turn back around to face him. "Yea?" I asked, looking at him. "Take care of my girl for me...okay? If anyone is going to marry her, I'm glad it's you," he said, smiling down at his feet. "I will...and thank you" I replied, and left to go find Elaine.

Fred's POV:

It hurt me to give permission to Draco to go after Elaine, but nothing beats seeing her so happy. I knew as soon as Draco apologized to me at my headstone, that he had changed his ways just for her.


	36. Chapter 36

Elaine's POV:

"Elaine! Where have you been!" Hermione asked me as I walked into the Gryffindor common room. "Sorry, 'Mione, I fell asleep under Fred's painting...we were up late talking," I replied, not really in the mood to tell her anything else. "Well, hurry up and get changed we have Care of Magical Creatures in a half hour!" she said, pushing me upstairs. 

I quickly changed into my school robes, tying my hair into a bun in the process. "I've gotten your class schedule for you," Hermione said when I walked back down to the common room ready for class. "Thanks," I muttered, grabbing it from her and looking at it. Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins first...wonderful. This afternoon was Divination with Harry and Ron, and then Transfiguration after that. "Busy day," Harry said as he looked over my shoulder at my schedule. "Yea...I'd much rather do this than hunt horcruxes," I said, making my friends laugh as we climbed out of the portrait hole and down the stairs.

As we walked down towards Hagrid's hut, we knew the Slytherins were behind us. Constant hissing and insults were being thrown in our direction, especially from Pansy Parkinson. "Nice picture in the Daily Prophet, Granger...did you really think taking Draco to lunch would make him fall in love with you?" she commented, as her and her friends howled with laughter. Ignoring Pansy, I turned around just enough to see that Draco wasn't with his fellow Slytherins. In fact, he was already down at Hagrid's hut next to Brandy, waiting for the lesson to start. "Hey Pansy! Fuck off!" Hermione yelled behind us as we walked. "It's okay, Hermione," I said, knowing that cursing at Pansy would only make it worse. "No...I've had enough of them," Hermione said, walking faster towards Hagrid's hut, with her head held high. 

When we reached Hagrid's hut, Pansy immediately ran towards Draco, kissing him on the cheek as he tried prying her off. "Leave me alone," he yelled at her, causing her face to grow red. I tried catching Draco's eye, but he wouldn't look at me. 

"Alright, class. Got a real treat for ya today...baby unicorns! Gather 'round," Hagrid said as he led two tiny unicorns out into the middle of the lawn. "Now these babies are about a year old...they don't have their horns yet...they grow those when they're 4," Hagrid explained as everyone fell in love with the two babies. "Now come forward...two at a time and pet 'em," Hagrid said, and we formed a line. Ron and I stepped forward first as one unicorn nuzzled his head into my stomach, making my heart melt. The unicorn closer to Ron had jumped up onto him, causing Ron to fall right on his back. "You ok?" I asked, giggling as I help Ron to his feet. "Brilliant," he replied, growing red as the whole class giggled when he fell. Ron and I moved over and watched the rest of our classmates greet the baby unicorns. 

Hagrid dismissed class slightly early as a treat for the first day, allowing us to get to lunch early. Ron and Hermione walked hand-in-hand (now that they were publicly dating, they were always together), as Harry and I followed them up to the castle. 

"Granger!" I heard a voice shout as Harry and I were about to walk into the castle. Draco was running up to us as Harry and I stopped and watched him. "I heard what Pansy said to you," he said, clearly out of breath from running. "And?" I asked as Harry watched us from the side. Ron and Hermione had also stopped to watch us. "Well, Pansy's right...taking me to lunch wasn't going to make me fall in love with you," he said. "Right," I replied, rolling my eyes and turning around, about to walk into the castle. Draco grabbed my wrist turning me around to face him. "She's right because...I was already in love with you way before that...pretty much since the day we met," he said, crashing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, kissing him back...not caring that our entire class was witnessing our kiss, nor the fact that Pansy was screaming and cursing Draco and I loudly. When our kiss broke, the only person that I could see was Draco. He held me in his arms and smiled at me and I kissed him again and again. "We'll see you at lunch," Harry said, taking my bag for me and bringing it into the castle. 

"You'll pay for this Granger!" Pansy shrieked as she stalked back into the castle with her friends. 

Soon, Draco and I were the only ones left outside. "I'm taking you to Hogsmeade this weekend, okay?" he asked as we stared at each other with huge grins on both our faces. "Okay," I said, flinging my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. 

"Let's go eat," he said when our hug broke. To everyone's surprise, Draco sat with me and my friends at the Gryffindor table to eat lunch. 

"So you two are a thing now I suppose?" Ron asked for the tenth time, clearly struggling to believe it. "Yes Ronald, just like how you and I are dating...they are dating," Hermione explained, clearly agitated that Ron wasn't understanding. "I know who I was before...and I'm sorry...can we please put the past behind us?" Draco asked, holding out his hand for Ron to shake. Hermione, looking very impressed with Draco, shook his hand, noting how she always thought deep down he was a nice person. Harry did as well, leaving Ron the only one who didn't. "Alright fine...but if you hurt so much as a hair on this girl's head...I'll kill you myself," Ron said, shaking Draco's hand firmly. "Deal," Draco said smiling as my friends talked to him as a friend as well. 

"Oh crap...we've got to go to Divination," I said, checking Draco's watch as he ate. "I'll see you later," I said, kissing him quickly on the cheek. "Bye love," he said, smiling at me as I left the Great Hall. 

Since Divination was all the way in the north tower, Harry, Ron and I had quite a walk ahead of us. With only ten minutes to go up a million stairs, we made it just in time.

Once Divination was over, we took the long walk back down towards Transfiguration where Hermione was waiting for us outside. "Everything alright?" Ron asked my sister as he grabbed her hand. "Yup," she replied, though I knew something was up. 

The four of us went into class anyways, and listened to Professor McGonagall's lecture on transfiguring humans. After we were dismissed, Hermione grabbed me. "Now...I don't want you to panic," Hermione said, instantly causing me to panic. "But Draco got in another fight...right after you left for Divination...Goyle and Crabbe hexed him when he wasn't looking. He's in the hospital wing," she explained. "Give me your bag...we'll meet you in the common room later," Harry said, already swinging my bag over his shoulder. "Thanks," I replied, rushing ahead of them towards the hospital wing. 

When I went into the hospital wing, I heard Professor Slughorn's voice shouting from the other side of the door. "Detention for the rest of this week!" he shouted at Crabbe and Goyle as I opened the hospital wing door. "Aha! Miss Granger! So good to see you," he said when he saw me. He quickly dismissed Crabbe and Goyle and followed them out of the hospital wing. 

"Is he alright?" I asked Madame Pompfrey, walking over towards Draco's bed. I was surprised to see Brandy already at his bedside. When Brandy stood up, she revealed Draco, and I immediately saw that his skin was bright blue as was his hair. "I believe you remember this hex, Miss Granger. It's not something to take lightly," Pompfrey answered as she poured a potion down Draco's throat. "You're at Hogwarts now?" I asked Brandy and she nodded. She was a quiet girl, but I couldn't help but become jealous at how close her and Draco were. "I was there when Crabbe and Goyle hexed him...Flitwick asked me to bring him here," she explained as if she read my mind. She quickly said goodbye and left the hospital wing...leaving me both jealous and confused.


	37. Chapter 37

Elaine's POV:

After realizing Draco had been hexed with the same spell that Goyle hit me with almost three years ago, I knew I couldn't touch Draco. Surely his skin was burning, and I noticed it was covered in boils. "Are you finished with your classes?" Madame Pompfrey asked me as I pulled a chair over next to Draco's bed. "Yea I'm done," I replied, watching her as she healed Draco. Madame Pompfrey and I have gotten to know each other quite well since I was in the hospital wing both as a patient and as a guest multiple times since I started at Hogwarts. 

About an hour later, Draco still hadn't woken up. I continued to check the time on his watch, hoping he'd be up by dinner. As I sat there and waited, the chair I was in started to get comfier and comfier. 

Draco's POV:

I woke up in the hospital wing. I saw Madame Pompfrey shuffle towards me as she checked my blue skin that was slowly fading back to its' original color. "Feeling alright dear?" she asked me in a whisper. "Yea," I muttered, thanking her for helping me. When I looked to my right, I saw Elaine was sleeping in the chair next to me. "How long has she been here?" I asked Pompfrey, now whispering myself. "About three hours...you two missed dinner," she replied, then saying I was free to go when I wanted.

Elaine's POV:

I woke up to someone wrapping their arms around me. "Come on sweetheart, we missed dinner," Draco said, standing me up on my feet as I woke up. "What time is it?" I asked, yawning and stretching as I woke myself up. "Almost 9," he replied, checking his watch. "What happened to you before?" I asked, referring to Crabbe and Goyle attacking him. "I guess they're not my biggest fans anymore," he replied, shrugging it off. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it. "Come on, let's go get food," he said, leading me towards the kitchen. 

Right as the kitchen portrait hole opened in front of us, I felt my legs become numb. "I can't go in there," I said, feeling a lot of emotions coming to me at once. "How come?" Draco asked, holding the portrait door opened with one hand. "I can't go inside when I know that Dobby won't be in there," I said, feeling tears fall down my cheek. "Hey...it's okay...just wait here," he replied, quickly jumping into the kitchen after wiping the tears away.

Draco came out seconds later with a huge bowl of pasta for us to share. "Here you are my love," he said, handing me a glass of water which I took gratefully. "You know I've been getting those too...the flashbacks from the war...I did when we had Hagrid's class this morning. I kept picturing Bellatrix setting the house on fire...and then leaving you. Luckily Brandy was there to talk me through it," Draco said as we stepped into an empty classroom. Jealousy surged through my veins, but I ignored them. Draco wouldn't have said he loved me if he didn't mean it right? "It'll get better though," he added, making me smile. "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one," I replied, telling him all about my constant dreams of Fred and the war. 

After talking with Draco, I did feel much better about everything. And having a stomach full of warm pasta surely helped make me feel better. 

After we ate, Draco walked me back to the common room, kissed me goodnight, and then went back to his own dormitory in the dungeons. 

The rest of the week flew by rather fast. Draco didn't get into any more fights, and instead, people were cursing and threatening me. "You're a traitor!" one girl yelled at me as I walked to the Great Hall for dinner one night. "You should be ashamed! Malfoy's a killer!" another boy shouted.

Trying my best to ignore the comments and threats being sent my way took up most of my time. It took everything in me not to just pull out my wand and fight whoever it was. Back in the orphanage, it was easy for me to not get noticed...but now I felt someone staring at me all the time. 

"Maybe you should go to McGonagall," Harry suggested after I started receiving hate-letters by owl. "No...I don't want to give them that satisfaction," I replied, tossing the letters into the common room fire. 

Luckily, the weekend came quickly, and that meant my Hogsmeade date with Draco was finally here. 

I dressed in jeans and a sweater, since fall was quickly upon us and Draco waited for me right outside the Great Hall. 

When we finally reached Hogsmeade, Draco and I ducked into the Three Broomsticks to get away from the rest of the school. "I'll get us some butterbeers," Draco said, leaving me to find a table on my own. 

After passing many familiar faces, all of whom waved and said hello to me, I found an empty booth in the back of the pub and sat down. Draco spotted me right away and carried the two butterbeers over to the table. 

"So, I have to tell you something...but I don't want you to freak out, okay?" he asked me. I eyed him cautiously, and said 'okay'. "There's a Ministry auror at a table over there, and he's been staring at me this entire time. I recognize him...he used to work for my father before he became an auror. I reckon he's going to try to take me in," Draco explained. 

Just as he finished speaking, the Ministry worker he pointed out stood up and made his way over to us. "Take you where?" I asked Draco quickly. "Azkaban," he replied. "Draco Malfoy. Please stand immediately and drop your wand on the table in front of you. You're being arrested for your crimes as a Death Eater," the Ministry wizard said sternly. "Certainly," Draco said, not resisting in the slightest. "Excuse me, sir, but do you know who I am?" I asked the wizard, as I stood on my feet. "Of course, Miss Granger...I'm not an idiot," the wizard replied, bowing slightly. "On what grounds are you arresting Draco Malfoy?" I asked him. "Miss Granger, he's a Death Eater. It's part of my job to round up the rest of the Death Eaters that have escaped and bring them to Azkaban where they will await a trial in front of a Ministry judge," the main explained. He used his wand and bounded Draco's hands together. "If you wish to defend Mr Malfoy in court, you may. But I can't ignore my duty as an auror...I have to bring him in to Azkaban," the man explained, almost feeling sorry for me. "I'll be fine," Draco said, looking quite calm as he was being detained. Before I could say anything or detest, Draco and the Ministry worker disapparated in front of me. 

When I looked around the pub, all eyes were on me. I quickly grabbed Draco's wand and ducked outside, ready to head back up to the castle when George strolled up to me. "Hey! You okay?" he asked after seeing my face. "Draco just got arrested," I said, trying to stay calm. I hugged George quickly before we kept walking. "Yea...knew that one was coming," George said, walking next to me back to the castle. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Well this is probably the first time Draco's been off of Hogwarts' grounds since the Ministry has started arresting people. McGonagall can't stop him from being arrested if he's in Hogsmeade," George explained. 

"What are you doing here by the way?" I asked, just remembering he wasn't a student any longer. "Needed to speak with the owner of Zonko's about opening back up my joke shop...we are thinking about partnering," George explained, as he continued to walk with me up to the castle. "Wow...that's wonderful," I said, smiling at him. "And it's possible I want to see Fred," George said jokingly. "I see," I said, laughing with him.

When George and I reached the castle, he decided to come with me to see Professor McGonagall. "Ah! Mister Weasley and Miss Granger! A wonderful surprise," she said when we entered her office. "Just came to see my brother...hope that's alright," George said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Of course," Professor McGonagall said, pointing to the chairs in front of her desk, clearly asking both of us to sit. 

"I no doubt know why you're here, Miss Granger. I just got an owl from Kingsley about Malfoy's arrest," McGonagall said, offering me a cup of tea. "Luckily, he won't be in Azkaban long. His trial is tomorrow morning. I suggest that you go, along with Potter, if he agrees to it, of course, and help Malfoy win this trial," she said, as I sipped my tea. "How can I even do that?" I asked, putting the tea cup back on her desk. "Surely, you must be joking Granger! You helped Potter win this war! You both know firsthand that Malfoy helped you while you were on the run...your sister told me something about a basket of food...and he no doubt helped you escape his house when you were captured," McGonagall ranted, proving me wrong instantly. 

After chatting with McGonagall and George for a few more minutes, George and I left her office. "Hey...so Brandy wrote to me that she's in Slytherin," George said casually. "Yea she's in Slytherin...with Draco," I said, eyeing him. "What's Draco got to do with anything?" he asked, and I looked down at my feet. "I don't like seeing them together...the way they look at each other...I just, can see they have this secret bond," I explained, then proceeded to tell him how jealous I've been getting. "Oh please, Draco's in love with you," George said brushing away my insecurities. "So what's going on with you and Brandy? You officially dating?" I asked him as we walked. "Yea...when she graduates I'm gonna buy a small house...see if she wants to move in with me," he explained and I smiled, truly hoping she wouldn't break his heart.

Once George and I walked around for a while, he went off to see Fred, and I set out to find Harry.

Luckily, Harry agreed to come with me the next day, so at least I knew I could count on him. 

Draco's POV:

I could care less about being arrested...but the fact that the auror arrested me right in front of Elaine was beyond humiliating.

"Name?" a man asked me at the gate of Azkaban. "Draco Malfoy," I replied and watched the gates swing open for me. I stepped inside and was brought to my cell by the same auror who arrested me. 

"Here we are...right next to your parents...would you look at that!" the auror who arrested me said, making himself chuckle. "Oh Draco!" my mother yelled from behind the bars of her cell. "My poor baby," she cried as I was put in my own cell. "I'm fine, mom," I muttered, though the dementors floating up and down the length of the jail made me shiver. "Traitor," my father hissed at me. His cell was right next to my mother's and I was placed across from them. "Lucius," my mother hissed, trying her best to see my father from where she was, but he was hidden in the shadows. "Don't baby him Narcissa. He's with that mudblood...you saw the Daily Prophet," my father said, looking ashamed and disgusted at the same time. "What happened to you two? Didn't want to stay when your leader died?" I snapped at them. "Your father was arrested a week when the war ended...I tried coming back for you...I knew you were at Hogwarts...that's when I was caught," my mother said, begging for me to believe her, which I did. Of course my father wouldn't come looking for me...

Holding back my anger and hatred of my father, I did my best to avoid his eyes. I made myself as comfortable as possible, and slept on the cold stone floor, awaiting my trial.


	38. Chapter 38

Elaine's POV:

The morning after Draco was arrested, Harry and I got ready for his trial. I made to sure to have every note Draco had written in case the judge wanted proof, and jotted down a few things on parchment I didn't want to forget in case things went wrong. 

According to Professor McGonagall, Draco's parents were also being tried today. Apparently the Ministry judge liked to do families at a time, which means he can fit multiple trials in one day. 

"Ready?" Harry asked as I walked into the common room. I wore a black dress, with heels and cloak; while Harry was in a suit. "Yup," I said smiling. 

"I'm going to help Narcissa Malfoy today too," Harry said to me as we walked to Professor McGonagall's office. "Really? Why?" I asked him, feeling my nerves starting to build. "She told Voldemort I was dead...in the Forbidden Forest...she could've been killed for lying to him," Harry explained as we finally reached the office. "Good morning," Professor McGonagall said to us, opening her office door for us. "Here you are...good luck to both of you," she said, holding out a pot of ash. 

I grabbed a handful of ash and stepped into the fireplace next to her desk. "Ministry of Magic!" I yelled, throwing the ash down at my feet. I immediately felt the sensation of being sucked through a tube, and my feet landed in a fireplace in the Ministry of Magic. Harry had appeared in the fireplace right next to me. "Ready?" he asked, taking my hand and leading me through the crowd of people. We quickly snuck past photographers that were clearly waiting for someone...I had a strong feeling they were waiting for us. "The courtrooms, please," Harry said to the wizard who controlled the elevators. 

After the dizzy ride on the elevator, we stepped off and greeted Kingsley who was waiting for us. "Elaine, you'll be called up first, then Harry," he explained as he walked us down a long hallway. The only sound that could be heard was my heels clicking against the floor. "Right in here," Kingsley said when we reached the courtroom. He swung the doors open in front of Harry and I, and the entire courtroom broke into cheers and applauds. 

The courtroom was a circular room with three chairs in the middle of the room. I glanced at Draco, who sat in the middle of the room in between his mother and father, but he didn't look at me. Instead, Draco was staring at his father with pure hatred as his father stared directly at me. I've never seen Lucius look so like that before...he looked like he wanted to kill me. 

Kingsley led Harry and I to where the judge was, and sat next to us to make sure no one would bother us as we listened.

The first half of the trial was spent explaining the charges of each Malfoy (which took a while for Lucius Malfoy). "Now Miss Elaine Granger would like to come and present evidence in favor of Draco Malfoy," the judge said, calling me to stand up in the center of the room near Draco and his parents. 

"Ladies and gentleman, I have brought with me, several letters that Draco Malfoy had written to me in the past two years, clearly offering his help while Harry Potter and I were in hiding and on the run from Voldemort," I said, and the room grew silent. "I also have evidence, though it is not physical evidence, that Draco Malfoy helped Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and myself escape the Malfoy Manor after being captured by snatchers," I continued, "Draco refused to tell Bellatrix Lestrange that we were the real Harry Potter and Elaine Granger...which, in turn, bought us enough time to escape the house unharmed," I said, watching the jury members whisper to each other. "Miss Granger, I do have to ask you to read at least one of the letters Draco Malfoy wrote to you while you were on the run," the judge said, leaning forward as if he was afraid to miss something I was about to read. "Of course," I replied, pulling out a letter and read. "Elaine, I hope you're okay. I've risked a lot to send this and I hope these owls find you well. Wherever you are in the world, stay safe and stay hidden...they're looking for you everywhere! Here's something that I hope will help- Draco," I read, folding the letter and placing it in my pocket when I was done reading. "Draco Malfoy sent this letter along with a huge basket of food for me while I was in hiding...he risked a lot to help us. He was forced to become a Death Eater, but it is clear Draco is not one. He has proven time and time again he was and is on our side and that is why he needs to be freed immediately," I said confidently. "All those in favor of releasing Draco Malfoy immediately?" the judge asked the jury. Every single person raised their hand, and an auror immediately walked to the center of the room and released Draco. 

Draco jumped up from his seat, and pulled me in for a hug. "Thank you," he whispered, and followed me back to where I sat next to Harry. "Here you go," I said, handing Draco his wand that I brought with me, as we sat. Draco quickly pocketed his wand, and placed his arm around me, squeezing me tightly. 

"Next we call Harry Potter to the stand to present evidence in favor of Narcissa Malfoy," the judge said. Harry, stood and walked to the center of the room. "He's vouching for my mom?" Draco asked, completely shocked. "Yea...she saved his life in the Forbidden Forest," I whispered back. 

When Harry was finished giving his evidence, Narcissa was released right away as well, and she joined us on the bench. "My dears...thank you," she said, kissing Harry and I both on the cheek.

Last, but not least, Lucius Malfoy's trial was unfolding in front of us. No one came to vouch for Lucius, and everyone in the room saw him continue to glance in my direction, with pure hatred in his eyes. "The court's decision: fifteen years in Azkaban for your crimes. If, in the next few years, you show the court your behavior and attitude has changed, you will be released on probation," the judge stated. And just like that, Lucius Malfoy was hauled away back to Azkaban. 

"Thank you...really, both of you," Draco said to Harry and I as the court was dismissed. "I need to help my mother find somewhere to stay...but I'll meet you back at Hogwarts by dinnertime, okay?" Draco added, kissing me lightly on the cheek as we bid him and his mother goodbye.

"That went much better than I thought," Harry said as we walked back towards the line of fireplaces at the Ministry's entrance. "Yea...I do feel bad for Narcissa...I mean Lucius is going to be in Azkaban for fifteen years," I said, feeling very bad for Draco as well. "It's not our fault he chose Voldemort's side," Harry said, reassuring me. 

Soon enough, Harry and I were back at Hogwarts and eating lunch with Hermione and Ron, who were both very interested in what happened in court. 

By dinnertime, Draco was back at school as well. He found a place for his mother to stay where she'd be safe. 

"I'm sorry about your dad," I said as we ate dinner together. "Sorry? What for? He deserves even longer, I think," Draco said, shoveling mashed potatoes in his mouth. "Hey...I'm okay...really...my dad needs to pay from what he did," Draco said after seeing my face. 

As weeks went by, I quickly forgot about Lucius locked away in Azkaban, and was quickly buried in homework and studying as the year carried on...


	39. Chapter 39

Elaine's POV:

As the school year progressed, the weather only grew colder, and that meant one thing...Quidditch season.

I decided not to play quidditch this year, but I was always really excited to watch the matches. Gryffindor did great this year, and were in the finals. Right after Christmas break was the biggest quidditch match so far this year...Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. This game decided which team would be versing Gryffindor for the Quidditch Cup.

The morning of the match, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I bundled up in coats, scarves and hats to go down to the field. As we walked down towards the field, it started snowing and hailing. "Let's try to get under the covered section," Hermione suggested as we slipped and slid our way towards the stands.

Unfortunately for us, the section of the stands that were covered were completely full. So, the four of us found a spot next to Neville, Luna, and Brandy. Brandy and Draco were not on speaking terms, which was actually great for me. My jealousy subsided completely, and I was so happy to have him all to myself. 

Before the match even started, we were all completely frozen and soaked. My hair was drenched and it was hard to keep my eyes open long from the icy wind. "Welcome everyone to the last match before the Quidditch Cup! Today is Slytherin vs Ravenclaw," the announcer began, and then introduced both teams and their members. Of course, I wanted Draco to win, but then I'd be torn when Slytherin would verse Gryffindor in the championship.

When the players kicked off, I watched Draco the entire time as he dove and circled the field looking for the golden snitch. Slytherin was playing very dirty this game...it was clear they wanted to win badly. They were getting penalties left and right, especially because of Crabbe and Goyle, the beaters. They continued to send the bludger towards the Ravenclaw team with great force, causing the Ravenclaw keeper to break his nose and a Ravenclaw chaser to fall twenty feet.

About an hour into the game, Draco had caught the snitch. The entire Slytherin stand, plus myself, erupted in cheers as the rest of the school felt defeated. "I'm going to go find Draco," I told my friends as I tried getting to the front of the crowd that was pouring off the stands and into the field.

When I finally pushed my way onto the field, I spotted Draco celebrating and hugging his team members. I ran up to him and jumped in his arms. "Great job," I said, wiping dirt from his nose. We talked about the game as Slytherins were congratulating him left and right.

"ELAINE!" someone screamed from behind me as Draco and I continued to talk. When I turned, I spotted Hermione, looking absolutely terrified. That's when I saw Pansy...

Pansy was about a foot away from me with her wand pointed at my chest. Immediately, I made a grab for my wand as she send spell after spell at me. I dove out of the way and onto the wet snowy ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at her, finally able to raise my wand at her. Instead of answering me, she sent a killing curse right at me. Of course, there is no spell to block the killing curse, and I watched the spell hit me square in the chest.

I fell backwards on the ground...but I wasn't dead. Instead, it just felt like I was winded from running to fast.

I slowly sat up as Brandy stepped in between Pansy and I, shielding me completely. As shocked as I was that Brandy was saving me, I was even more shocked I wasn't dead. "Elaine...oh my god," Harry said as him, Ron and Hermione rushed to my side. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked, helping me stand up.

"Why am I not dead?" I asked immediately, completely confused. "Look," Ron said, pointing to my chest. There was a hole in my shirt where the killing curse had hit me, and the hole in my shirt didn't reveal my skin...instead it revealed my compass...the compass Dumbledore gave to me. I hadn't taken it off since he gave it to me...I always felt that it was important to wear it. He obviously left it for me for some reason...I just had no idea what that reason was. "No way," Hermione muttered, examining the compass in her hands as Professor McGonagall rushed to the scene.

"This isn't over Mudblood!" Pansy screamed at me as several teachers restrained her.

"You're telling me that this compass protects you from the killing curse?" I asked my friends, who all seemed as confused as I did. "But that doesn't seem possible...you've got to go ask Dumbledore," Hermione said. I knew she was trying to find any reasonable explanation for this, but nothing seemed logical at the moment.

"Elaine are you okay?" Draco asked, rushing to me. I replied 'yes' as he pulled me in for a hug. "Let's go to Dumbledore now," Hermione said as the cold air only grew colder. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and I walked straight to Professor McGonagall's office, which, of course, was the headmaster's office. Her office contained portraits of all previous headmasters of Hogwarts, and Dumbledore was always in his portrait...sleeping.

"Miss Granger! Are you okay?" Professor McGonagall asked as the five of us walked into her office. "I'm fine...I need to speak to Dumbledore," I told her. "Albus," McGonagall yelled at his painting, waking him up. "Yes," he muttered sleepily. "Professor, I just got hit with a killing curse...why am I not dead?" I asked him, and his eyes widened. "Aha! So it does work!" Dumbledore exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. "Excuse me?" I asked. "The compass I gave you! Of my own invention...but I never tested to see if it really works to deflect a killing curse...for obvious reasons," he said, smiling down at me. "So, your saying that Miss Granger is immune to the killing curse!" McGonagall asked the portrait, clearly shocked at what she just heard. "Indeed," Dumbledore said cheerfully, and then proceeded to ask me questions about the compass and how I felt after the curse hit me.

After Pansy attacked me, she was immediately expelled from Hogwarts, and hasn't been seen since...Professor McGonagall made sure the Ministry was made aware of her actions as well.

Pansy attacking me was the last huge event that happened...that is, until graduation, of course. The remainder of the year was spent with studying, exams, and laughter. In all honesty, I didn't want to graduate. Being able to live at school with all my friends and my boyfriend was just the best thing ever.

Of course, all good things had to come to an end, and sure enough, graduation day had arrived.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," I told Hermione for the twentieth time as we got ready for the graduation ceremony. My stomach was feeling queasy, and I don't think it was helping that I just kept eating. "None of us are ready...but that won't change the fact that we have to leave," she said, putting on earrings as she spoke. "What do you even want to do as a job?" I asked her. Both of us were very unsure of where we were going to work after this. "I think I'm going to ask Kingsley for a job at the Ministry," Hermione said excitedly, now putting on her heels. "Yea...I suppose that's always an option," I said, but I didn't really mean it. I didn't want to work at the Ministry...I mean, come on...how boring does that sound?

When Hermione and I were finished getting ready, we met Harry and Ron in the common room and glanced around the room. Our belongings were already packed up for us by the house elves, and this would be our last time in the Gryffindor common room.

As I took one last look around, I breathed in deeply...I was really going to miss this place.

Graduation was held on the lawn in front of the lake. There had to be over 2,000 people at the ceremony. My parents and Jason sat right near the front next to the Weasleys.

Despite there being a lot of students graduating (since it was 7th year students, and those of us who came back to school after the war), the ceremony went by rather quickly. Hermione, of course, gave an amazing speech as valedictorian, and Draco gave the salutatorian speech.

"And so, I'd like to end this speech on the happiest note I can," Draco spoke, "Elaine Granger, would you please come up here." All eyes turned to me and as soon as I saw Hermione's face, I knew what was going to happen. With shaky legs and a queasy stomach, I walked up onto the stage and Draco grabbed my hand.

"Elaine, you have made me the happiest man alive...and I promise to spend everyday that I have left on this earth trying to make you as happy as you have made me. Will you marry me?" Draco asked, bending down on one knee and pulling out a beautiful diamond ring. Of course, I burst into tears of joy, immediately saying 'yes' to Draco and pulling him to his feet to kiss him. The entire crowd that gathered in front of us burst into applause as Draco and I walked off the stage. "Well...congratulations to both of you," Professor McGonagall said, beaming at us. "And now...I would like to introduce Hogwarts' newest alumni, the class of 1999!" she exclaimed, allowing for much for applause.

After the ceremony had ended, Draco and I were swarmed with people congratulating us. It was difficult to get away from everyone just to even find my parents and Jason. "My girl!" Jason said, once I finally spotted him. "Congratulations Elaine," Jason whispered, hugging me tightly. My parents seemed even more thrilled than anyone. I think they were just so happy I found someone else to add to my family since I didn't have one for so long.

When I realized I still wasn't feeling well, I escaped the crowd once more. "You alright?" Jason asked me as he walked over to me. I was standing under a tree, trying to catch my breath. "Yea...I just haven't been feeling so well lately," I replied, guessing I had eaten something that my stomach didn't agree with. Sure enough, I puked my guts up in the grass, and felt myself go really flushed afterwards.

With a wave of my wand, my puke had disappeared, but I still wasn't feeling well. "Honey maybe we should go," Jason said. "I'll go get Draco," Jason added after I began getting sick again. "You okay sweetheart?" I heard Draco ask me. "Fine," I replied, waving my wand again and making the puke disappear. "Come on...let's go tell everyone we are leaving," Draco said, leading me back into the crowd.

After another hour of saying goodbye to everyone, I was told there would be a celebration at the Burrow later that night. "I'll see you all there!" I yelled to my parents, Jason, Hermione and friends.

Draco and I took one last look at the castle, and walked out of the giant steel gates that protected it. "Are you okay to apparate?" Draco asked me as we walked. "Yea...why?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand. "I have something I want to show you," he said, smiling to himself as he grabbed my hand.

And so, Draco and I apparated, and our feet landed in the middle of Diagon Alley. "Why are we here?" I asked, holding a hand over my stomach as I felt like getting sick again. "Just follow me," he said, leading me down towards Fred and George's store.

Just as it seemed we were about to enter their store, we took a sharp left and I found myself in front of a wooden door. Draco took out his wand, tapped the door with it, and the door swung open in front of us.

Right behind the wooden door was a staircase leading straight up to another door. "What's going on?" I asked him as we walked up the staircase and through the second door. "I um...I bought this apartment for us," he said, stepping aside so I could see the entire room.

The apartment had one bedroom, a small kitchen and den, and a beautiful view of Diagon Alley. "You bought this for us?" I asked, smiling so hard. "You like it?" he asked, looking relieved. "Like it? I love it...I mean, you bought us an apartment!" I squealed, jumping into his arms. "All of your stuff is here...your parents and Jason brought everything last week and my mom helped set things up," Draco explained, pointing out all the wonderful qualities of the apartment. "And finally...the best part," Draco said, opening the door of our bedroom. He picked me up and threw me onto the bed as he ripped his shirt off and tossed it aside. "Figured we should break in this apartment the right way," he said, smirking at me. I smiled back, pulling him right on top of me...

Unfortunately, our sexy time didn't last long as I had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. "Am I that bad?" Draco asked jokingly as he sat down next to me on the bathroom floor. "Ha-ha," I said sarcastically, throwing up more. "I'm sorry...I don't know what's wrong with my stomach," I said, leaning on Draco's shoulder when I was finished getting sick. "It's okay, dear...are you going to be okay to go to the party tonight?" he asked, brushing the hair out of my eyes. "Yea...I'll be fine," I replied, hoping that was true.

When the time came to leave for the party, I did feel better, though not completely. "You sure you're okay?" Draco asked as I got changed. "Yea...I'll leave early if I'm not feeling well...or maybe I'll stay...Mrs Weasley loves taking care of us," I joked, as I slipped on jeans.

And so, Draco and I apparated to the Burrow and saw immediately how crowded inside the house looked. "Elaine! Draco! Congratulations on your engagement!" Mr Weasley said, hugging me hello and shaking Draco's hand. "Would you two mind helping put this tent up? We've got to move this party outside before the house explodes with people," Mr Weasley joked. Of course, Draco and I helped put the tent up; and watched and everyone poured out of the house and went under the tent.

The party was so much fun as we ate, drank, laughed, and danced. Everyone that I loved was there, even Fred's painting was carried in by George and Lee at one point (of course, Mrs Weasley screamed at them for taking Fred's portrait away from Hogwarts).

At about 11pm, I began to feel quite sick again, so I decided it was time for me to call it a night. "I'm going to head back to the apartment," I told Draco, who seemed quite worried about me going by myself. "I'll be fine...just don't be home to late," I yelled over the music. "I love you," he yelled loudly in my ear...he was quite drunk. "I love you too!" I yelled back since my ear was temporarily deaf from his yelling, and apparated back to Diagon Alley.

When my feet landed on Diagon Alley, I felt in my gut that something was off. I decided to ignore it, though, since it was most likely because I've never been to Diagon Alley at night.

As I finally reached my apartment, I looked over my shoulder and saw a moving shadow. "Hello?" I spoke, breaking the silent of the alleyway. I stepped away from the door that lead to my apartment, I knew there was someone watching me. "Who's there?" I asked, pulling out my wand. That was when I felt the worst pain I've ever felt...I had been stabbed. I felt the knife enter my side, and then felt it being ripped out.

I clutched the side of my stomach hard, and felt warm, sticky blood trickling down my hand. I collapsed on the ground, still clutching my side. "Too bad, Elaine...if the killing curse would've worked, your death would've been much less painful," Pansy's voice whispered in my ear. I heard her cackle, and then she disapparated, leaving me on the ground to bleed out and die.


	40. Chapter 40

George's POV:

After Lee and I brought Fred's painting out into the party, my mother screamed so much that she forced me to go put it back. Of course, I wasn't going to go all the way to Hogwarts at 11pm to put his painting back, so I decided to leave it at my shop.

I apparated to Diagon Alley and walked into my store. I quickly carried Fred's portrait up to my office and made sure my office was locked and that no one else would take the painting.

As I locked the front door of my shop, I looked to the left where Elaine's new apartment was. I planned on checking to see if she was okay since I knew she had been feeling sick.

My heart dropped to the floor when I saw someone lying on the ground in what looked like a pool of blood only feet away from Elaine's front door. "Elaine!" I yelled, immediately bending down next to her. I looked and saw a huge wound on her side...she had been attacked. After quickly checking her pulse, I knew she was still alive...but she needed help immediately or else she would die.

With my heart racing, I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her waist so it could apply some pressure to her wound. "It's gonna be okay," I told her, holding her tightly and apparating directly to St Mungo's Hospital.

"HELP! I need help!" I yelled once I landed in the hospital. Nurses and healers immediately rushed to my side, taking Elaine from me and lifting her on a stretcher. "Sir what happened to her?" a nearby nurse asked me. "I don't know...I-I found her in Diagon Alley...she was attacked," I stumbled, trying to keep up with Elaine who was now being rushed to a doctor. "Sir, please we can't let you inside...we'll update you if anything happens," a healer told me, blocking the entrance to where Elaine had just gone.

Feeling hopeless, I did the one thing I could do...tell Draco and Elaine's family what happened. I quickly pulled out my wand, and a patronus erupted from it's tip (message via patronus was much quicker than sending an owl). "Elaine's been attacked...rushed to St. Mungo's," I spoke to my patronus (which was a magpie: the same as Fred's). The magpie nodded and disappeared, making it's way to the Burrow.

Hermione's POV:

As the party slowly came to an end, it was soon just the Weasleys, Brandy, Harry, Draco, and I left at the Burrow. Mum, dad, and Jason had left shortly after Elaine did, since they had a long drive home. And so, we sat around a makeshift fireplace that Ron had made for us as we laughed and drank.

We were suddenly interrupted when someone's patronus appeared right next to the fire. It was a magpie, so I knew immediately it was George's. "Elaine's been attacked...rushed to St. Mungo's," George's voiced boomed from the patronus. All of us looked at one another, and one by one, we all apparated to St. Mungo's.

George's POV:

"George!" a voice from far away yelled. I turned and saw my whole family, Harry, Draco and Hermione running towards me. "Oh my god," Draco said as he swore under his breath when he saw I was covered in Elaine's blood. "What happened?" Hermione asked me immediately. "I don't know! I didn't see what happened...I was at my store putting Fred's painting in my office, and when I finished locking up, I saw someone was lying on the ground," I explained, running a hand through my hair. "She wasn't conscious when I found her...but she had a pulse," I added, knowing that was going to be my family's next question.

"Is anyone here an immediate family member of Miss Elaine Granger?" a doctor asked, stepping out of the room they had brought Elaine into. "I am," Hermione said, raising her hand. "Please come with me...sorry, only one at a time," the doctor said when Draco tried to come in with Hermione. Hermione immediately handed her bag to Ron and followed the doctor inside.

Hermione's POV:

"Is she alright?" I asked as soon as I was in earshot of the doctor. "She'll be fine," he answered, allowing me to finally breath normally again. "We just allow immediate family members to see the patient first...it's hospital policy. We don't want to overwhelm the patient," the doctor explained, leading me into Elaine's room. "What happened to her?" I asked when I saw Elaine bandaged and sleeping. "Stab wound...which is kindof uncommon in the wizarding world, but we were able to patch her right up," he said, tapping Elaine on her shoulder to wake up.

Elaine's POV:

I woke up in a hospital with a doctor and Hermione next to me. "Elaine...how are you feeling?" Hermione asked me, sitting herself down on my bed. "I'm alright...a bit sore," I said, sitting myself up. "Are there any other immediate family members before we start letting others in?" the doctor asked Hermione. "My fiancé," I said, completing butting in to their conversation. "I'll go get him," Hermione said, pushing me back to lay down as she stood up, leaving the doctor and I alone.

"Well, Elaine, you are very lucky," the doctor said, looking at my charts. "Yea...getting stabbed is always a sign of luck," I said jokingly. "Well I'm talking more about where you got stabbed...it didn't hurt the baby at all," he said cheerfully. "What?" I asked, not understanding what he had just said. "The baby, Elaine...the knife didn't hurt your baby," he repeated, and didn't notice my confused face. "I'm sorry, sir, could you please explain what you mean?" I asked, just as Draco walked into the room. "You're pregnant, Elaine...five weeks pregnant. Surely you knew that," the doctor said and I immediately looked at Draco as our eyes both widened. "She's pregnant?" Draco asked. His feet had stopped working and he was now in the middle of the room completely frozen. "Yes, she is...what do you two not understand?" the doctor asked, now confused at why the two of us were so confused. "Could you give us a moment please?" Draco asked, and the doctor left, closing the door behind him.

"Oh my god," Draco said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm pregnant," I repeated over and over again. The words didn't seem to make sense at all. "When did this happen?" Draco asked, he now was sitting on the edge of my bed, holding my hand. "He said I'm five weeks...so I'm guessing Easter break when we stayed at school," I suggested. "Oh my god," Draco said again, but this time, instead of worried, he seemed absolutely ecstatic. "We're gonna be parents," he said, throwing himself on top of me, kissing every inch of my face.

Oh my god...we are gonna be parents...


	41. Chapter 41

Elaine's POV:

With the exciting news of Draco and I becoming parents, I totally forgot why I was actually in the hospital. When the doctor reminded me of putting cream on my wound, I suddenly remembered I had been stabbed. "Let's wait to tell everyone about the baby...we'll figure it out when we get home," I told Draco quickly before everyone came into my hospital room. Draco agreed just as everyone piled into my room, but he kept his hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Oh Elaine!" Mrs Weasley cried when she saw me all bandaged up. "Who did this to you?" Ron asked before anyone else could butt-in. "It was Pansy...she stabbed me," I said, trying my best not to shudder at the thought of her. It was one thing that she attacked me, but the fact that she could have hurt my child is another thing. "I'll send an owl to Kingsley right away," Mr Weasley said, bustling out of the room immediately. "Don't worry, we'll get her sent straight to Azkaban," Harry assured me. "Elaine, you're free to go. All your charts look good," the healer said, interrupting us as we talked about Pansy.

As I began to stand, Mrs Weasley made Draco and Ron help me up and into the wheelchair. Hermione grabbed my belongings as George cleared the way for me. "Really, I'm okay Mrs Weasley, Draco will be with me," I said to Mrs Weasley after she asked me for the fifth time if I wanted to stay at their house. "Either way, I'm sending George to your apartment early tomorrow to make sure everything's okay," she replied, patting my back.

When we reached the exit of St Mungo's, it was time to say goodbye to everyone. "Thank you, Georgie for saving my life," I said as we hugged goodbye. "Don't worry about it...and I won't come by tomorrow morning...just let me know if you're okay or not to work. I'm obviously fine with either," George whispered so Mrs Weasley wouldn't hear. "And Mrs Weasley I'll be coming by sometime this week for dinner with Ginny, I'm not sure if she told you," I said, hugging her tightly goodbye. "Of course...come by anytime," she replied.

Once the Weasley's were gone, it was Harry, Hermione, Draco and I left. "I'm gonna take Hermione home," Harry told us as we hugged him goodbye. "Thanks Harry. Hermione, would you tell mom and dad what happened...but tell them in a way they won't freak out," I added, laughing as she rolled her eyes. "I've got it covered," she assured me, waving goodbye.

When Harry and Hermione were gone, Draco and I apparated back to Diagon Alley. When we reached the safety of our apartment, I let out a sigh of relief. "So the baby explains why you've been throwing up so much," Draco said, sitting himself down on the couch. "Yea that explains it," I said, subconsciously putting a hand on my stomach as I grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. "What are we gonna do?" he asked as I sat down next to him. He put his arm around me as I snuggled in.

"We'll have to figure it out...but I think we should tell our parents," I said, sipping the water. "I'm not telling my dad," Draco said immediately. "Why no-" I started, but he cut me off. "Just the fact that you and I are engaged puts you at risk...I don't want the baby to be in any kind of danger as well," he said, and I knew he was right. If Lucius finds out about the baby, the second he steps out of Azkaban, the baby will be at risk. "Well we are telling your mother...I'll invite her for dinner this week," I said, writing it on a piece of parchment so I wouldn't forget.

"What about our wedding?" Draco asked. "What about it?" I asked back. "Do you want to wait until the baby is born? Or just get married sometime before?" he asked, placing a hand on my stomach again. "I can't wait until the baby is born...I'm too excited. And if we wait a few months to get married, I'll be fat by then," I laughed, leaning my head on Draco's shoulder. "So why not get married next month? I'm sure we can set something up," he said, kissing my forehead as I agreed.

I felt much better when Draco and I had a plan for our wedding, but I knew it was going to be stressful to plan a wedding in a month. After much more talk about our future, Draco and I decided it was time for bed. "Wake me up if you need anything," he said, cuddling up next to me as I rested my head on the pillow. I felt so safe falling asleep in his arms and I was soon fast asleep, dreaming about being a mom.

The next morning, I woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Morning sickness was not my best friend by any means, but I knew it would be worth it in the long-run.

After getting sick, I managed to eat apples with peanut butter for breakfast before I got changed to go to work. "You just got stabbed yesterday sweetheart, are you sure you should be going to work?" Draco asked as he got himself ready for the day. "Of course...I would lose my mind if I sat inside the house all day," I replied. "Before I forget, I'm going to my mom's today, so I'll invite her for dinner...is Wednesday night okay?" Draco asked. "Yea Wednesday works...that means we can go to my parent's house tonight to tell them the news," I added, beyond excited to tell my family the great news.

Later that day and after work, Draco and I went to my family's home for dinner. My mom looked so relieved to see me safe and under her roof again. After Hermione told them I was attacked, she said that my mom sort of freaked out.

"So everyone...Draco and I have news," I announced right when we finished eating. My parents, Hermione and Jason all looked up at us. "When I was in the hospital yesterday...the doctor told me about something very serious that I think you all should know," I said, pausing for dramatic effect, "I'm pregnant!"

My parents, sister and Jason all screamed with shock and happiness. My mom immediately rushed up to me, putting a hand on my belly and my dad hugged me tightly. "We're gonna be grandparents!" my dad exclaimed to my mom as they hugged each other. I think the idea of having a baby in the family really excited them.

Jason and Hermione practically tackled Draco and I. "You two, of course, will be the godparents," Draco said without even telling me. I looked at him with such love, because I knew he chose Jason and Hermione for me.

'How far along are you?' 'When will you know the gender?' 'When's the due date?' 'How are you feeling?' were just some of the many questions I had to answer as we ate dessert.

After a very successful dinner with my family (and lots of food to bring home that my mother insisted on us to take), I was only getting more excited to tell everyone else, though Draco and I wanted to wait until after our wedding. 

The next day, Draco and I had his mother over for dinner. I was excited to tell her, but I was nervous about how she would react. Of course I knew she loved Draco, but it seemed to me that he didn't get a lot of affection from her.

Draco and I waited until we were finished eating (I had food delivered from the Leaky Cauldron) to tell her. Narcissa did seem really excited about our wedding and she offered to help us plan. "So, mom, Elaine and I wanted to tell you something," Draco started and she looked up from her plate. "Elaine's pregnant," Draco said. Narcissa seemed to hesitate for a moment, perhaps she was trying to see if we were excited or not, but then she squealed with excitement. Narcissa immediately stood up and hugged me, putting her hand on my belly to feel the baby. "How far along are you?" she asked, feeling my tiny tiny bump. "Only five weeks...Draco and I found out two days ago," I said excitedly. "We could really use your help planning the wedding...we want to get married next month before everyone knows about the baby," I added, and watched as Narcissa's face broke into a huge smile. "Well of course!" she said, immediately listing everyone she knew who could help as well.

Everything seemed to be going great until Draco mentioned his father. "Mom I don't want dad knowing Elaine's pregnant okay?" Draco asked seriously. Narcissa's mood completely changed. "Okay...fine, I won't tell him. But he does deserve to know...it's his grandchild," she said, rather upset. She suddenly left afterwards, making me feel very guilty about what happened. "You didn't have to take that tone you know...you could've asked much nicer," I said to Draco after his mother disapparated. "She needs to realize that my father can't know about the baby," Draco said, frustrated. "He'll find out eventually," I replied, walking off to the bedroom to get changed.

The next day, Draco was still in a bad mood about what happened with his mom, but he still made me breakfast before work. "What are you doing today?" I asked him as I sipped my tea. "I'm going to go ask Kingsley for a job...reckon he could use some help finding Pansy," Draco said. "That reminds me...if I do get the job, I'll probably be out until past dinnertime...are you gonna be okay on your own?" he asked, placing his strong hand on my back. "I'll be fine...I'm going to the Burrow to have dinner with Ginny anyways," I replied, finishing my toast and putting the plate in the sink.


	42. Chapter 42

Elaine's POV:

Right before it was time to go to the Burrow for dinner with Ginny, George called a staff meeting in his office. "Come on in everyone," he said, pushing his desk over so there was enough room for all of us. "First things first, I wanted you all to see the newest installment of my office," George said, stepping aside to reveal an empty portrait. "This portrait connects to the one at Hogwarts...so Fred can walk back and forth whenever he wants," George explained as everyone clapped happily. "And second. I need a partner. Running this business without Fred isn't easy, and I need help. So, if you want to apply for the position, I would like for each of you to schedule a meeting with me this week and explain why you'd be a good partner for me," George said, then dismissed the staff.

I hung around in George's office, staring at Fred's portrait. "You okay?" George asked when he realized I didn't leave the office yet. "I just miss him a lot today...he always knew what to say to make me feel better," I said, feeling my eyes start to water. "Did something happen?" George asked, letting me sit in his desk chair. "Draco and I sort of had a disagreement...about telling his dad we're engaged...and when we had his mother over last night she left in a hurry when Draco snapped at her not to tell Lucius about us," I said. "You don't think Lucius probably already knows that you're engaged? I mean, it was in the Daily Prophet," George said, sliding himself on his desk. "Exactly...I told him that too, but he didn't want to listen. Said it'd be putting us in danger," I said, subconsciously placing a hand on my stomach. "Why'd you do that?" George asked, smirking as if he already knew the answer. "I-uh-I had an itch," I said, scratching my stomach. "You just said 'us'...you're-you're pregnant aren't you?" George started. "God I can't keep anything from you...yes...I'm pregnant. But don't tell anyone...please," I pleaded as George's face broke out into a huge smile. He pulled me in for a loving hug...the kind Fred used to give me. "Congratulations," he said, still smiling at me. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I promise, promise...I won't say a word," George said, holding up his pinky to make that promise solid. "Thanks," I said, holding my pinky out for his.

"I'll see you later...I've got to be at the Burrow for dinner," I said, kissing George on the cheek as I grabbed my wand and bag. "I won't see you there," he said with a smile. "Why not?" I asked. "I bought Brandy and I a house...we just finished moving in...she's actually waiting for food at the Leaky Cauldron now," George explained. I squealed with happiness for him, beyond delighted that he was finally as happy as he was before Fred died. I congratulated him and waved goodbye before I apparated on the spot.

My feet landed in front of the giant house. I could see Mrs Weasley rushing around the kitchen to get dinner done. Hermione and Ron were tossing a quaffle on broomsticks on the field next to the house, and I waved to them. After they waved back, I made my way towards the front door where Ginny was already waiting for me.

"Elaine!" she squealed throwing her arms around me for a hug. "How are you feeling?" she asked, pointing to where I was stabbed. "Much better...the wound is almost gone," I said, lifting my shirt to reveal a small scabbed over cut. "Did they find Pansy yet?" she asked as we walked into the house. "Nothing yet...Draco went today to see if he could help them find her," I explained.

Ginny led me inside where Mr and Mrs Weasley greeted me with a hug. "Let's hang out in my room before dinner," Ginny suggested and we walked up a few flights of stairs before we reached her room. "So what is it you wanted to ask me?" she asked as she sat on her bed. "Oh right," I said, having completely forgotten the whole purpose of me coming over. "I was wondering if you'd be a bridesmaid!" I exclaimed as I saw her face break out into a huge smile. "OH MY GOD YES!" she squealed, throwing herself on top of me, crushing my stomach. "Easy you're gonna crush the bab-" I started, but caught myself a second too late. "Baby? Did you just say I was gonna crush the baby?" she asked. "Umm, no," I said, knowing right away she knew the truth. "You're pregnant!" she exclaimed loudly. I quickly quieted her down, telling her that no one else knows besides Hermione...and George. Man I'm terrible at keeping secrets.

"Alright alright I won't tell anyone...but that's amazing! I'm so happy for you," she said, putting her hand over my stomach. After a lot of baby talk, we moved our conversation back to the wedding. "Who else are you going to ask to be a bridesmaid?" she asked. "Oh just you and Hermione...the wedding won't be anything too extravagant," I explained. "What about groomsmen?" she asked. "Blaise is Draco's best man, and Jason is a groomsmen," I explained. "Blaise? They're that close?" she asked. "Yea I suppose...it's better than having any other Slytherin at my wedding," I replied as she laughed and agreed.

Dinner with the Weasleys was very nice. Mrs Weasley made roast chicken which is something I've had such a craving for, and we got to talk about my plans for the wedding. It honestly killed me I couldn't tell the rest of the Weasleys about my pregnancy, but they would know soon enough. 

The next couple of weeks I really didn't have much time to think. I wound up applying and getting the position of being George's partner at the store, and with the new school year approaching, the store was constantly packed with kids. And Draco applied and got a job as an auror working for the Ministry. Although I'd rather my future husband not do something so dangerous, I was glad he found a job that he really enjoyed. 

Brandy had visited the apartment a few times since she was back being Draco's best friend. Her and I made amends, and I wasn't jealous anymore. I finally thanked her for saving me from Pansy that day on the Quidditch field. 

Narcissa was also over the apartment almost everyday helping Draco and I plan for the wedding, and it was really starting to stress me out. She was a great help, but there was so much for us to do that it was very overwhelming. "Elaine...go get some fresh air...stress isn't good for the baby. I'll write to the florist," Narcissa said, pushing me out of the door.

With a few minutes to myself, I knew there was something that needed to be done. Despite having put it off for a while now, I knew it was finally time. The wedding, after all, was in three days; so, I made sure to have my wand and Dumbledore's compass on (I rarely took it off anyways), and I apparated.

My feet landed in front of gigantic black gates. Azkaban was standing tall behind them. "Identification," a wizard guard asked me. I handed him my wand and he examined it carefully. "Who are you here to see?" he asked, opening the door to let me into the freezing cold jail. "Lucius Malfoy," I said bravely, even though my legs were shaking. "Follow me," the guard said, looking quite shocked.

The guard led me past cells filled with Death Eaters I recognized as they hissed and cursed at me. Holding my wand and compass close to me, I stepped in front of Lucius Malfoy's cell.

"Ah Miss Granger," he sneered. I've never seen him look scarier. His hair was matted, his eyes were bloodshot and distant. "Hello Mr Malfoy," I said, leaning again the bars on his cell. "What do you want? Come here to remind me that my son is a traitor?" he asked, rolling his eyes at the idea of Draco. "No. Your son is a wonderful person and I know that deep down you love him and know that," I began. He rolled his eyes again, scoffing at me. "I came to tell you something...despite the fact that Draco doesn't want you to know," I said. "Well get on with it," he said, looking quite interested in what I had to say as he stood up behind his bars.

He completely towered over me, but I stood tall with my head held high. "Draco and I are getting married next month," I said. I sounded a lot like Hermione when I spoke. "I know..." he said, looking rather disappointed. "And...I'm pregnant," I said as I watched Lucius' eyes light up. "You are?" he asked. I could almost see a smile forming on his face. "I just thought you should hear that you are going to be a grandfather from me rather than the Daily Prophet," I added, holding a hand on my stomach as I spoke. "When are you due?" Lucius asked, looking down at my stomach. "Sometime in January...I'm only about 10 weeks," I replied pointing to my little bump.

"I see," he replied, looking quite excited despite the fact that he's behind bars. "That's all," I said, smiling slightly at Lucius before turning around to leave. "Wait," he called, making me turn back around to face him. "Miss Granger, you should know that family is the most important thing to me. I have done everything in my power to protect my wife and Draco...so, just...thank you for telling me," he said, struggling to find the right words. I nodded, smiling at him now completely.

I knew all along that Lucius wasn't a bad person deep down. Despite his ways of hating muggle-borns and praising pure-bloods, the love he had for his family was immeasurable. I knew, after meeting with Lucius, that he would never hurt a hair on my child's head.

When I finally got back to the apartment, Draco and his mother were both writing letters. "Feel better, darling?" Draco asked me when I stepped inside. "Much better," I replied, deciding not to tell Draco about my conversation with his father just yet. I kissed him gently on the cheek as his arm snaked around my waist.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked Narcissa who was shuffling through papers. "Nothing, sweetheart. Just remember tomorrow you have to pick up your dress at Madam Malkin's," she said, handing me a piece of paper with the details scribbled on it. I placed the piece of paper on the windowsill so I wouldn't forget.

Three days flew by, and before I knew it, Ginny and Hermione were picking me up from my apartment and bringing me to the Burrow. My wedding was going to be held on the grounds of Hogwarts, but I wanted to get ready with my sister, Ginny, and my mom at the Burrow. The Burrow, after all, was where I spent most of my time with my family.

When my hair was done into a low and elegant bun, and my makeup was complete, I slid my dress on. "You can see the bump!" I said, trying to suck in my stomach. "Oh please Elaine stop!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she smoothed out my dress. The dress I chose was like the one Cinderella wears, which meant that it was tighter over the stomach and puffy once it reached my waist.

"Sweetheart you look gorgeous!" my mom said, kissing my forehead as she handed me my vail. "Remember...pictures in the castle first, then Draco will leave first and meet you on the lawn," Hermione said, running through the itinerary of the day. I decided to have our wedding pictures first so in case anything were to happen (like my hair becoming frizzy from the heat), they would already be done.

"Oh Elaine!" Mrs Weasley said as I walked down the stairs. She had already started to tear up when she saw me. "Mrs Weasley I wanted to tell you something while it's just us," I said, checking up the stairs to make sure no one else was coming downstairs. "I'm pregnant," I said and she let out the loudest possible scream. "Oh my goodness! I knew it!" she screamed, immediately pulling me in for a bone-crushing hug. Of course, I answered the usual series of questions. "I want to announce it at the reception in the Great Hall, but Ginny and George already know...so I was wondering if you could make sure they keep their mouths shut," I asked, knowing she'd love to help me out today. "Of course...that George...I better go to Hogwarts right now and make sure he isn't running his big mouth!" she said, shuffling out of the house. "Everyone ready?" I asked, calling upstairs.

My mother soon came down the stairs in a long navy blue dress. "You look great mom," I said, kissing her cheek before she left the house to meet my dad (they were being taken to Hogwarts later on with Kingsley).

Ginny and Hermione soon followed, both dressed in long, flowing lavender dresses. "Shall we?" Ginny asked, holding her hands out for Hermione and I to take.

The three of us apparated right outside of Hogwarts, and were immediately swarmed by photographers. "Elaine look over here!" they yelled as Professor McGonagall cleared a path for us. "You all look beautiful," McGonagall said, beaming at us. She was absolutely thrilled that Draco and I decided to get married at Hogwarts.

After a quick carriage ride up to the castle, I immediately saw where Draco and I would be getting married. The lawn was all set up for our wedding and it looked beautiful. White rose petals were sprinkled down the aisle, and Hagrid could be seen setting up the chairs.

"Alright...photos first," Hermione said once we reached the front door of the castle. "I just have to go do something really quick," I said, completely ignoring Hermione's protests as I walked up the nearest staircase.

When I finally reached where I needed to be, I looked into his eyes as he started crying. "You look...beautiful," Fred said. It seemed to be the only words he could manage to say. "He's a lucky man," Fred added when I twirled to show Fred my dress. "I really wish you were here," I said, starting to feel myself tear up. "No-no don't cry...because you're just gonna make me cry even more," Fred joked, moving himself so he could get a better look at me. "You're glowing," Fred added when I smiled at him. "Thank you," I replied, looking at my feet. "No, I mean...you're really glowing...kind of like the way a pregnant woman glows," he said, raising his eyebrows. "You know...how do you know?" I asked, totally shocked. "I heard you tell George that day he put my other portrait in his office...congratulations," Fred said, smiling at me. "Let's see it then...do you know the gender?" Fred asked as I held my dress tightly around my stomach to show my bump fully. "No I won't know until the halfway point," I explained. "Well...if it's a boy you should name him Fred," Fred said jokingly. "Hm...I'll think about it," I replied, knowing how much it would mean to him if I did. "Fred I really should be going...the reception will be in the Great Hall if you can find an empty painting," I told him as I hiked up my dress to walk away. "Elaine you know I'll be there every step of the way...I love you and, if I was alive, even if you were still marrying Draco...just know I'd be holding you right now telling you how beautiful you are," he said, making a few tears leak out of my eyes. "I love you too," I said, turning away to walk down the stairs.

When I reached the corridor near the front door, Draco was waiting for me along with my sisters, Jason, and Blaise. I felt the butterflies slowly start to creep up into my stomach when I saw Draco look at me. His mouth fell open, and it seemed that he couldn't find the right words. "Wow!" Jason said from behind Draco.


	43. Chapter 43

Elaine's POV:

"Wow!" Jason said from behind Draco as I walked towards them. I noticed Hermione had shot a glare at Jason as I stood next to her, but I didn't think anything of it. He didn't seem to notice Hermione's glares either as he continued to stare and smile at me. "Are we all ready?" a man carrying a huge camera asked us.

The photographer probably took over a thousand pictures of us, but luckily it wasn't going to take long. I was starting to get nervous as we walked throughout the castle to take pictures.

"You okay, love?" Draco asked when he noticed how anxious I was getting. "Fine...just getting a bit nervous," I replied. "Don't worry Elaine I'll be there the whole time!" a voice said as Draco's arm wrapped around my waist. I turned and saw it was Fred. He was walking through every portrait on the wall to catch up with us and make sure he didn't miss a moment. "Oh I know Freddie," I replied, laughing as Draco laughed with me.

Even though there weren't going to be a lot of people attending the wedding, it was still quite nerve-wracking....I mean today was my wedding day how could I not be nervous?

When the photographer was done taking pictures of us, we all hung out near the front door of the castle as we watched the guests start to arrive. Of course, my parents and the Weasleys were the first. Then came Draco's mom, Brandy, and a few of his cousins who weren't shunning him from the family (the fact that he was marrying me really upset most of his relatives). 

Ron and Harry had come up to the castle to hang out with us as well, which helped calm my nerves.

As we waited, Jason called me over. "Can we talk in private? It'll only be a minute," he asked, already leading me down a separate corridor. Once Jason and I were out of earshot of everyone else, he stopped and looked at me.

"What's up Jay?" I asked, smiling at him. I thought maybe he was going to give me a pep talk or something since it was such a big day...but I was wrong.

"Are you really gonna marry him?" he asked, making me extremely confused. "What?" I asked, trying to guess what he was about to say. "Are you really going to marry him?" he asked again, looking frustrated. "Of course I am...why? Jay what's wrong?" I asked, taking his hand. "Come on Elaine...don't play dumb here...you know exactly what's going on," he said, ripping his hand away from mine.

I could see he was getting very angry with me...but I didn't know why. When I didn't say anything, he looked at me long and hard. "I have been in love with you since we were ten years old...from the minute I fucking met you I knew you were it," he said, now raising his voice. "Jay what are you talk-" I started, but he cut me off. "Do you know how many fights I've gotten into over you? How many people I heard talking shit about you that I beat the crap out of? I have been there for you way longer than any of these other freaks have...and yes, Elaine, they're freaks!" Jason screamed as I watched him. "This fucking magic crap is bullshit!" he yelled, making me start to cry. "Jason," was the only word I could manage to say. "And...and the second we were gonna be able to leave that orphanage...we were gonna live together...and we were gonna get married and, even though it might not have been the best circumstances...it would've been all worth it because it was gonna be me and you together in the end...how it was meant to be, but you ruined it," he said, looking absolutely defeated.

"Jason...please...stop...what am I supposed to say to that? I'm getting married in fifteen minutes!" I yelled back and pleaded, but I knew he already made up his mind. He looked at me with such anger and I knew how badly he was hurting. "You know I can't stay and watch you get married...you've known I loved you since we were kids and you really expect me to stay and watch you marry someone else?" he said, now yelling again.

And so, I watched as my best friend and my world walked away from me. He left me standing all alone in an empty corridor...and, just like that, he walked out of my life.

Draco's POV:

When Jason had called Elaine to talk to her privately, I knew something was up. He was acting quite strange beforehand...like he was trying to prepare for something.

When I watched her and Jason walk away, I followed them. "Draco...you need to go see where they're going," Hermione said. She must have sensed something was about to happen...or else she would've told me to give them privacy.

And so I listened as he screamed at her...on her wedding day. I would've interrupted and stopped him, but my legs seemed to have stopped working. I listened as he called her a freak, then told her he couldn't stay to be at the wedding, and then he turned the corner of the corridor to face me. Although he was much bigger than I was, I grabbed him by the collar and held up my fist to punch him...but then, I hesitated. I couldn't hit him. No matter how much he deserved it...he was Elaine's first family. I let his shirt go as he pushed past me to leave.

It was, of course, my first instinct to follow him and kick his ass until he couldn't walk right, but I knew Elaine needed me. I quickly peered around the corridor where Elaine was. She was staring at the wall with tears in her eyes. "Elaine, darling, come here," I said as she ran right into my arms. "It's okay," I said, gently rubbing her back. "I'm not going to cry...it was his choice to leave...and-and there's nothing I can do about it," she said, with her lip quivering as she spoke. I knew how upset she was, but, surprisingly, she was holding it together pretty well.

"Listen...I'm gonna have Ron or Harry be my other groomsmen...we'll take a few extra pictures and it'll all be okay," I said, quickly fixing the issue of not having a second groomsmen now. So, I grabbed Elaine's tiny hand and walked her back towards the front door of the castle.

Elaine's POV:

"Jason...you didn't! Do NOT Leave!" Hermione screamed as I watched Jason walk out of the castle. "Fuck off Hermione," Jason said somewhat calmly, but everyone else's reaction to him cursing at my sister was anything but calm.

Draco kept a tight hold on my hand since I was about to lunge at Jason. "Do NOT talk to her like that," Ron and Harry both yelled in unison. Ron stood up, immediately towering over Jason and punched him in the nose. Jason fought back, and tried to strangle Ron in the process. Even though Draco had a hold of my hand, I could still scream.

"JASON!" I screamed, drawing all the attention on me. "Leave...right now," I yelled, hoping everyone gathered on the lawn couldn't hear what was going on in the castle. "You really chose these people over me...over the person who's been there for you since you were ten? Who's dealt with all the ups and downs?" Jason asked me after Ron let go of his neck. "Yes," I replied instantly. There was no hesitation in my answer, and Jason knew that...so he left.

Surprisingly, I was holding it together pretty well. I watched Jason walk down the lawn and disappear behind the trees.

"Oh crap!" I said, quickly covering my mouth at I ran to the nearest bathroom. I puked, not knowing if it was from the baby or the fact that Jason leaving me made me feel so sick. "Come on, Elaine," Ginny's voice said, helping me stand and handing me a piece of gum. "The ceremony starts in five minutes...Draco's gone down to the lawn," Ginny said, fixing my dress and hair.

Ginny and I walked to the front doors of the castle where my dad was waiting to walk me down. "Sweetheart...you look beautiful," he said, hugging me tightly. "Easy on the squeezing, this baby doesn't want to cooperate today," I said laughing, though my stomach did feel queasy.

As my dad and I walked down towards the lawn, the only person my eyes were focused on was Draco standing there. I watched as Blaise whispered in his ear, making him start to tear up as his eyes landed on me. Harry was on his other side smiling as he watched me, and Hermione and Ginny were on Draco's other side, both crying slightly.

When I reached the end of the aisle, everyone stood to face me and my dad. Every thought about Jason and everything else bothering me quickly disappeared.

I slowly started walking with my dad's arm linked in mine. I looked at the crowd and saw Hagrid crying in his handkerchief, George patting his mother's back as she cried, and my mom standing at the front with Narcissa Malfoy (both who were beaming at me).

When I reached Draco, my dad lifted the veil from my face. "Take care of her," my dad said, shaking Draco's hand before kissing me on the cheek and taking his seat next to my mom.

Professor McGonagall told everyone else to sit as Draco and I stood to face each other. Although we didn't hire a minister, Professor McGonagall acted as one for us just to keep the ceremony on track. First, Draco and I read our vows. Because the wedding was planned in a month, Draco and I read the standard wedding vows to each other. And though millions of people have used the same vows before us, I felt so special reading them to him, and hearing them read to me. Then, we exchanged rings. My ring slipped on my finger like it has been there my whole life. It fit perfectly and I smiled as I watched Draco put it on my finger.

"And now, by the power vested in me...I pronounce you husband and wife," McGonagall said. Draco immediately pulled me towards him and kissed me as the crowd around us cheered. "I am so pleased to introduce to you all...Mr and Mrs Malfoy," McGonagall said as our kiss ended. I took Draco's hand and we walked back down the aisle towards the castle.

I was officially Elaine Malfoy.


	44. Chapter 44

Elaine's POV:

"We have about a half hour before the reception starts," Draco told me when we reached the castle. "You feeling okay, you look flushed?" Draco asked, placing his hand on my cheek to feel if I had a fever. "I'm fine, just hungry," I said, realizing I didn't eat at all yet. The two of us watched as our wedding guests stood and started making their way towards the castle.

One by one, we were able to greet all of our guests as they entered the castle and walked into the Great Hall. "Sweetie," my mom called, and she began crying. "Jason left?" she asked, holding a tissue up to her face. "Yes...he did," I said. I totally forgot that Jason was gone...and I really didn't want to be reminded. "Enough of that, Monica, you'll upset her," Mrs Weasley said to my mom, pushing her aside and pulling Draco and I in for a hug. "Congratulations both of you...welcome to the family Draco," Mrs Weasley said, kissing him right on the cheek.

Once Draco and I were done greeting everyone and saying 'hello', we all filed into the Great Hall. As soon as Draco and I walked in, we had our first dance. Under the bewitched ceiling of the Great Hall, nothing seemed to matter but him and I.

Once our dance was finished, I decided it was time to tell everyone I was pregnant. "Before this wedding gets into full swing, I'd like to make an announcement," I said as everyone took their seats to listen. "Draco and I are expecting! I'm pregnant," I said excitedly, and watched as everyone looked around at each other.

"You all knew already?" I asked loudly to the crowd. Mrs Weasley could be seen slapping George's arm. "Ow! It wasn't me, mum, it was him!" George yelled, pointing at the wall. Fred stood in a portrait, hiding behind someone else. "Sorry, Elaine, I have a big mouth you know that," Fred said, realizing his mother wouldn't be able to hit him as a painting. "Alright...well, that was a bit anticlimactic...so, let's all raise a glass to Draco and I and our baby," I said, raising a glass of water as I watched everyone else raise their glasses of champagne.

The wedding reception went by so fast. Of course, it was filled with memories, laughter, and complete joy, but after all the crazy planning and organizing, it sucked that it was over in just a few quick hours. "Come on, love...bride and groom leave first," Draco said, taking my hand as I talked and danced with Ron. Draco and I made our way through the crowd, saying goodbye to everyone as we went.

"We love you all!" I yelled as Draco and I left the castle hand in hand. Everyone waved and smiled at us from the front doors as we began to make our way down towards the gate.

"Wait, honey, I have to take these shoes off before we walk further," I said, pulling off my heels. The cool grass felt great on my sore feet as I continued to walk next to my husband.

"I can't believe you've been wearing those shoes all day...and you're pregnant," he said, taking my heels and holding them for me. "I know it wasn't the smartest move on my part my feet are killing me," I said, limping slightly from a very painful blister. "Come on, Mrs Malfoy, let's get you home," Draco said, grabbing my hand and disapparating once we got off Hogwarts' grounds.

Draco and I landed right in front of our apartment door, and, to no surprise, Draco picked me and carried me over the threshold. I kissed him as he gently placed me on our bed, and before I knew it, my dress was being taken off.

Draco and I had spent our honeymoon at home just the two of us. He was constantly surprising me with breakfast in bed, little gifts from the shops in Diagon Alley, and he even got me a tv. Of course, I had to set the tv up, but he knew I wanted one for when I was on maternity leave and he went to a muggle store by himself to purchase one. It was hilarious watching him become mesmerized at the tv.

The weeks and months after Draco and I got married were just wonderful. We both worked nonstop and were really doing our best to save money for when the baby was going to arrive. As my belly grew, and the days got colder (it was January 1st now, and the baby was due on January 16th), it became more and more uncomfortable for me to move around. My ankles were swollen all the time, and my stomach was just too big to fit in tighter spaces. Because of this, George gave me his desk so I could sit and work in the office instead of move up and down the stairs and in between the shelves.

Hermione and my parents were over constantly making sure I was doing okay and bringing me home cooked meals. Narcissa was also over quite a lot, bringing new baby clothes and items every time she came. I loved having everyone over, and it was really helpful for me since I was having trouble doing a lot of the things I would normally do.

Jason, on the other hand, was the opposite of helpful...he was no where to be found. After he left my wedding, he emptied his things from my parents' house and hasn't been heard from again. It was very unlike him to not even leave a note, but I suppose, after what he did at my wedding, I didn't really know him well at all.

As my due date grew closer, I got more and more nervous. Draco was constantly helping me calm my nerves and I knew he was even more exhausted than I was. He was always being called to work since they were very close to finding Pansy and whenever he wasn't working, he was helping me.

When my due date arrived...my baby did not, but some good news arrived instead. Around 2pm, I got a letter from Draco saying that he found Pansy and she was being sent to Azkaban immediately. I was absolutely relieved to hear that she was being locked up. Being a heavily pregnant woman who isn't so quick on her feet made me feel very vulnerable, especially when I was by myself. As I read the letter, there was a knock on my door. Of course, my first thought was that it was a family member, but when I opened the door, I was wrong...

"Hey Elaine," Jason said to me. I stood in my doorway, staring at him with the look of utter shock painted on my face.


	45. Chapter 45

Jason's POV:

I stood in Elaine's doorway as she stared at me with her mouth wide open. "Hey Elaine," I said, as the look of utter shock had quickly been drawn across her face. "Can I come in?" I asked her when she didn't speak. "What are you doing here?" she asked, suddenly moving aside to let me in to the apartment. "I needed to see you," I replied as I walked over to the couch. I honestly wasn't sure what made me come see her today...I just needed to. I watched her struggle to walk and sit down on the couch next to me. She was, after all, very very big. "You look great," I said and she rolled her eyes. I put a hand on her stomach and for a second, I thought she was going to slap my hand away, but instead, she put her hand over mine. "What happened Jay...where did you go?" she asked, looking directly in my eyes. "I went back to the orphanage," I said and heard her gasp slightly. "You-you did?" she stuttered as if what I said was the worst thing she's ever heard. "Mrs Burke let me come back...she told me as long as I helped her out, I could stay as long as I needed," I explained. "Why did you leave my parents? They were devastated when they got back to the house and saw your stuff was gone," she said. I knew she was going to ask that.

"I couldn't face them...not after what I did at your wedding," I explained. Her hand still rested on mine, and I tried to take a mental picture of that moment. I didn't know if she was going to forgive me...and even if she did, I knew that her husband wouldn't. I was glad he wasn't here right now...he would've kicked me out for sure.

"Why are you here?" she asked, and I noticed tears were in her eyes. She was looking at me with such hurt in her eyes and I knew it was because I had brought up what I did at the wedding. "I came to apologize...Elaine, you need to know how sorry I am," I said, squeezing her hand tighter as she tried to pull it away. When she did pull her hand away, she was fully crying now. "You can't just show up randomly and expect everything to be okay...Jay you ran out on my wedding day. You cursed at my sister and broke my parents' heart," she said, her voice was getting louder with every word. "I know...I'm sorry," I said, standing up now and smoothing out my shirt. "I think you should leave," Elaine said, but as she pointed to the door, she grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it hard. She let out a groan of pain as she held my shoulder tightly. "Oh my god," she muttered, holding on to her stomach as I helped her sit back down on the couch.

Elaine's POV:

Of course....of fucking course. Just as Jason was about to leave, I have a contraction...my first contraction. I was officially in labor, and I was scared out of my mind. I knew that Jason wasn't going to leave this time...not like he did on my wedding day...and I was sort of relieved that he was here. "Jay I think I'm in labor," I said, trying to stay as calm as possible just as another contraction arrived. The great thing about Jason was how calm he remained in panicky situations like this one. I doubled over in pain as he looked around my apartment. "What are you looking for?" I asked as he walked into my bedroom. "Telephone," he said. Of course...he was trying to call for help. "We don't have one...the owls right there," I said, pointing out of the window to Draco's owl that sat outside on our windowsill. "Of course," he muttered, but I ignored it as I tried reaching for a coin that sat on the coffee table. The coin was one that Draco had given me a while ago. We each had a coin, and when one of us wrote on their coin, the message would show up on the others'. It was quicker than an owl, I just hoped Draco had the coin near him.

Draco's POV:

I watched Pansy being shoved into a cell in Azkaban. She screamed and carried on at me as the dementors shut the cell door and sealed it. "Thank you," I said to my coworkers who had informed me of her arrest. I was so glad that she was going to be behind bars now, especially with a baby on the way.

As I made my way through the Ministry and towards my office, I was pulled in every direction from fellow Ministry workers, all of whom where asking about Pansy. When I finally reached my office, I sat on my desk and put my head in my hands. Although I loved my job, it was overwhelming at times...I didn't deal with stress well. It didn't help knowing that my wife was home by herself, pregnant. That was when I saw it. The coin I had sat on my desk and I watched as a message was being scribbled across one side of it.

I'm in labor! Come home!

I read the message before quickly grabbing my wand and coat and rushing outside.

Elaine's POV:

I threw the coin back on the coffee table. I just hoped that Draco would see it. As more and more contractions arrived and went, Jason rushed around the apartment, gathering a bag of things for me to take. A pillow, blanket, clean pajamas, and snacks were just the few things I watched him set in a pile. "Jason you don't have to do that...Draco will be home any minute now," I said, trying to stay calm even though my mind was racing. I was about to push a human out of me and I was absolutely terrified.


	46. Chapter 46

Draco's POV:

I was running as fast as I could towards the exit of the Ministry of Magic. I had to get to Elaine before she started to worry.

"Malfoy!" a voice yelled from behind me. I tried pushing past towards the exit, but whoever was yelling my name had grabbed the back of my shirt. "Why didn't you turn around?" Harry asked me. He was panting as he looked at me with worry. "I have to get home," I replied, very eager to go get Elaine. I knew she'd want her parents and Hermione to know she was in labor before anyone else, so I hesitated in telling Harry. "Well, I hope you're planning to come right back here...because I have news for you," Harry said, keeping the suspense between us at an all time high. "What is it?" I asked. I braced myself for the worst. "Your father is getting released from Azkaban very soon...they're deciding the date right now," Harry explained as I felt my heart sink to the ground.

"What do you mean they're releasing him?" I spat, feeling even more anxious than before. "I've tried talking to Kingsley about it, but he fully believes that your father is ready. Apparently Kingsley even used truth serum on him...your dad has had a change of heart....wants to meet his grandchild," Harry added. "How does he know she's pregnant?" I asked, now feeling very overwhelmed and even angry with all this information. "I don't know...I've checked every paper since you two have been married and there's nothing in there announcing it," Harry explained. "Please...just stall for me, okay? I have to go home," I said, looking at Harry pleadingly. "Is she-?" Harry asked, looking at my fidgeting hands. "Yes...she is," I said. Harry gave me a knowing nod, and I sped off back home.

I apparated instantly to Diagon Alley and ran up the stairs towards our apartment door.

When I walked in, I saw Elaine sitting on the couch. She looked very calm to me, but when she saw me walk inside, she panicked. Jason had just walked out of our bedroom. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him as he stopped dead in his tracks. He had stuff piled on our coffee table...stuff she would need for the hospital. "I-I just," he stuttered, but I stopped him. "Just leave," I said. He looked at me, and then at my wife, and then again at me. "Sorry," he muttered. He made his way towards Elaine, kissed her gently on the forehead and wished her luck. Then, he left.

Elaine's POV:

As if giving birth wasn't stressful enough, of course Jason was still in the apartment by the time Draco got home. "I don't even want to know right now," Draco said as I was about to open my mouth and explain what Jason was doing in our home. "Are you okay?" I asked, noticing how tense he seemed. "My father's getting out...he wants to meet our baby," Draco yelled more at himself than at me. "Honey relax," I said, trying to stand up just as another contraction arrived. "How does he even know that your pregnant?" Draco asked. I avoided his stare, and he knew right away. "It was you...wasn't it?" Draco asked, putting his finger on my chin, forcing me to make eye contact with him. "He deserved to know, Draco," I said, preparing myself for Draco to yell and scream. "It wasn't your decision to make!" he yelled as I closed my eyes shut.

Back in the orphanage, closing my eyes was sometimes the closest thing I could get to privacy, and it sort of became a habit of mine whenever people yelled at me or I got bad news.

As Draco continued to yell and scream, he took my glass of water and threw it at the TV. Glass shattered everywhere and there was a huge crack in the television. I've never seen him so angry before as the TV screen shattered onto the floor.

In an instant, Jason came plowing back into the room. With one quick swipe, Jason had punched Draco's face and knocked him onto the floor unconscious. "Oh my god," I muttered, completely shocked at what just happened. "I thought he threw something at you," Jason said, grabbing my hand to help me up. "We can't leave," I said, trying to sit back down. "He's dangerous Elaine he could've hurt you," Jason said, placing a hand on each of my shoulders, looking intently at me. "Listen, we'll tell George that he's here before we go...but we really need to get you to the hospital," Jason said, motioning to Draco on the floor, and then helping me stand as my legs began to grow weaker. "He could've hurt you," Jason muttered as he supported me and walked me down the stairs. He also muttered many many foul words, ones I would never repeat.

As we both went down to the busy street of Diagon Alley, I made a b-line towards Fred and George's store. It was packed as I pushed my way towards George's office. Kids and parents alike were marveling at the many inventions found in the store, and none took notice of me struggling to walk past them.

I knocked twice on the door, despite it also being my office, and stepped inside. "Hey Elaine," George said, smiling at me. He turned his chair around to face me (he had been talking to Fred's painting). "I'm in labor...could you go and tell Hermione and my parents to meet us at St. Mungo's," I said, clutching my stomach as another contraction arrived. George, of course, said he would do just that as he wished me luck. "I'll be there in spirit," Fred yelled after me as I turned to walk out of the office. "Oh...before I go. Jason is taking me to the hospital....and Draco is knocked out in our apartment," I rambled. "Just make sure he gets to the hospital on time please," I said, watching George's face. He looked shocked, but was doing his best to hide it.

After making my way down towards Diagon Alley, I spotted Jason leaning up against the shop window. "I can apparate," he said taking my hand. I smiled at him, grateful that he protected me before. Of course, I never thought that Draco would hurt me before, but I've also never seen him that angry. Despite our little fights, we've only had a few bigger ones...but none like the one that just happened. He was so angry that he broke our tv and shattered a glass? That is not the Draco I knew and loved.

Jason's fingers intertwined with mine as we disapparated right into the entrance of St Mungo's hospital.

A healer approached us, and brought me a wheelchair to sit in as I waited. "Name?" the healer asked, filing out a form as Jason kept a hand on my shoulder the entire time. "Elaine Malfoy," I said. I noticed the healer take a glance at Jason, realizing it was not in fact Draco Malfoy. I suddenly began to feel really guilty leaving Draco back at the apartment. But then again, if I stayed who knows what would have happened.

"As in Elaine Granger?" the man asked, pulling me right out of my thoughts. "Yes," I replied. "You'll be brought right away to a private room," he said, hustling towards the front desk before I could respond.

When I moved to the private room (perks of being Harry Potter's friend), it also came with a female healer who never left my side. Luckily, Jason didn't leave my side either. He really had redeemed himself after what he did at my wedding.

About an hour after getting admitted into the hospital, George, Hermione and my parents walked in. My parents didn't even glance at Jason, and instead rushed to my side. My dad had a cup in his hand filled with ice chips, and my mom put a damp washcloth on the back of my neck. "Where is he?" I asked George as my parents pulled up chairs next to me. George didn't answer. His face turned to stone as he glanced at Hermione who burst into tears. "H-he t-told me he wasn't-t c-c-coming," she shuttered, rushing to my side as I looked at George to see if it was true. "We tried everything," George muttered, looking ashamed. "I swear to god I'm gonna kill h-" I began, but was cut off by a very strong contraction.

I yelled and screamed and cried until my throat burned. My own husband refused to listen to my sister....he refused to be at my side while I was giving birth...

Jason's POV:

I watched as Elaine tried to remain calm. She shut her eyes tightly...the way she used to when she needed privacy in the orphanage. My heart really broke when I saw her scream and cry. I wanted to kill him for doing that to her.

Besides Elaine and this baby, my thoughts continued to go right back to her shitty excuse of a husband. How could he do this to her? How could he look at her and refuse to be at her side?

Elaine's POV:

About three hours into labor, Hermione and I were the only ones allowed in the room. The healer felt that, with the current situation, it was best if there were less people in the room.

"Mum and dad are really proud of you," she said, trying to make conversation as she handed me another cup of ice chips. "What does this all mean 'Mione?" I asked. I felt tears start to, once again, trickle down my cheeks. "If he really isn't going to show up...I think you know what it means....and even if he does...he should've been here the entire time," Hermione said trying to remain transparent as she sipped her tea. "What made him flip out?" she asked as the healer rushed around the room. "He found out I've been visiting his father...and that Lucius knows about the baby," I explained, thinking back to how stupid of a fight it really was.

Not even a moment later did I finish speaking, then the doors of my room open to reveal Draco. He stood there, black eye and all, with a horrible look on his face. "No," I whispered to myself, feeling the tears start to well up. "Elaine," Draco muttered, walking up next to me. He seemed to be drunk as he swayed in place. He didn't smile or say hello...he didn't have flowers like I thought he might've brought if he decided to come back...he just said my name. And from that one word, I knew everything was going to change...


	47. Chapter 47

Elaine's POV:

I tried my best to keep it together...to hold my head up high and allow Draco to enter the room at least before I started to scream. "Where were you?" I asked calmly. He smelled of alcohol, and Hermione was eyeing him cautiously. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, swaying as he stood next to me. I didn't respond. I gave Hermione a look, and she knew to leave the room.

Just as I was about to rip Draco a new one, the healer informed me I was ready to start pushing. "You better have a good fucking explanation for this," I muttered to Draco as he kneeled next to my bed, taking my hand.

I knew something was wrong when Draco wouldn't look at me in the eyes. He stared at my hand in his while I tried to remain calm, grabbing it tightly when I needed support.

In that moment, I chose to focus on one thing: my baby. The drama with my husband could certainly wait, but this baby wasn't going to much longer.

And so, eleven hours of labor and ice chips later, I was on my last few pushes. I was very close to giving up, and Draco supporting me was only making it worse. The longer I was in labor, the more sober he became. If I'm being honest, I was much less stressed when he wasn't here. I was calm and ready.

"Come on sweetheart you've got this," he said in my ear. Before I could throw him a nasty look, I felt an immense relief. My baby was here. I heard it cry as the healer quickly cleaned and wrapped it in a blanket. "It's a boy!" the healer announced, placing the crying baby onto my chest.

I began to cry tears of joy. The new love of my life was born, and he was as beautiful as I imagined. "You did it," Draco said. He began crying as well as he gently pat the baby's head. Draco kissed my lips gently, and we soon became very caught up in the moment. Having a baby will do that to a fighting couple, I suppose.

"Do we have a name?" the healer asked me as I stared at our beautiful boy's face. Draco looked at me, and told me I could decide. We had a few boy and girl names that we loved, but I knew as soon as it was a boy what I would name him. "Yes," I replied, positioning my child so I could see him better. "Frederick Lucius Malfoy," I said as the nurse wrote it down.

Not a moment after I decided my baby's name, did my parents, Hermione, Narcissa, and George walk in. "It's a boy," I said quietly so I didn't wake him. They all beamed down at the newest addition and then at Draco and I. "What's his name?" George asked, bending down next to me to get a closer look. "It's Fred," I replied, watching George excuse himself to write to his mom...and most likely to cry.

Narcissa and my mom where the first to scoop up Fred in their arms, both crying as they did. "I'm a grandma," Narcissa muttered with a smile. I knew she'd been waiting for this day ever since she found out I was pregnant...and I sort of wish Lucius was here as well to celebrate with her on becoming grandparents.

After everyone passed around Fred and congratulated us, he found his way back to me. I sat up in the hospital bed and cuddled my baby in my arms. Draco ran his fingers through the ends of my hair as he sat next to me in bed. "Draco would you like me to get someone to take care of the black eye?" the healer who had been helping me asked.

Everyone turned and eyed Draco, unsure of his reaction. "Yes," I said before Draco could response. All I wanted was to forget what happened before...at least for now.

And so, he stood and followed the healer out of our room and towards another one. "Is it safe to come inside now?" a voice said from outside the door. George stepped aside to reveal Jason. "You stayed this whole time?" I asked him as he beamed at me. "All eleven hours," he said, digging his hands into his pocket. "I just wanted to see you before I go back to Wool's," Jason explained. "Oh nonsense, Jason, you'll come back and live with us," my father said. My mom rushed towards Jason for a hug. I honestly think she missed him more than I did.

"I insist," my dad said before Jason could speak another word, and my heart felt slightly fuller. Jason thanked my parents, but still wanted to leave the hospital before Draco came back.

"Congratulations Lainey," he whispered in my ear and it made me giggle. Lainey was my nickname as a kid and I absolutely hated it. Hearing Jason call me Lainey now, though, made me blush. "Thanks Jay," I said, and watched as he left the room.

A few more moments later, my parents, Narcissa and Hermione decided to leave as well. It has been, after all, over 12 hours in the hospital now, and they were all tired.

When my parents, sister, and mother-in-law left, I was alone in the hospital room with Fred. He looked up at me with the same eyes his dad has and stared. "Hi Freddie...it's me, mom," I whispered. He stretched his tiny arm out and his hand landed on my cheek as I began to hum quietly to him. 

"You're a natural at this," Draco's voice said from the doorway. He must've been standing there for some time, because he knew the song I was humming, and he started to hum along with me. "What happened Draco...before at the apartment?" I asked him once Fred was finally asleep. "Not now," he said, focusing my attention back on Fred who had just yawned. Of course, distracting me with the baby wasn't going to keep me from thinking and wondering why he refused to come to my side before...and why he showed up drunk for the birth of our baby...


	48. Chapter 48

Elaine's POV:

After I was released from the hospital with Fred, we went straight home (Draco included). I showed my son around the apartment, bouncing on the balls of my feet as I walked, and talked to him even though he was fast asleep in my arms.

I tried with all my might to get information from Draco about why he showed up drunk to the hospital, but he quickly rushed off to work claiming there was an emergency. "Draco...please talk to me," I begged, but he pecked my cheek and left in quite a hurry.

"Looks like it's just you and me," I muttered to Fred who I placed in his crib. I was very anxious to be with Fred by myself...I mean, I just became a mom a few hours ago. I was more upset than anxious, though...I mean, how could I not be upset...my own husband and my best friend just completely blew me off minutes after coming back home from having a baby. I couldn't believe it...the apartment felt empty without him there.

I shuffled around the house, fixing the broken tv with my wand and quickly showering in hopes that the warm water would make me feel better...but it didn't.

A few hours later, I got a letter from Draco saying he'd be stuck at the office late into the night, and that I shouldn't wait up for him. As I wrote him back, there was a knock on my door. Abandoning the letter, I opened it and smiled broadly when I saw Harry standing in front of me. "Elaine!" he exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "Hi Harry," I said, and I knew immediately he sensed something wrong. "What is it?" he asked, adjusting the glasses on his face. I didn't answer him. I wasn't sure how to. Lucky for me, Fred began to cry, so I rushed to pick him up and avoided the question...for now at least.

"What's his name?" Harry asked me, taking a seat on the couch before I passed him the baby. "It's Fred," I said and watched Harry's eyes tear up. "He's beautiful...Mrs Weasley's gonna freak when she meets him," Harry said, cradling the baby. "So where's Draco?" Harry asked, looking in my eyes. I felt his stare, but I quickly stood, asking if he wanted a drink. "Elaine? Tell me," he demanded, standing up next to me now. "He's gone, Harry," I mumbled before crumbling to the floor in a puddle of tears.

Harry quickly placed Fred back into his crib, rushing back to where I was collapsed on the floor. "What happened?" he asked. "He found out I've been visiting Lucius," I mumbled. "You have?" he asked. "Yes...he deserved to know I was marrying his son...and t-that he'd b-be a grandpa," I stuttered. Harry rubbed my back as I cried. "Do you know where Draco is now?" Harry asked. "He told me there was an emergency at work...b-but I don't know if I b-believe him...he showed up d-drunk to the hospital," I cried, hiccuping now. I began to hyperventilate and my loud cries made Fred cry. "Why don't you wait until he comes home tonight...talk to him. And if he gives you a problem, write to me," Harry said.

Harry let me cry for a while. He didn't leave until I had stopped. Before leaving, he assured me it would all work out. "Oh, before I forget," he said, taking a small package out of his pocket. "Congratulations...mom," he smirked, making me laugh. Then he hugged me goodbye and left.

I stared down at the package and then opened it quickly. I told myself I wouldn't cry, but I couldn't help it I found myself holding a tiny pair of socks with little broomsticks and golden snitches.

Hours after Harry left (very close to midnight), Draco came home. He didn't notice me at first. I was sitting on the couch reading a book Hermione had recommended. When he did see me, he jumped, holding his wand out. "You're up?" he asked, quickly pocketing his wand. "Where have you been?" I asked, closing my book and placing it next to me. "Where's Fred?" he asked, ignoring my question. "He's asleep," I said, glaring at Draco. He was hiding something...I could tell. "Draco what is that?" I asked, noticing redness on his neck. I stepped up and placed my hand on his shirt, pulling it away from his neck. "Nothing," he said, trying to cover his neck with his hand. "It's hives," I said, running my hand over it. I quickly went to the bathroom and got cream. "Why are you suddenly breaking out in hives?" I asked, rubbing the cream over the infected area. "Stress I suppose," he replied, kissing my forehead as I closed the tube of cream. What was he so stressed about? 

Draco's POV:

I didn't cheat on her...at least, that's what I've been telling myself. It was only a kiss...and I was wasted and angry. I know she thinks something is up...and I know I have to come clean. I've been making myself sick over this whole thing. I also know she deserves the truth, but I wouldn't be able to live without her.

I feel like such a dick...after everything Elaine and I have been through, this could be the thing that drives us apart. I have loved her since I met her...and I fucked up royally.

I shouldn't have done it. I should've never walked into that bar. I should've never sat next to her...but I did.

Elaine's POV:

I decided to give myself some much needed space from Draco. He, after all, was always rushing off to work and we didn't speak unless it was a quick 'hello' or 'goodbye'. It felt more like I just had a roommate rather than a husband.

About a week after giving birth, I had Mr and Mrs Weasley come over to see Fred. Immediately Mrs Weasley and my baby in her arms and she cradled him. "His name is Fred," I said, and watched Mrs Weasley break down in tears. I knew she already knew his name, but I knew how much she'd appreciate it if I told her in person. "He's gonna be a wonderful man someday just like your Fred, I hope," I said, gently rubbing Mrs Weasley on the back as she continued to cry, handing Fred to Mr Weasley (who was also very choked up at the baby's name). 

Maternity leave was actually really wonderful. Fred and I took our daily walks in Diagon Alley, always stopping to meet people (Neville, Charlie Weasley, and Luna to name a few). George was also over daily to run new products by me and see if I thought they'd sell. I loved how close the apartment was to the shop...it gave me a sense of normality.

My parents, Narcissa and Hermione were also over quite a bit. Narcissa took every chance she got to scoop up Fred and cuddle him. Hermione and my parents were at my apartment for me more than they were for Fred. None of them knew that Draco was gone most of the time, but they could tell how stressed out I had been.

Jason kept his distance, which I was grateful for. I wound up purchasing a telephone, though, to we could communicate easily with each other when we were both home...which was quite a lot. He was the only person I told, besides Harry, about how bad it was between Draco and I.

As the days went by, Draco still didn't want to talk, and I honestly gave up trying. His hives were now covering his body, and he continued to throw up in the middle of the night. I knew he thought I was asleep all those times he rushed to the bathroom, but I laid in bed and listened...not even thinking about getting up to see if he was alright.

On a random Wednesday, Fred watched me from his crib as I prepared myself lunch. He was getting bigger everyday...and I loved watching him grow. I just wished his father was here to witness it as well.

Just as I finished making the toast for my sandwich, there was a knock at my door. I opened it, and jumped slightly when I saw Hagrid standing in my doorway. "Hagrid! What a surprise!" I said, stepping aside to let him in. "Good to see yer Elaine," he said, bending down to fit in the doorway. I quickly picked Fred up, and laughed when I saw him watch Hagrid in amazement. "Where's Draco?" Hagrid asked after sitting on my couch. "Working...like always," I said, looking slightly upset. Hagrid noticed, but he didn't mention it. "Is this Fred?" Hagrid asked. I passed him the baby and noticed that Fred could fit in the palm of Hagrid's giant hand. "You know I told Fred...well, his portrait, that you named your son after him...I've never seen him smile so widely," Hagrid said, smiling at me. "Yea...I've been meaning to bring Fred to Hogwarts," I said. I couldn't wait to talk to Fred's portrait either...I missed him so much.

A cup of tea and crackers later, Hagrid looked a little sick. "Are you okay?" I asked him as his face flushed. "I need to tell 'er something," he mumbled. "What is it?" I asked, looking at his pale face and teary eyes. "I-I saw Draco that night you were giving birth," he said. My heart dropped to the floor and I felt my pulse quicken. "I was sittin' in the Leaky Cauldron, talking to Tom, the bartender," he explained. "And Draco came in with a black eye...course I didn't know you were in labor at the time...or I woulda' dragged him to the hospital myself," Hagrid said. I felt my palms get sweaty and my legs began to shake. "He must notta seen me...and I watched as he drank and drank," Hagrid continued, "and then there was this woman sittin' next to him. She was talkin' to him, rubbing his back as she did. And then...right as I was about to leave...they kissed. It wasn't a long one...but long enough for me to notice...and, just as I was about to confront him...he stumbled out of the bar and disapparated."

I looked at Hagrid, and surprised myself by not crying. "I just had ter tell you," Hagrid said, placing his giant hand on my back as I stared at my tea cup. "Thank you," I muttered, my voice barely above a whisper. With Hagrid's many attempts to stay and talk or help me in any way, I finally got him to leave.

When Hagrid left, I stared at the clock, knowing Draco would be getting home from work any minute now.

I'm not exactly sure how long I stood and stared at the clock, but I knew that when Draco entered the apartment, my anger soared to the highest it's ever been. "Hi Elaine," he said when I continued to stand still, my eyes focused on the clock. He kissed my cheek and then went over to Fred, picking him up and kissing him as well.

I didn't respond to Draco. Instead, I grabbed my wand, waved it, and watched as Fred and I's things came together in one suitcase. With another wave of my wand, the suitcase disappeared. "What's going on?" he asked. "I'll be back in a minute," I replied, taking Fred from his arms and walking out of the apartment.

I rushed to the joke shop, praying George would be there. Luckily, he was. "Hey Elaine," George said, smiling at me as he shuffled through the paperwork on my desk. "Could you do me a favor?" I asked him. He looked up, curious as to why I was acting so strange. "Sure," he said. "Can you take Fred to my parents' house and tell them I'll be there soon?" I asked. Without question, George took my baby in his arms and promised to do just that.

I thanked him, and found myself at the doorway of my apartment. My legs were still shaking, but they were shaking from anger instead of nerves.

I walked inside and looked at Draco. He was already crying in his hands as he sat at our kitchen table. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking up at me. "You kissed someone else...while I was giving birth," I stated. "How could you do that to me...to our child?" I yelled as Draco only cried harder.

Draco continued to tell me how sorry he was, but my mind was made up...I couldn't fight him anymore. I was the better person...I was stronger than this mess.

And so, I stormed out of the apartment and apparated immediately to my parents' house. My feet landed on the front lawn and I peeked into the living room window where my parents and Hermione were in deep discussion with George.

When I looked up towards the front door of the house, Jason stood watching me. He was holding Fred in one arm. "Come here Lainey," he said, waving me over toward him. He opened his free arm for me, and I felt myself collapse into him.


	49. Chapter 49

Elaine's POV:

I'm not sure how long I cried for, but I knew it was through at least five cups of tea. My family never left my side; each taking shifts to watch Fred.   
As soon as Mrs. Weasley heard what happened she came over, a basket of fresh muffins in hand, and talked me through the situation.   
"Elaine, dear, Draco does love you. And he made a mistake. Whether or not you decide to forgive him for that mistake is up to you...and we will back you up completely with whatever you chose," she said, placing a hand on mine after handing me more tissues. "What would you do...if Mr Weasley did that to you?" I asked. Mrs. Weasley took a moment to think about it and then answered. "When Arthur and I got married, we vowed to be with each other for better or worse," she said simply. I nodded, knowing now what I needed to do. "Talk to him," she said as if she read my mind.

After my talk with Mrs. Weasley, I felt so much better and I wrote to Draco, asking him if he would meet me at my parents house to talk. He agreed, writing back to me about the time he'd come over.

The next day, I felt nervous. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him, but I knew once I saw him, my mind would finally make the decision.

I decided not to tell anyone that Draco was coming over. My parents were already on edge with everything going on, and the house seemed much more crowded with Fred and I there.

"Leave!" I heard Hermione shout from downstairs. Jason and I were hanging out in his room, and I completely lost track of time. "Please let me see my wife," I heard him beg as I made my way to the front door where Hermione stood. 

"It's okay," I told my sister, who glared at me before stepping aside revealing my husband. "Let's go for a walk," I said before my parents could come see who Hermione was yelling at.

I quickly pulled the front door shut behind me, and Draco and I began walking down the street. "How's Fred?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the pavement below our feet. "He's fine," I reply, suddenly feeling very awkward trying to make small talk with my own husband. "Please come back home," he said suddenly. "I don't know, Draco," I said.

I really thought once I saw him, I'd know the answer as to what I was going to do, but my mind was blank.

"Who was she?" I asked. That question had been bothering me from day one. He looked at me for the first time now, and I saw how red and pasty the skin near his eyes looked. "Astoria. My dad tried setting me up with her fourth year. Her family is pure blood...and, well, you know my dad. She didn't go to Hogwarts, but when the triwizard tournament arrived, so did she," he explained. I didn't respond, but I did feel better that I, at least, didn't know the girl. "Elaine I'm so sorry," Draco muttered. "Why did you do it?" I asked. "I was so angry...I wish you would've told me that you've been seeing my father," he explained. "But it doesn't make what I did any better," he added.

Draco and I continued walking for a few more minutes in silence. I was trying to decide what to do. Could I forgive him after what he did? Would we be able to move on?


	50. Chapter 50

Elaine's POV:

As I walked around outside with Draco, I began to feel much better. I mean, he didn't sleep with the girl right? It was just one, drunken and stupid kiss.

"I think I'll come back home," I said, finally as Draco and I found ourselves in a park. We took a seat on the park bench and watched people pass by. "But there has to be some kind of change, Draco...I need my husband back," I said, referring to his secret keeping and constantly running off to work. "I promise...I'll take off work next week and it'll just be the two of us and Fred," he said with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Okay," I said, smiling at him.

As we walked back to my parents' house I held Draco's hand. I know, it seems like a small and simple act, but it was something we haven't done in a long time. It felt like I had a piece of my heart back when I felt his fingers interlace with mine.

"Just wait out here," I said to Draco once we reached the front door of the house. When I walked inside, Hermione was playing with Fred on the floor, and my parents and Jason were waiting on the couch. "I'm gonna move back home, I think," I said. "We know...I've just sent you and Fred's things back there," Hermione said, standing up to hug me. "It'll work out," she whispered.

My parents and Jason were much less thrilled that I was moving back. Of course, I understood, but I was a little shocked they didn't try to hide it better. "I'll call you guys later okay?" I said, picking Fred up in my arms and walking out the door.

"There my boy!" Draco said, beaming at Fred. "I think he missed his daddy," I said, allowing Fred to slip out of my arms and into Draco's. "I missed him too," I add with a smirk. Draco tried to hide his red face, but I could tell how happy he was that things were on their way back to normal.

When we got home, I quickly unpacked Fred and I's things as Draco fed the baby. "I've just ordered dinner," Draco said as I stepped out of our bedroom. "What did you get?" I asked him. "You're favorite," he replied. I flashed him a smile, and then set the table for our food.

Pasta and french fries...he knows me too well. "Remember when I took you to the Room of Requirement and this is what I asked the room for?" he asked, motioning to the food and referencing the time he told me about Voldemort's plans. "I know, it feels like a lifetime ago," I said, filling my plate. As we ate and talked to each other, there was a knock on our door. "I've got it," I said, tossing my napkin aside and walking over to the door.

I opened the door and there he was...Lucius Malfoy. I smiled at him, knowing who he was here to see. "Who is it love?" Draco called from the kitchen. "Your dad," I replied. Before I could even greet Lucius, Draco was standing in between us. "Why are you here?" Draco asked. He had his wand in hand. "I just want to see my grandchild, Draco. No need to pull your wand out," Lucius muttered. "Come on in," I told Lucius, pushing Draco aside in the process. "He was fussing before, but he's been asleep for about a half hour," I said to Lucius, gently picking up the sleeping baby and putting him in his arms. "He's a Malfoy for sure...look at this blonde hair coming in!" Lucius said, cradling Fred in his arms. "He's got his mother's nose," Draco pointed out and Lucius smiled.

Weeks after Lucius first met Fred, he made it tradition to come over every other week to play with the baby. He loved him more than Draco, I think, and he definitely was a changed man.

Draco and I were also doing very well. Since we worked things out, he has never stopped making an effort; constantly surprising me, making me fall in love with him even more.

And once Fred was six months old, I was back at work with George, and we were killing it. The shop was so busy sometimes that we had to call in Ron for help.

All was well.

19 Years Later

19 years flew by in the blink of an eye. So much has happened since Fred was born, but it's all a blur, if I'm being honest.

Hermione and Ron got married as well as Ginny and Harry. George and Brandy also got married, and Jason was engaged to a woman named Sydney (who treated me like a sister and loved my kids more than anything).

In 2006, when Fred was six years old, I had our second son, Scorpius. And just before Scorpius was born, Draco bought us a beautiful house. It wasn't too big or too small. It was just perfect for our growing family. Draco and I absolutely loved being parents. We couldn't spend enough time with our kids.

Once I had Scorpius, I decided to work only part-time at George's shop until the kids were old enough to go to Hogwarts.

Flash forward to today, Draco and I have just arrived with Fred and Scorpius to King's Cross Station. Fred, of course, loves everything about Hogwarts, and is so excited to show his brother the ropes. "Wait till you meet Moaning Myrtle," Fred said, laughing at the thought of her. "What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked nervously. "Honey, don't worry. You're father and I were in separate houses, and we still found time to hang out...a lot," I said, watching a smirk appear on Draco's face. "Ew," Fred said, pretending to throw up, so I smacked his arm.

As we walked past many familiar faces, we reached the entrance to the platform. "Dad can you walk through with me?" Scorpius asked Draco, referring to the brick wall. "Of course," he said, helping Scorpius push his trolly right to Platform 9 and 3/4. "You'll watch him won't you?" I asked Fred as we walked together through the wall. "Yea mom, I promise...and don't worry, I'll say hi to Fred Weasley for you...he still talks about you all the time to me it's gross," he said jokingly, hugging me tightly before going off to join his friends.

"Good luck sweetheart!" I said, kissing Scorpius on the cheek before joining his cousins (James Potter and Rose Weasley) on the train. "They'll be fine right?" Hermione asked, stepping up next to me as we watched our kids find an empty compartment. "Of course...we were right?" I asked her with a laugh and she quickly joined in.

As the Hogwarts Express slowly began to pull away from the station, I waved eagerly to my boys. I secretly wished it was me who was on the train, and when I looked at my husband and friends, I knew I wasn't alone in thinking that.

When the train had turned the corner and was completely out of sight, I took Draco's hand and led us back to our home.


End file.
